Death's New Heir
by Dark Austral
Summary: Sequel to Truth in the Dark: I have fallen into the darkness, but I no longer fight it. I've accepted my new role, my soul is bursting in an evil joy. Death is my game now, pain my ally. I once was Robin...now I am Reaper.
1. Spreading Darkness

Disclaimer: Ok, so I tried to beg DC for me to own the Titans and Slade and a few Justice League members, but they just shook their heads no. So, same old story, I don't own these characters, which might be a good thing.

A/N: YES, see I am back! I'm so excited to be back writing this story, especially since I left on such a great note. So, I just watched Teen Titans in Tokyo. AWESOME! I mean the movie was cool. They did a great job. I mean, dang Robin was kick ass hottie! The only thing that bugged me was he and Starfire getting hooked. I admit I'm not a big Robin/Starfire fan. I more lean to Robin/Batgirl and Robin/Raven. But, at least it took him the whole dang movie to confess. Batman would be so proud. And everything that happened to Robin made me eager to jump into the story right away. Ok enough, with the movie.

Thanks for the all reviews on my last chapter of Truth in the Dark. It was decreed that I should stay away from any romance, which I am totally grateful for. **Bows**. I'm not that great at romance and have been told many a times that I don't have a romantic bone in my body. So, you call can rest assure there will be no mushy stuff just action, angst, drama and so forth as our fallen hero explores the other side of the law.

Without further ado, I present the sequel of Truth in the Dark, Death's New Heir.

**Ch 1: Spreading Darkness**

Darkness encompassed his room. Not an ounce of light dared to penetrate the room, even the light from the hall didn't crawl under the door. Coldness was in the room, a despair that threatened to kill the small life that could exist in the dark.

Robin sat there in the dark.

One could not make his outline, yet if looked upon closely, the indention of where he sat on the bed was the only mark of his presence. The black cape draped over his shoulders, his black head lowered down to study the object in his hands.

A siren blared to life, yet the boy didn't bulge from his place.

"Friend…second Robin, do you wish to join in the butt-whopping of Control Freak?"

Starfire's voice echoed in the room. Robin tilted his head slightly to the side, his unmasked blue eyes staring still at the object. Second Robin. That was his new name now. Why they couldn't just call him a fake or imposter was beyond him, but hiding behind this 'nicer' version hurt more than blunt honesty.

"Come on Star, he ain't coming."

Cyborg's voice was heavy with guilt. A month ago, the Titans accused him of being a robot, some metallic object meant to keep them distracted from finding the real Robin. The following month, he watched as the team distanced themselves from him. After every crime, they would crowd around the computer, talking to Green Arrow and Black Canary, searching for the person called Reaper. It was now halfway through the third month that he began to walk around like a corpse. He no longer ate, drank or slept. And strangely enough, he still had enough energy to keep going.

Maybe he wasn't human.

Hearing the T-Car roar out of the garage, Robin waited a couple more minutes. Bracing himself, Robin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was only way to see if he was truly human or not. In his mind, he WAS Robin, but everyone else said no.

"I guess we'll see whose right then. And if they are wrong, then forgive me…Mom and Dad."

Raising the object to his chest, Robin took one more breath.

**BAM.**

Red X slammed into the wall. Sliding down, the thief hugged his chest. There were a couple ribs broken and not to mention bruises and a very strained back. Groaning, he staggered back to his feet. "_And here I thought London would be a nice, easy change_."

"Pathetic."

X glared at the man before him. Standing before him, his hands dangling in a casual manner was a figure he never met before. The figure was the exact same height as him, maybe a bit taller. Yet, the man was definitely slimmer than him, which didn't seem to match the fact that the punches from this guy were like getting smacked around with iron.

The outfit was definitely not the flashing type like back in Jump City, Metropolis or even here.

The figure was entirely dressed in black and gray. Military boots and pants faded into a thick black, tight fitting black top. Draped over the outfit was a long, trench coat making the figure look taller and more imposing. From either his top or coat, Red X wasn't certain; a hood was pulled over the head, making the blackface mask hide in infinity of shadows.

What struck Red X that this was no ordinary adversary was the fact that he could see the man's eyes. Strange eyes peered out from the darkness in a confident manner. Everywhere he went criminals and heroes alike hide their eyes from the public. To unmask your opponent was to discover their identity, and that was the fatal blow to a hero or criminal you could every do. Yet, this man showed his eyes to world as if to say that he wasn't hiding who he was…that there was nothing you could take from this man.

A shiver ran X as those eyes shifted once more. He never knew of a person who had such a pair. In one moment they were a blue so clear like a summer day sky then in an instance they would be a dark blue as turbulent and unknowing as the depths of the oceans before sliding into the cold, unyielding blackness of space. This man before him couldn't be human; no one could have such penetrating eyes…a soul without humanity.

"_Is that even possible_?" though Red X as he inched away from the wall, the man walking around him like a predator. "_Heck I didn't even do anything to this guy. He just pops up and beats the stuffings out of me_."

"You know heroes don't act like this, they tend to do just tie up a villain, not beat him," ventured X, trying to keep his growing uneasiness out of his voice.

Something close to anger flickered in the eyes. The man's voice lowered into a snarl, "I am no hero."

With that the man lunged at Red X. Let just say that the fight was one-sided and ended quickly. Reaching down, the figure retrieved a small priceless blue diamond worth as much as the Hope Diamond from Red X's battered corpse.

X could only watch through his one eye as the figure began to move away from him and the pool of blood forming around his still form. All of this pain just for that diamond. "Who…who are you?" The thief couldn't believe that the small raspy voice was his own.

The figure turned and even though X couldn't see it, he could feel the smirk. Light blue eyes danced with mirth, taking in his form. "As much as I would like to tell you, I wouldn't want the Titans to know just yet."

Nothing more to say, the figure walked to the edge before disappearing into the night. Unconsciousness tugged at Red X's mind. Looking down at the blade—three metal sixes laid atop each other—that stabbed through his palm, he couldn't but think in his last thought that the voice soundly oddly familiar, like it was suppose to be crying a familiar battle cry.

---------

Slade Wilson stared down the plans for his latest weapon. It would be hard to come by, he needed to get some prosperous clients but he knew that Lex Luthor would be defiantly interested. Yet, before Lex could buy the weapon, Slade needed to steal the necessary parts. As much as he would love to steal the parts himself, he wanted his apprentice to do it. The young man would not steal any military weapons, but who could blame him considering the military weapons he did steal were used against him.

Sighing, Slade reached to look at another plan when his laptop blinked. Eyeing the computer, the mastermind reached over and hit the space key. A window popped up and showed the statistics of one of his robots…specifically his only Robin robot. Built a year and half ago, the robot was used to replace the real Robin and fool the Brotherhood of Evil, Justice League and Teen Titans while he went off to convert his apprentice. Frowning, Slade read the information. It seemed the robot was shot in the chest. Now, that was unlikely. He had programmed the robot to act and think like Robin and Robin would not get shot in the chest, he was too good. Typing in a command, the mystery only deepen when he discovered that the tracking device implanted in the robot showed that the fake Robin was inside Titans Tower in his room.

His mind spinning, Slade reached the only conclusion that was logical. It seemed that the Titans and the robot had discovered the truth. And that meant that it wouldn't be long till the rest of the superhero community found out. Frowning, Slade knew he needed to be on top if he wanted to succeed in winning this new game of hide and seek. An idea hit the mastermind, igniting a dark glee in his charcoal eye.

Turning his full attention on his laptop, Slade opened up a document and began to type a letter to the Jump City newspaper.

-----------------

Green Arrow moaned as he stretched his back. Staring down at the screen, he once again hunched down and scrolled through the 'Missing person' files. He should have known that tracking Robin down would be this difficult.

"Knock, knock."

Arrow looked up and took in Black Canary's form.

"Any luck?"

"No, he disappeared off the face of the planet."

"We'll find him." Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Canary eyed Arrow worry in her eyes.

"Did you tell Batman yet?"

Arrow shook his head, "No. If it's God or the Devil's will, right when I worked up the courage to send him a message to met me Gotham City was hit by an earthquake. Batman and his gang have been busy these past months getting the city back on its feet and rounding up the lose criminals."

"Oh."

The Robin Hood like hero heard a deep sadness in her tone.

"Why?"

Canary locked her eyes with Arrow, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks; "Robin…the fake one…shot himself in the chest today, in his room today at Titans' Tower. Cyborg is trying to fix the robot. We could have kept it low on the radar but…" A pause, "Someone informed the media of his injury."

Green Arrow didn't need Black Canary to finish. "We'd better reach Titans' Tower before HE does."

Black Canary nodded. Grabbing his bow and arrows, the two superheroes bolted out of Justice League headquarters, praying that if Batman reached the Titans before them that he would show a brief instance of mercy on the children.

-------------------------

A/N: Jumping back in the action! Booyah! So I all hoped you like the first chapter. Now, some upcoming parts might sound familiar from the sneak peak I gave you all last time, but now it will all make sense.


	2. Caught in the act

Disclaimer: Because I do want the FBI or CIA or any cops showing up at my front door, I don't own any of these guys.

A/N: God, I'm so happy I wrote this out before hand. Sorry for the slow update, but I've been busy like crazy and I think now I might be getting sick. Grrr. Anyway, enough of my problems. I'm glad that you all loved the first chapter. It's a great way to start things off. So here's the plan. Every other chapter, I'm going to try and flip between the JLA, TT and Batman to that of Robin, Slade and other criminals. I'll probably start mingling to two together the closer they get. So hopefully, no one gets confused!

**Chapter 2: Caught in the act**

To say that the man was upset would be the understatement of the year, maybe the millennium. The ever-faithful butler just stood to the side, watching as the man he raised rummage through the cave, gathering items for his trip to Jump City.

Whenever the seething man passed him, Alfred could hear tidbits of the ramblings pouring out from the man's mouth.

"Why now!"

"Didn't they have the decency to ever contact me?"

"Whoever shot him… I SWEAR!"

"Master Bruce, please calm down, yelling at the sky will not solve anything," consulted Alfred, taking a brave step forward.

But Bruce Wayne was on common grounds for once with Batman; the hatred pouring out froze Alfred in his steps. In a voice that would even make the Joker stop laughing for a minute echoed in the cave, "Gotham should be fine until I return. Make sure Batgirl doesn't follow me and that she follows her orders."

"Yes sir."

Nothing more to said and finished collecting vital belongings to help Robin, Batman sprinted towards the jet, jumped in and took off.

-----------------------------

"How in the world did this happen!"

"I don't know! Did you blurted out anything to the cops?"

"I haven't seen the cops at all after we came back!"

"Friends, please fighting will not resolve anything."

Starfire's calm voice eased the tension between Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were caught in a staring contest in Titans' Tower's lobby.

Raven floated up to the trio, "Starfire is right. Look, whoever notified the press knows about the robot. Therefore, he must be the one who has the real Robin."

Cyborg was about to talk, but Raven raised her hand, silencing him. "This also means that Batman will hear of what happened and come to visit us soon, as will probably most of the big Justice League members."

"But why would the members of the Justice League come here?" Starfire's eyes were wide with confusion.

Beast Boy gawked at Starfire, "Because Robin was like Batman's sidekick, which means he's like buddies with like Superman and Wonder Woman and Flash and Green Lantern and—"

"He's just a popular kid, Starfire. Ok, we got a few minutes before a really ticked off Batman shows up, what's the low down people?" ordered Green Arrow as he and Black Canary flew into the lobby.

Cyborg glanced over at Raven. The two would switch off being the leaders of the Titans behind the scenes, while the imposter Robin was still the leader to the public. Raven folded her hands underneath her cloak.

"We had a call, as normal. The fake Robin was in his room and we did not push him to join us. Ever since he had found out that he is a fake, the robot is reacting like any normal human would…denial, depression…suicidal thoughts. When we returned, Starfire was the one to check on him."

Starfire zipped up to Green Arrow, "I called to him, but there was no answer. I could no longer take it and opened his room." A haunted look enshrouded the alien's face, "He was lying on his bed, a pool of blood and oil staining his bed." Shaking hands brushed a few tears away, "I yelled for the others. It was scary, Green Arrow. For a moment, I thought Robin was really dead…that our Robin was out there somewhere in the exact same position and we couldn't do anything about it."

Black Canary stepped forward and hugged the bawling princess. "Sheessh, it's ok Starfire. The real Robin is still alive somewhere and is fighting his way back to rejoin you guys. As for the robot, Cyborg can you fix him?"

Cyborg took in the blonde's resolve and felt hope filling him. Eyes narrowed in concentration, "I should. If he's anything like me, I would only have to rewire the circuits and install a new motor for the heart. There might be some problems restarting the brain, but if it's anything like a computer, it should be a snap."

Arrow nodded, "Cyborg, you go fix the robot. The others stay here and continue to find out how the hell this got leaked into the news. Canary and I are going to check out Robin's room to see if there is any important clues."

The foursome nodded. For once, they were glad that Green Arrow and Black Canary had discovered the truth and were helping them. After the incident, the team fell into despair and after the publishing of the article, the bickering started. It seemed that no matter if Robin was real or not, his mere presence bounded the team together. And without the Boy Wonder's charisma, the team had begun to strain, yet their loyalty to finding the real Robin kept them going as a team. They had to leave the light on, keep the torch burning for their lost friend.

"Alright people let's go!"

"Right!" Cyborg marched off to the medical wing with a determined step. Arrow and Canary disappeared down the hall, bracing themselves as they marched to the scene of the crime.

Alone now in the lobby, Beast Boy began jumping back on forth on his feet. "How long do you think it takes to fix a robot?"

Raven shrugged, her full attention on the computer screen. "Give Cyborg some time."

Starfire couldn't help but wipe away more tears from her green eyes, "It is all our fault. We neglected second Robin and his needs. He might be a robot, but he still needs our love."

Beast Boy sighed, "I know…I hate to admit but I really started to like the robot. He was just like our Robin…and in some ways, better. For one, he wasn't as obsessive and always had time to play video games."

Raven turned and faced her teammates, "We all started to like the robot, Beast Boy. I think that is why when after Cyborg fixes him, we have to do a better job in making him feel human. We have to finally incorporate him into our team. Maybe, the shock of dying will force the robot's program to remember something of who created him. He will need our support"

Starfire gawked at Raven, "You mean to use him, Raven? Befriend the second Robin, just to get information out of him."

"Yes." Not revealing any suprise that her hidden agenda was noticed by the somewhat naïve Starfire, Raven narrowed her eyes at the keyboard. Her emotionless voice carried with it a sternness that neither had seen in her, since the fight with Trigon. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Beast Boy stared hard into the demoness' face, "Raven, what do you mean?"

"These past months, I somehow always knew that Robin was ok; that he was still the hero we all love. Yet, nowadays and this incident to top it, my hope that Robin is still of the light is dwindling. The night before the robot shot himself, I had a dream. Everything was dark, the smell of death oozed from the air. Something terrible happened or is going to happen that involves Robin. All I know is that the darkness will win and Robin is going to be lost for us for all eternity. I saw things that I don't want to happen…for the first time, I woke up crying." Raven took a pause to gather her emotions. It would do no good to get all sentimental now. Shifting her gaze between Starfire and Beast Boy, Raven continued with the authority of a leader, "I won't let this new darkness happen, even if it means using methods that seem unconventional. We are going to save Robin from this fate and bring him home, Beast Boy…Starfire…we're going to defeat this new threat, like we've done multiple teams before."

Beast Boy punched the air, "That's right! We'll save Robin this time. You got that right!"

Starfire and Raven smiled, but they knew that Beast Boy was just as worried as they were now. This new darkness that Raven dreamt about and its connection to Robin only complicated the situation more. What had their leader and best friend gotten himself into?

-2 hours later-

"Man, it sure does take long to fix Robin. I mean come on, I could have built another robot by now!" Beast Boy groaned. Crashing on the sofa, he gazed at Starfire, whom was floating back and forth.

"Hey Raven, any luck on who submitted that article?" The youngest Titan was getting bored with just standing around, waiting for Cyborg to finish fixing the robot and anything else that might happen. Green Arrow and Black Canary were still in Robin's room, looking for clues or anything that might be valuable.

But, the changeling knew that everyone was apprehensive about meeting the Bat. He was bound to show up some time…soon…very soon.

"No," responded Raven, shaking her head. "But, the person who built the robot is definitely responsible. He somehow has the technology to keep track of his robots. Meaning…"

"What?"

The deep, animalistic snarl resonated from the shadows of the entryway. Beast Boy and Starfire shrieked bolting behind a spinning Raven. Her hands glowing black, the half-demon threatened at the voice, "Who are you?"

A figure melted from the shadows, exposing a long dark black cape. His visage was cold and froze the three Titans in their spots, eyes wide in fear.

"What are you hiding?"

"I…we…ah…" Raven tried to form a reply, but the raw anger and grief she felt from the man overwhelmed her.

"Nothing…well, we're doing some research and we're like debating about amongst ourselves about this new villain whom" Beast Boy's nervousness spurred on the rambling was silence by Starfire's tanned hand covering his quaking mouth.

The shadow took three long strides and snarled at them, "Where is Robin?"

The trio began to shake, feeling for the first time why no one wanted to feel this superhero's wrath. Starfire sank lower behind Raven and pointed towards the infirmary, "That way."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the trio. "You are hiding something and I will find out what. Now what happened? Who shot Robin?"

The superhero had been very composed but with that last question, his low growl heightened. The question vibrated in the lobby and down the hall, where it reached the ears of a fellow hero.

Black Canary sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "He's here, and doesn't sound happy."

Green Arrow laid down the stack of paper on the recent activity of any of the Brotherhood of Evil members. The robot Robin had been busy. Nodding, the Robin Hood hero picked up his bow and walked out of the room. "Let's try to prevent any mental scarring. These kids have gone through enough."

Canary raised an eyebrow, "I think we're a bit late on that." Batman's voice had grown louder, the need to know what had happened to his sidekick overriding any sense of logical thinking.

Sprinting down the hallway, Green Arrow leapt at the shadow's side, while Black Canary flew between the shadow and the Titans.

"Batman, calm down," began Green Arrow.

Batman sent a death glare at Green Arrow. Such a glare would have made a man rethink his life, but not Arrow, he was used to it.

"Robin is going to be fine."

"Fine? The first thing I hear in a long time is Robin getting shot in the chest…from a newspaper of all places. I wish to know what happened and this talk about an imposter whom is a robot."

Color drained from all of the heroes' faces.

Starfire stuttered, "How long had you been listening to us?"

Batman sent a glare at her, "Long enough."

Green Arrow gulped, "Look, we should take this one step at a time, Batman."

"Don't give me this crap, Arrow. I've wasted enough time standing here. I will not let some adolescent half machine treat Robin's wounds. Why he isn't at a hospital is beyond me!" Batman's voice was being to rise and that was not a good thing.

Arrow spared a glance at the Titans. He wanted them to be spared the wrath of the Bat, but they could no longer hide the truth. "Look, Batman, trust me when I say Robin is in good hands and that maybe you should see him later on, like when he wakes up."

"Beast Boy said Cyborg is fixing him, that is not fine in my book," hissed Batman.

Black Canary took in a deep breath, glancing at Arrow, "Maybe it would be best for you to see him."

Batman glanced at the woman, "Really." With nothing else to say, Batman glided past Green Arrow and made his way to the infirmary.

Starfire and Beast Boy stepped away from Raven, the shock worn off.

"Is that the Man of the Bat, Robin kept talking about?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy nodded, "Oh, yeah and now I can see where Robin gets his death looks from."

Raven looked at Black Canary and Green Arrow. "I have hunch on who created the robot and might even have the real Robin."

Green Arrow nodded, "You can tell me later, Raven. But right now, I think we all need to head over to the infirmary."

Raven shook her head, "No. It must be said now. Because if I am right…then Robin is in deeper trouble and…so is the entire world."

Green Arrow and the others shot her a questioning glance.

"What are you saying, Raven?" Canary's whisper carried whatever one thought.

Taking a deep breath, Raven opened her mouth. By then, the light bulb went off in Starfire and Beast Boy's heads. They knew that only one person could evoke such a worry look on Raven's face. Covering her mouth to suppress a gasp, Starfire felt new tears cascade down her face. Beast Boy bared his teeth, fighting the urge to turn into a tiger and lash out at the sofa.

Green Arrow didn't like how the Titans were responding to whatever Raven had to say. This was going to be bad. And it was. Hearing the name, at first he was confused but then it all got shot down. His mind clicked. His stomach tightened and he found it harder to breath. Arrow could barely hear the small conversation Canary had with Raven, his warning blare sounding off in his head.

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Great, just great."

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know Batman didn't real explode yet, but that's just how he is. Don't worry though; he'll have his moment. Don't worry too, Batman's the detective here, he wont' let the Titans solve everything. But I figured hey Raven has a hunch of what's going on. She's doing her homework. So there ya go! Until next time!


	3. Bored

Disclaimer: Doing the housekeeping of stating that I do not own the Robin, Slade or the Titans and Justice League. But I do own Durin and Kumi, they're mine. So ha!

A/N: Ok, I'm here once again. Squeezing this chapter in before I go run off and do other stuff. Happy Halloween everyone!!! Eat lots of candy!!!

So yeah, I don't know if I should leave Robin's criminal outfit like this or if I should change it. Right now, he's still borderline like me. I like this new outfit, but just don't be surprised if I change it. Oh! And let me know if it gets confusing when I change from Robin to Seir! Ok, I'm done blabbering. To the story!

**Ch. 3: Bored**

The black/gray figure that last night had beaten and left Red X a bloody heap on a random roof walked purposely through the decorated hallway. The hideout was an abandoned upper class mansion that was built oddly enough underground. It seemed that after the bombing of London during WWII, the owner decided not take any chances and began to recreate his old house under his new one. Sadly, the owner passed away, his final act signing the lease over to a certain trio that had just moved into London.

Lowering the hood, black gloves pulled the all black ski mask off the head. Raven locks flopped down in a mess. With a quick shake of the head, the hair fell back into its normal spiked position. Cracking his knuckles, the figure continued its long walk through the maze of dimly lit halls. He was supposed to be on vacation, at least that's what his master had prescribed. But a couple days into it and he got bored, fast. So, the training started.

Martial Arts

Boxing

Computer hacking

Endurance training

You name it; he had done a session or two in it. Stretching his back, the boy kept walking. With all the training, he had begun to get restless. He need action, he needed to be in the center of a brawl. Thankfully, his master noticed it and allowed the boy to get his little adrenaline fixes. Yet, since he was still on 'vacation', he couldn't do anything big. But, he was creative and his master still wanted the transition to be slow.

A cold smirk lit his face with a dark glee, the crystal twirling in his hand. The solution to getting his fixes that satisfied both him and his master was to steal from thieves. Let the thief do all the hard work and all he had to do was catch the thief off guard and steal the gem from him. Red X had been his fifth victim, each one being complete different from the last. The smirk disappeared from his face, an angry glow lighting his dark blue eyes. What he hated though was how each of the criminals thought he was some superhero trying to stop them. His fist enclosed around the diamond, squeezing it with his rage. He wasn't a hero: that part of him died long ago. No, he wanted nothing to do with heroes or their petty ideals. Being a hero meant being played and he was sick of being played.

Percolating his negative emotions of rage, sick joy and taste for blood, the criminal reached the main chamber. Dark blue eyes shifted to their original piercing blue, brightening in anticipation at seeing an old man. The elder man stood silently in the hall and awaited his arrival with a silver tray in his hand.

"Hello, Wintergreen." The voice was slightly deep with a British chirp to it.

Wintergreen nodded, "Excellent imitation, sir. The paper and your snack."

A boyish smirk revealed his glee, "Ah, Wintergreen, you didn't need to. Raspberry tea cake, Slade is going to kill both of us when he finds out you've been spoiling me."

A chuckle arose from the man, "Well, Seir. You deserve it, considering it is your longest streak of thefts without getting caught yet."

Seir raised the cake in a toast-like manner, "What can I say, they're all too slow to keep up with me." Finishing the cake in one bit, Seir grabbed the paper and continued on his way.

Wintergreen turned to go back to his chores, "Slade is in the main chamber, looking over some documents."

Seir nodded before coughing. Wiping his mouth clean of crumbs, Seir began to sprint down the hall, his eyes flickering from the hall to the paper. Oh Slade was going to love this.

Reaching the main chamber in record time, Seir skidded to a halt outside before entering. The main chamber was a large vast chamber, with some stairs leading up to little rooms. Above was a valuated ceiling, making the acoustics in the place perfect. In the center, was Slade leaning over his desk, paperwork strewn about. Seir made his way quietly to the desk, fiddling the newspaper in his hand.

"What is it, apprentice?"

"I've got some good news."

"Tell me the bad first."

Seir tilted his head and frowned, "I don't have bad—"

"Everyone has bad news in some form."

"Fine." Seir propped his elbows on the table and stared down at the paperwork. "I won't steal those."

Slade raised his eye to take in his apprentice.

Seir locked his gaze with him, "That's my bad news."

The mastermind went back to stare down at the work, but Seir could tell that the man had found it amusing. Looking down, Seir took a much closer look at the weapons Slade would need if he ever where to build this device. Memories began to surface of him shivering on a cold, metal bench reading over the blueprints for his latest steal of a military weapon.

"…Apprentice…"

Slade's voice pulled Seir out his reverie. The criminal watched as life sparked once more in those dull eyes.

"Just thinking about another life…"

The elder man waited for a continuation, but Seir only shook his head.

"Sorry about that Slade."

"It is alright, Seir. Your old lives as Robin and Dimitry will always haunt you."

Seir, once known as the great Robin the Boy Wonder, gazed at his master, the man who shown him the truth in the dark. He had heard something in the man's voice that was like Slade knew what he was going through from personal experience.

Slade cleared his throat and stood straight. "What is that you wish to show me?"

Seir chuckled, "This." Spinning the newspaper on the table, he waited as Slade read the article.

"Well, it seems that your vacation has been cut short. You must be vigil at all times now. Not only the Titans but the Justice League and Batman will be searching for you."

"Sounds like fun to me." Seir sensed Slade's annoyance at his sarcastic remark, but he didn't care. He might have changed his name, but Robin's cockiness was very much still a part of him and sometimes it liked to sneak out and play.

Slade sighed and resumed his work, "Just don't get yourself killed."

Seir laughed, "Why Slade you made a joke once again."

Slade hissed something but Seir could not pick it up. Turning around, he made his way to his room, whistling. Today had been a good day.

The mastermind waited till his apprentice was gone and waited another fifteen minutes before turning his focus back on the newspaper. Picking it up, he studied the article. Even after the months since the pair had left the eastern part of Europe, he didn't think his apprentice was ready to face his old comrades. Yet, on the bright side, at least he was in control of the situation. To no one really, except to the shadows on his lair, Slade whispered out the headline the editors had pinned to his unanimous article.

_Is he gone?_

_Robin the Boy Wonder shot in the chest, his condition as to whether he is alive or dead unknown; criminal responsible still at large_.

What fools.

-----------------

Seir swung open the door to his room. Pulling off his clothes and throwing his costume onto the queen sized bed, the teenager made his way into the shower. When his training began, Slade had wanted him to wear the tight Kevlar outfit that his Robin and Apprentice outfits were made off. Seir could understand why, tight clothes were easier to maneuver in and less likely to be grabbed by. But when he slide back into one of those outfits, it just felt wrong. He had grown use to the openness of the military uniform he wore during the civil war. The Kevlar restricted him…on more than just the level of physical closeness of it. It brought back memories of a life that at first he was guilty of leaving but now hated with a dark passion. Having such memories and emotions plaguing him out during a mission would be bad,

After spending a quick twenty minutes in the hot shower, the ex-hero jumped out and quickly dried off. Old habits die-hard and one he was trying to kill was taking short showers with cold water. Out in the field, they were forced to bath in the ice-cold river water, only heating up water for tea or the wounded. His body had become sensitive to hot water and after twenty minutes, he felt like he was getting burned. A frown that was on the verge of becoming permanent sprung forth from the shadows. There were many things he wanted to break apart from, but knew that it would take months even years to break some of the habits he had picked up in the war. The location might have changed, but to Robin sometimes, he felt that he was still trapped back in the desolate places of Eastern Europe. So much of himself died back there. Wishing to drive his mind away from the depressing train of thought, Robin wiped away the steam from the mirror. Turning to the side, he examined the long scar on his back.

Every now and then, he would look at it to make sure that all this was not an illusion and to remind him of the hell, he just left. Making his way to stand fully in front of the mirror, Robin halted, a drawn look encompassing his eyes.

1318666.

The number was branded onto his upper arm gleamed black in the light. Knowing what they stood for, an inhuman smile slithered to life on his face. At first he wanted to get them removed through laser surgery. They were a remaindered of the horrors he lived through, the actions he did to keep sane during the war.

But now, those numbers defined him, made him the cocky, cold-hearted thief, assassin-in-training that he was today. Giving himself a curt nod at the tattoo, Robin finished his turn and faced the mirror. The teenager leaned forward and stared hard into his eyes. He hadn't left that place without gaining another reminder.

Light Blue.

Dark Blue.

Black.

Light Blue.

Black.

Dark Blue.

Light Blue.

Tilting his head once more, Robin watched as his eyes turned into a darker shade of blue. While his vision was still twenty-twenty, the blast that had rocked the base when the League of Shadows attacked had burned the surface of his eyes lightly. His original light blue was still dominant but when he tilted his head a certain way, the light would bounce off the burns, giving him another shade.

Robin's first reaction was of disgust. Everything at first when he entered civilization once more evoked some negative response in him. But, after a few weeks, he thought his eyes were kinda cool. Even when, he was running around without a mask, people wouldn't be able to pinpoint his eye color.

In a deep voice, Robin chuckled, "Booyah."

Finishing up, he dressed himself in a loose pair of jeans and a hoodie. Snuggling deep into the dark blue hoodie, Robin sniffed in the sweet smell of cleanliness. He never thought in a million years that that smell would make his body relax. No longer did he wear blood soaked clothes caked in the grim of a battlefield. The teenager ruffled his hair, smirking as it slides into an almost spiky appearance without the usage of gel. Padding into his room, Robin flopped onto his bed, a laptop bouncing next to him. Soon after he logged on, two familiar faces popped on screen.

"Yo, look who's on! About time, I'm bored to death here." Durin's whiny complaint echoed silently in the room. The young hacker's blond hair had grown out, becoming a mop on his head.

"Oh, please Durin. You're a hyperactive little brat on the verge of the teenage years. Anything longer than fifteen minutes will get you bored." Kumi's sarcastic remarked earned him a death glare from Durin.

"Well, look whose talking Mister A Girl a week person."

"Oie! No talking about my love life, you haven't even had your first yet!"

"I'm too young!"

Robin leaned back into the bed, his arms cushioning his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he took in the faded painting of Lucifer's fall from heaven. Why someone would want to put such a painting on a ceiling, he didn't know. But one thing was for sure, it was painted in such a way that it would scary the living daylights out of the average person. Yet, Robin wasn't the average person and the picture depicting the fierce battle felt more like home out on the field.

Home.

Closing his eyes, Robin repressed a sigh. What was home? No longer was it Jump City or Titans Tower and its occupants. For a while, he began to consider the front lines as his home. And now…would he consider London as his home? Shaking his head mentally, Robin refuted that statement. Puzzled over the simple statement that people would ask him, "Where is your home?" he would freeze. Getting aggravated that such a sentence could cause so much grief, Robin had asked Slade the same question one night.

_"What is my home?"_

_Slade eyed him from across the table. If the question affected Slade in any manner, he didn't know. A fraction of a minute later, the mastermind responded, "Our kind do not have the luxury of having a home."_

Robin opened his eyes, staring up once again at the painting. The voice of his mother long gone whispering in his mind, "_Home is the place your heart and soul yearn for_."

Did he have such a place anymore? Robin had shed himself of types of bonds, too many to count. He knew he still had some, but which ones those were he didn't know anymore. His transformation had happened in such a blurry state, he could barely remember what happened. Frowning, he wanted to ponder the question more when Kumi's voice boomed over the speaker.

"Hey, Seir, you there?"

Robin propped himself on his elbows and stared at the screen, "You two done bickering?"

Durin smiled playfully, "Of course."

Kumi sneered, "Anyway, I've got a proposal for the both of you. I need some help stealing some sensitive information. It's a tough job, so I thought that maybe you two can aid me and partake in some of the spoils."

"Like what our masters do for each other?" Durin's simple sentence shifted the atmosphere of the conversation. Each of their masters were bound by a treaty that required each of them to help each other when one called for it. To accept this proposal from Kumi would mean that their friendship had taken on a more business like style and would affect how they interacted in the future.

"Yes." Kumi's voice was soft, knowing how important the topic was.

Durin shrugged, "Sure."

Kumi smiled, "Thanks, Durin." The dark-skinned man turned his attention to Robin, whom he knew would be the harder to convince.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't we ask our masters first?"

"They won't mind," laughed Durin, "Come on, Seir, you went behind Master Deathstroke's back a million times."

A small frown wanted to tug at his lips, but Robin repressed the urge. Yes, Robin once disobeyed Slade, and he usually ended up beaten and near death. Nowadays though, the man had begun to trust and respect him more and more and Robin didn't want to damage that alliance.

"I'll think about it."

Kumi leaned forward, "It's in Gotham City."

Robin felt his heart tug, a strange flutter of emotions rising in him. Narrowing his eyes, the teenager took in Kumi's face. He knew that the man would think that by bringing up Gotham City would win him over, but Robin was no longer a blind fool.

"I said I'd think about it," replied Robin in a stern voice, before shifting back to his joking self, "So long, you old bickering couple."

With that, he slammed the laptop shut. Taking in a deep breath, Robin laid the laptop on the floor and once again crashed on the bed. Tossing for a couple minutes, the former Boy Wonder gave up finding a spot. Grabbing a pillow and single sheet, he slide down onto the cold, thin carpeted floor. Huddling up against the wall, he stuffed the pillow into the nook of his arm and draped the sheet over his form as if it was a coat. In his mind, Robin found himself in the cold, hard dirt floor of a trench, his back leaning against the fragile wall of mud. The smell of dirt filled his nostrils, the cold barrel of his rifle resting on his shoulder. The coat of a deceased soldier served as a pillow as his own served as a blanket. Far off in the distant, he could hear the random sputters of bullets pelting elsewhere. A soft artic wind gently stabbed his face with the tiny prickles of snow.

It was this imagery that lulled Robin's mind into a deep, restful sleep instead of the once happy image of a certain group of superheroes.

--------------------------------

A/N: I am having way too much fun writing Dark Robin and Slade. This could be bad considering I don't get this excited when I write about the Titans. But, thankfully I kept the robot Robin, so I might start getting excited with writing those chapters too. I just can't believe I'm writing 7 page chapters. Sheesh, I should slow down and make them short so this story can last longer. Hehehehe.


	4. To Fool a Bat

Disclaimer: Fe Fi Fo Fum, I don't own Teen Titans, none.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, especially to Coldfiredragon. You helped a lot. So, today no school because of voting and then Friday is off for Veteran's Day. You know what that means? Yes! I get more time to work on the next couple of chapters…that and study. Grrr. Anyway, enough with my babbling.

**Ch. 4: To Fool a Bat**

Cyborg stepped back, wiping his hands on the oil stained apron. Exhaling, the Titan hero eyed his handiwork. The damage of the bullet had shattered the mechanical heart, but thankfully, Cyborg was able to repair it. Now all that was needed was to add the spark of life. Grabbing a pair to wires, Cyborg placed them near the heart. A minute later, electricity sprung forth from wires, jumpstarting the machine. A moan escaped from the mouth of an impersonator. Blue eyes sprung open, wide with fear.

"Where…?"

Cyborg leaned over, "You're in the infirmary, kid. I fixed you up, spanking brand new." The teenager flashed his famous pearly white smile. "I'll bill you later."

Robin sat up, running a hand through his hair, "I don't feel any different…even though I just killed myself…" A sad look fell onto his face. Gathering up his courage, Robin stared down at the hole, consisting of a running mechanical heart and wires. "Guess I am a robot."

Pity swelled in Cyborg. He knew what it felt like to be part machine, not entirely human. The transition from being yourself to be completely human to accepting this non-organic part of yourself was not easy. It took years for Cyborg to come over his condition and even still sometimes he wished was human. But looking at the robot, he felt grateful that at least he still was half human. This Robin had truly believed he was 100 human. "Man, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I thought that if I weren't a human, then I wouldn't die. And if I was human, then death was the only way to relive you guys of this fake and make room for the real Robin. But, thanks for bringing me back, Cy." A small smile touched on his lips.

Cyborg smiled in return, laying a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "No need to thank me. You're part of the family now. You killing yourself showed us that even though you might not be the real Robin, we still care for you. I think that your death would have put us through way to much guilt. Besides, the real Robin would never want a fellow teammate to die, no matter who he is."

Robin laughed softly. Just then the door burst open and in strolled a very determined Batman. Robin's eyes widened at the sight of the man, "Batman!"

Now, Batman has seen many things strange in his life. He has seen Killer Croc transform more and more into a senseless beast, survived and destroyed every wacko plan Joker tried to pull and he even tried to help on occasion Man Bat's dilemma of being more human. Yet, seeing an exact replica of his ward sitting up right in bed with no mask on, a hole in his chest with wires humming along side a motor acting as a heart had to top them all.

And all he could say was, "Oh."

Cyborg gapped at the legendary Batman, "Batman! Oh man, oh man, I'm a big fan!!! Oh my gosh, can I have your auto—" Then it hit the half-robot teenager. Batman was standing in front of him, Green Arrow and the Titans behind him, all the while staring at Robin, whom he still had cover the hole with artificial skin.

Batman began to make his way to Robin. Cyborg moved to the side, allowing the man to pass him. Stretching out with his gloved hand, Batman touched the chest of the robot. It felt warm, but now peering inside he could tell that the heat was established by the motor running oil through tiny clear tubes, much like a vein does with blood.

Starfire floated up to Robin and hugged him gently around the neck, "You are repaired! I am so happy!"

Robin laughed, "Thanks, Star."

Done with his evaluation, Batman leaned back, his gaze locked on Robin, "The work on creating this robot is state-of-the line."

Raven was the first to respond, "Now, you know the truth."

A grumbling of yes passed through the crowd. Batman sent his gaze over the group before settling down at the robot, "Part of it. Get dressed, we're having a meeting and I want a full update."

Robin nodded, "Yes sir."

Starfire hugged him once more, but Robin wasn't paying attention. He just watched Batman leave the room. Cyborg left a pair of extra clothes behind and both he and Star went to rejoin the others. Alone now, Robin ran a hand down his naked upper body. Goosebumps shivered to life, as did a tingling feeling throughout his body. His hand passed over the hole and felt a tiny breeze pass through his hand. Disgust erupted onto his young face. Grabbing a role of cloth, he tied it around his upper chest, covering the hole. Satisfied with his work, Robin began to dress himself and peered into the mirror. Pulling on his mask, he couldn't help but wonder who had created him.

"Where are you? Why haven't you returned yet?"

The unanswered questions hung in the air. Robin stretched out to touch his reflection, "Should I still be called Robin?" The moment his fingers touched the cool glass, an image flashed before his eyes and he felt his mind jerk. Blinking a couple of times, the robot shook his head and stared once more at the mirror. "What was that?"

He couldn't remember what he saw; it was like it was blocked. Strange. Turning around, he began to make his way to the lobby. Maybe, he should ask Cyborg about his mind, something felt off, like he was on the verge of remembering something…something crucial.

--------------

The swishing of the door was all that marked Batman's entrance into Robin's room. It was strange but it seemed that the room here was a total one-eighty of his room back in the manor. In Gotham, Richard loved to have his room bright and cheerful, buzzing full of life. Yet, here it was an uncanny replica of the Batcave, without the bats. Gathering up his courage, the Dark Knight walked over and scanned Robin's desk. The robot had done his share of investigating it seem, the habits identical to Robin's. Whoever built the machine had observed Robin in and out, leaving two options. One: the person has to be really close to him to pick up on even the slightest quirks that made Robin Robin. Batman knew he could eliminate that factor, for those who were close to the boy were of the superhero community and wouldn't go to such lengths to kidnap him. No, this only left option two.

Robin's kidnapper was someone who obsessed over the boy, watching him with sick intensity.

Under the desk, Batman spotted a deep cut in the carpet, well hidden from view. Kneeling down, he ran his finger around the cut, noticing that it made a rectangular shape. Sliding out a small knife from his utility belt, Batman pried open the secret compartment, revealing a metal box snuggly inside. It had been a couple months to a year since the box was last removed due to the layer of dust on it. Grabbing the box, Batman crouched on the floor and placed it gently on the floor. There was a tiny lock but it soon was lying on the ground with a quick twist and jerk of a pick. Black gloved hands moved to open the box when the door swished open.

"What is it, Green Arrow? I'm busy here."

Green Arrow sighed and moved to sit on Robin's bed. Only when the door swished closed did he begin, guilt lacing his voice. "Look, Batman, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you all this."

"When?"

"When…" It then hit Arrow that he never truly knew why he hesitated so long to tell Batman the truth. The fact was that if he had told the man sooner, they might have the real Robin back by now. But, Arrow hadn't and now had to live with the consequences.

"Well?" sneered Batman, impatience radiating off of him, his masked eyes urging Arrow to tell him something, even if it was false.

"Look you were busy with the Gotham and the earthquake, not to mention that I was kinda scared of telling you that your only son was gone. You're not the easiest man to talk to, Batman." Green Arrow felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart. That had to be the lousiest excuse he ever came up with and knew that Batman wouldn't buy it.

The Dark Knight dropped his gaze back to the box. "That didn't stop the League of Shadows from telling me about Robin's position."

The floor seemed to drop out beneath Green Arrow's feet. His voice sounded feeble, "What?"

Batman continued on without pause, "A month ago a man from the League told me that Robin was in Eastern Europe. He was involved in the recent civil war there and the League wanted him out or they would place him under military arrest."

"…Military arrest…?"

"It seems that Robin has been in some questionable situations that threatens his position not only as a superhero but might seal his new status as a war criminal." With this said, Batman once again eyed his fellow man, "Let's just say I was a bit surprised and angry that the LS told me this first than the Titans or you and confirmed my suspicions."

Green Arrow laughed lightly, "Oh?"

"I am not blind, Green Arrow. I know the Titans have been asking for fellow members to keep an eye for anyone who resembles Robin's appearance. I thought maybe it was just a coincidence, for many boys have black hair and a small, lithe body. I didn't think much considering Robin was here in Jump City. But then the League of Shadows comes and tells me a different story. I would have investigated more but like you said Gotham needed me when nature strikes."

The blond-hair hero didn't know how to respond. He just ran a hand through his hair and kicked himself mentally. To think he and the Titans could outwit the Bat. "So what else do you know?"

A snort resounded softly in the room. Arrow looked up to watch Batman creaked open the box. "Robin has been hiding things from me lately, since he left Gotham. Like I told the Titans, I want a full report, specifically," Batman held up the all too familiar mask of Deathstroke, "The Titans' dealings with Deathstroke and any information or interaction with this new villain named Reaper."

Arrow felt nausea swell in him. Blood seemed to drain from his face and for a moment, he swore that his heart stopped. Forcing his voice to stay level, he ventured to ask, "Reaper?"

Batman sent a death glare at him, "No games, Arrow. You and Titans have researched this name countless times and I want to know why."

If by some miracle, Black Canary opened the door. Glancing at the two men, she nodded down the hall, "We're ready for the meeting."

Batman tightened his grip on Deathstroke's mask, rising up onto his feet with barely a whisper of his cape. "Green Arrow."

Green Arrow was already standing by the door, halted. He knew that his name was not a question but a command. "Yes?" Eying his friend with uncertainty, Arrow waited.

"How long have you known?"

"About three months."

"Isn't that the same time you and Canary did a little recon mission to recover some NORAD information from some conman in Eastern Europe?"

"Yep."

A silence enveloped the heroes. Finally, Batman nodded, turned and brushed past Green Arrow. The green-fitted hero licked his lips, trying to calm down the overwhelming guilt and fear. He had broken his friends' trust in him and Batman rarely trusted anyone. And now Batman knew of Reaper. How could Green Arrow break the news that Robin probably is Reaper? How would Batman respond to knowing that his only son might have changed alliances?

"You said he was fine, that he was in good hands."

Arrow jerked slightly at Batman's low voice emitting from the hallway. The man sure knew how to creep on someone. "Yes, I did."

"He's strong, we both know that. I…have faith that Robin will choose wisely. But, I also have a sick feeling that the longer we wait, Robin's luck in keeping himself out of trouble will run out."

Arrow turned and regarded Batman like he never saw him before, "You think that military arrest is 'good hands', that whatever mess he's in now is not trouble!"

Batman narrowed his eyes down at the mask in his hand, "The military is strict and is probably a better haven for him, considering other potential dangers that might be after him."

Canary's gaze flickered between the two men. "So, I figure we're going back then."

Batman straightened his back, his cold demeanor returning full force. "I'm going. Robin is my ward. He is my responsible."

Arrow glanced quickly at Canary, "The Titans won't agree with that, they feel that they're just as responsible for getting Robin back."

"And look at the great job they've done so far."

Both Canary and Arrow internally grimaced inside at the harsh comment. The Titans were just kids and had done their best with trying to find Robin without attracting attention. But Batman didn't see it as such and who could really blame him.

"Let's go."

Batman marched back to the lobby to gather more information from the Titans, the two other Justice League members trailing quietly behind.

-----------------

A/N: Oh yeah, Batman is the bomb. And who's this League of Shadow informant? Well, you'll just have to see! Until next time, take care. So this is short compared to the others, but I don't want to spoil you guess like crazy and have this done in like a couple chapters. Where's all the fun in that!?XD


	5. First appearences are always important

Disclaimer: Hmm, what to write instead of don't own the Titans…that should do.

A/N: Once again, your reviews were a booster! So yay, watched the latest LOST episode. Let me tell you, season 3 is a great season and Henry/Ben is awesome. He knows how to do mind games; it's so wonderful. He helps me come up with some twisted things Slade would do. You know when you write too much fanfiction when everything makes you think 'oh, I wonder if I could do something like that…'

Yeah…sad, I know…

**Ch. 5 First appearances are always important**

Feeling refreshed with last night's deep sleep, Robin awoke with confidence setting his eyes into stone. Slade recognized that confidence and constantly praised his apprentice on it. It was funny cause when Robin would walk through the camp with his mind set on something, his men thought that his confidence or stubbornness would mean the end of them. Sliding into the casual clothes of jeans and a black shirt, Robin got ready for the day and headed out.

He knew that today, he would have to ask Slade about Kumi's proposition. Truth be told, Robin didn't feel like going to Gotham. Going back to Gotham meant opening up old wounds and that somehow that brought a shudder skimming down his back. It would be worse than going to Jump City. Robin paused in his steps; dread filling him.

"No, you're over this, remember. Your old selves are dead, you're Seir and Seir is not afraid of Gotham." The booster did little to help him, his sound confidence flickered away. But it did focus Robin back on the present. He would face this task like any other he had faced before his awakening. Banishing all thoughts and emotions, Robin marched to the chamber where Slade was yesterday. He doubted Slade would be in the same spot—he wouldn't be here—but it was worth a try.

"Slade?" whispered Robin into the main chamber. Glancing around, the teenager soaked in the room. The man wasn't here anymore; he had moved somewhere else. But where? A smirk formed on Robin's face. He loved these games with Slade. Hide and Seek had always been his favorite since he was a child.

Slightly treading through the halls, Robin made his way around the mansion, working upwards towards the surface, where the newer house stood for all to see. Noticing how one of the doors was slightly ajar, Robin ventured closer and peered through the crack. The room inside was unfurnished and completely dark. The perfect place Slade would love to hide in. Opening the door a little more without any sounds, Robin darted into the room and repositioned the door back to its original position.

A familiar buzz sounded into his mind as Robin's body began to feel the tingling of an adrenaline rush. But after his months with Slade, Robin automatically eased the rush, letting it pour into him in tiny droplets instead of a roaring river. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, Robin shifted his mind to that of a criminal, instead of a normal teenager. He knew already that Slade knew he was in the room, his eye focused on the door. So now it was a matter of where he was in the room and who would strike first.

Not a sound echoed in the room, the breathing of Robin kept to an absolute low. This was a battle of wills and Robin was starting to lose his patience. He could wait for hours. One time, Slade and him had been in a room similar to this and neither had budged in over five hours. But today, he was not in a patient mood. He needed to ask Slade's view on going to Gotham and any new missions. Shifting his left foot a little hard to rustle up a small sound, Robin's body tensed for Slade's attack.

Nothing came.

Frowning, Robin took three more steps to stand in the middle room. He made sound in the beginning but eased up as he neared the center. Arms hanging at his side, Robin glanced around, trying to look for any shapes in the dark. Gritting his teeth, the teenager fought back his rising urge to whisper his master's name. Minutes trickled by and his patience was beginning to wear very thin. Maybe he was wrong and Slade was not in the room.

Robin kept his gaze focused on any movement from his sides or behind. From past experiences, the teenager learned that the master criminal loved to attack from those angles.

"_Wait_!" Just as realization hit him, Robin heard a tiny scrap of metal.

Spinning around, he barely blocked the punch that was aimed at his chest. Skidding a few feet, Robin ducked a kick, a whip of wind hitting his neck. Shifting, he raised his arm to deliver a punch, yet once again Slade was a step ahead of him. Knocking the punch away, Slade drove another fist at the chest but Robin flipped backwards onto his hands, sending his feet into the man's chest. Slade danced away and Robin finished the flip. Regaining his footing, Robin dodged a couple more punches. He knew that Slade was driving him into a corner. Dodging a punch, he bolted to the right while sending a kick at Slade's ribs. His foot met the cold steel of an armband. Scraping against it, Robin did a cartwheel and found himself back in the center of the room.

Taking a small break, Robin frowned at his own stupidity. He had been so focused on the action around him that he didn't look right in front of him. Slade knew Robin would focus his attention on places he always attacked from; therefore he attacked from an unsuspected region. Gritting his teeth, Robin clenched his fists, his eyes taking in the charcoal eye in the shadows.

"Good, but you can do better." The man's voice echoed in the chamber, the only hint of his departure was his frame being surrounded by the light from the hall when he opened the door.

Robin eyes narrowed at Slade's halted form in the doorway, an unknown coldness settling over them. He still hated being lectured at. But the expression evaporated back into the darkness. No use fighting over something that couldn't be stopped. Closing his eyes, Robin made his way towards the man. Slade merely tilted his head down and stepped into the hall. The simple remark still hung in the air. Robin knew that the fight was over…for now.

Walking down the hall, Slade took in the quiet steps of his apprentice. The boy was mulling over something, the fight had shown him that much. Placing his hands behind his back, Slade began to make his way up the stairs to the house above ground.

"Something is troubling you."

A sigh escaped Robin's lips, "Still need to work on not showing that, huh?"

"You are still young."

"Young? Don't make me laugh, Slade."

Slade frowned beneath his mask. He knew what Robin was hinting at. The civil war had aged the teenager way beyond his years. Robin was an old soul in a young body and how he acted sometimes without conjuring up the cocky attitude showed such a personality.

"Go get some breakfast from Wintergreen and meet me in the formal dining room."

Robin nodded and passed by Slade. But before he got too far, Slade grabbed him by the forearm.

"Seir."

Robin stared back at Slade, his eyes locking onto the single eye. "Yes?"

"Dress appropriately."

Confusion flickered for a second before Robin understood. "Ok."

Letting go of his apprentice's arm, Slade watched as Robin walked towards the kitchen. Usually, the child was chipper in the morning, even if something was on his mind. This meant that whatever was on his mind was something that would not please him or was something Robin himself did not want to do. Deep inside, Slade felt warmth spread in him. The boy truly did care about him on some level, his loyalty to Slade growing stronger every day. Yet, the feeling disappeared with a cold thought. Despite their new relationship as master and apprentice—in a more teacher, student manner—Slade knew that Robin still considered himself only to be his true master. And that train of thought would not make this partnership last as long as Slade wished, for he knew that at a moment's notice Robin would turn on him in order to survive. Slade knew this for certain because it would be something he would do. And him and Robin were so much alike.

--------------------------------

Making his way to the formal dining room in the upper house, Robin adjusted his hood. The clicking of steel boots was softened on the carpet, he began to pick up voices, forming into a harsh debate. Sliding quietly into the large room, none of the people surrounding the large oak table spotted a dark form merging with the shadows in the dim light room. Except, of course one man who sat at the head, but he did not acknowledge the presence.

Feeling a familiar coldness settle in his soul, Robin let his mind hone in on the conversation, his eyes taking in every detail of movement. Seir knew that Slade would want to know everything he observed and any notions that the mastermind might not have picked up on. It was time to go to work, his personal issues put on standby.

A dark-haired woman in tight leather red-dress leaned forward, sliding her tiny black glasses up on her nose. "The Justice League are going to be on our backs now, waiting to see which one of us did the kid in."

"The kid is alive though. I hear he's even back in action," whispered a familiar elder man, his white hair a stark contrast to his ruby eyes.

"I just don't like the odds, ok, Blood. Whatever stupid villain tried to kill the brat got us all under tight scrutiny. Not only that, but even hotshots like Luther are bailing out."

"Roulette, calm down."

"I am calm. Just stating the odds that all," sneered Roulette at the large brained man seated next to her.

Blockbuster just smirked while kneading his fingers on the table, "My dear, let us not get off topic here and be rude to our host."

The five other villains on the table gaze at Deathstroke, who merely watched the events folding out before him.

Brother Blood coughed, "Lex Luther was never interested in our little gatherings. All he cares about right now is promoting that 'good' guy image by helping Gotham back on its feet."

Doctor Light, who snuggled in his chair at one of the corners at the table, chuckled, "That is a hopeless cause. He just wants the money…and the women. I hear Vicki Vale is quiet a looker."

Sighs circled from around the table.

"Doc, you need to lay off the women ok," muttered Firefly.

Light glared at the winged villain, "You need to lay off of the fumes. From I what I know of, electricity and gasoline don't mix well."

"Enough."

The two villains glared at each other one more time before shutting their mouths. Deathstroke gazed at each villain in turn: Roulette, Blockbuster, Firefly, Doctor Light, Brother Blood and finally on the smallest villain in the room.

"You have nothing to say, Brain?"

The unfrozen Brain remained quiet for a couple seconds. And then in that monotonic voice, replied, "Too many things are going on in the superhero community. The Titans are busy with Robin getting shot. That means that the Batman is occupied as well with his ward being injured and not to mention getting Gotham back on its feet after the earthquake. He must be desperate to allow aid from Luther."

Blockbuster smirked, "Let me inform you, dear Brain that Luther is the least of his problems. Arkham got hit bad and most of those infamous criminals are running around still. The Batman is a smart one and knows when to allow some villain's goals to come to fruition."

No one disputed Blockbuster, only nodding his or her head. Seir narrowed his eyes at the man. Recalling his time in Gotham, Blockbuster was one of the head mob bosses down in Bludhaven, a tiny island off of Gotham's coast. From what he could assume from the conversation, the villains were planning on something involving Gotham and having Blockbuster as a man from the front lines sort to speak was an essential factor.

"I do not see why we are talking about Gotham. It is not of valuable credit and would not be wise to attack considering the Joker, Two-Face and others rule the city."

Seir fought back a frown at Brain. He still remembered that voice and hated it with a passion. That man had humiliated him and threatened the lives of the Titans…

Squeezing his eyes shut, Seir forced down the tiny shred of longing to see them again. Why should he pity those who didn't try to find him? Who left him alone to fight his demons? They weren't heroes; they were just backstabbing cowards. But the anger he felt towards Brain remained burning within him. The whole Brotherhood of Evil incident had forced Robin to walk this path.

"_He'll pay for messing with me. I won't let him play with other lives again_." The cold-cut clarity banished all longing and manifested into the dark blue ice-stare that Seir pinned on Brain. He couldn't help but think that it was ok to think of the Titans from time to time. Whatever they did wrong would give him a just reason to attack Brain or any other villains. And if, his own personal motive was geared the same way, it was just a bonus.

Yes.

In the shadows of the room, watching the villains discuss amongst themselves why they should at least establish a base in Gotham, Seir realized that he shouldn't run, deny or repress any connections to the Titans or the superhero community. He could use them to further his quest in establishing control in the villain community and rise above the ranks. He had used the same logic out in the front lines. Everything he did was the betterment of his comrades and to end the war. Why not apply these view to everyone else he knew?

With that otherworldly premonition, Slade peered across the table and stared into the shadows where Seir was standing. He was impressed that Robin was able to remain silent and not attack any of the villains, especially Brain. He spotted the cold pale gaze directed at Brain and knew that something had changed in the boy's mind. Narrowing his eye in glee, Slade watched as those beautiful eyes shifted and locked on him. Oh yes, the boy was ready, his apprentice, his true heir had finally emerged out in the open.

"What do you think, Reaper?" It wasn't yet time for the villain community to know the name behind the mask. But, oh it was the perfect time to reveal Reaper.

The six other villains looked at each other baffled. Firefly jerked and Doctor Light jumped in his seat as Reaper took a tiny step forward. The light barely touched him, but it was enough to give a faint outline.

"Too many villains are interested in Gotham. It's just another Metropolis." Seir's voice was hard and rough, nothing like the rash tone of Robin. Dark blue eyes tilted to the side, turning into black. They mirrored the dark glee of Deathstroke. "Why not go to Jump City?"

Deathstroke couldn't help but burst into a full, wicked smile. It was one of those times he was glad to wear a full mask. Seir had learned when not to use his cocky attitude and when to settle into the emotionless void that he had heard was how Dimitry acted out on the front lines. Slade would have to remind to tell Robin to keep that certain habit he had picked up as Dimitry. Out of his peripheral view and position on the table, he watched each of the villains' reactions.

Brother Blood's eyes pulsed as he seeked to see what the boy's true intentions were. Roulette had raised her eyebrow and was busy assessing how well of a fighter body the boy had. Blockbuster merely looked at Reaper with a blank look. Firefly fidgeted in his chair, still upset that he had been caught off-guard. Doctor Light was glaring, his fists glowing a pale white. And Brain, well nothing could be said about him and that always bothered Slade.

"Jump City is of no interest," stated Brain.

Seir shifted slightly, as if he wanted to say something but held it back.

Roulette spoke, "Actually, this Reaper person has a point. Jump City is ripe for the picking. A lot of the businesses, like Wayne Tech, are placing headquarters in Jump. The economy is booming and thousands of people are moving there."

Brother Blood rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. But do I need to remind you of those pesky Teen Titans."

Blockbuster smirked, "They're just a bunch of kids. They are no threat."

Before Brother Blood could reply, Brain cut in, "Kids they may be. But, easily defeated was Brother Blood and I. They are resourceful and stubborn till the end. It is quiet annoying."

Seir glanced quickly at Slade. Brain hadn't mentioned Slade, meaning that they didn't know of Slade's dealings in Jump City. He laughed inside, "_Clever Slade. I can understand now why you were always careful in Jump. You didn't want anyone to know where you were. The embarrassment of being defeated by a group of teenagers would be too great. And you knew losing to you that I wouldn't report your dealings to anyone outside our group would embarrass me. Once again, you show how you're always one step ahead. You'll have to teach me that trick one of these days._"

Slade felt Seir's glance and shifted slightly. The boy was getting distracted and he wanted his attention on the other villains.

Noticing the shift, Seir swept his gaze and spotted the amused looks of the other villains towards Brother Blood and Brain. It seemed that pride was a big issue in the villain. He couldn't help but smirk. Score for him in bringing Brain humiliation. It wasn't at the level Robin had to endure, but knowing how much villains loved to gossip and bring each other down, it wouldn't be long till everyone knew of Brain's defeat.

"I heard you froze Robin, so who was it that defeated you?" Firefly questioned, Seir's unspoken now floating in the air.

Eyes locked on Brain, Seir let joy slither through his body. A jolt of the line, showed Brain was either irritated or angry. "I do not see how this is necessary information concerning the establishment of the society's bases."

Firefly leaned forward, "What Brain, is it more embarrassing than losing to the Titans?"

Brain continued on, "I will not tell. It is not necessary."

Roulette folded her arms, "Repeating yourself, Brain. That's unusual."

Seir had to confess, his own curiosity was peaked now. Who did finish off the Brotherhood of Evil? He never really had a full-report on it. Slade's voice purred, "It is important. We can avoid trouble by-"

Risking another chance, he spoke quietly, "Knowing who had enough guts and foresight in bringing your organization down. It must be someone close to Robin's caliber." Everyone visible tensed slightly. Seir could almost picture the thought that filtered through their minds. Who was this Reaper, his position to be allowed to cut off the infamous Deathstroke and not get punished for it? Nodding slightly, Seir locked this little lesson of theatrics to build up one's reputation away into his mind.

Brain snapped back, "Beast Boy does not have Robin's caliber."

With the name out now, Firefly and Doctor Light burst out into laughter. Roulette chuckled as Brother Blood coughed to stop himself. Blockbuster just smirked. "Beast Boy? The little green one? Pitiful, Brain."

Despite the bizarre situation of Beast Boy taking down the Brotherhood of Evil, Seir found himself frowning. That little runt had succeeded where he had failed? Stepping back into the shadows, he hide from the world the shaking of his body. Slade noticed this and frowned. The boy was doing well with hiding his emotions, but it seemed that knowing of Beast Boy's victory had made him lose control.

"I will discuss the issues of where the next base should be and the furthering interaction of hero involvement with the rest of the council," concluded Deathstroke. "Reaper will go to Jump City and Gotham to see if there is even a possibility of conducting a strike."

Roulette frowned, "You trust this Reaper, Deathstroke?"

"He is my apprentice."

The room fell into a deep silence. Now, all eyes were focused on where a moment ago, Seir's extremely faint outline was, each face a deathly white. Even Brain's little monitor showed some spikes.

Deathstroke stood up, placing his hands on the table, "Meeting adjourned."

The five villains nodded and quietly filed out of the room, trying to get a better look of Reaper. Once outside and back into their territories, the news of Deathstroke having an apprentice would spread like wildfire. In the end, it would catch the attention of the superhero community, especially a certain group who were searching for a lost person.

------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I didn't know which villains to put in and then thought, why not these ones. Gosh, I should really go to bed but I'm a bit too wired at the moment. Darn LOST and story XD


	6. The Hunt begins

Disclaimer: It's getting hard to post this every chapter, but I must. I don't own Teen Titans, except the last two mystery characters. Their mine, muwhahaha!

A/N: So I'm back. It's another week believe it or not. Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow. So happy! It was a little difficult writing this chapter, hence why it's a little short. But I needed to set up things and I can assure that after this one, the action with the heroes can begin finally! You all were probably wondering that too huh?

**Ch. 6: The Hunt begins**

Robin sat quietly on the sofa. Starfire was to his right, holding his hand in sympathy. Cyborg was pacing back and forth with Raven standing silently at the counter, drinking her tea. Beast Boy was just as fidgeting as Cyborg and he keep glancing at the door, waiting for Batman and the other Justice League members to show up.

"So, what are we going to say?" sighed Cyborg.

Raven took a sip, "Tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes." The telepathic nodded, "We haven't found Robin yet and I feel that time is running out. We need Batman's help and to do that we have to tell him everything."

Robin frowned, "Knowing…from what I can recall, Batman probably knows everything. He just wants us to tell him."

Starfire squeezed Robin's hand, "Then this is joyous news is it not?"

"What's joyous?"

Batman's voice pierced the lobby. The Titans shrieked a bit in fear and surprise. But Robin watched emotionally as Batman made his way to stand in the center of his room. He noticed that the man was holding something in his hand, but it was hidden beneath the black cowl. Green Arrow and Black Canary stood off to the side; Arrow's face etched in pain.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we. When was the last time either of you saw the real Robin?"

Beast Boy was the first to speak, "We and the rest of the Titans around the world were fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil. Brain was capturing each of us one by one. They got Robin up in the artic somewhere. The next time I saw him was when I lead the strike against their headquarters. Most of the Titans were up on shelves, frozen. Let's just say we fought, unfroze the rest of the Titans and kicked the bad guys' butt!" Beast Boy threw a fist into the air, remembering the victory over his long time nemesis.

"Was the Robin whom was unfrozen acted differently?"

The changeling seemed to deflate at Batman's indifferent tone. "No. But after a few days…"

Raven continued, "I sensed something wasn't right. Robin and I share a bond-"

"When did this happen?"

Glances flickered amongst the foursome. It was Cyborg that answered, "One night, Robin inhaled a hallucinogen dust making him fight against an unknown person. He was killing himself and Raven had tried to get Robin to believe that his opponent wasn't real by making mental contact."

"I don't recall that," whispered Robin, his shoulder's sagged. But then something changed in him and he eyed Cyborg with a stern gaze, "Who was it that I…the real Robin fought?"

Beastboy laughed nervously, "Good question."

Starfire lowered her eyes to prevent the others from seeing her rage, "A criminal named Slade."

"Slade?"

Starfire focused on Batman, "Yes. He and Robin were always fighting and obsessing over each other, especially Robin. That evil man has caused nothing but pain for us and to Robin. He even injected us with probes and forced Robin to be his apprentice."

Robin jerked slightly, "I remember that…slightly…we were after the cromoton detonator. I went after Cinderblock and was forced to be his apprentice. All I remember is stealing from Wayne Tech and fighting you on the roof. But then you guys came to save me, I injected myself with the probes and that was it. Slade disappeared and we rid ourselves of the probes."

Batman clenched his teeth. He remembered getting a call that one of the weapons in Jump City had been stolen. Yet, the object was returned a couple days later. So, it was Robin. His Robin forced to be some criminal's apprentice. It sickened and made him extremely angry. The name Slade itself sounded familiar but he couldn't remember.

"Is this him?" With that, Batman tossed the metal mask on the floor.

Starfire gasped. Cyborg nodded, "Yep, that's Slade's mask alright."

Robin knelt down and picked up the mask. All the Titans stared at him, the eerily resemblance making them remember how many times their own Robin held that mask to his face, obsession radiating off of him.

"This is what I saw," spoke Robin softly. Locking eyes with Cyborg he continued, "Just now, when I looked into the mirror I saw a flash of some image but I couldn't remember."

Cyborg took a step forward, his eyes widening, "Dude! Your brain is like a computer hard drive. When I restarted you, it jumpstarted and must have opened most of your programming. What you must have seen was the first memory imprint. He probably activated you briefly to see if you'd work. You caught a glimpse of his face before he shut you off again. Finally, some proof!"

Raven floated down to the lobby, "I assumed as much, but are you sure?"

Robin nodded, excitement rising in him. He could fix this; he could repay the Titans for all their kindness by saving their leader. The depression that had plagued his mind evaporated with hard-set determination. "I'm positive. Besides, this would be the perfect revenge for Slade to give us. The guy wouldn't just walk away from defeat without holding a grudge."

The Titans nodded. Batman frowned, "So, Deathstroke is involved. Wonderful."

The teenagers looked up at the Dark Knight. He continued on, "Deathstroke is a hard man to track. He's been underground for a while. It makes sense that he would change his name when moving to a new city. We'll just have start from where the headquarters of Brotherhood was, or you can tell me about this Reaper?"

Beastboy's mouth dropped open. "You know about him?"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

Robin got up and popped in the tape. "We don't know who Reaper is exactly. Some of us hypothesis it's the other Robin's new identity. Green Arrow fought him and said the style is similar to that of mine…his…"

Batman shot Arrow a look. Green Arrow smirked lightly; "Black Canary and I ran into him while chasing the conman. He helped the man escape."

"Did you see him without a mask?"

"…Kinda…the resemblance is uncanny…"

"Here we go," Robin played the video. Batman watched as a small figure limped slightly, baring himself on a scythe.

Raven provided commentary, "Kole and Gnarkk, two Titans, received this video from a new reporter. He was flew over a base that the two Titans had just visited. Kole recognized him from the base and said that he was a dangerous man."

Green Arrow interrupted, "Canary and I were with Kole and Gnarkk in the city. They recognized him later on in a city square getting persecuted by the crowd. Later that day, we fought Reaper."

Batman narrowed his eyes, taking in the hidden face. He had to make sure, "Are you sure this person and Reaper are connected?"

"No, but it seems the only possible cause they were charging this guy with harsh crimes. They had the same build too, Batman. I saw the guy in the square, I got a feeling that I knew him from somewhere and then when fighting Reaper, got the same impression."

Batman didn't respond, but they could tell the wheels were turning in his head.

The room remained silent. The only thing they knew for certain now was that Slade had Robin. They knew who kidnapped him, but where the two were now was impossible.

Raven broke the silence, widening the view, "This is all that remains of the base, nothing but crumpled walls. Considering, if this is our Robin, was the only person seen to walk out of that place without much injury placing him as the instigator on triggering the bomb that destroyed the base."

Batman closed his eyes, his mind whirling around, connecting the dots. There was no sound proof that Reaper and this mystery man were one of the same but still the name itself provided imagery of how the figure presented himself. Opening his eyes, Batman focused on the figure. No doubt, that was Robin…his Robin. There was no denying it. Even with the blindfold, he could recognize the face and frame of his ward. Sure, the child had lost much weight and seemed overly exhausted, but even in the film he radiated that stubborn nature.

"_I am here to warn you Batman, that the League of Shadows is after Robin. He has interfered in our plans in a civil war. He was working on the wrong side and is being tried for war crimes. If we catch him before you, he will placed under military arrest and executed. However, if you find him before us, then the League will oversee this incident and let him go_."

The League of Shadow's representative's sharp voice sounded in Batman's mind. Searching through the rubble, he couldn't help but wonder what type of mess Robin had found himself in and if he could ever return to his untarnished reputation.

-------------Gotham-----------------

A young man frowned at the robbery. No Batman showed up. Sure, a red-hair girl dressed up as the Bat caught the robbers and arrested them, but that was it. Either the robbers were too low for Batman to deal with or he was held up elsewhere. Or, maybe the far-fetched idea that Batman wasn't even in the city seemed logical. Looking down, he stared at the cell phone. He wouldn't be surprised if it rang anytime soon.

"Can we leave now?"

The young man turned and eyed his partner, "What's wrong?"

"Just got things to do, places to go."

"Come on, Gotham is like back home."

"Home seemed more…cheerful than this."

The young man snorted, "Maybe now, but not back then, not during the war."

His partner eyed the cell phone, "You think he'll call?"

"Of course he'll call. We're his only good lead."

"So, what's the plan?"

"You're staying here. We got wind that something valuable is heading here and it might attract the eyes of the men we're after."

"And you?"

"Going to Jump City. I don't want things to screw up." With that, the young man placed the cell phone in his coat jacket. "See ya."

The other man nodded and in a low voice, responded, "Yeah."

----------------------

A/N: I know it's short compared to the others but I couldn't think of what else to write and I don't want to rush the reunion between the Titans and Batman with Robin.


	7. All is set

A/N: Why is it so easier to write these two!!! cries I feel that I'm doing them justice but not the others. So I hope you guys get this chapter. I know Fanfiction has had some problems. Well off to the next chapter.

**Ch. 7 All is set**

Once the door was close, Seir slammed his fist lightly against the wall. "Beast boy? Beast Boy!"

Slade narrowed his eye, "Control, Reaper."

"Control? Deathstroke, it was BEAST BOY!" Seir's voice wanted to scream but instead it fell into a hiss. "Is there anything else I need to know about that battle?"

"The whole Brotherhood was frozen. Titans escaped and won a major victory."

Stepping fully into the light, Seir slammed his hand on the table and leaned towards Slade. "Then how the hell did Brain become unfrozen?"

Slade locked his gaze on the figure at the end of the table, "Must you ask? How did you escape dire situations?"

The young man's shoulders tensed only to sag slowly. "Allies."

"Do not let your angry blind your rational thinking, apprentice. It is one and the most stubborn flaw you have."

Seir shook his head, "I still can't believe…Beast Boy…"

"Jealous are we?"

Light blue eyes jumped up and sparkled at Slade, "Must you ask?"

The mastermind purred in a tone that Robin knew he was trudging on dangerous grounds, "Don't mock me boy."

Fear crept back into Seir, dragging him back to reality. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Besides planning bases in Gotham and Jump City, why else did I have attend this meeting?"

Slade gathered up his papers and placed it in a folder, "Is it not obvious?"

"You wanted to reveal me to the public, so what?"

"You are going to be a key player in this game, apprentice."

A questioning glance shot at Slade, "Game?" The light bulb went off in Seir's mind and it made him sick. "I'm not going to be another Terra." With that point clear, Seir folded his arms across his chest, showing Slade that he might be Slade's apprentice, but he wouldn't follow the man blindly. "Let me rephrase, why now? I thought you said it would be safer to hide with everyone looking for me."

"Yes, but then why make them wait. They seem eager to have you back. Don't you want to be united with your ex-comrades?"

Seir frowned, his eyes focused on the door, "Not really."

"You are ashamed that you've changed sides?"

"No," snapped back the boy.

Slade chuckled, "Then why do you not want to face them?"

Seir's shoulders sagged lightly and Slade knew the boy was looking for an answer but couldn't form one. Nodding, the mastermind moved to stand in front of his apprentice.

"You don't trust me."

Slade looked down at where the small voice came from. "I don't even trust my own shadow, Apprentice."

"Then why? I won't infiltrate them; they'll be expecting it. The Titans did learn their mistake from Terra. So, knowing that fact, you just want me to fight the Titans, make it clear to them whose side I am now." Smirking, Seir chuckled, "This isn't about me is it? You want to show the world that you turned the mighty Robin to the dark side. Reveal the cards now, so you have the upper hand."

"You are truly a smart boy," purred Slade as he leaned forward and placed a hand on Seir's small shoulder. The boy's mind was becoming more twisted like his, the more time he spent with him. "You are nothing like that idiotic, lost girl, Seir. I see you as my true apprentice. Yes, it might be for the Titans and Batman, but it's always been about you…Robin, or have you forgotten that.

You need to face those last bonds that bind you to that old life. This is the only way to cut those bonds and bind yourself wholly to this new life." Slade paused, "You are learning my trade but yet you still on some level hate me for being your master. I understand that you think that you are your own master, Seir, and I respect that," hissed that familiar dark voice as the hand began to squeeze, "I know you view this relationship as more of a partnership. But you and I both know that will only bring disaster, for isn't that what happened between Batman and you?"

Seir clenched his teeth as Slade's grip tightened to the point of breaking his bone. The man's words floated about in his head. As always, he was right. Partnerships didn't last long, one's own selfish desires shattering the bond. With a master and apprentice, the bond lasted no matter what, allowing the master or apprentice to always count on where the other's loyalty laid. And that was Slade was asking…testing him on.

Slade eased his grip and stepped back, knowing full well that his words had struck Robin hard. Now it was time to put icing on the cake, "I must say I was surprised and pleased when you suggested Jump City. The others seemed to accept your idea, meaning that you are on your way to establish a nice network in the villain society."

Rubbing his shoulder, Seir shifted his train of thoughts, "Just stating the obvious. What's with this council stuff? Didn't take you as a man who joined clubs?"

A deep chuckle vibrated quietly in the room, "Villains have their own structure. I, along with others are part of a council who run the Secret Society."

"Not much of a name."

"Neither is Justice League."

Seir shrugged. Slade continued, "The Society discusses plans to strike cities and heroes. The Justice League formed to stop the crisis that of which the Society creates…to an extent."

"Let me guess, they don't know about the others right?"

"Of course and in that, we, as you will one day, oversee and balance the Society."

Seir nodded, absorbing the information. And here he thought the criminal world was simple. It was just as complex as the hero side, except you didn't know where people sided in.

"Time for training. You will need it when you go Jump City and especially Gotham," commanded Slade as he moved off towards another exit. "That and I figure seeing Brain triggered an old frustration."

Seir frowned, "Yeah, well, as much as I wanted to hit the thing there is someone else whose gonna get the full beating."

"Of course."

Seir paused, thinking that maybe was now the right time to talk about Kumi and the trip to Gotham. But, Slade had just assigned him to go to Gotham, so did he really need to ask permission still. "Kumi-"

"I know, and yes you may. You need the practice."

Seir sighed. Figures that Slade would know everything. Trudging down the stairs, he once more plunged into the darkness.

------------------

The rest of the day was a blur of pain. Slade bots poured in from all angles of the training room, flying over the obstacles as if they were nothing but pebbles. Robin fought tooth and nail with his bowstaff, which quickly became two broken smaller poles in each hand. Throughout the session, Slade told of him areas to strike best. At first, he was reluctant to strike a person in such vital spots. All his life, he had been trained to hit a person only to knock them unconscious or render them useless. Even during the war, he had made sure to fire at the arms or legs. Yet, while time progressed he had gotten tired of watching out not only for the reinforcements but the wounded soldiers as well. They never stopped until they were dead.

He had gotten so tired. The whole world was against him. He just wanted to make it safe for his men to pass by.

A robot lunged at him and Robin twirled his staff, sending it stabbing into the bot's leg. The robot collapsed behind him.

One…two…three…

_Bang. Robin looked down to see his forearm spilling out a river of blood from where the bullet had sheared past his skin. He heard the cocking of the gun._

Behind him metal scrapped against the floor, a metal arm dragging up a piece of metal to throw at its' opponent.

_Without hesitation, Robin twirled around and fired his gun, watching as the bullet hit the wounded soldier. The dead man's head jerked back, followed by his body. Dull eyes stared up at the gray sky and soon were covered by blood._

The broken half of the pole flew out his hand and twirled through the air hitting its' target. The robot fell backward, the pole jutting forth from its face. Robin just stared at the fallen robot. For a moment his mind was blank. Then with the clanging of footsteps behind him, it all came back. The fallen robot no longer was the unknown soldier but in its place was a shattered jar with a large brain spilling out on the floor. Pure rage spurred his mind into cold accuracy as he spun around, delivering a shattering kick at the last remaining robots' neck. The neck snapped like a twig and instead of wide white eyes and a black and orange face, he saw the face of an elder man. A man with a snow-white beard and green eyes stared at him with a blank look: life snuffed out.

One side of him wanted to scream.

The other wanted to smile.

Landing lightly on his feet, Robin regarded the carnage around him. With the adrenaline rush dying, memories surfaced causing his eyes to fallen upon themselves.

Slade walked up to the boy, "What is the matter?"

If the sneering got to Robin, the boy didn't show it. Those dull eyes fell to the floor. "I was annoyed."

"What?"

"I was annoyed when I made my first kill. I…I just wanted him to stay down."

Slade growled, realizing that the boy was reliving a memory. Jerking Robin's head up, he forced the boy to look at him. "You did what you had to do to survive. It's was either him or you or your men back then."

Something sparked in those eyes and gazed up at Slade. The mastermind frowned mentally. He had forgotten that Robin was just a teenager. He might act beyond his age but there were things that took time to get over. And killing for the first time was one of them.

"So you felt annoyed, that does not matter. All that matters is what happened in the end."

Robin nodded, "We did win…"

"So you did not kill in vain, and neither will you do such as my apprentice."

In a small voice, Robin whispered, "The end justifies the means."

"Correct." Letting go, Slade dropped Robin on the floor.

"I wanted to scream, Slade. Let everyone know what I did; make them take away the pain. Does it ever go away? The guilt of ending someone's life?" A pause. "Is it okay to start to like it…to want to smile?"

Slade pondered over the questions his apprentice was spilling. They were the same questions that he once asked himself. And in the end, "You can only provide the answers to those questions. As for liking…it depends. Do you want to be like a psychopath and get all your highs off of killing, like the Joker?"

"No."

"Then don't start to like killing, for once you do, it will become a darker desire than stealing. But…"oh how to word this, "if it against someone you hate, then allow yourself the small victory and smile."

Robin narrowed his eyes, sorting and discussing with himself the information Slade provided. Slade felt something stir inside of him. Clearing his throat, the mastermind nodded towards the door, "Now, go get clean up for dinner."

Without a word, Robin turned and left the training room. When he was sure he was gone, Slade sighed and rubbed his face. He had hoped that maybe the child had come to grip with everything that had happened during the war. It seemed as such when Robin was being persecuted out in the crowd. There were different levels of acceptance and the boy was still struggling with some issues. Then again, getting over your first kill was something that took time. Even the infamous Deathstroke found himself time and again aching slightly with guilt when he remembered such innocent times.

---------------------------------

Turning on the shower, Robin cranked the knob all the way to cold and slide down the wall. The ice-cold water washed over his body, numbing the scraps and bruises he had earned that day. Rising his hands, the teenager looked at them. They were hands of an acrobatic, then the hands of hero, a son, a partner, a teammate, a leader and a brother. Now they were the hands of a traitor, a thief, a torturer and a killer. Once they brought love upon a touch, now they only bring pain.

Closing his eyes, he sorted his mixed thoughts and memories. After his first kill, he didn't even cry, just continued on and on. He started to kill more often and soon inflicted others. Yet, like Slade said, it was all to protect his men and end the war. He didn't do anything out of vain, not just for the fun of it. Opening his eyes, Robin stood up and clenched his hands. He hadn't fallen that far. All, he was doing was ensuring justice in a different manner. The confidence he felt earlier today shored up in him. Turning off the water, Robin knew what had to be done. Sacrifices had to made; power needed to be gained to achieve the ultimate goal.

-----------------------------------

A/N: Whew, ok time to go back to the others now. Can't you just feel the love! So, a heads up cause finals week is approaching fast, meaning I might be a little slow in updating. But don't freak out cause if I'm not posting it means that I'm studying with a little break in between to write up the next couple of chapters.


	8. Many players

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Finally, I found some time to sneek in this little chapter. It's been getting harder to write more, but I managed to get onto five pages. Whew. My creative juices just aren't flowing that well as of right now. Well enjoy and Happy Holidays!

**Ch. 8 Many players**

Batman leaned back into the shadows of the ally, crossing his arms. The Titans, Green Arrow and Black Canary were back at the Tower getting their gears together for the trip to Eastern Europe. The Dark Knight wanted to go alone, but the Titans were just as stubborn as Robin…

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to remain calm. Yet, as time rolled on, that was becoming harder and harder to do. All he wanted to do was drop everything and search the planet for his missing son. He wouldn't stop to eat or sleep. Only when Richard was safe back home at the manor would he allow such luxuries. Until then, he would suffer along with his ward.

An image of Reaper flashed in his mind, causing a swell of grief to overcome him. Richard had lived through a civil war, a war that was not his own. He had been forced to see horrors that a teenager should not have seen, partook in activities his young mind shouldn't have learned. Clenching his fists, Batman felt his grief transform into a dark red rage. He would make Deathstroke suffer like no other criminal. The single-eyed criminal had ripped away Richard's innocence. All Batman could hope was that the child was not broken, that he was still the same bright eyed, hyper little boy he took in.

"Sir, you called."

Batman opened his eyes and studied a young man standing at the mouth of the ally. Taking a step into the light, the superhero regarded the young League of Shadows member. Instead of the typical black business suits, the other man wore a military uniform, his blond hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes aching in an old pain. A flash of Robin standing before him with that same look drove the stake deeper into the Dark Knight's heart. He didn't trust this man one bit, but it was his only true connection to Robin. Besides, the League of Shadows member could give him more information on Robin's situation.

"You're taking-"

"Taking us!" Cyborg's deep voice boomed in the ally. The other two turned their attention down the street where the five Titans stood, determination etched on each of their faces.

Green eyes narrowed into slits of confusion, "Robin? This cannot be right…"

Robin crossed his arms, masked eyes narrowing slightly.

"This is Lt. General Mikhail. He is with the League of Shadows and has informed me of Robin's dilemma." Batman kept the irritation out of his voice. He did not want the Titans to follow him, but his Robin had trained them too well of not giving up.

Mikhail bowed to the Titans. "Pleasure to met you, finally in person. I remember Robin would always pull out a picture of you and trace his finger around it. He missed you." A sad look flashed across his features.

Starfire floated up to Mikhail. "You have actually met our Robin?" Tears were swelling in her eyes.

Beast Boy bounded up behind her, "Dude, is he ok?"

Mikhail glanced over at Batman, before focusing on the two Titans. "He is fine."

He didn't know how much Batman had told the Titans, but from what he researched, the man didn't spill knowledge. Glancing at the other Robin, he also noted that this impersonator didn't trust him fully. And besides, he was telling them the truth.

Batman, "We're going, now."

Cyborg stormed up to Batman, "And we're coming as well."

Mikhail sighed, "You will be traveling to a war-torn country. I do not think it would be wise for someone of your age to witness it."

Starfire's eyes shone green, "We will do anything to get our Robin back."

"Are Green Arrow and Black Canary coming as well?" Batman didn't the idea of these kids tagging along. But, he just had a thought that maybe…

Cyborg shook his head, "No. They're going back to JLA headquarters."

"Good. I don't need any more baggage."

Mikhail glanced around the group; "I think it would be a wise decision if this…Robin stays behind. I do not wish to get into any details, but it could cause confusion if he were to come along."

Robin frowned, anger at the advice tensing his body. But, a few seconds passed before he understood the logic. "True, 2 Robins in one place would be a bad idea. Fine. Someone has to protect the city anyway."

A warning went off in Batman's head. He watched as the robot turned his back and walked back towards the Tower. Hearing footsteps behind him, the Dark Knight watched the Titans follow Mikhail towards the airport.

"I have a plane awaiting us to take us there. Hopefully, with you guys there, the Robin I know will appear. He has been in hiding for quite some time."

The Titans nodded. Each seemed to trust Mikhail, except Raven. She hung back a bit, taking in everything about this strange man. Pulling out his communicator, Batman waited till Green Arrow answered.

"Yeah."

"Watch this city and Gotham for any un-normal activity."

"You expecting something?"

"Yes. Also, I want you look over your information and see if there are any Reaper descriptions or recent criminal stirrings these past months."

"Deathstroke wouldn't be dumb enough to expose Robin now, especially in the wake of the robot's 'close' death."

Batman snarled, "You don't know Deathstroke like I do." With that, he shut the communicator off and strolled after the group. Everything was screaming that this was wrong, that he was getting farther away from Richard instead of closer. Then again, he could find anything about what happened to the boy, it would be all the better to use in comforting him.

-A couple hours later-

Mikhail leaned back in his chair and propped a laptop on his legs. With the plane, now on its' way back home, he decided it was time to check up in his other profession. Opening a window, he saw that a fellow comrade was on. Clicking the box, he frowned as a green head popped over his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I have work to catch up on."

"Oh? I didn't know League of Shadow members had work."

"Well unlike the Titans, we have double jobs, one for the public eye. See, most of these are requests of where soldiers would like to be deployed and other military assignments. It's hard work putting a country back on its' feet."

"Kool!" Beast Boy's eyes widened and Mikhail realized that now he had a captive audience.

Sighing, he began to type in his native language, smirking mentally as a groan issued from the changeling's mouth.

"I can't read that!"

-----------------------------------

Another single man hidden in the corner of the main public library in Gotham City stared into the screen of his laptop. Shaking his cropped black hair, dark eyes flickered between the two tiny screens. In one box, his partner discussed how he had won over the Titans and now was transporting them back to base. There, they could win them over and hopefully draw out Robin. Then, they would be able to have their revenge for the boy's betrayal.

In the other, he waited for a reply. It came.

"Yes."

"Mikhail is returning to base."

"Where is the General?"

"Don't know. He went into hiding."

"Does Mikhail know?"

"If he does, I couldn't get him to spill."

"Where are you?"

"Gotham."

A pause. A pause that was too long. Then finally the box glowed orange.

"Make contact. It is time."

"Yes, sir."

With that, his conversation ended. Glancing up, he took in the library. No one had noticed him. Good. Eyes flickering back, he couldn't help but smirk sadly at the other box.

"The stupid green one is trying to decode our conversation."

"He was never the smart one."

"No. There was another Robin in Jump City. He is staying there, as not to arose suspicion."

"Do we have any leads where the other one is?"

"No." Pause. "Pavel…"

"Yes."

"Don't be stupid. Don't lose your guard." Ending with those cryptic lines, the conversation ended with his partner logging off.

Leaning in his chair, Pavel stared out the window. He was getting tired of playing the double agent, of trying to find out where the General disappeared too after he heard of Robin's escape. It seemed that everyone went underground. Eyes glancing up into the blue sky, he sighed. 'Tis was the calm before the storm, a storm of the century.

------------------------------

A/N: Yay! More hidden alliances and agendas than one can handle! Well, finally some action is going to occur. You'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Get ready, set

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to just for one day own the TT, but Santa said I couldn't.

A/N: Wow, sorry about the long update! Finals week got a bit crazy then I had to catch my flight. Then when I was all settle, a small little writer's block of all things pops up. So, that's my excuse. Sorry. Ok, with this chapter I thought I do something a little different…a POV. Yep, a POV in the beginning. After this chapter, the action is going to cranked up, along with the angst. A turning point, kinda…about time.

**Ch. 9: On your mark, get set…**

He's calm and centered as he stands before me, eyes flickering over the security line. He just watches people with a curious gaze. Yet I know better. He's watching, calculating, and timing his entrance with the utmost care. Enter the line at its busiest and walk through before the security guards chose a person for a random pat-down.

My gray eye just stays on his face, our appearances fooling all of London. A father and son saying goodbye, spending a bit more quality time with each other. Something stirs within me. A dark look falls over my features, a pale face with black, crew cut hair. As if sensing the change, the boy turns and locks those encompassing black eyes on me. Black shaggy hair frames the pale, sharp features on his face. Despite being back, Robin has never regained that childish look back. He is still skinny but it's due to more of his taunt muscles than starvation.

A flash of that grin and I know what he is feeling. It's the first time in months that he will be able to roam free without my gaze watching his every move. The sparkle behind the black contacts seeps through. Turning his head, he watches two girls his age, giggling, excited about the trip. One the girls, a brunette glanced up and smiled at Robin. He in turn smirked, causing the girl to quickly glance back down, a blush rising on her cheeks. The boy was flittering.

Anger swells in me. One of these days, my apprentice's cockiness and lack of focus is going to get him killed. As much as I enjoy this part of his personality, it's one of his greatest flaws. Biting my lip, my mind wanders to the true source of my bubbling anger. I was not there when he changed, when Robin's wings began to break. All those careful conversations at the camp and I couldn't witness his transformation—his acceptance. The fruits of my labor had bloomed to life out in the front lines and all I was left with was a willing apprentice. Which is what I always wanted, but deep down my desire to see the struggle had not been fulfilled.

"Dad, I've gotta go now. The flight to Gotham will be taking off soon."

I nod. "Good luck, son, with school."

Robin laughs and rolls his eyes, "Please, school will be a cakewalk." With that, he slings his small backpack over his shoulders—his only luggage—and enters the line. The girls are in front of him. Leaning forward, he starts a conversation with them. I stand there till the trio went through security—one of the girls getting pulled over for a pat down—and watched as they disappeared down the hall.

Durin and Kumi would meet Robin in Gotham. I allow myself a smirk. Even though, he was gone, I still could witness the damage he would inflict. For once, my spare robots would serve something more useful than just rusting in a warehouse. Turning around, I stick my hands in my pockets. With Robin gone for now, I can focus on more pressing issues, such as a certain Bat getting a little to close for comfort.

--------------------------------

The flight to Gotham was uneventful besides the fact that Robin had wooed not only the two girls from the airport but the stewardess as well. Heck, he got a small bottle of alcohol from her to help one of the girls deal with her unease about turbulence. Let's just say by the end of the flight, Sean Vrok was a popular man. Slade has told him once that it was always better to be the sociable one or exude a pleasant aura around him, for it was always the ones with the quiet, antisocial people who tended be remembered if something went wrong.

"Sean is this really your first time in Gotham City?" asked Shelby, the red/brunette girl. She was more talkative and out-going than her friend, the dark brunette named Jess.

"Yes it is," chuckled Robin, "I must say I'm pretty thrilled."

Shelby giggled her face alight with happiness…and attraction. Robin smiled once more. He knew from way before his time with the Titans, that girls had a weakness for accents. It seemed that his time spent in Eastern Europe had provided another tool. Speaking in an accent similar to Russian, Slade' apprentice weaved a story that he was from a rich family back in the Motherland. He was traveling to Gotham to meet his two best friends and accompany them to some ball of a sort. His plane had landed in London but soon was cancelled due to malfunctions. He had to stay the night and the man they saw him with was a security guard who had helped him navigate the large city.

The trio was walking out of the terminal. Shelby was talking to Robin, whom had tilted his head to listen to her. Jess, though, was a little further ahead. Robin spotted a tall, well-dressed black figure, with a small pale-skinned boy next to him.

Durin's face lit up, "Sean!" The young teen ran over and hugged Robin.

Robin grimaced and lightly smacked Durin in the head, "Men don't hug Danny."

Durin stepped back and pouted, but soon found his head held by Robin, whom rubbed his fist into his head. Durin laughed and pried himself away, shaking his head.

Kumi laughed and raised his hand, "Glad to see you again, Sean."

Robin shook his friend's hand, "You too, Kyle."

The two smiled at each other, pleased at how easy their fake names has spilled from their lips. So far their agenda was going as planned. Stepping back, Robin pointed at the girls, "This is Shelby and Jess, we met on the plane."

Kumi nodded at the girls, "Hello."

"Hi!" Durin shook each of the girls' hands.

Robin turned to Kumi, "From what I know of balls, you always need a date, so I figured that maybe…these girls are just so nice and all."

"Oh we couldn't!" screamed Shelby, "I mean, we wouldn't want to intrude and, and"

Kumi flashed his white teeth, "It's ok, Miss. It would be a pleasure to escort you to the ball. Friends of Sean are friends of mine."

Shelby blushed and laughed nervously, "Well, when you say it like that…"

Kumi tilted his arm a bit. Shelby stepped forward and slipped her arm, linking her arm with his. Together the two started to chatter and make their way to the baggage claim. Durin followed behind, grinning at the two, his mind making up new ways to tease Kumi later on.

Robin shifted his gaze over to Jess. Even though she was his first victim, he could tell that she seemed uneasy. "So, are you willing to go to the ball?"

Jess glanced at Robin, her brown eyes studying his black. "I don't know. I'm kinda tired right now."

"Oh the ball is not till tomorrow."

"But still,"

"Do you want Shelby to go alone?"

Hurt flashed across her features. Robin pressed further, "I know you do not trust me completely, but it will be fine." Taking a step forward, he gently touched her hand, "I promise it will be a blast."

Jess looked up into his face and sighed, "Fine. I'll go, I guess."

Robin smiled fully and hugged her, "Thank you!"

Jess laughed weakly and stiffened in his grasp. "We should go get our bags."

Robin broke the hug and nodded, his whole body expressing complete joy at her decision.

If only she knew that her gut instincts were right, if only she had stuck to her stubborn streak and said no. But, she couldn't resist the sad look in his eyes or that soft, purr voice that for a moment seemed to lose its' accent. Sadly, later that night with the hastiness of finding luggage and a hotel before planning out tomorrow's events, her mind forgot those little out-of-place characteristics and she soon found herself looking forward to going to the ball.

--

Robin started down at the queen size bed and felt himself fall. Landing face first, he let his body take in the soft mattress. Turning his head to the side, he gazed at the black screen TV. Who would have thought that pretending to be all nice and friendly was such an exhausting job? Throughout the whole day, he had found his façade starting to crack, but he forced himself to go. He wasn't one to give up, and even though this was no full out fight, the outcome of his actions was important. When Kumi had told Robin that they would meet their contractor at a ball, Robin knew that if they were to slip in and blend, they would need dates. Thankfully, two girls had fallen prey and now all the bases were covered.

Closing his eyes, a shiver ran through his body. He had hugged a girl. He had put on the romantic act and while it worked he felt disgusted. Now, the old him might feel this way because he played both girls, much like a puppet master. But Seir was just disgusted because he had to play the romance card. He wasn't a romantic person, never was and never will be and just pretending to be all excited and mushy…

A moan escaped his lips. How Kumi did this everyday, he wouldn't know but he would suck it up for now. If Kumi could to do it; then so can Seir. And tomorrow, well at least he knew how to handle balls thanks to his time with Bruce Wayne. Folding his arms, he propped his chin on his hands. He might have to dance with Jess at least once to make sure the act seemed real, but then again, he could just go and get 'swamped' with fellow men and not have time for her. He really wished for the latter.

A tiny jingle sounded from his backpack. Glaring at the pack, a wish that he had some telekinetic power flashed through his mind.

_Robin stretched out his hand to grab the bowstaff. His fingers were a hairs breath away. Gritting his teeth, he rose painfully up to lengthen his arm, only to let out a small grunt when a steel boot pressed itself on his lower back._

"_You need to become less dependent on your weapon, Apprentice."_

"_What I need is telekinesis," grunted Robin as he wedged out an s-shaped metal projectile and flickered it behind him. Slade stepped to the side to avoid the sharp projectile. Robin rolled to his left and bounced back to his feet._

_Slade looked down at the boy, "If you had powers, then you would be no different than the others." With that, the master launched forward, a fist flying at Robin's face._

The ringing became more insistent. Robin dragged himself off of the bed. Slade was right, if he had any powers he wouldn't be where he was now. Besides, at times, he thought that he was better than any of the other metahumans. If they lost their powers, they were useless. As a human, he had push every aspect of himself to the extremes and beyond and that was what Slade liked to call his 'untapped potential.'

Zipping open his pack, he pulled out the small cell phone. "Hello."

"Sir?"

"Yes."

Silence, "Deathstroke suggested we should rendezvous some time in your brief visit in Gotham."

Robin narrowed his eyes, the voice sounded familiar. "I know. We shall meet the day after tomorrow at the Natural History museum."

"Isn't that a bit too public?"

"Do you question my orders?"

"No sir."

"Good. Two days then, near closing time." With that he snapped his cell phone closed. Sighing, he walked over and glanced down at the file, where Kumi's plans were in. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. He would need to be on top of his game. Crashing once more on his bed, the young villain didn't even bother undressing or sliding underneath the sheets. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------

Well, that's it for now. Who knows, I might update again, you know treat you guys all to an early Chirstmas present XD


	10. Happening too fast

A/N: Hey would you look at that, another chapter in just before the holidays. YES! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I was kinda iffy about the POV and adding those girls in, but it helps with the storyline and in developing Robin's new evil persona. Well, here we go, back to old Bats and the gang!

**Ch. 10: Happening too fast**

Starfire sat quietly behind Mikhail taking in the barren walls. The Titans and Batman had landed a few hours back and were making their way through the city. They had entered the headquarters building and making their way to interview soldiers who were out in the front lines or survivors of the huge blast that the Titans witnessed on the video. Mikhail had quickly informed that most of the men here knew of Robin by the name of Lt. or Captain Dimitry. They had made it threw half of them and were in desperate need of a break. It was going too fast, the information of Robin's turn was numbing their minds, breaking their resolve in saving their friend.

Batman was leaning against the wall, the shadows masking his presence almost. Just like Raven, he seemed to attract the shadows. And just like Robin he was a man of mystery. The group had found themselves in an interview room as Mikhail called it, but Beast Boy had muttered it looked more like an interrogation room. The door creaked opened and an elderly man steeped in. His weary baby blue eyes scanned the newcomers before resting on Mikhail. Straightening his back, he saluted and Mikhail returned it.

Mikhail gestured towards the only chair in the room. "It's ok. We only a few questions we'd like to ask you."

The man nodded, his fingers tugging at the hem of his cap and sat down quietly.

The superior officer inhaled softly and placed his hands behind his back. Raven raised her eyebrow, an image of Slade flashing in her mind.

"You fought a couple times out in the front lines, yes?" started Mikhail.

"Yes," answered the elder feebly.

"Did your platoon have interactions with Commander Borvak?"

Blue eyes shifted around, "…Yes."

"Mind telling us?"

"We were…I don't know, somewhere in the country. It was early in the morning, I mean early, like before sunrise…people who were awake were the insomniacs or patrol guards. We reached the camp. I was second in command, so I followed our leader to meet with Commander Borvak and tell him of our arrival. He was standing near the edges of the camp talking with—later I found out—Captain Dorno and his little watchdog back then, Lt. Dimitry."

"What was the trio discussing?"

"It sounded like surrender. At least that's what Commander Borvak wanted. Captain Dorno started yelling, fingers twitching and everything. He had the signs."

"The signs?" questioned Cyborg.

Mikhail answered, "It's a physiological symptom. Most soldiers, including platoon leaders and doctors, who couldn't hold the pressure would become insane. Recklessness, suicidal, the whole works. I heard about Captain Dorno. He committed suicide and a few hours later Lt. Dimitry was promoted to Captain. So, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, Dorno stormed off. What was surprising was that Lt. Dimitry stayed behind. Commander Borvak and he had a quiet conversation. I thought it strange that the commander offered the lieutenant a drink from his flask."

Beastboy scratched his head, "And why is this strange?"

The old man smiled softly, "You only offer another man a drink from your personal flask as a sign of friendship or alliance. I'll never forget though what Lt. Dimitry said though."

"Oh?" Mikhail's interest peeked slightly.

"He just shook his head. Borvak said, 'For the memories, it will ease the pain.' And, the kid just responded, 'Pain is what keeps me going.'" Shaking his head, the old man couldn't help but shudder. "From that moment, I knew that traitor had lost his mind. The kid's insane." An old anger forced his voice to grow harder and louder, "The next day, Lt. Dimitry led an attack against our forces. He's stinkin' clever that boy. We had the enemy attacking from almost all sides, our left, front and right flank. It was hard keeping up because they would be random attacks and one time there were a lot of soldier, the next a handful. We lost that day, but it was close enough that we considered it a victory or at least a stalemate."

"Did you ever fight against him again?"

"Yeah, a couple times, even after he got promoted. It was rumored he caused Captain Dorno's suicide. But yeah, I fought against Captain Dimitry's forces. Each time it was different. We could rarely keep up and counter his endless strikes. To think of that many ways to attack an enemy…no one can be right in the mind."

Mikhail nodded, taking in the haggard look of the soldier. "You are dismissed."

The old man rose and walked to the door. As he opened it, he turned, "If I may ask a question sir?"

"Yes."

"What's with the questions about Captain Dimitry?"

"We're trying to find him."

"If you do sir, you should lock him up or maybe execute him."

Mikhail narrowed his eyes, "Execution?"

The old man's lips thinned, hardness on his face. He bent down and tapped his leg, giving off a hollow sound. "I would have a leg today if he hadn't come in and stole our antibiotics and other medical supplies. Only heartless villains sink that low to steal from the sick and injured. Good day sir."

Mikhail nodded and watched the old soldier limp away. Turning, he faced the Titans.

Starfire had tears on her eyes, "Robin would never do that! He would never steal in such a low fashion."

Raven whispered, "War has a way of changing people."

The clearing of a throat echoed in the room. Mikhail turned to face a young woman in her early twenties. "You called for me, sir."

"Ah yes, come in and shut the door behind you and take a seat. I only have a few questions."

The woman did as she was told. She had been a witness at the public condemnation of Captain Dimitry. Remembering how shocked she felt when Captain Dimitry had dared to show up at their celebration. Word spread fast about how he had been one of the few who walked out of that destruction at Verna without a single scratch, leading to the assumption that he was behind the blast. People were hurt. Their hero had turned his back on them. Feeling betrayed, she and countless others yelled out their sorrows and began throwing things at him.

"And he just stood there, taking it all with his head held high and a smirk on his face, like he didn't' regret what he did." The woman spat at the ground, her eyes narrowed in a dark emotion, "We should have let him go, but we were just too tired. And where the heck were you guys?'

Mikhail frowned, "Watch your tongue, woman."

The woman choked up a laugh before sneering, "What did you run away like a coward because Captain Dimitry was so bloody emotionless, like he was some spawn of the devil?"

"Well maybe he is."

The woman nodded and quickly made the sign of the cross, "Then God help us all because that kid gave me the creeps. I still have nightmares where he comes back and…" Her face lost its' color. She glanced up at the kids, "Well it ain't for kiddies to hear, but let me tell ya, sir, when you said he was working for that Deathstroke fellow…" she leaned forward, "let's just say in my dreams he made Deathstroke seem like a mosquito compared to a wasp." Smiling, she leaned back into the chair.

Mikhail felt disgust rising in him. As much as he hated Robin for his betrayal, he still held respect towards him. And the way this woman mocked Robin's integrity made the man act irrational. Kicking at the legs of the chair, he watched the woman fall flat on her back on the floor.

"Get out of here you fowled minded witch!"

The woman sneered as she gathered herself up, "It's amazing how ya managed to get this far, you emotional boy."

Mikhail raised his fist ready to hit the woman. Her eyes widened and she bolted out of the room. The man sighed and ran his hands down his uniform. "Sorry about that, I usually don't—where's Batman?"

The Titans turned around and gaped at the empty space where the Dark Knight used to be.

---------------------

Batman made his way through the debris riddled field. Dusk had fallen and created an eerie feeling to the place. He had snuck out after the debriefing of the first man, knowing that Mikhail intended on creating'bad guy' imagery on Robin. Batman didn't care right now about Robin's actions; he needed clues to find out where the boy was right now.

Standing now in the middle, he scanned the ruined base of Verna. So this was the place where it all changed for Robin. Here, he fought not only against the League of Shadows, but the other side as well if Mikhail's information was correct. He could only image the pure chaos that surrendered the teenager. Scanning the ground, his eyes caught the form of a book lying a few inches away. Kneeling down, Batman picked up the book and noticed the faded letter of the Holy Bible. Flipping threw; he stopped at a page that contained a small bloody handprint. The hand was too small to be that of a full grown adult and as of now, Batman knew that Robin was the only teenager with such a small build. A breeze whispered across the ground. The detective looked up and pictured a helicopter hovering nearby. This was the place where the cameraman had caught Robin on film.

Looking down he noted that the finger prints rested underneath the passage, "_Revelations 13, verse 18, 'Here is wisdom. He, who has understanding, let him calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man. His number is six-hundred sixty-six_."

"What do those numbers mean to you, Dick?"

"Didn't take the Dark Knight as one to talk to himself?"

Batman sprung up, a batarang lodged in his hand. He took in the dark haired man with sea-green eyes standing slightly behind him. "Who are you?"

The man smiled and took out his hands out of his pockets, showing the superhero that he was unarmed, "The name is Zenari. I'm here to help you, Batman."

"Help me with what?"

"I know where Deathstroke is…where your precious Robin is."

"Oh."

"I use to be one of many Deathstroke's partners."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Robin. Or wait, I should call him Seir but you might know him by his villain name Reaper." Zenari watched at Batman's masked eyes lowered ever so slightly.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Heard you were in the area, I was close by and decided that the first place you would visit is Verna. You know, you are not that hard to figure out."

Batman snarled, "What makes me trust you and what you say?"

Zenari smirked, "Because I am your only lead. Besides, for once we have the same goal."

"..."

"Yes." Zenari shifted into a relaxed position, falling into his business attitude, "You see, little bird boy has got it in his head that since he is now an apprentice to Deathstroke, that he is all high and mighty. He even pinned me against my own car and threatened me that if I ever ratted on him, he or Deathstroke would come and kill me."

Batman frowned, his hand clutching the Bible tightly, "If he threatened you, then why are you-"

"Ratting on him, like I said the kid has an ego too big for his own health. Same applies with Deathstroke because he thinks he is all superior and better than us because he 'corrupted' Robin." Zenari scoffed, "They need to be stopped."

A deep chuckled emitted from the bat-like figure, "You're a villain yourself, why should you care. If anything, you would want to save your own skin."

The conman nodded, "I do. But I figure the best way to save my hide is to deflate these two villains' egos. They're the type of villain that is damaging to the rest of us small crooks. We just do crime to make a living; it's these types of guys who make the rest of us look bad." He smiled, "Besides, call it revenge. They hurt me, I hurt them."

Batman tilted his head, "What's the deal?"

"Simple. I give information on where they are at and you let me continue doing my job without any interruptions from you or the rest of the superhero community."

"Immunity?"

"Yep."

The Dark Knight sighed. Turn down the deal and he would lose his direct link to Robin. Accept the deal and he would allow a criminal to run free. Turn his back on his ward or turn his back on justice.

"Deal."

Zenari grinned, "Last I heard, Deathstroke took your brat to London. He was going to stay there for awhile, hang low and train the boy. News from there, says there has been a string of robberies from robbers themselves. None of the jewels have been recovered, so many cops suspect that a thief robbed from the thieves. One of these thieves was Red X. He was beaten up pretty badly by a man with a dark hoodie and ski mask, said the man got upset when he called him a hero."

Weariness tugged at Batman's soul. Now he had to fly all the way to London to find Robin. If he were anyone else, he would have taken a break, made sure not to waste money on a wild goose chase. But Batman was never categorized as being anyone else or normal at that.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, nice working with you and meeting you at that." With that Zenari, bowed and turned, "Oh and the name's Zenari, conman by profession, so let your hero buddies know not to mess with my enterprise or I might just have make a proposition to a certain enemy of ours." With that, Zenari waved a goodbye and made his way through the rubble. Batman heard the soft whine of a car driving off before answering his vibrating communicator.

"Batman here." All of a sudden, Batman felt old. Not only with hunting down Deathstroke but that he had turned on his oath.

"This is Green Arrow. We had something come up in Gotham tonight."

----------------------

A/N: ducks behind the Christmas tree Don't kill me! I know I left you on a cliffhanger and I'm sorry. Actually, I had more type up but then it hit me that you would have been totally lost and spoiled. So, be grateful. Better to be hanging then spoiled right? waves a white flag

But anyways, WOW, I did it! I finally wrote a decent amount for Batman and the Titans. Yay! I feel so proud of myself. This whole thing just poured out of me. I've written a couple more chapters concerning Robin and Slade but you'll just have to wait for those. So enjoy this nice long chapter. Remember to drink egg nog, have fun with those presents, bake cookies, eat a delicious homecooked meal and spend a wonderful time with loved ones and friends.

Merry Christmas!!


	11. Go

Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine, not one cent gained at all.

A/N: I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year. I sure have and now it's back to the grinding stone, but writing this story isn't much of a grinding stone. Well, here we're back once again to old Robin and the gang. Enjoy.

Ch. 11: …Go

The plan was simple. Get in, mingle, met their contractor and get out. Dump the girls and Durin provides a distraction. Straightforward, no complications. Well, dumping the girls might be a problem, so maybe manipulating a short lie could work out better. One never knows when one might need a place to stay and having 'friends' outside the villain community would be the best hiding place.

Yet, things never go according to plan. One always needs to be on guard for a change, some little loophole can blossom into disaster. And thanks to the war and Batman and Slade's teachings, Robin eyed the mass crowd, gears turning in his mind, searching for any potential threats. Kumi and him wore black tuxedos, while Shelby wore a spring-like dark blue dress and Jess a dark brown/black dress.

Shelby was standing near Kumi, their arms linked once more. The couple was at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the large ballroom. Next to him, Jess shifted slightly; uncomfortable and knowing she didn't belong here. Robin smiled at her, took her hand and guided her down the stairs, every step cringing inside. Glancing up at Kumi, he watched the conman work his magic on Shelby and other guests. It looked easy but a true conman always had to watch what words slithered out of his mouth.

Turning, Robin smirked at Jess, "The punch bowl and food is over there, if you are hungry."

"I'm good thanks."

Frowning mentally, Robin nodded. This girl was going to be hard to get rid off. Hearing a song, he pulled Jess out to the dance floor and began to dance with her, pulling her close enough to look like a couple but still have a comfortable distance between themselves. Jess kept her gaze over Robin's shoulder and watched other couples on the dance floor. Robin's own masked eyes scanned through the crowd searching for a suspicious person. Kumi had said their contractor would have a blond woman dressed in a chauffer outfit at the ball…his own personal bodyguard. Spotting a clock, he watched as the hand moved upward. One minute till 7 pm.

Stopping, he broke away from Jess, "I think I saw Kumi waving at us. Come on." Leading her to the pair, he watched as Kumi spotted him. Their signal. Kumi broke out into a smile, "I was wondering where you two went. You two gals hungry or thirsty?"

Shelby eyed Jess, "I'm a bit a both."

Robin glanced at Jess, "Well, Jess knows the way."

Shelby beamed at her friend. Jess sighed and nodded towards the bar, "This way, Shelby."

As the girls left, Robin leaned casual towards Kumi, "7 o'clock as she said."

"Good."

The clock struck 7 and the projector that displayed images of the seasons on the wall flashed. A large image of pale head with golden slatted eyes caught everyone's attention. The image smiled, revealing two fangs on the upper and lower jaw. Overall, it reminded Robin of a twisted version of a vampire.

Kumi whispered, "Durin needs to lay off the vampire lore."

A distorted voice boomed through the speakers. "Hello, unsuspecting victims, let me introduce myself. My name is Drekavac. And I am here to haunt your minds forever."

People began to murmur but were silenced when the lights grew brighter. Drekavac laughed, "I have control over your building, if you do not as I say or try to leave this room, then I will have no choice but to blow up my dinner."

Kumi and Robin weaved through the crowd quickly, drawing no attention towards them. A tall, slender blond woman appeared and nodded slightly towards the men's bathroom. As they neared her, Robin paused slightly. A few feet away was a familiar red-head standing next to her father. He could see that Barbara wanted to sneak away but she couldn't take her chance. Her green eyes flickered to the side. Robin followed her gaze and his mind went black. Clark Kent stood nearby with Louis Lane.

"Hey."

The small whisper jolted Robin from his shook. Shaking his head, he followed Kumi into the men's bathroom. Two problems right there, but as long as their attention was directed at Durin, all was fine. The explosion was just a lie, yet the fear of such a thing made people freeze in their steps and superheroes ponder if they should chance leaving in order to change into their costumes. Or they could chance it and change in the ballroom, but with the lights on full exposure, their secret identities would be revealed. When the three apprentices watched their plan unfold, a sense of pride swelled in them. They were truly a dangerous force. One could only imagine how much damage their masters could invoke.

Inside the bathroom, Robin stood off to the side, diagonally from where the blond bodyguard stood. The two eyed each other, measuring their postures. Kumi stood in the middle and watched as a tall, broad shouldered bald man adjusted his tie.

"Quite the distraction you provided. A bit overdramatic for my taste, though."

Kumi smiled, and for the first time, revealing his dark glee, "Well, what would you expect from a hacker. They're a bit anti-social and constantly seek attention."

"Well, I hope for your sake this does not mean more money," Steel blue eyes shifted and locked on Kumi.

"No it will not, Mr. Luthor. These men owe me a favor."

"Good."

"We don't have much time, sir."

Lex Luthor turned and faced Kumi. His eyes narrowed slightly. "There is a document I want that is making its way to Jump City."

"Jump City?"

"Yes, with only Robin running the city, it will be easy for you to con and hack your way into the system. The document is sealed in a blue pouch with a serpent seal on it. All I ask is that you retrieve it. The document is in a tiny safe, about to be transported down to Jump in a black, Well-Fargo's bank truck. If you even dare to read the document, I shall have to kill you."

Kumi closed his eyes and bowed slightly, "No need to explain, Mr. Luthor. Where would you like the document to be sent?"

"Luthor industries amongst the junk mail."

A nod.

Luthor raised his eyebrow and nodded slightly, "Then our meeting is done." Turning around, the criminal worked on straightening out his jacket.

Kumi turned towards Robin and motioned for them to leave. Robin trailed behind Kumi. Hearing the door slide closed behind them, Robin heard Kumi sigh. Durin was still on the wall, babbling on about some elaborate stories of what other hack jobs he did. Clearly, the youngester wanted to make his first appearance memorable.

Making their way to the bar, Robin spotted Jess sipping on water. She glanced at his way. In some strange way, Jess was an attractive woman and Robin allowed himself to think for a moment of her as more than just a pawn. Robin was free now as Seir and he could have relationships with anyone he wanted. Right?

"_Besides, being away from a woman for so long_..."

He smirked for her once more, intenstly watching the tiny blush dance on her cheeks. Little did he notice another figure approaching them with a determined step. Kumi saw the man and froze confusion on his face. The young conman watched in a daze as time slowed, revealing the man pulling out a gun and shooting him point-blank range in the chest.

Robin knew he would hear the sound of gunshot in his new profession. Yet, he never imagined it would be this early or in a ballroom of all places. He watched as people fell to the ground, screaming. Barbara twirled towards the sound, her bat-training kicking in gear. Clark too jerked his head, fear in his eyes at the thought of an innocent being getting killed. Robin's own body crouched down low, ready to strike at any moment. He was prepared to fight and kill if necessary, though he wasn't prepared to catch his dying friend.

Falling on his knees, cradling Kumi, Robin watched as blood spread from his friend's chest. Raising his left hand, Robin touched the dying heart, feeling the bullet hole. His heart ached to save Kumi. His mind though ceased any actions, for it had already concluded from the many times he had to perform surgery during the war that the wound was fatal and Kumi would be dead in a couple minutes. His numb soul that had purged itself of emotions felt the growing heat of an all too familiar emotion.

Kumi coughed, blood splattering on Robin's white shirt and trickling down his ebony skin. A sparkle akin to amusement shone in his eyes, "I knew that bloody bugger would get back at me." With one more chocked laugh, his head rolled to the left and stared blankly Robin's chest.

The click of the gun's trigger turned Robin's head to the side. Black eyes looked up and studied the assassin. The man's pale skin, green eyes and blond hair brought a familiar image to Robin's mind. The dark tunics also added to which organization the man belonged to, no signs of working for Kumi's old master. Kumi died with the wrong person in mind. But, Robin knew…oh he knew all right.

The assassin sniffed and aimed the gun at Robin's head. "The message: You're getting too slow."

As he pressed down on the trigger, Robin sprung into action, anger burning away the paralysis his body had found itself in. Lying Kumi's body to the ground with reverence, he tackled the assassin. The gun fired off into the air as Robin grabbed his arm and snapped it out of the socket. Raising his right fist to punch the man in the face, Robin felt himself being lifted off of the assassin.

The warm emotion was now a blazing forest fire of rage. "Let me GO!"

Robin struggled wildly but the man's grasp was of steel.

"Calm down, son. Killing this man will not bring back your friend." The calm voice of Clark Kent pierced through Robin's mind.

With a brief flicker, he eyed the superhero. Clark—who somehow changed into his costume—stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, light blue eyes studying him with grief written all over them. Frowning, Robin jerked his head to the front, his body shivering in rage, locking his gaze on the assassin. The General had made the first move. And in his act of flirting, of getting distracted, he had lost his friend. The assassin'locked eyes with Robin, opening his jacket to reveal the bomb strapped to his chest.

"The war is not over until one of you is dead."

Robin clawed at Superman's arms, wanting to break free to stop the man, but Superman bolted away, pushing people away from the blast radius. However, the explosion was small, powerful enough only to destroy the body of the assassin and Kumi. After the dust settled, Robin forced his body to become limp and play the role of a shocked victim. Rising any superstition from the Man of Steel would do no good for him in the future. Superman gently carried him outside and sat him down on a bench, covering his shoulders with a blanket.

"Son, I am sorry for your lost. Just do not seek revenge, we will find out who is behind this ok." With a pat, Superman leapt into the air and took off.

Robin watched him go with narrowed eyes. He could imagine the conversation taking place already between Superman and the Justice League, trying to get any leads on who the assassin was and Durin's connection to the whole ordeal. Scowling, he knew it would take months for the team to find out who was behind the attack. At least that was the good news out of all the mayhem. The cranking of wheels signaled arrival of the cart. Robin gazed as the medics hosted the black body bag that housed the remains of Kumi's body into the ambulance.

Glancing down, he started at the pink stains on his shirt and left hand caked in dried blood. Durin was going to be heartbroken; the child had lost the only thing that was close to being his older brother. He heard soft footsteps stop next to him. Lifting his head, Robin found Jess watching him, eyes brimmed with tears, yet none fell. The woman was strong and a tiny flicker of his old self was grateful that she wasn't an emotional wreck. Stretching out her hand, Jess offered him a damp tissue.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice cared sadness. Robin took her tissue and began to wipe his hand clean, "Don't be."

If his voice was harsh, he didn't care. The raging fire still scorched his veins. He needed to stay focus and control his emotions. He couldn't do that while pretending to be someone he wasn't. He had thought foolishly that maybe he could, but it wasn't meant to be and now he was paying for his mistakes. How many times had Slade told him that in this life, he couldn't afford to make mistakes? "_Too many_," hissed a dark voice.

Jess sighed and turned to leave, her soft voice muttering but Robin's ears picked it up. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd then gazed back at the ground.

"Where are the superheroes when you need them the most?"

What she meant was vague, for Superman was around. Then again, he did 'arrive' late. Robin's mind shook like the ground during an earthquake. Jess had struck a cord and his calm composure started crackling. Instances of where her question applied raced through his mind: hsi parents' deathes, Trigon, the war...Superheroes were never around when hell manifested itself on Earth. And even if they were around, they didn't try to prevent it. They just stood by and waited for an incident to occur, meaning that most of the time the damage was done and nothing they did could restore what was lost. Heck, Superman just stood by and watched Kumi get murder. Justice and order would have allowed Robin to kill the assassin, thus preventing him from triggering the bomb; killing, injuring and scaring even more people.

But no. Superman held him back and allowed the chaos to take place. Feeling a gaze on him, Robin looked up and found the blond bodyguard of Lex Luthor standing across from on the street. Her body posture spoke the unvoiced question. _Do we still have deal_?

Robin rose on his feet, the blanket falling of his shoulders and pooled at his feet. His stern, emotionless mask fell into place and a familiar void filled him. With a jerk on his head, he turned the opposite direction and walked down the street towards his hotel room. The female bodyguard watched the young man leave and felt a bit better to know that she had good news to report to Lex. The mission was still a go.

-------------------

A/N: I hope none of you guys were too attached to Kumi. If so, I'm sorry, but I thought someone had to go. Robin was drifting a bit and he needed to be reminded.


	12. So close yet so far away

A/N: OMG, sorry that I didn't update in time. For some odd reason, I am like totally off this whole week. Thought today was Tuesday then found out it was Wednesday, been sidetracked with writing little essays for scholarships and all that jazz. But let me tell you those reviews for the last chapter gave me a much needed confidence booster. I don't know why but this story doesn't feel just right, so hearing your comments helps me a lot to keep it on track. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I know enough of the blabbering but I don't' own 'em.

**Ch. 12: So close yet so far away**

"What happened?" Batman's sharp low voice seemed to vibrate off the concert walls. He had ducked into the ruins of the base, searching for anymore clues but mostly to keep his mind off of a rising fear that was taking root deep in his chest.

Green Arrow must have sensed something because soon after there was a brief pause and a faint swallowing sound. "Batgirl and Superman attended this ball to keep an eye on Lex. Well, this rookie hacker pops up. Everyone is distracted, next thing they know, this young man gets shot. His friend gets upset and attacks the killer. Superman had to pry the kid off and said if he didn't do anything; the kid would have killed the other man. Well, the murder says something to the like of 'the message: You're too slow' and blows himself up. A couple people were injured… Anyway, Superman questioned Lex, but the man said he had nothing to do with it and for once Superman knows that he ain't lying. The strange thing is that the kid—the friend to the one who got shot—just disappeared."

Batman soaked up Arrow's report. The message sounded like a familiar threat, something the Joker or the Riddler would send to him to mock him. He remembered Mikhail stressing that Robin was searching the global for the General to kill the man. But Batman couldn't help but think that maybe the General was doing the same: seeking Robin out. That everything that was happening was some sort of twisted game of 'hide-and-go-seek' and while Robin and the General were the main players, he still couldn't figure out Slade's role. And now there was Lex's appearance, which he knew wasn't a coincident. Lex never did anything that didn't help him in the end.

"Did Superman get a good look at the kid?"

"Yeah, he said the kid was a bit on the lean, scrawny side but was fairly strong considering his build. He had shaggy black hair and black eyes. You don't think that…"

"It's not that hard to change one's appearance. And since Superman doesn't know that Robin is missing…"

"He wouldn't know to keep a lookout. Oh man, if that was him, what the heck is Robin doing in Gotham?"

Batman sighed, "I don't know, but he won't stay there long. Taking the plane will take too much time. I need you to beam me up to the JLA headquarters and then back down to Gotham."

He heard Green Arrow type in the command, "Got it. What about the Titans?"

"You got a lock on their communicators?"

"Sure do, been using those things for awhile."

"Who cares, just lock on that and do the same thing, except beam them to Jump City. If Robin or Deathstroke flee Gotham, they will be going to some place where a hideout is already established."

"And what better a place than Jump City, where they both know that only Robin is there and so they don't have to worry about the Titans. Can you imagine their surprise?"

Allowing himself a small smile, Batman nodded, "Hopefully, we can use that to _our_ surprise."

Green Arrow laughed, "True. Ok, we're ready to beam you up."

"Batman out." Snapping his communicator closed, he allowed the familiar buzz of being beamed to allow him a brief relaxation break. He felt that he would need it in the upcoming days.

**-Back in Gotham-**

Robin knew he should have gone straight away to comfort Durin. But no one had comforted him when his parents died, when his men died out in the field. Sure people were distraught but all he felt was pity. And pity and comfort were not going to strengthen Durin or Robin in the end. So the apprentice made his way to the footsteps of the Natural History Museum.

Flipping his cell-phone open, he waited for the connection to be made. Finally, he heard a tired voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"Informant, museum, now. Fifteen minutes no more." Lowering, he didn't wait for a reply and flipped the phone closed.

Reaching his destination, Robin sat on the cold, concrete steps of the museum and stared at the traffic passing by. Across from the street, he watched as a man sprinted out of the park, throwing his jacket into the bushes. A group of cops ran after him, the leader flinging himself at the robber, pinning the thief on the ground. Seconds later the cop car pulled up. Robin could hear the swearing spilling forth from the robber, but the cops just ignored him and handcuffed him. Throwing the robber into the back of the car, one of the cops spotted him and nodded to him before entering the car. Robin nodded slightly back and watched the car pull off.

"Sometimes I wish villainy was that simple. Just grab a wallet, get caught, thrown in jail and then free again. But then again, you're never free after you go to prison." Robin ran a hand over his chin, sensing his informant behind him.

"Sir?"

Robin turned and rose from his seating position, "Don't fail otherwise we will lose our freedom. And I won't be a happy person if I lose my freedom." Looking at his informant for the first time, Robin felt his eyes widen slightly. "Pavel?"

Pavel smiled warmly at Robin, "Captain Dimitry." Rising his hand for a shake, the older man was surprised to see pure relief shine in Robin's eyes as the boy strode forward and clasped his forearm.

"It's good to see you old friend."

"It's good to be working with you finally. I was getting tired working for the Colonel."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, well, he can be hard sometimes. But come, we do not have much time." Glancing at the street, Robin walked across the street. Grabbing the jacket from the bushes, he slides it on and entered the park. "Thought you joined the League of Shadows?"

Pavel swallowed, following closely behind Robin, "I did…as a spy. But, Mikhail…"

"I know. So tell me, did you know of anything concerning what happened tonight?"

"At the ball, very little? I only received an email from one of the General's bodyguards telling me that the General wanted me to go to the function and record your downfall."

"Downfall?"

"Yes."

Robin's eyes narrowed. The only way he could think of his downfall was, "Did the General know that Superman or any other superheroes would attend?"

The spy shook his head, "No, but I received the guest list from the General and Lex Luthor was on it."

"_So, he knew that the Luthor was going to be there, which means he deduced that a superhero would be tagging him. As such_…" "He wanted me to lose control, to reveal myself and get caught by the superheroes, so he wouldn't have to worry about me going after him anymore." Robin stopped dead in his tracks, "The bloody devil is good," "_right up there with Slade…almost and because of that, I might have an advantage_."

Placing a hand on Pavel's shoulders, Robin eyed his friend with a stern gaze, "You said that you had to record the event?"

"Yes," replied Pavel, trying to get a sense where Robin was going with all this, "I was at the bar. I did get a good picture of the assassin."

"Oh." Excitement was rising in Robin. Everything had gone from worse to better with each passing minute. Maybe Kumi's death wasn't in vain.

"The young man was from League's hideout in Jump City. I called some of his friends and they had said that the kid was getting all these benefits and was becoming close with the General." Pavel sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. The hardships he had faced shone in the moonlight, "I guess the General was just buttering him up…using him…"

Robin felt the air darken around them, but it didn't affect the brightness that was shining in him. He had a lead now and that was Jump City. And that was perfect because he could still do the job Luthor assigned him. The only thing left was dealing with Slade's little mission on searching for places where the Secret Society could establish a base. Taking a deep breath, Robin tilted his head so his eyes were light blue.

"The General used us all. But, I would never do that to you, Pavel or any other man. As long as you and I are still breathing, we can end the war once and for all, making the General pay tenfold." Robin paused, letting the words sink in, "Pavel, you are my last true friend. I'll try and save Mikhail, but he's a traitor now. But I'll try none the less. I made a promise out there on the front lines to save and protect you guys. I've done a terrible job but I'll make it up. I promise."

Pavel took in a shaking breath. He had not the time to accept all that happened in the civil war. Robin's words had opened tender wounds, yet the words seemed to bring a comfort to him. Studying the man in front of him, Pavel realized that Dimitry had grown up and was not the lost, confused, idealistic boy he was in the beginning. "What do you want me to do?"

A smile graced Robin's lips but it fleetingly that Pavel's mind thought it was just his mind playing tricks. Glancing around, Robin leaned forward and whispered, "Keep up your charade for now, but in the meantime, look for any prospective places for a base in Gotham and Jump City. Understand, soldier?"

Pavel straightened his back, "Yes sir."

Robin nodded and took a couple steps back, "Good. Dismissed and Pavel…stay alive."

Pavel smirked, "Will do." With that the two parted ways. Robin waited till he could no longer see Pavel before heading his way back to the hotel. Tonight he had killed three birds with one stone. Now he just needed to confront Durin.

**-Justice League Tower-**

Batman waited in the chamber, listening to the excited chattering of Beast Boy. None of the Titans had ever been beamed up to the Tower before and were enjoying their visit to the fullest: that is keeping their visit restrained to the large beaming room.

Starfire glanced over at Batman, "Why couldn't we say goodbye to Mikhail? He seemed shocked at our hasty departure."

Batman crossed his arms. The only reason the group wasn't in Jump City was because it took awhile for the beaming to rejuvenate and he needed to alert them to the change in plans. "He has no right to be here."

"But he helped us, he was leading us to Robin," snapped back Beast Boy.

"Are you so sure? Can you trust everything a League of Shadow member…a villain says," stated the Dark Knight. Deep in his mind, a nagging voice chuckled, "_Look who is talking? The man who broke his vows to a conman, all because the man said he knew where Robin was?_"

Batman frowned slightly and was relieved when Green Arrow broke into the room. "Ok, so I showed Superman a picture of Reaper…I mean Robin and he said that they did look awfully similar. He said Batgirl is keeping a lookout on the situation. Also, I decided to do a little research and see if anything valuable was in Gotham that might peek Luthor's interest…and…" Glancing at Titans, Arrow took a deep breath and closed the gap between in and Batman, whispering quietly into his ear.

The Titans just watched, hurt evident on their faces that they were not included on the conversation.

Cyborg took a step forward, "Sorry but I don't see how any of this has to do with Robin…"

The half-robot watched as a dark look encompassed Batman's face. Green Arrow took a step back and looked at the Titans with pity and mouthed "Sorry."

Batman locked his cold gaze on each Titan. "Here's the deal. We don't have much time so do not question my orders. You are going to Jump City. There you will keep a watchful eye out even on the minute crime and make sure the duplicate Robin does not leave your sight." The consol beeped, the beaming technology fully powered. Batman took a step forward and hit the button.

"Don't fail."

With that he watched the Titans' mouths open, confusion on their faces. But fear of suffering the Batman's wrath would make them follow the orders. Now all Batman had to do was wait for his turn and return to Gotham. Hopefully, Robin was till there. He had only a few hours to track down the banking truck—for the superhero community had decided to remain oblivious on which truck was being used to help with the safe transportation of the document. Batman only had to pray Robin would be there, if his ward was that suicidal but knowing Robin, he knew the boy would go after no matter the costs.

------------------------

A/N: wipes forehead Wheeh, talk about setting everything at full throttle. Until next time!!


	13. Of Bonds

Disclaimer: Ha, at least I stake a claim on Durin but alas not the others, they belong to DC.

A/N: Yay another chapter! I did a bit more adding of fuel to the flames here in this chapter before the big action chapter next week. So hang in there! And let me tell ya writing this chapter was fun to write. A little more dash of physiological drama and then a pinch of action and I feel that I'm becoming quite pleased with this story. Well enough of mine babbling, let's get going!

**Ch. 13 Of bonds**

Whispers of footsteps were the only thing that marked his coming. The stride was confident, nothing betraying the hard duty fallen on his shoulders. Stopping in front of bland hotel door, Robin raised his hand and knocked softly. The door flung open a mere second after to reveal a distressed tiny Durin, tears running down his cheeks.

"What the heck happened, Seir? The last thing I received was a sound of a gunshot and then a big explosion." The words spilled out of the young man's voice, his eyes wide with fear. Jerking his head into the hall, Durin looked around like a wild, scared animal. Slowly, he turned his head, blond bangs shading his eyes, "Where's Kumi?"

The two-word question spoke volumes. It seemed to encompass a grief that no child should feel. For a split second, Robin found himself at Durin's age screaming at the cops to let him see his dead parents one more time. He wanted to run his hand through his mother's hair and hold his father's large hand. Little Richard only wished to tell his parents one more time how much he loved them. Taking in a deep breath, Robin locked away memories and straightened his back.

"He is dead."

The simple statement echoed in the hall. Innocent eyes widened like saucers. "You…you're…lying…"

Robin frowned, "No I am not lying. I do not lie about death. Earlier tonight, Kumi was shot in the heart, point-blank range by an assassin. I could nothing to save him."

Durin surprised Robin with how fast his shock gave way to anger. Lunging at the older boy, Durin punched his tiny fists onto Robin's chest, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. You could have done something! You could have saved Kumi!"

Robin knew perfectly well what Durin was going through, but he would not let this young hacker have his way with him. Grabbing Durin's shoulders, he jerked the boy off of him. Robin slammed Durin into the wall next to the open door. His fingers clenched around Durin's throat as he pulled the boy off of the ground, the other hand pinning the boy to the wall.

"Don't you dare accuse _me_ of Kumi's death," Robin's voice hissed out of his mouth. The harsh statement froze Durin's shaking figure. Seir emerged before his captive audience, "Do you think I knew of the assassin? Do you think I planned it? I would have saved Kumi if I could. I wanted to avenge his death, but Superman stopped me. I know you want revenge, Durin." Something flickered in those pale green eyes. "I…miss Kumi as much as you do. If I could go back in time, I would make sure he lived. But I can't do that."

Releasing his grip, Robin took a step backwards while Durin slide onto the floor, his arms falling limp at his side. Conjuring up tiny wisps of guilt to darken his expression, Robin knelt down to face Durin. He needed to keep the boy on his side. "If you want someone to blame, blame Zenari."

"Zenari? Kumi's master?" whispered Durin, his eyes fixated on something between them.

Robin nodded and licked his lips slightly. It was time for a little lie; then again could he consider it a lie when Kumi thought the same thing? It was truth, from a certain point of view. "Yes, Kumi's _ex_-master, Durin. He didn't like it how Kumi was excelling, surpassing even his own master. Zenari got jealous and hired an assassin to kill Kumi."

Durin looked into Robin's eyes for the first time, "But isn't the apprentice supposed to surpass the master?"

"Yes, we are, but Zenari didn't like the idea," Robin narrowed his eyes, pinpointing Durin's fear. Would his master do the same? "We're lucky you and I because our masters are pushing us to surpass them. If we don't, then we have failed as apprentices and death would be a just punishment."

Durin frowned slightly. Robin snaked his arm around the boy's frame and hauled both of them up on their feet. Staring down at Durin with a stern gaze, Robin continued, "Now, get yourself together, Durin. We still have a mission to complete?"

The hacker's body jerked straight, "What?"

Robin stepped into the middle of the hall and folded his arms across his chest, "Kumi would want us to finish the mission. I'm going to retrieve the object but I will need your help."

Determination pushed away the grief on the boy's face, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to drop off my belongings with you; you can hang on it for me till I'm done with all these missions. Also, I need you to create a disturbance in Jump City to distract any superheroes, while I go and send the object to the meeting place."

"Right!" Durin turned to go but Robin's voice halted him.

"Durin."

"Yes?"

"Afterwards, I want you to go back home. You knew Kumi the longest, so you can have revenge on Zenari."

Durin turned and glanced at Robin before a smile broke out on his face, "Thanks, Seir."

Durin entered his room and closed it leaving a stunned Robin in his wake. The ex-Boy Wonder kept seeing the younger boy's eyes full of trust before him. It was a look that a child gives to his parents: pure, innocent, undying trust. Robin had gained a loyal ally during a time of grief. He had manipulated not only Durin but Pavel as well without any second thoughts. The night's activities had finally caught up with him and now registered in his mind. Robin's stomach began to churn. Sprinting towards his room, Robin slammed the door open and closed, reaching the bathroom just in time as the contents of his stomach emptied themselves in the toilet.

His small frame shuddered as three more heaves brought reality crashing down once more. Rising slowly, he made his way to the sink. Splashing water on his face, he carefully removed the black contact lenses and stared at himself in the mirror.

Truly, for the first time, he stared at the monster he was becoming.

"_Hey, it's Batboy_!"

"_You're Batman's kid_."

"_Dude, you're Robin! You're like Batman's sidekick_!'

He moved to Jump City to break free from Batman's shadow, to become his own man instead of a miniature Batman. He was free but now he had fallen into Slade's shadow. Only Slade would pounce at the chance to manipulate people towards his cause during a tragic time. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Robin realized that he was becoming the man's clone: walking in the exact footsteps of a supervillain.

His light blue eyes took in the blood that was on his shirt. His heart ached with the lose Kumi. But it wasn't just the chipper conman's death, on those spots of blood; he saw the faces of each man he didn't save, each man he killed, and each man he tortured. Every drop of blood shed had brought forth the realization that he was meant to be a villain. A villain in his own right and that could not be produced if he followed as Slade's clone.

Clenching his teeth, Robin slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. The white agony of shards of glass biting into his skin sealed his dark desire of breaking free from Slade. But he mustn't get carried away. Oh no, he had to stay focused and he still needed training in this new life. Besides, he had to accomplish his first goal.

"_You're getting too slow_."

Through the jagged remaining pieces, he saw an angry sneer that made his once childish face sharper and evil, a face that belonged to a villain. The Titans didn't save him, they only ignored him. Well, he can do the same thing. Gnarkk and his little girlfriend could have prevented the League of Shadows from invading, but they just left them like sheep in a slaughter pin. And the Justice League…Batman…they would no longer hold him back, trying to impose their will on others when the war wasn't even theirs.

Taking a step back, Robin withdrew his fist from the mirror and eyed his injured hand. Memorized by the deep red crevices on his knuckles, he lavished in the pain. It made him feel alive, human. His injured hand shook with shock as he bended his fingers in and out of a fist. Up until Kumi's death, the war and everything in between was about surviving, about protecting others and the General. All of it was selfless, even killing the General became a way to revenge the lives lost and prevent another supervillain to gain power. The whole issue about him being played was a bonus. Robin had tried to reason with himself with this logic, but not any more.

Now, oh, it was all about him and his needs. It just had transpired onto another level of personal vendetta and everything he did from now on would be to benefit his desire. Call it revenge if you must and on some level it was just that. Yet, Robin's mind poisoned with horrid past experiences coupled with Slade's twisted truth, smeared right and wrong into a strange, scary logic, making revenge only part of the shift from others being the center of the galaxy to Robin being the center. His motivation was creating order out of chaos, much like before, but before it was through creating fear. Now, it was about complete and absolute control. Slade taught him many things, but the General reminded him of one absolute truth. Death was sound, concrete. Nobody questioned it. Whomever controlled death was like a miniature god. Sure fear was power, but declaring who lived or died; now that was absolute power because one cannot rise from the dead to challenge you, while with fear people can break from it.

Watching precious blood drip down the sink, leaving a pink stain in its wake, Robin pondered from whom he could learn how to control death. His eyes widened when a gloved hand took hold of his injured hand. Tilting his head, he watched Slade shake his orange/black mask. With his other hand, the man pulled out a pair of tweezers and began to pull out the glass shards. Robin just watched him with a daze, realizing with numb clarity who Slade truly was. Slade was not just a criminal mastermind. Being _Deathstroke_, the man was death itself, swinging his blade, choosing who died or lived. And Robin being _Reaper_, he harvested those lost souls. Try as he might break free from Slade, he could never be his own man. The two were irrevocable linked. His hope of forever breaking free from Slade began to diminish but he clung to it like oxygen.

"I heard rumors of something big happening. I thought it would be unwise to disrupt you when you were on your mission, so I flew over here to see what was going on. Guess I was too late," whispered Slade as he bandaged Robin's hand.

A lie. He could see them now. Slade came here to take advantage of Robin's weaken state. Just like he did: apprentice like master. Seir narrowed his eyes and smiled tightly, "You came here to sway me, Slade. I did the same thing with Durin."

"Oh?"

"Yes. So you can stop now."

Slade chuckled deeply, "How else is an apprentice to learn, if the master stops teaching."

Robin frowned, "By experience." Yanking his hand away, Robin glared at Slade, his eyes taking on a dark blue shade. "I'm done with training for now. I'm coming out of hiding and doing what I have been planning to do these past months."

Slade folded his arms, "You're going after the General."

"Yes. It's because of my lack of action that Kumi's dead."

"The General will be expecting such a response from you. You'll be playing right into his hands. And if I recall, you swore never to be played a fool again." Slade left the small bathroom and back into the main room.

Robin walked behind him, resentment lacing his words. "So what do you have in mind? That I deal with the General later?"

"It is up to you how you handle things, Apprentice," hissed Slade, facing Robin's face fully. "Just remember you still have Kumi's mission to fulfill, the meeting with the informant tomorrow, as well as the mission I assigned to you to look for new recruiting stations."

"All taken care of," barked Robin back.

Slade took a pause, his mind taking in what Robin had just said, "Is that so?"

Robin smirked as he turned and began to gather his things on the bed, "Yes."

Folding his hands behind his back, Slade just watched Robin lay out his uniform and begin checking his weapons. "It's good to see you have gained control."

Pulling out one of his metal blades with three sixes lying on top of each other and ran his thumb along the sharp edge, careful not to break skin. "Have I really?"

Slade narrowed his eye.

Robin turned his gaze on Slade, "I want to control death itself, to have absolute control."

A dark amusement shimmered in Slade's eyes, "You want that form of control?"

"Yes."

"You want me to teach you how to deal death's hand?"

"Yes, master."

"Then fulfill this mission and I will meet you in Jump City. We'll discuss this change in training there."

With that Slade made his way to the door. Stepping out into the hall, Slade glanced once more at his apprentice, looking at him yet beyond him. "I will leave with this advice, Seir. Before you kill a person, you must take into consideration what will happen when this person dies. Each person is linked to something and you must be careful when cutting a thread or the whole tapestry might fall apart." Blinking slowly, the man nodded before closing the door.

Robin waited a couple minutes, musing over the statement before resuming his task. Changing into his uniform, he peered at the clock and noticed he still has some time to take a break and gather his thoughts. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened a pocket on his backpack and pulled out a worn-out journal. Turning the cover over, he watched as the fragile newspaper clipping of the Titans picture fluttered out onto the floor. Picking it up, he brought it up to his nose. He could still smell blood, soil and gunpowder on it. Lowering it down, he brought his attention to the journal, reading the entries with the entrancement of a poet reading Shakespeare. All the while, his thumb ran across the picture. But no longer did it go in the familiar circle of longing around the Titans; it went across the picture, smudging the ink lightly, until by the end of night, one could see the outline of an x over the Titans.

**-Near the outskirts of Gotham City-**

Batman materialized inside the Batcave. Breaking into a long stride, he marched up to the computer counsel. Meeting him there was an elderly man with white hair, standing alert.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce, I hope the trip was informative."

Batman jerked off his cowl and scowled, "No it wasn't Alfred. I barely gained information and if anything else this whole ordeal with Robin has just gotten more confusing. What's worse is that he is here."

Alfred's eyes widened and his hand shot to his mouth, "Dear God, Master Dick here in Gotham. Do you think he will try and contact you?"

"I don't know." Fingers flying over the counsel, he finally reached Batgirl, "Batgirl."

"Right here, Batman."

"Good, I want you to leave the investigation of the bombing alone for now and trace down any leads on the whereabouts of the man whom Superman had to restrain."

"What? These people need us now, Batman-"

Batman clenched his teeth, "Don't argue with me. We don't have time. I want you to search the streets and also keep a look for a Well's Fargo bank truck that is heading down to Jump City. When you find it, contact me and disengage it at all costs."

"Ok, Batman. Batgirl out."

Alfred shot Batman a confused look, "Sir?"

"Not now, Alfred. I need you contact the robot Robin and the Titans down in Jump City and tell them to keep an eye on the truck if Batgirl should miss it." With that said, Batman turned and ran towards the Batmobile.

Alfred yelled after Batman, "What are you going to do sir?"

Batman jumped into the Batmobile and revved up the engine, "Going to track down my son."

With that said, the Dark Knight drove out of the cave, leaving Alfred coughing up the exhaust, worry aging him even more.

"I'm getting too old for this."

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there ya go! Enjoy!!


	14. Contact

Disclaimer: After everything, I've done with these poor characters; you'd think DC would just hand them over but nope.

A/N: Sheesh, I didn't expect so much tension and eagerness for this chapter. I'm glad though! It means I'm doing something right. Well, classes have started once again. I'll try and keep updating on Tuesdays, but if it doesn't work I'll move it to another day. But, I will warn ya guys ahead of time.

**Ch. 14 Contact**

Batgirl finished a forward flip, landing lightly on the roof of a motel. Creeping up to the edge, she peered out onto the street. Anger was building up in her and she was itching for some stupid thief to come out and give her a good reason to vent out her frustration. The red-hair beauty knew that Batman was hiding something from her. Despite everything the two had gone through after Robin left, she thought that maybe the man would open up to her. Alas, that was not meant to be and she berated herself for thinking that the Dark Knight could change. No wonder Robin and him got into so many fights.

Sighing, she looked down into the parking lot. The sky was slowly getting lighter. Soon, she would have to call it a night. Glancing towards the south where Titans Tower was, Batgirl frowned. Unlike Robin, she had to keep up her appearance as Barbara, otherwise her dad; Commissioner Gordon, would find something suspicious and be on her back until she told him a white lie. The door creaked opened and Batgirl darted into a crouch. Her masked eyes widened as she took in the back of a spiked raven hair of a young man in a black pants, his trench coat bellowing slightly behind him. Quickly, a ski mask was pulled over his head, which was soon covered by a helmet.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. This was strange. The man hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off onto the street. Instincts overrode Batman's order to contact him. Throwing a small tracking device onto the license plate, she quickly leapt over a couple of buildings before landing swiftly into an ally. Running to a dumpster, she threw off a tarp and revved up her own cycle. Punching in a code, Batgirl noticed that the red dot was nearing the outskirts of Gotham City. Picking the shortest route, she zoomed after the suspicious figure.

**-Gotham-**

Batman crept into the destroyed ballroom, eying the ground for any clues. He walked over to the burnt circle on the wooden floor, where the blast had gone off. Making his search wider from that epicenter, masked eyes scanned. Finally, he noticed a crumpled white paper pushed under the foot of an overturn chair. Kneeling down, he picked up the piece of paper and straightened it. It was a small business card with a motel name and number. On the bottom, written in ink was a room number and phone number. His cloak sent a cloud of dust, covering up any notion that the Dark Knight was here.

**-Interstate-**

The driver of an ordinary Well-Fargo bank truck knew he should have gone to church this week. But no, he had to whine to his wife about being on the road for so long and wanting just to sleep. Gulping, his mind began to pray, hoping to make it through the night. Next to him was Two-Face, holding a gun to his head. The villain's goonies were in the back of the truck, sorting the money. The disfigured villain tilted his head towards the metal wall, tapping lightly with the gun. A tiny metal door slide open, the eyes of one of the henchmen peering through and his voice spilled out into the front compartment.

"Ya boss?"

"How much money we got?"

"Over $3 million in cash and that's not counting the jewelry and some paper stuff."

"Good." Sliding the door closed, Two-Face grinned at the driver. "Seems like I can retire early."

The driver nodded nervously. His eyes darted to the left side-view mirror, hoping to catch a cop car. Instead he just spotted a dark dressed figure zooming up the left lane. Two-Face shifted in his seat, causing the other man to dart his attention back to the front. The villain didn't seem to pay any heed. His eyes lost focus for a second, as the villain whispered softly.

"I'll go somewhere faraway, maybe settle down in a small town. Buy a nice house, own a store and then maybe she'll come back to me and we'll be happy like we use to be." The two-colored eyes, one large and malformed slide to the right side-view mirror. In a low voice, the crazy man seemed to regain his lost humanity. Harvey Dent whispered, "Maybe this time, no one has to die."

The driver eyed Two-Face, confusion on his face. This couldn't be the notorious Two-Face, who would determine if you lived or not by the toss of a coin. But as suddenly Harvey Dent appeared, he vanished once more into the turbulent Two-Face. Jerking upwards, the villain snarled, "What's a Bat doing way out here?" Cocking the gun, he yelled at the driver, "Floor it!"

The poor man pressed the petal harder, catching a glimpse of a young person in a bat cowl catching up to his right. Batgirl zoomed up the emergency lane. She watched as the dark-clothed man drove up to a Well-Fargo truck, too close for her to assume that he was merely passing by. Instead, it seemed that he was trying to board the truck. Gunning the bike, she caught up to the man. Letting out a sigh of relief, she watched as the truck began to speed up, slowly getting out of reach. Leaning right, Batgirl eased into the right lane, next to the other motorcycle.

"Pull over right now!"

The helmet tilted slightly to the side. Batgirl pointed her left hand towards the emergency lane. With one hand on the cycle, she was totally prepared when the man jerked his bike towards her. Verging to the side, Batgirl placed her hand on the handle and fought to regain control of her bike. Righting back up straight again, she glanced at the rider. A semi-truck had pulled up on the left side and was attempting to pass them. With the bank truck in front, with no room to pass, a semi on the left and a gaining car behind, the two were trapped. Pulling out a bat-a-rang, Batgirl knew this was the perfect time to take the man out before he caused some real damage.

As if sensing her plan, the man slowed sped up slightly, his head moving back and forth from the front to the side. Batgirl sped up, replacing the bat-a-rang and leaned to the left, trying to reach out to grab the man's handle. Her black fingers only felt the sudden whip of wind. The man turned and drove right underneath the semi-truck. It was a clean cut between the helmet and the underbelly of the truck.

Batgirl felt her mouth open ajar as he clearly made it to the other side, righting up. Pebbles sprung into the air as he picked up speed and passed the semi-truck. The driver in the truck was surprised, for the moment the man made it to the other side, the truck slammed on the brakes. Tires screeching, the air filling up with a smelly smoke, the semi began to jackknife and tilting backwards. Batgirl dodged the truck, her speed dropping drastically, her foot skimming the ground to keep balance. A large thunk resonated in the air as the semi finally fell onto its side. Cars served, horns honked and the crashing of metal was the finishing touch of a multi-car pile up.

Taking in a quick assessment, Batgirl tapped her ear.

"Police."

"There's been an accident on the interstate heading towards Jump City, five miles out. Send medical attention immediately." With that, Batgirl revved up her engine and zoomed after the man. She had to praise Wayne Industries for outfitting the cycle with a more horse powered cycle and in a few seconds she had caught up to the man. She had thought lady luck was on her side, but then she noticed that they once again caught up to the bank truck. Not wasting time, she took out bird-a-rang and threw it at the man. Peering over his shoulders, the man dodged the flying projectile, watching it bounce off of the truck. Gritting her teeth to stop a curse from flying out of her mouth, Batgirl sped up and was neck to neck with the man.

"Stop right now! Don't make me get more serious on ya. You'll regret it."

Yanking his helmet off his head, the man turned his covered face and eyed Batgirl with a cold stare. "No, I won't."

With that, he threw the helmet, hitting Batgirl straight on her head. Gripping tightly to the bike, she shook her head clear of the stars that appeared to be dancing around her head.

Glancing at the man, she snapped, "You were warned!"

The man's only response was to ignore her and crouch on his seat. His body tightened before springing forward. His body flew forward and before he let go totally of the bike, he jerked the handles to the left. The bike served to the left, the tail end crashing into Batgirl's bike, sending her crashing into the road.

Holding her screaming ribs, Batgirl pulled herself from the wreckage and watched as the man landed hard on the edge of the top of the truck. Pulling himself up, he swung out and sent his feet crashing into the door, falling into the truck. The doors slammed shut a second later.

-----------------------

Two-Face didn't know what to do. He thought he had lost that Bat kid but just like her dear old hero, she kept popping up. And now, someone was in the back of the bank truck. Leaning his head towards the metal door, he listened to muffled screams and smashing of objects. All of a sudden silence reached his ear. Snarling, he leaned back and slide the small door open. Placing his gun in the hold, he began to fire wildly into the holding pen. The driver saw his opportunity. Snapping his seat belt off, he swung up the car door and jumped out of the truck.

"Come back here," yelled Two-Face, which soon turned into a scream of pain when the metal door slide shut on his wrist. Pain shot up his arm, as he felt bones begin to break. His fingers began to spasm, dropping the gun on the floor. Hearing the clanging, Two-Face regained his focues. With his free hand, the criminal pulled the wheel towards him, serving the truck off the road and crashing into a deep ditch. Without a pause, he shifted around and pushed back metal door, freeing his hand. Clutching the bleeding, swollen, broken hand, Two-Face kicked open the door and staggered out into the ditch.

"That son of a gun is going to pay," muttered Two-Face, his eyes full of vengeful lust. Pulling out another gun from his back, he stepped in front of the back doors. "Come out!"

Aiming the gun at the doors, he waited. Then finally, the door sprung open and a person lunged towards him. Two-Face fired, emptying his gun into the person. After the final click, he stared down, smiling a hideous grin. The wide-eyed pale face of one of his men stared up at him, his face forever etched in fear.

"Wha-" Two-Face glanced upwards only to meet a black fist flying towards his face. The fist contacted his nose; a cracking sound followed by a blinding flash of pain became the criminal's existence.

Staggering backwards, holding his bleeding nose, he stared up at the culprit. A thin man dressed in black stood before him. The trench coat was slightly torn at the arms and bottom, but otherwise nothing should a serious wound from the man who had fought six men in a small, enclosed box. Two-Face lunged forward, sending his fist at the man's head. But his fist met air, the black hood that now was pulled up underneath him. The man balanced himself on his two-hands and drove his heavy military boots in Two-Face's stomach. Gagging, the criminal doubled over. The man rolled over and sent a powerful kick into his ribs. Finding himself tumbling to the ground, Two-Face jerked upward and spit out a mouth full of blood. He could feel a couple of ribs stabbing into his lungs. Stumbling up onto his feet, the villain gathered up his strength to strike back but was too slow. The cloaked man jumped into the air and sent a spinning kick into his head. Two-Face went flying into the trees, before slamming into an oak.

Darkness tugging at his eyes, his body began to slump to the ground but to his surprise he felt a strong hand grab his once white jacket and hold him up. Through blurry eyes, he made out two dark blue eyes shimmering beneath the hood.

"It wasn't in the back." A deep, emotionless voice that didn't seem to fit yet did emerged from the blackness that was the stranger's face.

"…wha…" Two-Face couldn't believe that the rasp was his own voice. Then again, suffering two blows to the head and broken ribs poking into his body with every breath could do that.

The man narrowed his eyes, his eyes drifting down to the white jacket. Turning a shade of black, his eyes seemed to glow an unholy light. "Of course." With his free hand, the man pulled out a blue pouch with a serpent seal on it. Taking a step back, the man slides the pouch inside his trench coat. Peering over his shoulder, the man continued, "She's caught up."

Two-Face turned his attention upwards to where the interstate was and saw a dark figure running up to the truck. He never noticed how the man had turned his full attention on the split-face villain. Pulling out a kunai, he threw it at Two-Face's hand, pinning it to the trunk of the tree. Three others soon joined the metal shard, one on the other hand and two in his legs.

Coughing up tears and blood, Two-Face fought to remain conscious, "Who…who…are you…?"

The man before him was twirling one of the metal shards on his finger, the three sixes a blur, catching occasionally the glint of dying moonlight. The black eyes were now regarding him with mirth, tiny streaks of blue in them. "Reaper."

Reaper watched as Two-Face's mind soaked up the word, before the man's head dropped down to his chest. Seeing that the criminal was out of the picture now, he turned and regarded his next opponent.

Batgirl ran up to the crashed truck, holding her chest, scraps littered her torn uniform. She had seen the driver running away from the accident, trying to pull out his cell phone and call the police. Skidding down the ditch, the teen superhero took in the damaged truck. Lying before her was a man, clearly shot dead on sight. And inside…Five bodies were strewn across the floor, their bodies angled in ways the human body is not meant to be positioned in. Her gut instinct flared to life. This was bad, real bad. Staggering back, she tapped her earpiece once more, while looking around to see where the motorcycle man went.

"Batman."

"I need your help right now! I'm on the Interstate 7, heading south to Jump-" The whizzing of a metal zipping by her check, a red cut appearing a second late made her high-strung body twirl around, throwing a smoke bomb behind her. Her hand turned off the communication device before sliding into a defensive stance. In front of her, Reaper stood watching her calmly. The air crackled with tension as the two warrior regarded each other.

"You're annoying," whispered Reaper. And then he made the first move.

**-Gotham-**

Batman removed his pick, the motel door creaking open. Stepping inside, he took in the two luggages. They were the only items that seemed to belong to whomever occupied the room. Zipping open the nearest bag, he took in the rich clothes and personal hygienic components. Moving onto the next bag, all that greeted his eyes was an old laptop, planner and cell phone. Picking up the phone, Batgirl frowned. The battery was dead and from the backing, it seemed that the memory chip had been removed. Strange. Picking up the planner, he flipped through the pages. It seemed that early this week, the person went to pick up a friend called Seir at the airport. Today' date was circled in red, the day of the ball standing out amongst the other appointments.

"_Seir…_" Batman's mind racked over the name. Zenari's voice boomed over his calculation. '"_Robin. Or wait, I should call him Seir.' That means that this person knew Robin." _Hope began to rise in the dark hero; he was getting closer to his lost ward.

"What are you doing here?"

Batman turned around and regarded a young teenager standing the doorway. The blond hair boy eyed the superhero with confused anger. "I said what are you doing…Hey, that's Kumi's belongings!" Grief streaked in his voice, "Get your filthy hands off his stuff!"

Batman slide the planner back in the luggage, "Easy, kid. Did you know the man who lived here?"

Durin marched into the room and zipped up both luggages. "No. It's just rude of you to go through belongings that don't belong to you."

"But you said his name. Who was this Kumi to you?"

Batman watched Durin's face pale. Clearly the boy wanted to remain quiet, but it seemed that he didn't have enough experience in the art of retaining information. "Look, have you seen anyone with black, hair and slim build?"

The boy's face struggled to hide the emotions that leaked onto his face. Fears, surprise, the twitching of his hands, the licking of lips, all were telltale signs that the boy was hiding something. Ringing echoed down the hall.

Relief spilled on Durin's face, "Um…phone…" Bolting out of the room, Durin ran into his room. He was about to slam the door closed but Batman grasped the edge and pulled himself in. The cold look Durin received made him begin to shiver. Picking up the phone with a shaking hand, he whispered.

"Yes?"

A woman's concern voice boomed from the receiving end. "Durin? Baby, is everything ok?"

Durin swallowed and quickly began to talk in his native tongue. Batman narrowed his eyes slightly. The language sounded like a sister to Russian, meaning that this kid—Durin—came from Eastern Europe. Once again, he was found linked to that region. Turning his back slightly to keep an eye on the boy, the Dark Knight took in the belongings in the room. There were more luggages here, too much for just one child. Someone else had lived in here. Walking over to a small dufflebag, he picked up the bag and noticed that the nametag had a British logo on it. Zenari had told him that Deathstroke had taken Robin to London. Zipping open the bag, he spotted a worn out journal placed carefully on the side. Picking it up, he opened the book. On one side he saw a firmly pressed Teen Titans picture, but what caught his eye was the handwriting: Dick's handwriting.

A vibration disrupted the feeling of awe. Sliding the journal into his cap with reverence, he activated the comm. device.

"Batman."

"I need your help right now! I'm on the Interstate 7, heading south to Jump-" Batgirl's voice cut off, followed by the sound of a hissing smoke bomb.

"Batgirl. Batgirl come in, what's going on?" Static was his answer. Darting to the door, he saw Durin watching him, eyes wide with worry, and the woman still rambling in the background. Slamming the door closed behind him, Batman ran out of the motel and jumped into the Batmobile.

Zooming out onto the street, he ordered, "Fastest route to Interstate 7, locate Batgirl's position."

"Multi-car pile up on Interstate 7, Batgirl a couple miles ahead. Best way, take highway 08 that runs alongside the interstate," commented the computer back in a monotonic voice.

Driving as fast as he could, Batman dialed up Batgirl once more. "Batgirl come in, Batgirl."

His annoyance that the girl had defied his orders was slowly giving way into worry. "Batgirl, report."

Silence.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?"

The tiny voice that was barely heard shot straight to Batman's core. It was like hearing his parents' voices once more except this time the person talking was not from beyond a grave.

Batman exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, "…Dick…"

"From what I can remember, you never had concern in your voice before. You must be slipping."

The older man gritted his teeth, "Robin, stay where you are. That is an order."

"I've never followed orders before, why start now."

Something in the boy's quiet voice froze the blood in Batman's veins. "What happened to Batgirl, Robin? Is she alright?"

Silence.

"Robin?"

"So, she's your number one concern. For a second there, I made myself think that you actually cared about me."

"I do, Robin."

"Don't speak the truth, it's unbecoming of you." Robin's voice held a venomous tone to it, but it was so miniscule and well controlled that Batman barely detected it.

Batman struggled to keep his voice even. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of Robin and how the boy's voice had remained totally emotionless throughout the whole time. He had always tried to teach the boy not to wear his emotions on his sleeve. It seemed now that Robin had become quite the master at it.

"My ride is coming."

"Robin, stay!" Batman felt his mask slipping away, Bruce's worry overriding all logic.

"Batgirl will live. She still has a purpose to serve. But Two-Face, if he lives or dies it makes little difference. His life is in your hands."

"Two-Face?" But Batman's question fell into a sea of static. "Robin. Robin!" Nothing. Batman's exterior shattered. Bruce Wayne screamed into the microphone. "Dick!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hahaha! Cliffie. Don't worry, you'll see what happened to Batgirl and Two-Face in the next chapter. I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Man, it was a blast writing Batman and Reaper's first conversation. Hope you guess enjoyed it. And I'm excited cause this fight is a marker, telling me that a part that I've been itching to write this whole time is coming up. Be patient, it will come soon. So in the meantime, enjoy this little chapter!!


	15. Breather

Disclaimer: Police drag me by the ear and in front of a keyboard Ok, ok...sheesh. I don't own the Titans or Batman or any characte associated with DC. There happy now. Police nod a yes

A/N: My muse is kicking me in my derriere to write this chapter cause I'm way past the deadline. I know, I told you guys that I would warn ya but something big came up and I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately. But I'm getting better. Yet, I shall tell you know February is going to be my crazy month with a bunch of deadlines popping up everywhere. So don't be surprised if I don't update regularly. I haven't fallen off of the planet, even though it might feel like it. I'll try and sneak in some chapters if I have time but don't count on it. Thanks for reading this huge blurb. My muse is now glaring at me to write this chapter.

**Ch. 15: Breather**

The Batmobile skidded to a complete stop. Leaping out of the car, the Dark Knight bounded up through the small forest. He knew Robin would no longer be there, but that didn't mean the trail was cold. And he still had to save Batgirl and Two-Face. How the villain figured in all of this, he couldn't figure out yet.

Finally, bursting into the small opening, Batman glanced around the open field. The police where still tending to the pile-up a couple miles down the road, buying him some time with this new wreckage. A few feet away, he made out the over-turned bank truck, with two bodies lying on the ground. Taking a step forward, he heard a small moan to his left. Turning around, he spotted Two-Face pinned to a tree. Running over, he fought back his surprise at the amount of blood that pooled at the base of the tree. Two-Face's rich purple face was now a dull sickly shade.

"…Harvey…"

Two-Face cracked opened an eye, barely hearing Batman's whisper. "Batman…"

Wrapping an arm around the fallen villain, Batman hoisted the man up to ease the bleeding on the tree as he eyed each of the sharp daggers in the man's hands and legs. "Everything is going to be fine, Harvey."

Two-Face choked out a harsh laugh, "Yeah right Bats." Then he faded into the back, and Harvey Dent turned his eyes to the masked man, "Batman…the guy…said his name was…Reaper…"

Batman's gut twisted at the mention of Robin's new alias. Swallowing, he shifted Two-Face and began examining the other side, "I know."

Harvey smiled, "Was out…doing one more grand…theft…you know…retirement…"

Batman eyed the ground and spotted a solid log of wood lying nearby. "Hang in there, Harvey."

Easing the man down, Batman sprinted towards the log, hearing Two-Face's hissing as the daggers dug back into his veins and muscles. Dragging the log back, Batman hosted Two-Face again and pushed the log underneath the man's feet. "I can't remove any of the daggers because the bleeding will only increase. Standing on this log will help relive the pressure. You'll have to hang in there till the medics show up ok." Not hearing an answer, Batman saw the criminals eyes begin to drift. Slapping the man awake, Batman snarled, "Don't you dare go to sleep."

Two-Face regained conscious and spat at Batman's face, "Like I would give up that easily! That brat…grnh, is gonna pay!"

Batman nodded slightly, relief evident that Two-Face wouldn't give up that easily. Kneeling down, he pulled out a small blowtorch and began to cut away the protruding spikes on two of the daggers. Watching the last tiny metal piece fall to the ground, he replaced the small tool and turned to find Batgirl. As he left, Batman sighed a breath he didn't know he was holding. Just preventing more bleeding was not the only reason he had not pried out the daggers. Robin had placed the two daggers he had worked on extremely close to the man's main arteries. If he had pulled out one of those daggers, one of the two other edges on the blade would nick the artery to cause enough bleeding to kill Two-Face. The boy was precise in where the daggers landed and it made Batman's gut twist. It was the work of a killer, not a superhero that had pinned Two-Face to the tree and made him live long enough for Batman to examine him.

Finally reaching the overturn truck, Batman quickly spotted Batgirl's form. Kneeling in front of the girl, the lenses quickly assessed her body. Broken leg, left wrist snapped, cracked ribs, a concussion due to a powerful kick to the head, dark bruises everywhere, not mentioning the tiny cuts scattered across her body. Not only that, she was unmasked. Her red hair was splashed against the dark green grass; her pale feminine features a soft glow in the rising sun. The pointy-ear mask lay strewn next to her, the microphone crushed beyond repair.

"Robin, what have you-" Hearing a siren approaching, he quickly scooped up Batgirl and halted in his tracks. For the first time, he took in the six bodies lying on the ground. Instinct ordered Batman to draw Batgirl's battered body closer to his, as if waiting for the murderer to jump out of the shadows and finish off his kill. The cop cars and ambulance screeched to a halt above the Dark Knight. Sprinting into the woods, he signaled to the Batmobile to fire up and send a code back to the cave to tell Alfred that medical assistance was needed.

**-Jump City-**

Robin stared hard at the computer screen, watching for anything suspicious. When the Titans suddenly appeared, he knew right away something had happened. The Titans were lost as him and all they knew was to keep an eye out and make sure he didn't leave their sight. Taking a deep breath, the robot stretched his back. It had been eerily calm when the Titans had left to go with Batman somewhere in Europe.

"Almost like the calm before the storm…"

Suddenly the lights flashed neon red. The screen popped up a window showing Mad Mob with Kitten and Killer Moth destroying most of downtown Jump City. Another window soon popped up and showed that Jump's prison swarming with inmates breaking free. Throughout the city itself, traffic lights were going haywire, TV broadcasts where flickering in and out and computers were crashing.

"Virus."

Cyborg and the other Titans ran into the main chamber.

Beastboy eyed the chaos, his mouth dropping, "Whoa!"

Robin felt his senses flare to life. This was his chance. Shoving all the recent problems and emotional distress to the side, he forced a stern expression and faced the group, "Alright, Titans, the battle has begun. This might be what Batman wanted us to prepare for. Cyborg try to fix the electronic glitches in order to stop the virus that is infecting the city. Starfire and Beastboy catch Killer Moth, Kitten and Mad Mob. Raven, you come with me and we'll stop any more prisoners from escaping."

The Titans just eyed Robin with surprise. The robot frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, you…" Cyborg just shook his head and gave his biggest grin, "Yes sir."

A true smile lightened Robin's features, "Alright, Titans go!"

-----

A family van came to a stop outside a small gas station located just past the city limits of Jump City. A balding man swallowed and pushed his thick-framed glasses up his nose. Across from him, his aging but pretty, petite wife reached out and grabbed her husband's hand. Behind them, sat two young children, their eyes wide with confusion and fear. The small, average family was on their way to Gotham, to finally rest at home after a long five-day road trip down the coast.

Sadly, the father never expected to slam on his brakes when a young man stepped out onto the intersection from out of nowhere. Without warning, the man jumped into the car and ordered the man to drive onto the other side of the interstate and head back to Jump City. The man couldn't resist, not with the boy probably pointing a gun at his head and his children in the car. Not mention that "I'll kill you if you make one wrong move" aura surrounding the stranger.

His jaw shaking, the man unlocked the door, "We're here."

Cold, blue eyes tilted up and stared at him through the rear view mirror. "You did good." Turning, the man ruffled on of the children's red hair, "You should be proud of your dad, kid. He's a brave man and knows where his priorities are."

With that, he slide out of the car and ran into an ally, disappearing from sight, leaving behind a family reaching for each other, crying out their fears.

Reaper made his way through the tiny ally, his mind playing his options. He would have to act fast with Batman now hot on his trail. He didn't know what came over him when he had heard Batman asking for Batgirl. All he knew was that this sudden urge to talk to his once mentor and father overrode all his senses. The conversation was still fresh in his mind, the sound of desperation of Batman so profound even though it was hard to pick out. All types of emotions that he knew would come did tenfold. Rage, sorrow, guilt, joy, hope…Yet the mission was first, the emotions dying quickly. Besides, Batman was too late, as always.

"_Well, you got his attention, that's what you always wanted, now deal with the consequences_," whispered the familiar dark conscience.

Nodding to himself, Reaper skidded to a halt when a loud commotion reached his ears. Peeking out into the street, he watched as cars were honking at each other and people in buildings yelling at computers.

The villain laughed, "Durin sure does know how to provide distractions."

Spotting a tiny post office down the road, Reaper allowed himself a smirk underneath his mask. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins, a roar over the echo of his conversation with Batman. Spotting his chance, he ran out and jumped upon onto the hoods of the jammed cars. People snarled threats up at him, but him merely ignored them, landing on the other side in a dead run. He almost reached the office when he heard the cry of a hawk. Darting into the shadows of a dumpster, he glared upwards. A familiar green hawk flew over the traffic, a red-hair girl, her eyes glowing following behind. The two Titans flew onward, their concentration on capturing the three criminals.

Reaper just crouched in the shadows. He knew the cost was clear. The Titans had a one-track mind. And it seemed—counting the seconds after Starfire and Beastboy flew by—that the rest of the Titans were else where in the city. Reaper knew he should get up and mail off the pouch he had stolen, but something stopped him now. Pulling out the object in question, he stared down at the seal, a gloved finger running smoothly over it…a cold glint entering his eyes. Fifteen minutes later, he walked up to the small post office as a regular Joe, slides the pouch in a yellow envelope and mailed it off Lex Corps.

----

Arriving at the jail, Raven puffed out a burst of air, enough to ruffle her dark purple hood, and began her way into the prison. Behind her, Robin turned off his motorcycle and ran up to join her, his bow staff fully extended.

"Azerath Mentron Zinthos." Raven lifted her arms, her eyes glowing white. A group of prisoners spotted her and sprinted back into the prison. It was nice when the bad guys decided to play along for a change. Closing all the escapes with bended metal, she saw in the corner of her eyes, the fake Robin flipping in between the villains, his bowstaff spinning widely while driving them back into prison.

When the last man flew hard into the back wall, the others groaning in pain, Robin slammed the door shut. Raven summoned a metal bar and the dark magic weaved the bar through the handles, sealing the men inside.

Sighing, the dark haired woman turned to her companion. "Where to know?"

Robin wiped his forehead, the bowstaff collapsing on itself, "Find the prisoners that are now running around in the city. We'll need to split up if we want to catch all of them."

Raven frowned, "But Batman said we're not suppose to split up, especially with you."

"I know," snapped Robin. Frustration flashed on his face before sliding back into neutral. Masked eyes gazed downwards, "Sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to snap at you…it's just that…"

Floating forward, Raven landed lightly and placed a hand of the robot's shoulder. "I know." Glancing down at the ground, the sorceress continued, her eyes shimmering in with a hint of emotion. "If it wasn't for me not noticing that the bond was missing and everything exploding out of proportion, then you wouldn't…"

"Feel so helpless, useless…not human…"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it."

Raven bit back a groan and slide her hand off his shoulder, "I'm not good with speaking or dealing with my emotions yet. But, I am sorry. It's not your fault, none of this is. And if anything else, I'm glad that you are here in our most dire situation. I'm glad to see that you've gotten your spunk back." With that, she offered the raven-haired robot a smile.

Robin gazed upwards and raised an eyebrow, smirking back, "Don't smile…it's kinda creepy."

Raven almost raised her arm to slap the boy but just held it back. Robin grinned even wider. "Thanks Rae."

"You're welcome."

Eyeing his cycle, Robin continued, "Then you know why I want to go my own way."

"To prove yourself."

"Yes."

"Just…be careful…"

Robin flashed another smirk at her, "Careful is my middle name."

With that said, he ran towards the cycle and in the next couple of seconds roared back into the city. Raven floated upwards and watched him disappear before heading back in the city in another direction.

Robin veered through the traffic, not looking for any escaped convicts but instead making his way back to Titans Tower. Something was bothering him. His gut was singing out a tune that made his body sit on the edge of explosion. The whole ordeal was off. It wasn't just a virus; it was a cover-up. His head ached and a sharp, crisp S flared to life before him.

The image faded back into nothingness, leaving the robot to grit his teeth and speed up. He now knew who was behind in this, why he felt the familiar feeling of dread.

"Slade."

----------------------------------

And I shall leave you at that. What was Reaper doing in the spare time? What will robot Robin do at the Tower? Just wait and see, but I will let you know this. The next chapter is the one I've been itching to write. What does this all mean, you ask. It means that I'll be writing when I should be doing more important things. Hahaha. Well, it's getting late. Later!


	16. When an angel and a demon clash

Disclaimer: After reading this, I'll probably never have a chance to own the Titans or Deathstroke or Luthor. Maybe in another life.

A/N: Well what do you know; I got time to write this chapter…well if you call not wanting to do your homework or other stuff of more pressing matters time, then yeah. Boom baby! And this is going to be a nice long, long one. Probably the longest chapter I've written ever. Ok, so a heads up, this is going to be a violent chapter due to a fighting scene, duh Dark Austral. It's not that bad to rate it up to a mature rating, but I'm just warning you guys right now.

**Ch. 16: When an angel and a demon clash**

Lex Luthor leaned back in his chair slightly, his fingers drumming on the arm rest. Mercy stood off to the side, her back straight, eyeing the door.

"Something the matter?"

The blond woman turned, her face stoic as ever but Luthor could tell the small signs that she was nervous.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Luthor? Do you really trust him that much?"

Lex eyed the woman coldly. Usually, when someone dared to talk that abrupt about his decisions, the man ended up buried in many of the marshes lying outside the city. But Mercy had long ago proved her absolute loyalty to him and thus gaining her the small leniency of speaking such questions out loud.

"No I am not sure. One can never have absolute faith in a plan when humans are involved. Something always goes wrong. But, when you told me that the boy was going on with the little mission, my faith in this little trial increased." Luthor leaned forward; steepled his fingers and rested his elbows on the desk. Glancing out of the window, he eyed Jump City. Lex Corp was near the outskirts of the city, far out for him if need be to make a quick escape and close enough to keep an eye out on his investments.

The door to the small office opened and passing through the small opening, the massive figure of Deathstroke filed into the room. The man's black, steel clad uniform could scare the average man, but Luthor merely just shifted back into his original position, the chair squeaking.

"You're a bit late."

"Didn't you get my email? Traffic was backed up for miles on the interstate."

Luthor frowned, "Don't toy with me, Deathstroke. You knew very well that all electronic communications are down."

Deathstroke stopped in front of Lex's desk and folded his arms across his chest, "And you know about the pile-up on the interstate."

The two super villains stared at each other, testing the waters before the plunge. Luthor was the first to dive. "You got it."

Deathstroke unfolded his arms and held in front of him a yellow envelope addressed to Lex Corp.

Luthor turned his palms upward, "I'm glad to know that picking a mailbox is not out of your talents."

Deathstroke narrowed his gray eye and tossed the envelope on the desk, "Watch your tongue, Luthor."

"And you watch your apprentice. I have no doubt this whole mess is of his creation."

Deathstroke didn't respond, merely sitting himself on the chair position next to him. Only Lex Luthor knew Reaper was his apprentice besides two other people, not counting the heroes. The man still had yet to figure though that Reaper was Robin, which was information Slade was not willing to part with. Sitting now, he too leaned a bit back to show Luthor that he meant no harm…at least not physically. Their deal was simple. Luthor would hire him to follow Kumi and Reaper and make sure the mission was accomplished. All he had to do was retrieve the envelope from the mailbox and deliver it into Lex's hands. In return, Deathstroke gained a bit more money in the bank account. Then again, that was the appearance of their deal. Below the surface, was a whole other agenda.

Lex took out a small silver knife and opened the envelope. Tilting the package, he smirked lightly as a blue pouch with a golden seal fell into his hands. "The boy did good."

The mercenary merely nodded. Lex took the knife and opened the pouch, "Seems that he followed the rules."

Out of the pouch fell a white card and a tiny blue disk. Holding up the disk to the light, Luthor allowed himself a full grin. "Finally, all the identities of the superhero community will be known. With this knowledge, we'll be able to destroy Superman and his little Justice League."

"Don't you think it's kinda of odd that they would be so…stupid and have such vital information stored?" Deathstroke knew the question was a bit out of character for him, but he liked to have a bit of small talk with Luthor almost as much as he did with Robin.

Luthor raised an eyebrow at the masked villain, "This disk is a backup disk of their main computer files. They created one just in case something happened to the main computer up in their Tower. Besides, they need to keep track of where other superheroes are in and out of costume."

"Hm, what's in the card?"

The bald man placed the disk gently on the desk and opened the card. His gleeful aura soon dissipated into dark, seething rage. "What is the meaning of this?" spat Lex as he flung the card at Deathstroke. Jumping onto his feet, the chair crashed into the wall, Lex slammed his hands on the desk and towered over it. "Care to enlighten me what your little apprentice is planning?"

Bowing his head down, Deathstroke picked up the card and opened it. Inside was a tiny message written in a fine print, making it hard to pinpoint a certain writing style. The pencil marks were light and already smudging. But the message was clear:

_The chip won't do you any good. Revealing the secret identities of superheroes won't do the damage you wish to inflict on them. You want to know a way to destroy them; I can give it to you. But, I want in on this plan between you, Luthor, and Deathstroke. You know how to reach me. Contact me in 24 hours and we'll talk then._

_Reaper_

Behind his mask, Deathstroke allowed Slade to smirk. Closing the card, he glanced back up at Lex. "I did not tell him a thing, Luthor. The boy is smart and whatever he is offering…planning, I suggest you take it. It would be a good investment."

Luthor pondered over Deathstroke's words, sighing out his frustration as he sat back down. Narrowing his eyes a spot on his desk, the mastermind spoke in clenched teeth, "You've gotten cocky, Deathstroke. This boy has done that you."

A dark glee shimmered for a brief seconds in that charcoal eye, "I have my reasons."

"Reaper talks like he knows the superhero community…like he has been in the inside." Shifting his gaze upward, Lex eyed Deathstroke, "I have heard rumors of your involvement here in Jump City, Slade Wilson. The Titans and the HIVE academy tend to leak out a lot of information when one knows where to look."

Deathstroke leaned forward; locking his gaze with Luthor. One of the reasons why he hated dealing with Luthor coming to the surface: the man was too damn smart for his own good. "Just say it."

"The boy…Reaper…he wouldn't be by chance a former hero would he?"

"Whom did you have in mind?"

"Robin the Boy Wonder."

"He's with the Titans still."

"Yes but who survives getting shot?"

"He does."

Leaning forward, Lex whispered, "If he was the real Robin, then why are the Titans not following his lead? I've watched them, Wilson. They distance themselves from Robin, don't listen to his orders and Robin himself seems a bit depressed…out of character." Pausing, he watched for any reaction from Deathstroke but there is none and so he continues, "In the end, I find myself questioning why this change? And now…" Eying the card, he smirks, "I believe I found the solution."

"Be careful of your accusations."

Lex swallowed and leaned back into his chair, smirking and distancing himself from the killer. "Reaper is Robin, simple as that."

Deathstroke bit his tongue from lashing out at Lex, wanting to rid the man of that triumphant look.

"I must say you did a splendid job. The Robin here is almost as perfect as the original. And what you did with the original, I must say, Deathstroke, I have to applaud you."

Shifting his shoulders in a predatory grace, Deathstroke straightened his back, "With that thought in your mind, are you going to accept Reaper's offer?"

Lex's face fell back into a neutral stage. "Do you trust the boy's turn?"

"Do you trust that Mercy over there won't turn you in?"

A small laugh and Lex eyed Deathstroke again, his eyes shining in mirth, "I see, it is that kind of relationship. I would have thought absolute control suited your tastes."

The two-toned mask tilted to the side, "I learn from mine and other people's mistakes, Luthor."

Luthor nodded and stood up, followed by Deathstroke. Stretching out his hand, he offered it to the mercenary, "I am willing to see what your apprentice has to offer, Deathstroke. If he is to be a future ally, I must see how deep his loyalty runs."

Deathstroke shook the mastermind's hand, "As do we all. But none of this leaks out or you might just have plan out your spot in the marshes soon."

The other man bowed his head slightly, "Agreed. His and your secret is safe with me."

Letting go of his hand, Deathstroke began to walk back to the door, stopping at the arch when Luthor called out to him. "We must do this again, sometime. Make it a threesome, say same place, same time."

The one-eyed narrowed his eye at the businessman, "I suggest you enjoy the show." With that said, he walked out of the room and disappearing down the hall.

**-Titans Tower-**

Robin turned off the motorcycle, threw his helmet down on the ground and sprinted into the building. Entering the main chamber, he noticed the room was dark, the only light coming from the screen, showing Starfire breaking Mad Mob's staff while Beastboy knocked Killer Moth unconscious. Raven was in the next screen, encasing three criminals in a black orb. And lastly, a screen with numbers filed by showing that Cyborg was working hard to disengage the virus.

"Cyborg?" Robin walked down the steps, eying the room for the cybernetic hero. "Cyborg?"

Turning around the corner, he spotted his fellow Titan lying face down on the carpet. Kneeling quickly, he noticed that Cyborg's eyes were closed. Someone had come in and knocked the boy unconscious. Running a hand down the Titans' back, Robin eyed the open circuit board. After knocking him out, the attacker had shut down the machine part of Cyborg and rewired him so that the battery was slowly draining.

"_Gizmo_?" But the thought was squashed. It wasn't Gizmo's style to render his opponent unconscious and then drain him of his power. Flexing his gloved fingers, Robin quickly wired Cyborg the correct way and closed the circuit board. His breath wanted to come out in harsh pants, but the robot quickly pushed away his emotions. Cyborg had saved his life once and now it was time to return the favor.

Hosting the older boy up onto his back, Robin for the first time was grateful not to have a human body. With a steel enforced skeleton, he was able to carry the heavier Titan back to his room with no difficulty. Gently laying the dark-skinned boy on his bed, Robin plugged him into his power source and smiled when a green light blinked on. Tiptoeing out of the room, Robin closed the door and locked it. His face fell into a stern expression.

Walking quietly through the halls, he seeked out the attacker. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Every room he checked: Starfire, Beastboy and Raven's but nothing was out of place. Finally, he reached his own room. Pulling out his bowstaff and extending it, he hugged the wall and pressed the button to open the door. The door swished opened but he did not bother to go in. A few seconds later the door began to close and he sprinted between the narrow opening and into darkness.

Halting for a minute, Robin waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Scanning his room, he noticed that the closet was wide open, uniforms strewn about. Walking silently to the closet, he spun around when the bathroom door slide open. Bright neon light hit his face, stinging his eyes. Blinded, he staggered backwards a bit; hit the edge of the trunk lying at the base of his bed.

Raising his arm, he made out a blurry figure leaning on the doorframe, holding up one of his uniforms. He watched as the figure tilted his head, revealing a calculating gaze of an eye.

Gritting his teeth, Robin lowered his arm and fell into a defensive position and hissed, "Slade."

The figure chuckled and stepped back into the room, allowing the bathroom door to slide close, the room falling back into darkness. Spots danced before Robin's eyes as he blinked quickly to readjust back to the dark. The figure stopped in few feet away from him and that was when he noticed his mistake. The man was not as tall or muscular as Slade. Instead, he seemed to be the exact opposite. Small, slim built and then the uniform constituted of loose clothing, not the tight fitting metal outfitted uniform.

Robin was about to speak when the man whispered, "You wish." With that, he raised his hand and snapped once. The room's lights slowly began turn on, the dull light creeping up like dawn, banishing away the darkness. Robin took a step and fully turned at the man, whose face was masked not by just a ski mask but a hood as well. The only thing he could make was the black eyes that shone just underneath the edge of the hood.

"Who are you? Were you the one who attacked Cyborg? Why?"

Tightening his grip, Robin watched the man's eyes twinkle with amusement. Through the muffled cloth, he could make out the subtle hints of laughter, "God, you're good. You're down to a T, almost perfect. Kinda scary actually."

With that, the man tossed the uniform on the bed and began to circle around the superhero with a predatory stride, his hands folded behind his back. Robin felt the color drain from his face. "_He might not be Slade, but he screams him nonetheless_," whispered Robin's mind, the fear starting to snake down into his hands. To restrain his hands from shaking, he gripped the bowstaff harder.

The man seemed to sense his rising fear and stopped, unfolding his arms and stared at his hands. The black eyes seemed to look different but the angle they were cast at made it hard to see it. "Guess being with him all this time, I picked up some of his habits." The voice sounded resigned and the shrugging of the shoulder only made it seem that acting like Slade was just a side note.

Confusion made Robin narrow his eyes. The man looked back up at the other, his eyes a crystal blue. "What don't recognize the voice?" He waited for a response then closed his eyes, sighing. "It's amazing that I lived this long being this stupid in the beginning."

With that, he reached up, pulled the hood down and tugged off the mask. Raven locks fell in a mess, bangs hovering over the unmasked eyes. The metal bowstaff fell to the ground, the clanging echoing in the room. Robin took another step back, his foot stepping on one of the many discarded uniforms. The slick material gave way and he fell on the floor. It was the face he would stare at everyday, the face that haunted his mind, the thorn in his heart. Yet, despite the exact duplication, Robin noticed the changes. He still retained his innocent, childish looks that would have remained if the original Boy Wonder had not disappeared. The man before him though, had matured and aged greatly. He might have the same facial structure and everything else; heck people might not notice the differences. But he did.

The face was a bit more taut, revealing hollow cheek, drawn eyes, and thin lips while the skin was weathered with tiny wrinkles tugging already at the corner of the eyes. He also noticed the small stubbles of a beard trying to grow, clicking in his mind that the original Robin had not shaven in awhile. His gaze turning downwards, he could make out that the man had grown a little taller, and definitely lost weight. The dark clothes were giving an aura of combat material, especially something you would wear out in some form of military excursion. From what he could make out, a belt was present with familiar pouches decorating it underneath the trench coat, which was spotted with mud and specks of dried blood.

Swallowing, the robot returned his gaze back up at the face, his face jerking with the cold stare that greeted him. The darker blue eyes seemed lost as if remembering something. Licking his lips, Robin stood up, "You're eyes…what happened to them, they keep changing?"

Blinking slowly, the other Robin answered in an emotionless voice, "I saw the light…literally."

"Robin?"

Life sprung back into the eyes and the other man snarled, "Robin is dead, boy. The name's Reaper, now."

"Reaper? No, you're not him, ok. You're Robin, the real Robin. The one we've—the Titans have been searching for."

"Searching for huh? Well, they didn't search hard enough. Besides," Reaper's hard gaze fell upon the yellow R, "You're Robin now. And as such…" A cruel smirk graced his features, "You're going to help me in getting the point across that Robin is dead…that there is no such thing as heroes or villains, just people striving to live and met their selfish goals."

Robin reached out to grasp Reaper, "That's not true! Don't believe all the nonsense that Slade has been telling you…torturing you into thinking!"

Reaper knocked away Robin's hand, "Torturing, ha! Master Deathstroke never tortured me. He set me free, made me see the truth. I was torturing myself being something I am not…a hero."

The brightly colored hero felt his mouth drop open, his worst fear coming true. It was an unvoiced fear that the Titans and Batman shared: what if when they found Robin, he didn't want to go back? What if he wanted to be a villain?

"…No…you're….wrong!" With that, Robin enforced his view the only way he knew of. Lunging forward, he raised his fist and delivered a punch at Reaper's head, "I'll make you remember who you are! Even if it takes beating you up to break free of Slade's hold on you!"

In the past, the original Robin might have leaned back and taken the offense but not Reaper. He was sick of retreating and only knew of achieving his goal. Leaning forward, he dodged the punch and delivered an uppercut. Robin's head snapped back. Reaper continued his onslaught as he drove his other fist into the boy's side, feeling the strain of ribs underneath but not yielding.

Stepping back, he watched as Robin slumped onto the ground, gasping, his arm draping over his bruised ribs, a tiny trickle of blood dripping down his chin. Reaper scoffed, "You're a robot, not human."

The bluntness of the tone struck home with Robin. His masked eyes shot up and looked at Reaper as if he was an alien or had grown another head. Reaper merely continued as if stating the facts, "Normally, Slade's robots are just a pile of trash after those two blows, but he designed you differently, built you superior to them." A pleased look fell on his face, "Hm, I feel a bit…honored."

"Honored?" spat Robin as he wiped away the blood. Shock at this changed Robin was giving away to anger, "Honored? What the heck did he do to you? Drug you or something?" The yelled question punctured the tense air.

Reaper shook his head and sighed. "Look upon me and tell me what you see. Is it insanity, drugs, fear of what Slade might do to others or me? Ah, you can't find the symptoms and I'll tell you why because it is really simple." Leaning forward as if addressing a child, Reaper lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "I'm sane for the first time in my life."

The pain on Robin's side and chin died in the crashing wave of anger. Gritting his teeth, Robin roared a battle cry. Reaper leapt back and flung a twirling blade at Robin. The Boy Wonder rolled to the side, watched as the three-pointed dagger embedded itself in the carpet. Grabbing his fallen bowstaff, he jumped at Reaper slamming his staff at the boy's head.

Reaper pulled out his own metal staff and blocked the blow. His feet strained to keep in place, but he knew that fighting here in this small room would only lead to harm. Sliding the staff across Robin's own, Reaper rammed the other end at the switch. The door slide open and he ran into the hallway. Robin chased after him, twirling blows at Reaper. Reaper kept blocking each one, walking backwards. He knew the layout like the back of his hand and thus did not need to worry about glancing behind him to know which turns to take.

Robin jammed his pole at Reaper's stomach. Reaper leapt backwards, doing a flip before landing in a crouch. Twirling around, he kicked open the door, leading to the staircase. Running up the stairs, he heard Robin giving pursuit. Slamming the door open, he jogged into the center of the roof, turning around to wait for Robin. The robot was not far behind and skidded onto the roof, masked eyes narrowed in hard-core determination.

"What running away? Is it because you're afraid that I might win?" mocked Robin.

Reaper just twirled his pole, his other hand resting on his side. "Who said I was running?" His once empty palm pulled out a disk and flung it at Robin's feet. Ice-shards erupted into the sky. Robin leapt backwards, surprised at the lethal weapon. His own ice-disks just made a flat surface slick. But Reaper's version was now designed to not only render an opponent useless but wound or kill him as well. Hearing a swish, Robin looked up to see Reaper flying over the shards, his pole slamming down towards him. Robin raised his one bar and blocked the blow. The metal staff groaned under the pressure and soon it snapped in half. With the leverage, Reaper flipped over Robin and sent a kick into his back. Flying forward, Robin ducked his head and smashed through the ice. Rolling on the ground, he shook off the ice. He just had time to briefly stop and look up before he had to roll to side, avoiding another powerful kick.

Flipping onto his feet, Robin twirled the two broken pieces of the staff before lunging at Reaper. Aiming one part of staff at Reaper's head, he watched as the villain raised his staff to block. With the pole cast down, Robin used the other staff to slam the other half of the pole into Reaper's upper arm. Biting his lower lip, Reaper staggered to the left, his arm screaming in pain. Robin used the distraction to spin around and smash one of the poles into Reaper's face before finishing off with a steel-boot kick in the stomach. Reaper skidded across the roof, before slamming into the small concrete wall at the edge.

Leaning forward, the ex-superhero lifted himself off the ground. He searched the area for his bowstaff only to watch Robin pick it up and toss it over the edge. He hated to admit it, but it was starting to get a bit annoying that the robot had hung on for so long.

Robin eyed Reaper's rising form and couldn't help but smirk. Even though, he was panting, he noticed that Reaper had too begun to breath slightly heavier. "I told you I would knock some sense into you." Laying down one of his poles, he pulled out his communicator and was about to flip it open when a dagger embedded itself in it. Electricity flew out and sparked across his hand. Screaming, Robin dropped the communicator and looked down at his burnt, twitching hand. He heard the pounding footsteps and looked just in time to cross his arms in front of his face and block the punch.

Reaper heard Robin skid backwards before throwing himself into a spin kick. Knocking away the crossed arms and the broken pole. Finishing his turn, he raised his fist and prepared for another punch. Robin lunged forward locking his arm with Reaper's left one and spun around the boy before locking the other arm behind him. The dark clad fighter snarled as he tried to free his pinned arms from behind his back.

"Stop it, you're only making this worse for you."

Easing his struggle, Reaper narrowed his eyes on the ground. Robin felt a sense of relief that the original Robin had stopped but his instinct was on overdrive. He wouldn't stop unless he was planning something. "Robin…Don't do something stupid."

Reaper took a deep breath and with one swift jerk popped out his left arm out of its' socket. Feeling the arm go limp, the villain yanked the arm out of the sleeve. His right hand gripped onto the loose coat as he lumped into the air and did delivered another kick at Robin's side. Letting go, his right arm slide out of the coat as Robin stumbled backwards from the blow.

Robin quickly threw the coat on the side, expecting a surprise attack from the other man. But to his surprise, he watched Reaper clad in a slim fitting black uniform walk over to the cement wall and ram his left arm back into its' socket.

Wide masked eyes did little to convey the amount of shock that was driving through his system. "You're…you're insane!"

Reaper rolled his shoulder, easing the pain away. He had set enough dislocated limbs during the war to know the inner workings of how to perform such a move as he did just now. "You talk too much."

With that exchange the two heroes ran at each other, the short pause only adding more fuel to the fire. The two aerialists flew, danced and flipped around each other's bodies. Punches and kicks were blocked. Blood and spit flew from scraps, cuts and mouths. At one point during the fight, though neither can remember, both had threw belts to the side, the weapons and gadgets gone or useless in hand-to-hand combat. The two heroes knew each other's fighting style, proving how identical they really were. Robin had grabbed a hard lock on Reaper's wrist, struggling to maintain it as Reaper was trying to break his wrist on the opposite hand. It was then that he noticed amongst all the cuts and scraps on Reaper's body there was a bleeding patch on his left side that he knew he didn't create. Seeing his opportunity, he kneed Reaper in the gut. As the man let go and double over, Robin bent to the side and drove his elbow into Reaper's wound.

For the first time in the fight, Reaper couldn't bite back his groan and a small scream of pain burst forth from his lips. Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away. His breath coming in the short gasps of rage, he drove his fist into Robin's lower back where the kidneys were. Robin's back arched into a C and a pain filled scream filled the air.

Pure white pain blossomed within Robin, but by a miracle he kept his mind free from the pain. Long enough to reach down and grab a broken shard of a bird-a-rang and without aiming or looking thrust it behind him. He felt Reaper stagger away from him, giving the two fighters space to breath. Robin turned around and rested his shaking hands on his knees. This fight was going on forever and he was getting tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had fought at such intensity.

Reaper pulled up a part of his shirt and ripped a strip of cloth off. The robot had been lucky and had sliced his upper left arm pretty good. Tying the cloth over the wound, he tightened the temporary bandage while taking Robin's beaten form. The colorful uniform was tattered, blood oozing from countless sources. Sweat plastered his hair to his face and the white mask was tilted and had a tiny cut that you could almost see the clear blue eyes from behind it. Reaper found himself drawing his lips into a line, for a robot, the thing acted and bleed like a human.

Robin felt the continuous stare and glanced up to look at Reaper. The man was in a slightly better condition than him. The black uniform was ripped but the cloth was not like spandex and was more durable to handle close combat. The raven locks were dripping with water but otherwise, nothing seemed to hint that the boy was ready to surrender or even if he was tired. He watched as Reaper tucked his hand underneath the black shirt where he had spotted the patch of blood. Fingering the wound, he could only assume that the ex-superhero was assessing the wound and then tightening the makeshift bandage.

"Give up, Robin. We know each other too well, the moves, everything. This is a waste of time!"

Cold blue eyes raised themselves to meet the pleading white mask. "No." Running at Robin with new founded strength, Reaper made it clear that this fight was only going to end when one of them ended up dead.

Sliding into a position, Robin waited for Reaper to leap into the sky and deliver a kick. He never expected the change of fighting style. Not leaping, Reaper charged ahead, making Robin lean back in surprise. Noticing countless openings, his fists flew into each area right on the bulleyes. Robin closed his eyes as fists rammed into his sides, stomach, kidneys and jaw. One punch to the left side sent him spinning away and falling flat on the ground.

Coughing up blood, the battered hero couldn't help but think that the style was just like Slade's type of fighting. Blinking to help retain his conscience, Robin noticed that he had landed near the bird-a-rang that could transform into a sword. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he watched his only last resort inched closer and closer to his grasp.

A shot rang out in the silence…followed by a blood-curled scream.

Robin was huddling on the ground, his burnt hand cradling a bleeding hand that was shot clean through by a bullet. Shaking, he glanced up and saw Reaper holding a gun, cocking it to reload the barrel.

"…Where…"

"Never carry your weapons all in the same place," stated Reaper as he raised his arm and aimed at Robin.

Robin's eyes widened, "You…you…wouldn't….you can't kill in cold blood!"

"I've done it multiple times before, you are no different. Don't worry though, on the other side is only darkness."

Robin eyed the barrel of the gun and a serene peace numbed his mind. For some odd reason, the last observation he noticed was that it wasn't raining. Everywhere he read about big battles between good and evil, the sky always cried to represent the angels that were weeping for the lose of a hero or innocence. He didn't feel the wetness of water, but instead felt the warmth of the sun's rays peaking up over the buildings. It was the beginning of a bright, new day. Dawn had come to bring life to a sleeping city.

"_I guess I'm not worth crying over since I couldn't bring him back_," whispered Robin, "_I'm sorry everyone_."

And then there was nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG!!!!!! 12 pages long in word! Holy Moses, I had way too much fun writing this chapter out. I hope the other fight scenes that I have plan live up to this one. Then again this is the one that I've been waiting to write for and now you know why.


	17. Afteraffects

A/N: **hugs you all** Thank you for all the wonderful, awesome reviews!!! As you can tell I had a blast writing that last chapter. But now with it over…I'm like in shock. I have been waiting forever to post it and now that I have…

Oh well, I get to now look forward at other big moments in this story. YAY!!! New goal and everything and I don't need to confuse you all about the two Robins. Anyway, I hope this chapter lives up to the last one or at least a nice little transition.

**Ch 17 Aftereffects**

Deathstroke entered through the small skylight and crept through the rafters, making his way down slowly to the basement of the abandoned apartment. Sneaking through the narrow crack of the basement door, he peered down over the ledge into the wide, spacious basement.

The spacious cement floor held nothing important except for a pile of dirty clothes and a small table where a backpack was resting. His steel boots making contact with the ground, Slade's gray eye surveyed the area. There was a small hallway to the left of him and in the farthest right hand corner was another room with its door open, the light spilling out.

Making his way to the room, Slade paused in the doorway, his body posture stiff in surprise. Strapped to a metal chair, blood and oil dripping out of cuts and two holes: one in the palm of a hand the other dead center in the forehead. Blue eyes held a glassy look in them as they stared never-ending at floor. His creation was irreparable. Sure, the villain could spend a hefty amount of money rebuilding the perfect robot, but once was enough. Besides, Slade mused as he turned around; his masterpiece was a more rare piece of work and worth all his time and money.

As if hearing his name, the masterpiece stepped out from the small hallway, a towel draped over a bare shoulders. The chest revealed multiple bruises, cuts and a bandage wound halfway down his chest. Sniffing, Robin shook his raven locks, sending water droplets falling onto the floor. Grabbing the end of one towel, he wiped his ear and glanced up at Slade.

"Master."

"Apprentice."

The two regarded each other, an old tension hanging in the air. The villains waited for the other to deal the first blow, a punishment waiting to be dealt. Merely, Slade tilted his eye and regarded the robot once more. "I was picturing something more…incomplete, not so…whole."

Robin walked up to stand beside Slade, eyeing the robot with a frown. "Didn't want to ruin your work." Turning to face the man fully, the younger decided to make the first move, "So what did Lex say?"

In a blink of an eye, Slade pinned Robin against the wall, his large hand clasped over his throat. Hanging there, Robin locked his cold blue eyes against Slade's charcoal one.

"I told you the first lesson, Apprentice, be careful whom you chose to kill." The remark only earned a smirk. Glaring, he shifted his grip.

With his hands dangling by his side, Robin replied, "I am careful." As if reading Slade's mind, he continued, "You can't kill me because I'm finally what you wanted me to be and besides…there is only one Robin left in this world now."

The confident gaze became to waver slightly as Slade tightened his grip. Slade leaned forward, his voice purring through the slits, "I know, boy, but that does not prevent me from taking away more…important things." With that, he pressed his thumb where Robin's voice box was located. A coughing sound emitted from the younger man's throat, his small hands creeping up, wishing to pry off Slade's grip.

"You did well tonight Reaper, but if you wish to further your training, the first thing you need to still learn is respect. For once you learn that, everything else will fall in place." Once again pressing, Slade narrowed his charcoal eye and took in the semi-closing blue eyes that sparked in retaliation and acceptance.

"You think that being my apprentice you deserve respect from other villains, but isn't that the same train of thinking that dissolved your relationship with Batman. Because since you were with him, you were to be feared." Pulling the boy higher, so his feet were dangling, Slade continued, "That might work for the lower villains, but when dealing with more dangerous villains, villains like Lex Luthor you do not flaunt the title of apprentice around. It will only infuriate him and others like him further, especially me. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin blinked slowly. Releasing his grip, Slade watched the boy land hard on his feet. The apprentice touched his throat gently and knew that bruises were going to form there the next day.

"I gave you the respect you've always desired, Seir, I think it's about time you returned the favor."

Robin croaked, his voice box blossoming in pain, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master."

"Good now get dressed, Luthor wants to know of this alternative plan you have."

Robin straightened up and grabbed the towel off the floor. He eyed the robot and Slade one more time before making his way into the main area where the backpack was and pulled out another uniform.

Slade walked up to the robot and looked at each injury on the body, "What are you going to do with the body?"

"Since it's so eerily like me, I thought I would I keep it…for awhile."

"The League and Titans are going to tear the city apart."

"No they won't. Like I said," stepping back into the doorway, Robin was now donned the same black uniform minus the trench coat, a mask dangled from his hand, "I am careful."

Slade eyed the boy. Seir's eyes darkened as he tilted his head, "Plans within plans, right Slade. Another way to control death."

The mastermind didn't reply. His silence was both confusing and delighting the younger boy. He knew that he had hit something, some keynote in his training under Slade. Robin took a step to the side, bowed his head slightly and watched as Slade glided past him before falling a step behind him.

**-Gotham City: Batcave-**

_The fight was on constant replay within her mind. The only villain besides the classics had gotten the best of her. A person whom she thought did not have the capacity to defeat her did. How many times did Batman tell her not to underestimate her opponent?_

_Too many._

_Drifting, the darkness began to form the all-too familiar battlefield, her mind trying to find out where she went wrong. The fight was short but intense._

"_You're annoying." With that the dark clad man sprinted at her. _

_Throwing a right punch, Batgirl dodged only to feel his other fist driving underneath her lungs. Falling forward, she noticed dimly the man stepping back and sending his knee crashing under her chin. Head snapping back, the woman did a scissor kick. The man leapt back and did a roundhouse kick, countering her own kick. Both balancing on one leg, her mind noticed that her opponent was holding back. It looked like he wanted to fight a certain way, more like her in gymnastics, but was holding back. His dark blue eyes gave no hint, emotionless, but his body did._

_The man then decided to end the stalemate. Pushing, he made Batgirl yield under and land back to two feet. Raising her left arm, she blocked the punch that was aimed at her_ _shoulder. Gathering her own momentum, she swung her own punch only to have it hit air. The man dodged the punch, pulling her left arm behind her back. With it pinned, it only took a second before she heard a crack and thousands of shards sending a blinding white light of pain. It felt like a supernova had exploded in her wrist. Screaming was cut short as the man drove his right fist into her back. Clenching her teeth, she willed her right hand to reach for her belt. Pulling out a small bat-a-rang she wrenched herself free of the man's hold and drove the rang into his left side. _

_Limping backwards, she watched the man grab hold of the rang, his body shivering in shock and pain. Seeing her opportunity, Batgirl pulled out an electrical disk and threw it at the man. In record time, he pulled the rang out of his body and with deadly accuracy wiped it right at the disk. The two met in the mid-air and exploded. Batgirl raised her arms to protect her and just in time as the man leapt throw the smoke, his foot making contact at where her wrists met. Her left one exploded once more, and her right groaned under the pressure. Staggering, she watched as the man deliver another power kick at her leg, snapping it in two. _

_She didn't do anything as he grabbed her cowl and smashed her face into his oncoming knee. Blood dripping out of her mouth and probably broken nose, Batgirl felt her mind begin to drift. Fists drove into her ribs, and cracked under each contact. Her eyes drifted upwards and narrowed in confusion as the man pushed her upright. Wavering there, she took in the cold fire burning in his eyes._

"_Just like Dick. What is it with men and being such sore losers," mused Batgirl's mind._

_But now, looking back she noticed that behind all those flames of anger was something else…something that seemed to say, "You should have stayed out of this."_

_Next thing she knew was her head once again snapping back as the kick hit the side of her head. Collapsing onto the ground, Batgirl drifted in and out of consciousness. The man knelt down next to her and fear spiked up her spine._

"_No. What now? Please, leave me alone!" In the background, she could hear Batman calling out her name. How long had he been doing that? She couldn't remember._

_Darkness encompassed her sight. Her mind pushed back the dark just enough to see the man quickly stitching his wound with floss that he had retrieved from his belt and then tying a makeshift bandage around the injury on his side. Next to him was her bat cowl, the mask ripped open in the center, revealing the microphone and earpiece, Batman's voice calling her name._

_The last thing she remembered was the man reaching down and picking up the microphone. Her last thought being, "He knows who I am. He unmasked me."_

"No!" Batgirl's hoarse scream echoed in the Cave, forcing a flock of bats to scatter in the crevices.

Hands jumped up and touched her bare face. Her breathing began to become erratic. "He knows. He knows."

She heard the pounding of boots and soon the dark, unmasked face of Batgirl appeared before her. "Calm down Barbara. Everything's fine."

"No, it's not!" shrieked Barbara, "That man…he unmasked me, he knows what I LOOK LIKE, Bruce!"

Bruce saw the pain filled, terrified face of Barbara and felt his heart clench. His hand reached out and began to stroke her head. He had done the action so many times when Dick would wake up from a bad injury or from a nightmare concerning his parents.

Just like Dick, Barbara began to calm down but the fear was still shivering throughout her body.

"Don't worry, Barbara. I arrived before the cops arrived. The only person who knows of your appearance is him."

"Bruce…he was the one wasn't he…the one you told me to keep a look out for?"

"Yes."

Guilt began to seep into her eyes, "I should have listened to you. He was too good for me. He just killed the men, didn't care if he was killed in the process. Who is he?"

Bruce dreaded the question. Thankfully, Batman knew how to answer the question, "His name is Reaper."

"Reaper," repeated Barbara, the name locking in her mind, "Where does he come from? Who does he work for?"

"He-" Eying her battered body, Batman held back. Could she handle Dick's betrayal right now? Could he tell of Deathstroke's involvement without her mind connecting the dots? No. Barbara was a smart woman and given an amount of time, she would make the connection, her mind always in detective mode just like her father. It was one of the many characteristics, Batman loved about her and proud of as she honed the skills. And for Dick, it was one of the many things that made him fall in love with her, or at least start to flirt. Bruce had always wondered if the two would take it further, that there was room for love in this dark business. But now…

"Sir."

Bruce turned as Barbara shifted her eyes to the voice. Alfred stood in the shadows, the glow of the Bat computer darkening his grieved filled face. Right away, Bruce knew something bad had happened. "What?"

"It's the Titans sir. Jump City is under attack by some computer virus. They've gotten most of it under control thankfully."

"But…"

"Robin's missing."

Barbara began to rise, "Robin. We've gotta-"

Batman pushed her down gently, "No, you are in no condition to fight. You will stay here and rest. I'll go to Jump City."

The tone of voice was enough to make Batgirl acknowledge the order. She had already gone against her fair share of orders today and when she was better, she would receive some type of punishment. Lying back down, she watched the Dark Knight disappear into the darkness. A few seconds later, she heard the screeching of the Bat jet zoom out of the cave.

-----------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Back to the regular page amount and action. Until next week!


	18. Welcome to Reality

Disclaimer: beeby boppy boo! **waves wand** And…no success on trying to own DC characters.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, all my midterms just jumped me from out of the shadows. So while I'm battling them out, I was able to post this chapter up. Just don't expect another one on Tuesday. Evil tests and papers die! Man, where's Slade when you need him. Enough of my ranting, here ya go!!

**Ch. 18: Welcome to reality**

The crispy clean hallway of Lex Corp made Robin feel out of place. He remembered a time when such things did not get to him, living in Wayne Manor and then attending all those balls and functions made him relax…somewhat. Richard never forgot his circus roots and during his little rebellions against Bruce, he would go and create a mess. Of course, trudging dirt and mud throughout the cave was not such a big mess. But just creating a little chaos in Bruce's controlled world was enough for him. Sure, he had to go and clean up the mess with Bruce hovering over his shoulder and Alfred shaking his head. But it was worth it. What was the old saying, cleanliness is next to godliness? Typical Bruce. And in the end, he began to understand the need for cleanliness. He began to seek that overpowering urge to be ordered. That was one of the many reasons why he left, he needed to get away before he became a miniature Bruce…worse a Batman Junior.

Robin picked up his boot, but before taking the next stop he twisted quickly, leaving a small black scuffmark on the white tile floor. Slade had said to be respectful and heed to Luther, he didn't say he had to bend to his every whims. A small zoom sound echoed in the hall. He turned and watched as a small robot hovered over the small scuffmark, sprinkling water and then wiping away the blackness away. All trace of the mark gone. A shiver ran down his back. Just ten minutes in the place and he was already on edge. He hated cleanliness now. He felt more out of place than ever before, because deep down he knew he could never be as pristine as the walls and the floors. His black marks could never be wiped away with water. The dirt of his sins was too ingrained in his pores.

Slade stopped in front of a door, waiting till Robin was at his side. Blue eyes flew up to study the masked face, waiting for Slade to say something. But the man just raised his hand and opened the door with a click. The pair stepped into a dark colored room, projected waves giving off a sense of serenity. Lex Luthor was in front of his desk, leaning upon it, arms crossed. The gray-suited mastermind's eyes bore straight at Robin, not once glancing up Slade. On the corner of the desk, was Mercy her black-gloved hands hanging by her side, her blond hair tucked underneath a black cap.

"Mercy."

Faster than a blink of an eye, Mercy drew her gun and shot at Robin's arm. The bullet skidded across his arm, before embedding into the cushion wall decoration square. Hunching over, the ex-hero gritted his teeth and held his new wound, blood seeping through his fingers. The wound stung and deep enough that it would take awhile to heal.

"What the--"

Another bullet whizzed by his leg, making him jump forward. It was the same type of wound. Robin glared up at Slade, waiting to see his master would do anything. But the metal clad criminal stood off to the side and just gazed forward. Typical Slade.

A shadow fell onto the floor. Throwing his head up, blue eyes widened when Lex grabbed his sore throat, yanking him upwards. Ripping the ski mask off his face, Lex sent a hard punch to Robin's temple sent stars bursting to life before his eyes before he crashed to the floor.

"I don't like being played a fool, Robin. Be best if you remembered such a law." With that Lex returned back to his desk.

Robin touched the gash near his left eye that Lex's ring had created. He hadn't heard the man sneak up on him. Gazing back on the floor, he noticed that the tiled entry way was covered with a slick material that made his dark blood pool together. "_Must be an expert in cleaning his mess with little time to spare_," thought Robin. "_Not even a minute in this room and I am already on the ground and bleeding_."

"Mercy, tend to Robin's wounds. I do not want his blood to spread and stain the carpet."

Mercy nodded and her black shoes made no noise on the white carpet. Kneeling down, she took out a can of spray on bandage and applied the thick substance onto his three wounds. Then she took out a small damp cloth and wiped away the blood. Done, Mercy stood up and reassumed her position near the desk.

Robin just stayed still, fuming within with anger that he had fallen so far. But something else was creeping within him now. Fear. He could see know why Slade was careful around the man. The ex-hero had been naïve in thinking that no one could be close to Slade's ruthlessness. He had always pictured Luthor as a crybaby millionaire who was bored with life, thus why he went after Superman. But staring up at Lex's back as the man searched his desk, Robin knew that was just a façade. The real Lex Luther was the man present in the room. A cold, calculating businessman who did not waste time: a mortal who knew of his restrictions but exploited them to their fullest extent.

Turning, Luther tossed the small disk before Robin. "Where is the real disk?"

Robin wanted to smirk but he repressed it. "I destroyed it."

"I doubt that." Luther waited for a response, then scowled, "Get up and stand when I'm addressing you, boy."

Robin nodded and rose to his feet. His gaze fell onto the ground before Lex's feet. Respect, he had to show Lex that he respected him…feared him. The man was not like Slade. Robin had no cards to play against him. And those eyes…He could stand imaging seeing what was flickering over Slade's face behind that mask. Even without it on, the man retained his emotions tightly, much like himself. But, Lex, he allowed emotions to blossom forth, which seemed even more unnerving.

Lex smiled softly, eyes narrowing in glee, "You've taught him obedience Slade. Must have been a quick, painful lesson."

Slade nodded slightly, shifting his position, "Enough to get the point across."

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch." With that, Luther's smile disappeared, "Well, Robin, what should I call you?"

Robin swallowed, "Reaper, sir."

"Your other name."

Slade spoke up, "Seir."

"Better than Richard Grayson," laughed Luther. A shocked expression fell over Robin's naked face. Lex grinned, "I remember those whom I have met in the past. For a minute there, I didn't recognize you, you've changed." "_Even when I first thought of him as Robin, it wasn't what I expected from the brightly clad Boy Wonder whom I have heard so much of. Deathstroke, I can see now why you were so obsessed with this boy. But he is your boy, not mine_."

A dark look fell over Robin's face. "I don't suspect you wanted to talk about the old times, Mr. Luther."

Lex cracked his knuckles, "Good to see you've got a sense of humor about you, boy. I like that in my employees."

"I don't work for you."

"You do until I receive the disk." A serious air fell upon the small group, "But since you've destroyed the disk, you'll be working for me for a long time."

Lex waited for a retort but none came. Turning, he eased himself back into his chair behind the desk, "What is this plan of yours?"

Deathstroke fixed his charcoal eye on his apprentice. Robin felt his shoulders begin to sag with pressure but straightened up. He had to appear confident to win over Luther. "You can't destroy a superhero by revealing his identity to the public."

"Oh?"

"If you revealed who Superman was, people might be shocked in the beginning but they would get over it. There will still be a Superman to protect them; the revealing of a name won't diminish their faith. Besides," Robin paused and allowed himself a small smirk, "You would get rid of the challenge behind destroying the superhero. Criminals of every sort would be able to threaten his loved ones. The challenge in seeking out who Superman or any other superhero are would be a waste of time. They would start to hate you in destroying the one of the only means of measuring oneself in the criminal world."

Lex frowned, "Be mindful of your tongue, Seir. But you have a valid point in that it would not destroy the image of Superman. So, tell me how would you destroy them?"

Robin took a deep breath, "Walking once more amongst them, put them in a situation that would damage their superhero image. Then reveal myself to the public."

Slade walked past Robin towards the opposite corner of the desk, his voice cold as steel, "There will be no revealing your former identity to the public."

"True, true" nodded Lex, "But I like this idea of damaging their image. Yet, I have done my share of such activities and they always worm themselves out of it."

"Then you must gather solid proof," whispered Robin as he watched Slade sit down in a chair, his charcoal eye narrowing on his apprentice.

"And where would I get such evidence?"

Looking back at Lex, Robin kept his face void of any emotions, "I was thinking along the lines of something dealing with actual video or voice footage of them saying something wrong…"

"And is that all you got?"

"Yes, sir."

Lex sighed and faced Slade, "Deathstroke, it seems that your little apprentice has past my test. The only flaw is that maybe next time-" an anger flash lit his eyes as he glanced over at Robin, "Don't threaten your employer."

Robin nodded, yet confusion was burning to express itself on his face. Luther noticed it and laughed. "Mercy."

The woman stepped forward, "Yes?"

"Go and order some food, the usual. I have a feeling that we're going to be here awhile."

"Yes, sir." With that Mercy bowed slightly and left the room.

Fixing his gaze back on the pair before him, Lex allowed himself to relax and leaned back into the chair. Slade did say to watch the show. Robin was the first to explode. Taking a couple steps forward, he locked eyes with Deathstroke's mask.

"What is he talking about, Master?"

Slade closed his eye, collecting his thoughts before facing the boy again. "What do you think?"

Robin sneered, "Don't, Master. You know how much I hate being played!"

"You're not being played, Apprentice."

"Then what do you call this?"

"A test."

"Test?" Shaking his head Robin raised an eyebrow as if Slade had grown an extra head. "I thought…"

"You needed to be tested in an area where superheroes reign supreme. I didn't want an apprentice who would betray me at the last moment," whispered the criminal.

Robin narrowed his eyes, his voice dropping, "What makes you think I won't betray you later?"

"Because Seir," Slade leaned forward, "You have them, Luther?"

"Yes." Luther bent down and opened his bottom drawer, pulling out a slender metallic case. Placing in front of his desk, he popped the top open revealing two tiny recorders and a small, lean black video recorder.

Slade tilted his head, watching as Robin eyed the three objects, his face scrunched up in concentration. "Luther had sent me the ideas of creating organic listening devices that would become undetectable to all types of scans. He sent me information and money regarding where I could gather the necessary materials. We made it look like I was just producing another weapon…" His eye sparkled in dark pride when Robin's mind clicked.

"The plans…in London…"

"Yes."

"A cover up." Facing Slade once again, Robin shook his head, "You knew all along that I would plan to infiltrate the Justice League and Titans."

Slade leaned back and crossed his arms, "It was successful with Terra."

Lex chuckled, catching the boy's attention. "Did you really think your idea was novel? I've been waiting for an opportunity to get an inside man to appear and it seems you fit the criteria."

Robin frowned, irritation tensing his body, "What makes you think they will trust me? Like I said, they lived through the Terra incident."

"Yes they did, but not the Justice League. You were Robin the Boy Wonder; no one would question the idea of you switching sides. Besides, you are a much better actor than Terra," mused Slade.

"I won't do it, it's too risky," snapped Robin.

"Too bad, you're doing it, Seir," hissed Lex. "Not only because Deathstroke's is your little master, but because you still owe me a job since you messed up the last one."

Robin's eyes darkened as they flickered between the two men. It wasn't that he didn't want to the job because of old ties. It was because he was for the first time scared of getting caught. He didn't want to be the one handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car, his image forever plastered into the criminal books. He wanted to retain his freedom. "It will have to be convincing."

Lex tossed a hand into the air and scoffed, "I doubt that."

Slade stood up and paced behind Robin, before stopping behind him and lowered a hand on his small shoulder. Leaning down, he purred, "So, Seir…do we have a deal?"

A shiver snaked down the boy's back, striking away all the fear and uncertainty. Pure determination brightened his eyes to an ice blue. He could do this…had to do this to prove to everyone that he was on their side. He had to start from the bottom and work his way to the top and that meant taking chances. Locking eyes with Luther, Robin spoke, "I offer my services to you Mr. Luther in your plan to infiltrate the superhero community and destroy their image." Lex nodded back, but Robin caught it in the side of his vision as he turned his head and zeroed in on the eye that haunted his mind.

"Yes?" whispered Slade.

"You owe me."

A slap on the desk and a full-hearted laugh broke the stare down between master and apprentice. At the same time, the two watched Lex laugh to his content. Crossing his arms, a big smile on his face, Lex chuckled, "Quite the greedy, manipulative little apprentice you go there, Deathstroke. You stumbled a bit, boy, but it is understandable since it is your first time dealing with the royalties of criminals. Yet, in a couple years from now, you might be a threat to me…or maybe the perfect ally. Like master like apprentice no?"

At that moment, Mercy returned to the room carrying four brown bags. A warm smell spread into the room. Locking away Luther's comment deep in his mind, Robin eyed the bags, feeling the vast empty pit in his stomach. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever.

Lex stood up and rubbed his hands, "Aw, yes. Chinese. Wonderful." Pressing a button, a wall lowered down revealing a small bar. Gesturing to where Mercy was placing the food and pulling out plates, Lex grinned and made his way to the bar. "Come let us eat."

Robin took a step forward but Slade caught his upper arm.

"I owe you?"

"Yes, for my freedom."

Slade huffed and pulled out a cellphone. "I guess you deserve this."

A questioned, cautious look befell the boy's face. Slade handed him the phone. "Pavel called earlier and said the General was here in Jump City right now." With that, the mastermind left the boy and headed to the bar, pulling off his mask.

Robin eyed the small device in his hand as if it was the Hope Diamond. Situations roared through his mind. Licking his lips, he drew a dart and watched as it hit one of his multitudes of plans for the General. Rolling his shoulders, he asked, "Where is the bathroom?"

Lex jerked towards the door, "Down the hallway three doors, left on the first intersection and two doors down."

"Thank you." With that Robin walked as calmly as he could, even though he felt like bursting into a full sprint. His fingers twitched around the phone; eager to dial the numbers in order to initiate two phone calls that would be perfectly serve as his appetizer before his cold dish of absolute revenge was serve.

------------------------------------

A/N: I think I did pretty good writing this at like midnight. LOL. Well bed's callin' me. Later!


	19. Grieving

A/N: Oh man you guys' reviews were just awesome! It was a much-needed booster after all these tests and papers. Thanks you guys for being understanding. And I shall reward you! YAY!!!

**Ch. 19 Grieving**

Pavel snapped his cell-phone shut and turned to face the broad back of a man. Military cut white hair stood out against the weathered leather skin. The crisp gray military uniform jacket hid the gun holster and knife holster underneath. Coughing slightly into his hand, Pavel waited for the man to turn around and focus his laser cut green eyes on him. Surrounding the pair, a group of five men clothed in black gathered their belongings in backpacks, pulling out masks to cover their faces. The abandoned theater gave off an eerie sense of foreboding. The dusty air made the dull blood red curtain expand behind the General, as if it sought to envelope around him and suffocate him. The rustle of birds in the rafters sent shivers down Pavel's spine. Earlier that day, he saw one of the birds—as it turned out to be a hawk—swoop down and kill one of the many rats on the right side of the stage.

"Pavel. Pavel. SOLIDER!" The General's authoritive voice cut through the rampant imagination. Shaking his head, Pavel lowered his eyes as he took in the General's tense form.

"Pavel, we do not have much time. If our information is correct, the Justice League will be arriving any minute. With all this chaos going on right now and with the Titans preoccupied, we can escape with ease. Now, what is it you wish to tell me?"

Pavel tucked his hands into his jacket, his left fingers caressing the cell phone within the pocket. "I just received information, sir, regarding…Robin."

The General's face tightened even more, his shoulders moving back. It was like watching a dog being corned into a corner, its' fur on the edge, fangs exposed in a snarl. Except, the General was no dog, more like a wolf. "What about Robin?"

The League of Shadows ninja halted their work, their attention on the two men. The General's voice was sharp as steel. They all knew the subject on Robin was a sensitive one concerning their leader. The boy had turned down the General and insulted him. Not to mention, both of them wanted to the kill the other, the hunt pushing each other to the point of having no rest and always on the move. The General could not even stay long in the home country to enjoy his victory. When Mikhail had come and told him that Robin was being accused in the courtyard, the General had told the young man to keep an eye on him and quickly started to gather his things. Later, Mikhail radioed in and told him Robin had disappeared was enough to spur the General to escape the country and hide in the multitude of the League of Shadows bases. He had gone into the shadows and so it seemed did Robin. Both men waited for the other to make the first move, searching in the pitch dark the other's location. It was like watching glass crack; the multitude cracks spreading that only with the small breath of a sigh would trigger the earth shattering crash.

Pavel shifted slightly, "I got word that he is in some warehouse down on 5th street."

The General narrowed his eyes, "So close."

"Yes sir."

The men sent glances around the room, waiting for their new orders. The General had grown sick of waiting and it was apparent on his face. Standing in the middle of the group, wrinkles that were not present before tugged as his eyes. Restless nights aged the General, becoming an illness that was slowly sucking his life away. It was only recently, when he heard that Robin had arrived in Gotham that the old, stubborn spark burst into flames. The General figured that if he was going to die, he might as well go down with a fight and take that little brat with him. And so, he initiated the first attack, killing some boy that was standing near Robin. Pavel said Robin had acted distraught and irrational. Thinking the boy would go after him in a heartbeat, he was surprised that no such action had occurred. And that scared him.

"It's only two blocks away, we'll go and surprise our little lost bird." Snapping his fingers, the General motioned towards the doors, "Move out."

"Yes, sir."

The loud snap followed by footsteps awoken the birds sending them scattering into the large curtains, before finding their way through a small hole in the roof and bursting into the night sky.

The walk to the warehouse did not draw much attention to the large group. Surprisingly, the whole area was deserted. People had locked themselves into the apartments, weathering out the mass chaos in Jump City. Pavel halted and pointed to an old apartment. "In there, sir."

The General pulled out his gun and cocked it. "If he is still in there, distract him. I'll be the one to take him out. But if one of you must defend yourself, only knock him unconscious, I want to torture the boy before he dies."

The men nodded and shifted into fighting mode. They had heard about the Boy Wonder. He was good fighter, being Batman's prodigy. But now that he had some time under Deathstroke, the kid would be a formidable opponent. Cracking the door open slowly, the men sneaked into the apartment. Breaking off into pairs, they searched the building, but there was nothing. Taking in deep breaths, the General tightened his fist around the handle of the gun. Turning, his eyes narrowed in the dark area that encompassed the basement. Walking carefully on the wooden stairs, the General reached the bottom. A small flickering light came from one of the rooms on the side, the door slightly open. Tilting his head, he caught the faint outline of a young man tied up in a chair, bright clothes smothered. A wicked smile twisted his features into a sick joy as he picked up his pace. Kicking the door open fully, he aimed and three rounds of bullets into the chest. Lowering his gun, the General heard his men cluster behind him.

"You did it, sir, you killed Robin," whispered one of the men. But the General didn't hear him.

The smile and joy was now replaced with confusion and anxiety. The body was Robin, but not his Robin, not the one that haunted his dreams. The boy looked too young, his face did not hold any of the wrinkles or the familiar empty look from before. The skin on his arms and elsewhere on his body were not scarred or held a weathered look. Stepping forward, the General holstered his gun and touched the chest, where a sticky substance was pouring out. Rubbing the liquid on his hands, he felt it to be too thick to be human blood.

"This isn't Robin."

"It looks like him, sir. The outfit, hairstyle and all."

The general lifted his hand and felt the boy's neck. "The body's cold…has been for awhile." Staring down, he took in the boy's dull eyes. Even in death, this boy still exalted innocence. "This isn't him…he wouldn't just sit in a chair…wouldn't allow to get himself killed by someone else…this is a trick…yeah a trick…a trap…wouldn't be below him…"

One of his men stepped forward, "I think you're in shock sir. There is only one Robin, sir."

"DON'T MOCK ME! IT. IS. NOT. HIM!" snapped the General, his face red with rage and embarrassments, "PAVEL!"

The men shrunk back in fear but the man in question did not come forth. Seething green eyes swept the five men, but Pavel was not among them. "WHERE IS HE?"

The man who had spoke before, backed up against the wall, "I don't know sir, he was behind us when we went down here."

The General pulled out his gun and shot the man in the heart. Not regarding the body as it fell to the floor, blood smearing on the wall behind him, the General faced the remaining four men, "FIND HIM AND—"

Just then a green bolt of energy blasted in his hand, jerking the gun out of his hand and melting him. Grabbing his burnt hand, he hissed, "Titans."

The four men turned and regarded a furious redhead floating in the air, her hand extended in front of her, powering up another blast. Below her, a cybernetic boy powered up a massive canon on his arm. A small green, pointed ear boy morphed into magnificent tiger, while a gothic girl chanted something, her eyes seeping black electricity.

The General knew then what had happened. It was a trap. He had been framed. And if he knew better, Pavel was in it. Smirking, he straightened his back and cracked his neck. "_Touché Robin_," laughed the General mentally. "Men, get them."

The four ninjas pulled out their swords, bow-staffs and kunai blades and lunged at the Titans. Cyborg took no chances and blasted one of the ninjas straight in the chest, sending him flying over the mechanic Robin's body and into the cement wall. Raven ripped the door off its' hinges and bent it to wrap around two another ninjas who was about to throw kunai at Starfire. The alien herself blasted bolts one after another at a ninja, who was trying to find a good position to attack. But her blasts kept him at his feet. When the ninja felt certain that she wouldn't continue her attack except at the floor, he tilted himself to the side, into an offensive position. That was when green bolts slammed into his leg and upper arm, before a green beam nailed him in the chest. The burnt of the blast swept him off his feet and crashed into the floor.

All the while, Beastboy leapt threw openings and lunged himself at the General. The man raised his other arm and protected his face from the fangs that wanted to rip his face off. Blood began to trickle down his arm but it was nothing compared to the claws that dug into his sides and upper thighs. He hollowed in pain when Beastboy morphed into an anaconda. Slithering himself over the man's left leg, Beastboy tightened himself and jerked sideways, breaking the leg. Another hollow ripped forth from the man's throat. Changing back into his original form, Beastboy panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The other Titans joined him in the small room.

Flashing one of his grins to Cyborg, Beastboy gave thumbs up, "New record baby! Took out five men in less than ten minutes. Boom baby. We rock." Falling into the moonwalk, Beastboy sauntered across the room, "Go Beastboy, it's your birthday, Go Beastboy, it's your birthday."

"Beastboy."

Cyborg's voice held no joy of victory. Stopping, the changeling watched his friend handcuff each man, shoulders' sunken in. Green eyes widened as he watched Starfire and Raven float over to the robot's body. A tan hand closed those blue eyes that once held life.

A chock shuddered through Starfire's mouth. Walking up to her, Beastboy laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Starfire buried her face in her hands tears streaming down her face. "He did nothing wrong. He just wanted to right the world." Another sob broke through, "Who would want to kill such a kind soul?"

"I don't know Star. But that guy..." Starfire looked up and stared at Beastboy, whose tone had taken on a venomous edge, his locked down at the bleeding form of the General. The last time she heard such a tone was when Slade had used Terra.

Cyborg joined the others, "He's gonna pay."

The General chuckled and eyed each Titan, "I wouldn't hope too much, Titans."

"Why do you say that," hissed Raven. The room shuddered slightly as the demoness tried to control her emotions, "We heard the gunfire, saw the blood on your hands."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" a cold glee entered his eyes. Starfire gasped. For a split second, she had thought she had seen Slade before her. Straightening his back, the General grinned, "No, I won't tell you. He would want me to tell you. But I won't. I'll let you figure it out yourself."

Cyborg grabbed the man by the cuff of his shirt, "Shut up. You're going to jail, Mister."

"For the death of Robin."

"No…for your connections to the League of Shadows," with that, Cyborg dragged and dumped the body out in the main area. Turning, he went back to his friends and in a whispered voice, held Starfire's shoulders, "Star. We have to leave now. The police are going to come any moment."

"But what about the body? We cannot just leave it here! We must bury it!"

"We can't Star."

"Why not!"

Cyborg saw the hysteria building up in Starfire. Eying Raven, he sighed with relief as she took over the conversation.

"Starfire, people would think it strange if we got a permit and a tombstone with Robin's name on it. Remember what we said after we received that tip-off, that we cannot charge the man for anything he has done because our secret would be lost. People would start asking where the real Robin is and if Slade got win of it, he'll take Robin somewhere and we'll never find him again." Reaching out she gripped Starfire's hand. Starfire's eyes widened at the unusual display from Raven. Having her friend's attention, Raven continued, "We have to get rid of the body, of all the evidence that another Robin had existed."

"But doesn't he deserve much more?"

Beastboy nodded, "He does Star, but our memories and grief will have to do for now. From our time with him, I think he would want us do anything to get our Robin back. He was that…self-sacrificing."

Starfire took in a shuddering breath and nodded reluctantly, "Very well then."

Cyborg squeezed her shoulder before letting go. "Ok, guys…Beastboy take Starfire outside. Raven, you levitate the criminals outside as well. I'll…"

"We understand Cyborg," finished Raven. With that the three Titans followed Cyborg's' orders and left the building.

A few moments later, the group was standing out in the street, the building ablaze in a roaring fire. The General and the ninjas were tied to a lamppost, the high screaming sirens of police cars blaring louder and louder as they made their way to 5th street. Starfire was sobbing, kneeling on the cement, hunched over in pain. Beastboy was trying to wipe the few tears that snuck past his eyes, but his shivering body betrayed the grief that racked his body. Cyborg held his head high, but his lip quivered, eyes wishing to shed tears. Lastly, Raven stood facing the street, feeling the warmth scorch her pale arm, her eyes looked dead to the world, but if one looked closely they could see all the spoken emotions that wished to erupt free.

The Titans had lost one of their own. Even though, the robot was not the original Robin, he still managed to worm his way into their hearts. He smiled, joked, scorned and pondered. He fought with such intensity, a deep loyalty and love towards the innocent citizens of Jump City and justice. He wasn't human physically, but his emotions and soul constituted him human. Faced with such a tasking of replacing Robin, the robot had pushed himself harder and harder each day to fulfill the role. He had passed with flying colors and so much more. And while they mourned the robot, the Titans couldn't help but picture their own Robin somewhere tied up in a similar chair, getting tortured by Slade—who would undoubtly know of his destroyed robot and take his frustration out on their leader.

Cyborg heard the cars screech around the corner. Taking a deep breath, the older boy spoke in a weary tone, "You guys go home…I'll take care of the police."

The other Titans floated into the air and drifted back to the Tower. The Teen Titans were beginning to strain. The death of the robot had finally snipped away one of the many strands that held the group together. Now all that was needed was a hand to begin to unravel the tapestry…to bring the Titans crashing into their graves once and for all.

--------------------

A/N: Weeeee, I did it. Yay. Ok well you know the drill. Read and review. Later!


	20. Lost and finally Found

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, I don't own the Titans or Batman.

A/N: Whew, squeezed in this chapter real quick. And on time too!! It's a miracle. But yeah, enjoy this chapter folks, cause I don't when I'll be able to update next week. It's all papers and midterms once again. But-gasp-after that week, tis Spring Break!!! Yay!!!

**Chapter 20 Lost and finally found**

A long, sleek black vehicle roared to a screeching stop. The top slide open allowing a blur to skyrocket into the sky before slamming shut once more. Doing a black flip, Batman landed quietly on the roof, sprinted and leapt onto the next roof. Word leaked out onto the radio that there was a fire down on 5th street where the police where met with Cyborg and a group of men from the League of Shadows tied up on a post. The leader was already identified as being a general from some part of Russia and was a key leader in the organization. The police were already beginning to praise the young superheroes; it was one of their biggest victories.

And that was when the radar picked up a signal from the coastal warehouses. Normally, Batman would not have bothered but his instinct was telling him otherwise. After reviewing all of Robin's notes on Slade, his ex-partner said the man tended to lean towards abandoned places and after his brief apprenticeship warehouses were a common theme. Thus, that this signal seemed to come from an abandoned warehouse just now when the Titans had arrested League of Shadow members in the aftermath of a technical malfunction, made the Dark Knight verve down to the docks.

Landing softly on the roof of the warehouse where the beacon's signal was the strongest, Batman noticed the broken window of a skylight and eased into the building. The wood groaned underneath, making him freeze. When nothing occurred, Batman crept along the rafters, making his way slowly downwards. A soft, neon glow seemed to peek through the crevices of a wooden doorframe that separated the warehouse into two sections. A black boot raised itself and when it eased down in a complete step, part of the wooden wall exploded outward, an object blasting through the debris before rolling and skidding onto the concrete floor.

The object came to a stop revealing a young man panting, his black and orange clad uniform moving up and down rapidly. The black mass that constituted as his head bowed down drips of blood splashing on the ground. A large, imposing figure framed itself into the manmade hole, the shadow stretching forward, falling upon the fallen man.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME!" screamed the man, his voice almost laced with despair and fear, but it was rage that predominated the tone.

The older man stepped through the debris, his feet crushing the shards of wood, "Why do you think I am punishing you, Apprentice?"

The apprentice's head shot, bright blue eyes narrowed, his chin set firm but was clenched so hard that he could have cracked his teeth. Batman fought back a gasp. He would know that face anywhere, those eyes anywhere. Fighting back a rising rush of emotional overload, masked eyes took in the rising form.

"Like hell this is training!" spat Robin.

Slade chuckled, "Maybe I felt like turning it up a notch, Apprentice."

With a scream, Robin's hand shot to his belt and threw round disks with Slade's insignia painted on them, eyes blazing in pure rage. Slade bolted forward, dodging each deadly projectile, a bow staff snapping to life in his right hand.

Robin yelped in surprise, ducking in time as the metal poll flew over his head. Crouched, he spun around, grabbing a plank of wooden, completing the spin with him rising and sending the plank towards Slade's masked face. Slade merely pivoted on his foot and blocked the plank with his pole. The wood shattered upon impact, pieces flying in a dust cloud up into the air. A scream was quickly cut off. Batman leaned forward as Robin staggered backwards, splinters sticking out of his left shaking hand. The boy had little time to recover as Slade drove the end of his pole into Robin's stomach. Robin lurched forward, his jaw dropping, a dry heave hacking out of his mouth. The bow staff retracted. Robin continued to fall forward, but Slade's metal hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the tuff of his collar. Steel-toed boots screeched as Slade dragged than lifted Robin's limp form off the ground.

The half-tone mask was an inch away from Robin's trembling cut lips. Yet, despite this small distance, Batman could hear the man's purring voicing. "You've got to be better, got to be stronger, have to become your enemy…mind, body and soul. If you ever wish to defeat me…Robin…"

Robin's blue eyes seemed to fall into themselves, all the fight that was present in them before dying. Slade's eye narrowed in glee as he raised his fist to deliver one more blow to the battered form. Unlucky for him, Batman had had enough. A bat-a-rang whizzed through the air. Slade turned his head towards the projectile. Robin spotted his chance and sent a high kick crashing into Slade's face. The man let go of Robin, allowing the boy to finish a back flip, the bat-a-rang flying between the two, embedding into the far wall. Landing, Robin's eyes widened as Slade with inhuman speed hit him in the upper chest with a sidekick. Flying once more, Robin slammed into a hard wooden crate. Stars burst into existence that he wasn't sure weather the black clad monster that flew out of the rafters was a real person or not.

Then again, of course the man he had once dreamt about long ago was flying towards his rescue. Slade raised his arms, blocking his mask as Batman's fist slammed down onto his arm guards with such force that Slade found himself skidding backwards. The Dark Knight didn't waste time. Landing onto his feet, he spun around slamming a kick into Slade's exposed side. Slade staggered but spun around, the cape following his movements. Block after block, Slade matched Batman's speed and punches as he felt himself being pushed back towards a pillar. The criminal took in the restrained rage that tightened Batman's masked face.

A cold smile spread on his lips, Slade couldn't help but gloat, "So much like Robin, Batman. I'm surprised you've lasted this long on the side of justice."

"Shut up, Deathstroke," growled Batman, bringing his knee up to ram into Slade's chest.

Slade leapt to the side, hooking his arm with Batman's right arm, causing it to yank backwards. With his free left hand, he drove it into Batman's kidneys. But the Dark Knight knew where Slade was going with the move. With brute force, he jerked forward catching Slade off balance before sending his elbow slamming into crock between his jaw and neck. The criminal staggered backwards, shaking his head.

"Little on the deadly side, Batman, trying to kill me are we?" prodded Slade as he regained his whereabouts, body tense in defensive mode.

Batman turned and eyed his opponent, his body taunt underneath the cape, "Just trying to keep a dangerous criminal off the streets."

"Does that include your little bird as well?"

Masked eyes widened barely a fraction but Slade caught it. Seizing his opportunity, Deathstroke lunged forward in his counterattack. Raising his right fist, Slade drove forward, but as Batman rose to block the attack, he smashed his steel boot into Batman's ribs. Stepping backwards, Slade narrowed his eye and fell into a catlike crouch, swiping Batman's legs from underneath him. The criminal smirked as the hero fell onto one hand. Yet the victory was short lived. Lunging forward to finish the fight, Slade's eye snapped wide as Batman pivoted around and threw a smoke grenade right into his face. The small bomb exploded, encapsulating Slade's vision with thick black smoke. Some of the smoke seeped through his mask and the man started to cough. His eyepiece quickly switched to infrared and just in time.

Batman leapt into the air and smashed the heel of his boot down on Slade's head. Falling forward, Slade could do nothing as Batman landed in front of him and snapped his head back up with a powerful uppercut. Slade drove his fist forward, hitting Batman's jaw. Yet the Bat's masked eyes narrowed into slits, a split second later another kick hit his upper chest sending Slade flying into the pillar. The concrete pillar groaned and cracked. Slade took a step forward and popped his shoulder back into place, the large indention behind him crumbling softly. A small sound that sounded like a growing annoyance seeped through his lips as a black-gloved hand slammed into his mask, driving Slade back into the crater in the pillar. Slade felt the pillar begin to give way but he locked his neck into place and kept the punch from following through. Taking in a small breath, Slade pushed forward. Seeing a small opening between him and pillar, Slade slide to the right, the fist sliding off his cracked mask. When the fist finally left his face, Slade spun around and sent a spin kick hard into Batman's chest, hearing with satisfaction the cracking of body armor.

The Dark Knight bit back a scream, feeling his armor crack apart in his chest area. The shards dug into his already bruised sides. Flying backwards, Batman pulled out two bat-a-rangs which both held a strong metal cord. Flinging both rangs, he smirked and landed on the ground hard. It was all about timing. He watched as Slade's eye blossomed into full out anger and frustration as the rangs wound themselves around his body and dug deep into his upper leg and right arm. Kneeling on one knee, Batman pulled on the two strings with all his remaining strength, jerking the criminal forward just as pillar caved in, sending the second level wooden platform crashing down on Slade.

A massive cloud of dust spread through the warehouse, leaving a pile of rubble. Batman let go of the strings and took in his cut gloves, revealing two bleeding cuts. It was the first time he had used the string, for if Robin had turned he needed a whole new arsenal of weapons that the boy and Deathstroke did not know of and couldn't counter against. Frowning mentally, Batman realized that he still need to refine some things, such as making his gloves more cut resistant. Light footsteps echoed in the room. Batman looked up and watched Robin skid to a halt a the foot of the rubble, his eyes wide with shock.

"Wh-what…"

Batman sighed, "Let's go."

Robin spun around, making Batman halt in his steps. It was not just shock that racked the boy's mind but fear as well. "No! He…he…doesn't go down that easily."

"He did this time." Robin just shook his head, his body now shaking. Batman wanted to yell at the boy to get his grip together, that they did not have time to waste chatting in the warehouse. Remembering past experiences with Deathstroke, Batman knew the man had backup plans, hell _he_ would and as some of the Justice League members liked to point out, Deathstroke and him were so much alike.

And then it hit the detective. Taking a closer step, he watched Robin stare at the rubble, trembling, his fingers trying to curl into themselves. Was the boy shaking due to the shock of his captivity finally being over with and the man who was the source of all his pain was buried underneath wood and concrete? Or was the boy because, due to living in pure terror for months now, the boy was expecting Slade to rise out of the rubble and punish him even more? Or…was he shaking in anger in that his master was taken out so easily?

"Robin…" Batman was about to continue when he heard debris slide down and clatter on the ground. Like from a horror movie, he watched Slade stagger out of the pile, his back to the pair. One could see that the uniform was tattered and that his head seemed to be different, like something seemed to sticking out of it. But before Batman could discern the hair of Slade's unmasked face, shadows enshrouded the man whose right hand rose up holding a small round device, thumb resting on a red button. The thumb pressed down and a beeping noise picked up speed from somewhere in the warehouse.

Batman sprung into action, as Slade bolted into the darkness. Grabbing a shocked Robin, Batman darted out onto the street, flinging himself behind a dock wall, wrapping himself and Robin with the cape as the warehouse exploded into a volley of fire, raining wood and stone around them. When the destruction ceased, Batman lowered the cape and stood up, taking in the little remains of the warehouse and the black scorched marks.

He felt Robin stand up next to him, his face losing the paralyzing fear only to be replaced by a dark look of relief. "It's over…finally."

Batman turned and eyed his ward, "It has only just begun, Robin."

With that, the Dark Knight dialed up the batmobile as he pulled out a pair of tweezers. Grabbing Robin's hand roughly, he started to pull out the splinters. "You have a lot questions to answer."

Robin stared at Batman, a frown tugging down his lips. "I know. Ow!" Anger lit his eyes for a brief second as Batman pulled out the last and longest splinter. Tucking the tweezers away, he pulled out a small bandage and began to wrap the boy's hand. Robin continued to watch. "I…can't…believe I finally get to go home…"

"You're not going home."

"Huh?"

"You are not returning to Gotham."

Robin raised his eyebrow, "The Justice League headquarters then?"

"No."

"Where?"

"Titans Tower." With that, Batman spun Robin around, pulling both arms back.

Robin peered over his shoulder, "What are you-" The click of handcuffs answered his question. A pout tugged at his young features, "What the heck are you doing Batman?"

Batman didn't even pause, "You, Robin, are under arrest and will be placed in Titan's Tower's jail until we can prove that you are who you say you are_ and_ are still a hero."

The surprise and utter pain that passed over Robin's features tugged at Batman's heart. He knew he had just betrayed the boy. Robin probably was picturing a perfect reunion; his friends and family welcoming him back with open arms. Not being handcuffed and accused of being a criminal. Bruce Wayne had wished for the same thing, but Batman knew that that wish could never become true. The boy had been under Deathstroke's wing for far too long. Not to mention their little conversation earlier before…and not to mention the journal he had taken from the child back at the hotel. The Batmobile roared up to the pair. When the vehicle stopped, the top slide opened revealing two leather seats.

Robin smiled softly, as he eyed the car, "I understand, Batman." Looking up at his mentor, the younger man nodded, "I would have done the same thing."

With that, Batman watched Robin walk with his hands handcuffed behind his back to his side of the mobile. All the shaking that was present in him before was gone, which was strange. Then again, Batman couldn't help but think if that was due to Slade's influence or just Robin's personality, for the old Robin he knew would have done something similar, hide away everything deep in his mind when the dust had settled. Sitting down in the driver's seat, Batman sent a glance back at Robin before closing the hood and driving towards the familiar T that glowed like a beacon off in the horizon.

A few minutes passed, the fires from the explosion were now just small bonfires. Stepping out from one of the alleys of the warehouse next to the explosion, Slade stared at Titans Tower. His uniform was ripped, blood oozed from many of his cuts and scraps, not to mention a broken arm where a piece of concrete had fallen on. His face held a deep cut where his broken mask had cut him when he was pulling himself out of the rubble. Slade knew he should have put in a robot placement to fight in his stead, but the fight had to be real. Robin would have sensed that something was different and would have reacted differently, hold things back. No, even the boy's reactions had to be genuine for the Bat to even begin to trust his ward.

A click sounded in his ear, "Deathstroke, I presume everything is going to plan?"

Slade raised his finger to his ear and touched the earpiece, "The infiltration of the JLA headquarters is not a go, but I figured as much. The boy is going to be questioned at the Titans' tower. You can turn on the devices"

Lex's voice seemed to be disappointed, "What a shame. Oh well, he is still the perfect bait to attract even the biggest fish."

"Met you in thirty minutes." Slade cut off communication, his face taunt in disgust. A rising feeling of uncertainty rose in the criminal for the first time since the three of them thought out the plan. He could no longer do anything to influence Robin's infiltration. No hiding cameras or regular check-ins like he did with Terra. All he could do was monitor the process through the hidden camera and audio bugs planted on Robin. This time everything was in Robin's hands. The boy better succeed or all hell would pay.

And thankfully, Robin knew that tiny fact.

------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I had a blast writing Slade and Batman's fight. It was different from the other fights that I've done. Not much flipping around, just pure punches and kicks. Well, until next week take care!


	21. Titans Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC characters and don't make no money off of them otherwise I would be a millionaire by now.

A/N: Alright people, Dark Austral is back! After surviving the week of hell and now battling a cold, she finally has time during Spring Break to write the next chapter. Welcome both new and old readers for now the battle of wits is about to begin. On one side we got our favorite villains, Deathstroke and Lex Luther and Robin. massive cheers from the crowds And on the other side are our heroes the Titans, JLA and Batman. another wave of cheers Who will win? Who will crumple under the weight of words? Is Robin truly gone forever? How will the Titans react? So many questions! And there's only one way to find out! lowers flag Let the battle begin!

**Ch. 21 Titans Forever**

Raven stared through the window, looking out at Jump City. In the dark recesses of her hood, she fought to control her emotions. Rage wanted to punch the window, accusing herself of why she let the robot Robin go on his own. Grief wanted to curl into a ball and cry herself to sleep and never wake up. She had lost a friend in that piece of metal. And Fear; Fear was trembling like a leaf beneath the shadow. Her worry for their Robin, the Robin whose presence in her mind she missed so much, had increased ten fold.

The sofa behind her groaned and she heard the metal footsteps of Cyborg approach her from behind. Taking his place at her side, he let his shoulders sag and his dark brown eyes fall in upon themselves. "Raven…"

The woman in questioned remained silent. Cyborg merely sighed, "Raven, I think for the first time…I'm completely lost. I mean, even if the robot wasn't the real one, just that he exuded that same presence, that same determinism…and now he's gone. Seeing his body in there, I just to pound that scum into the cement."

"Cyborg."

The half-robot's eyes widened and locked eyes with the witch. "Rae?"

A small smile tugged at her pale lips, "Don't complain."

Cyborg raised his hand and scratched the back of his hand, laughing. "Yeah. Thanks, Rae."

Raven nodded, her violet eyes turning and watching Starfire and Beastboy enter the lounge. "Anything?"

Beastboy flopped down on the sofa. "Nope. Just that now there's this fire way at the other end of Jump City near the docks."

Starfire landed softly on the carpet, "The police did not need our help and told us to take a break involving coffee."

Cyborg nodded, "Totally understand."

A beam flashed in the lounge and Green Arrow appeared in the lounge carrying a black heavy case with Black Canary waving at the weary Titans.

Black Canary flashed a smile, "How are my favorite gals doing?"

Starfire clasped her hands in front of her, "Tired…"

Canary raised an eyebrow when she heard a deep sadness emit from Starfire's voice, "What is it hon?"

"We have lost the robot we called Robin." Tears sprung Starfire's eyes. Canary took a step forward and embraced the fragile alien princess. Rubbing her back, the older woman felt the redhead break down once more, crying her heart out.

Green Arrow sent a worried gaze at Cyborg and Raven, "What?"

Cyborg straightened his back, but Raven broke in, "He had something to check on, so we split up. After the fighting, I came back and found Cyborg lying on the ground, his battery almost dead. I quickly placed him in his room and connected him to Sally and watched as the battery was slowly being recharged. It was then that I started to search the other rooms. I found Robin's room a mess, uniforms strewn about. Also, on the roof, there were signs of a battle. Either way, Robin disappeared and we found…" Her voiced hitched, tears brimmed her eyes.

Cyborg coughed, "This general guy from the League of Shadows had the robot tied to the chair, beaten up and killed."

A silence fell upon the group. Green Arrow felt the case slip from his fingers. He quickly knelt down and let the case fall softly on the ground. "What a shame."

Beastboy walked up to Arrow, his eyes forcing themselves to hide the grief and eyed the case, "What's that for?"

"Batman called and told us to met him here and to bring tools used for detecting bugs and lie detectors."

Cyborg's eyes widened, "What? Why would he need any of that stuff, we got our own here!"

"Because Deathstroke knows your technology and how the Tower works. He's broken in here before am I correct?" Black Canary replied, breaking her hold over Starfire. "We read Robin's reports. The man knows how to override everything you Titans have thanks to Terra, but thankfully despite his numerous run-ins with the JLA, he doesn't know all our little tools."

Green Arrow nodded and picked up the case once again, "That's why we think Batman's making Titans Tower the safe zone between Deathstroke and the JLA, while he searches for Robin."

The roaring of an engine resonated outside. Raven peered down and watched as the Batmobile pulled into the garage. "He's here."

Green Arrow began to march his way to the elevator, "Well, come along, might as well see whom Batman caught."

Starfire glanced at Canary, "I do not understand."

Canary smiled softly, "Starfire, the only reason Batman would request such equipment is if he caught someone who might give us valuable information…especially regarding Robin."

Hope sparked up in those emerald eyes and the redhead found herself floating off the ground. Hard core determination made Starfire resemble her old self, "Then let us meet this informant."

The elevator door slide open and Arrow entered, giving room for the others to join him. "You guys ever have been through an interrogation?"

Beastboy grinned, "Well, if you call Robin slamming some guy into a wall and yelling at him to give him info, than ya."

Arrow shot Canary a weary look, muttering, "Like father, like son." And with that the elevator door closed.

-------

Robin followed silently behind Batman, knowing full well where they were heading. The basement held not only storage but down a narrow hallway, a couple jail cells along with a tiny interrogation room. Batman palmed open a door revealing the small bare concrete wall of the very room he had mentioned in the latter. A metal desk and two metal chairs were the only furniture. Not even a visible glass window was present, but Robin knew exactly where the monitoring cameras where and the invisible window too, giving off the appearance of a wall. Hell, he pretty much had been present during the blueprint and construction of not only this room but also the Tower in general.

Batman turned and opened the room a door down, revealing a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower present. "Get in the shower."

Robin peeked in the room, "If you want me to take a quick shower, it will be a bit difficult with these handcuffs." The younger man grinned up at Batman, but his grin disappeared when Batman sent him a cold glare. "Fine, fine." Making his way into bathroom, he stood beneath the showerhead. He stood quietly as he watched Batman turn the showerhead on full blast. Ice-cold water drowned the former Boy Wonder for the next few minutes. Closing his eyes, he spit out water and waited, not letting one complaint or sarcastic remark slip through his mouth. When the groaning of the knob cut the water off, Robin opened his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

Batman grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry, "Seems that if there are any bugs on you, they must be waterproof otherwise-"

"I would have been shocked," joked Robin.

Batman just eyed the boy with an impassive look, "Or your pain tolerance has increased drastically that you would not show the pain of electrocution."

A small chuckle escaped past Robin's slightly pale lips, "Yeah…Slade did always try to do that…"

The Dark Knight stepped back into the hall, "Alright let's go."

Robin nodded and walked into the interrogation room, with Batman behind him.

"Take your seat."

The young man sat down and leaned forward, his hair sliding downwards, water dripping down onto the floor. Batman uncuffed Robin's hands before locking them again so the back of the chair was between Robin's back and his hands. He stepped to the side and watched Robin shift in the chair to get comfortable. A sudden urge to just hug the boy and tell him that he was so relieved to find him alive coursed through his body. But he couldn't…not now…not until he knew everything.

Robin's cheek moved upwards, squinting his right eye. Batman leaned forward, "Something in your eye?"

"Just water."

Taking a closer look, Batman could make a tiny film, "You got something else beside water in your eye."

For a split second fear flashed in those crystal blue eyes, "It's fine, really."

Not taking that for an answer, Batman knew the boy was hiding something and grabbed Robin's hair, jerking his head back. Robin yelped and tried to close his eyes but Batman used his other hand to pry open the right eye and with one finger gently took out the blue contact. Confusion ran rampant in his mind, why would Robin wear contacts that were of the same color of his natural eyes. Doing the left eye now, he found the contact's partner, released Robin's hair and took a step back. Pulling out a bag, he placed the contacts in bag.

"Slade wouldn't bug those, Batman. They're just regular contacts." Batman eyed the person where the soft-spoken words had originated. Raven locks now hovered above Robin's eyes.

"And why would you need regular contacts? Ones that have the same color as your eyes?"

The black hair moved slightly but nothing was revealed. "Robin, look at me."

Nothing.

"Robin. Look. At. Me."

Robin tilted his head up and stared at Batman, a pleading look encompassing his face. Batman found himself staring at a younger Robin, a 10 year old Richard Grayson staring up at him, eyes pleading with him to tell him why his parents had to die. "Don't talk like that please…you sound just like him."

But the plea fell upon deaf ears. Those eyes, those once beautiful eyes now forever scarred, entranced Batman. With the enhancement of his lens, Batman made out each burn mark on the boy's irises. He watched with wonder as those crystal eyes shifted to the door, taking on a deep ocean color. No wonder he had worn contacts, with those ever shifting eyes…

"Did Deathstroke burn your eyes?"

The door slide open but it seemed like time itself slowed down. Batman kept his gaze fixed on his ward. Robin eyed the opening gap with caution. His body shivered as the air hit his wet body. Yet that air was nothing like the icy blast that hit Batman when those lips mouthed the answer.

"No, I did it myself."

------------------

A/N: holds up hands Hold on folks, I know this is a cliffhanger, but just hold on. Since I've been busy these past few days, I'm gonna treat you guys to a double post this week. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I will hopefully have it posted up on the usually Tuesday. Until then, take care and remember to do those wonderful reviews!


	22. Questions

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, no profit.

A/N: I did it! Double post within the same week. No you are not daydreaming, I really posted another chapter! Hope this makes up for all the lost time beforehand. I'm battling a cold right now, so forgive me if there are any errors or such things, brain not working on all thrusters.

**Ch. 22 Questions**

The door opened fully and the two parties gazed upon each other. The Titans stared dumbstruck at the sitting Robin, who in turned eyed each one with the intensity of an artist criticizing his work. Green Arrow and Black Canary stood quietly behind the Titans, before turning their gazes on Batman. The looks on their faces showed that they were surprised of Robin's appearance. None of the Titans recognized their leader at first. His hair was not in the normal spiked position but instead hung by his ears dripping water. Besides losing his remaining fat, the man sitting in the chair seemed like a coiled snake waiting to pounce; yet his body posture displayed a relaxing position. Not at all like the old Robin who would be radiating fury or impatience, constantly shifting in the chair. And lastly, none had seen Robin without his mask. None were witness to the shocking soul-piercing eyes that made Richard Grayson stand out before those precious eyes were forever scarred.

All that linked this stranger to the first Robin was the all too familiar uniform he wore. The slim half-toned black and orange uniform with the dagger S placed boldly above his heart. The man was wearing Robin's apprentice uniform that haunted their minds every single night.

Green Arrow gathered up his nerve, "Batman?"

But his questioning tone was drowned out by Starfire's scream of joy, her mind making the connection. "ROBIN! YOU HAVE RETURNED!"

The alien princess bolted at Robin, her tanned arms encompassing his small frame picking him up, chair and all. "OH GLORIOUS ACKBAR! ROBIN WE HAVE TRULY MISSED YOU!"

Robin coughed as Starfire gave him a bone-crunching hug. He could feel his already wet shirt soak in the warm tears of happiness coming from the woman. With a small smile, Robin watched as the other Titans came storming into the room, relief and joy radiating off of them.

Beastboy turned into a monkey and leapt onto Robin's shoulders, "DUDE YOU'RE BACK!"

Cyborg ran up and punched Robin lightly on his arm, "Am I glad to see you!"

Raven stood in front of him and the two just stared at each other. Raven smiled softly, "Welcome back, Robin."

"Good to be back."

Starfire laughed and that was when the serenity was broken. Beastboy stared down at Robin's hands and jumped off his shoulders, changing back into his normal self. "Dude, why are you handcuffed?"

Starfire's eyes widened, her arms letting go of Robin. Robin and chair landed hard on the floor, "Ow, Star. Be a little more careful."

"Sorry, Friend Robin. I am just as surprised as Beastboy. Why are your hands tied together by the metal bracelets? Why do you not wear your mask?"

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy all turned to face Batman, while Robin looked down at the floor. Green Arrow walked in and laid the case on the table. "I brought what you requested, Batman. But are you sure this is necessary?"

Batman unlatched the case and opened it up, revealing a couple of technological gadgets. "Yes."

Realization dawned on Starfire, "You have got to be mistaken, Man of the Bat! We do not need to use these tools to see if Robin is lying!"

Batman ignored the woman's fury, picking up a scanner. Cyborg was the one that yelled at his comrade, "Star! Calm down. Look we've got be careful." The half-human, half-robot eyed Robin with sadness, "Sorry man."

Robin nodded and smiled at Cyborg, "I understand Cyborg, that is why I'm not fighting. You guys have to make sure I'm clean and won't betray you like Terra."

Beastboy bounced in front of Robin's face, pointing a finger at him, green eyes blazed with anger, "Don't you dare compare yourself to Terra. You're Robin, we know that you would die first than to side with Slade."

Closing his eyes, Robin smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Thanks, Beastboy. I've forgotten how much faith you guys have in me."

Cyborg put his hands on his hips and snapped at Robin, "Forgot? How could you have forgotten, Robin? We never gave up on you! We spent all these months, years searching for you."

If those words reached Robin's mind, the older boy would never know. For Robin just opened his eyes and looked up at Star and Beastboy. "Hey guys can you please step to the side and let Batman scan me for any bugs?"

Star and Beastboy nodded numbly and sulked next to Cyborg and Raven, their eyes wide with surprise. Cyborg himself raised an eyebrow. Robin was so calm about the whole thing. He thought for sure his words would have evoked something out of Robin. Something along the lines of anger for them taking so long to find him, for not being the ones to actually save him but Batman. Maybe relief that his friends were so loyal to him? Which made Cyborg begin to question how Robin would react to the whole robot duplicate incident. But the man just bit his lip and watched as Batman scanned Robin's entire body for any bugs. The tiny red light turned green.

"You're clean." Batman's voice almost sounded sad, as if he was expecting to find something.

"That is glorious news!" clapped Starfire.

Batman turned and replaced the scanner back in the case. "Everyone outside in the hallway, now."

The Titans wanted to object but in their brief times with Batman, they knew not to argue. Each on filing out of the room, they sent glances back at Robin as if he would disappear if they stopped looking at him or left the room. Being the last person out of the room, Batman closed the door behind him.

Arrow was the first to speak, "Where the heck did you find him?"

"By the docks on the opposite end of Jump City."

Beastboy's mouth dropped open, "The fires we heard of…Robin was down there."

Raven frowned, "So close."

Batman nodded, "Yes, that close. When I arrived, Deathstroke was beating Robin over some incident. I intervened and fought Deathstroke. It was he that detonated the bomb. I was able to escape with Robin."

A dawning look fell on the Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg, as well as a deep wave of grief. Starfire looked down at her wet top, hoping Batman would not notice the changed atmosphere, "Why is Robin wet and without a mask?"

"When I found him, he was already without a mask. A quick shower when we arrived occured in order to check to see if he was bugged or any residue that might affect him or us that Slade might have planted on him."

Arrow took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, "Like the hallucinogen dust. But, Batman, this means Slade knows Robin's identity, if he knows that..."

A dark look etched Batman's face into stone, "I know."

Cyborg stepped up, still trying to sort out his friend's obvious changes. "So wait, are we going to assume that Robin is either drugged, brainwashed or controlled in some sense by Slade?"

Batman locked eyes with the other, "Yes. Deathstroke gave up too easily. He wouldn't return Robin back to us without some benefit for him."

Raven tugged her cap closer to her, "He has a point. I tried to awaken our bond, to reach into Robin's mind but I couldn't. Our bond should have flared to life with him right in front of me."

Beastboy slipped into detective mode, "So that means this might be another robot or Robin is like a zombie or something, like a body snatcher!"

Raven shook her head, "If I had to describe the blockage I would say it's more like brainwashing. He or someone else put up a very strong mental wall to stop any mental probes…or to prevent any memory relapses."

Cyborg sighed, "Well Robin is acting kinda of weird, too calm for my taste. And those eyes, I never thought I would see them."

Starfire's eyes widened, "Then we must help Robin break this mental barrier."

A resounding 'Yeah' echoed in the small Titans group, but Arrow's baritone voice silenced them. "Look, kids, before you all jump to conclusions here, we don't know for certain that he is brainwashed."

Beastboy narrowed his eyes at the Robin Hood figure, "You don't know Slade like we do. He controlled Terra's body through the uniform she wore, so I wouldn't scratch brainwashing from my list."

Arrow held up his hands in defense, "Easy Beastboy, I'm not saying that you guys are wrong. It's just that I think we are all still in shock that Robin is sitting in that room and, at least for me, that Batman found him so easily and like he said Deathstroke pretty much handed Robin to us on a silver platter. Now before we all go barreling in there trying to help Robin break through a mental wall, I say we hear where and what the heck he has been doing this whole time. It would clear up some of the facts that we've found out on him during our search."

The Titans glanced amongst each other before with a resounding sigh nodded in agreement.

Arrow smiled softly, "Good."

---

Behind the door, Robin sat silently watching the door. Waiting a couple of seconds after the group left he arched his back and rolled his head around, pretending to stretch. Turning to the side to stretch his back muscles, he eyed the wall just below where the surveillance camera was. There, crawling like a tiny baby spider was a long black shape making its way up near the camera. It seemed that Slade's little video camera had survived the shower. Without much of another glance he turned and eyed the other side, where he spotted a round tiny spot moving up, the audio bug logging itself in the corner. The two tiny bugs had dislodged themselves from his hair and fell down with the water droplets when he had leaned forward and allowed Batman to handcuff to the chair. Done with his back, Robin rolled his shoulders before rolling his head once more. He felt the familiar vibration of the other audio bug still attached to back of his tiny protrusion of his ear, right in front of his ear canal. It seemed that this little bugger had passed the scanner test. Guess Slade's organic bugs really did work. Maybe he could do this without getting thrown into jail.

The door creaked open and he watched as the Titans and Batman returned while Canary and Arrow walked down the hall. After a few moments, he had the gut feeling that the cameras were now recording everything with Arrow and Canary standing behind the glass. Batman locked the door and leaned against it, while Raven took the chair across form him. The other three Titans surrounded the table, eagerness radiating off of them.

Raven folded her hands in front of her, "Robin, we need to clear up some things. So, if you can answer all these questions with as much detail as you can remember."

Robin nodded, "Of course."

"Then, let's start at the beginning shall we?" Raven stretched out with her mind and brushed her presence against Robin's mind. The wall was still there but it shifted ever so slightly. Odd.

"Well, where in the beginning?"

"When you were captured by the Brother Blood."

Robin nodded, "Well. Let's see, I was about to be frozen when Slade arrived and he kidnapped me from their lair. I was injured and passed out. When I awoke, we were on a helicopter and landed in some remote country."

Starfire leaned forward, "Is this how you met Mikhail?"

Blue eyes flashed up at Starfire, "You know Mikhail?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes."

"Dude, is that why you covered your eyes?"

Robin looked down at Beastboy, lost for a split second at the abrupt change of topic, "What?"

The changeling continued, "Your eyes, they just went a darker shade of blue. That's wicked man! Why did you hide them, they're awesome!"

"Because his eyes were original one color. But during his absence, his eyes were burned a little. Therefore, when the light hits the burns a certain way, it gives the affect that his eyes had turned a darker shade." Batman answered, his eyes narrowing into slits, "What did you mean, Robin, when you said you did it yourself?"

All eyes locked on the boy in question. One could feel the pressure building up, waiting for the answer as to what drove their beloved leader to do such a horrendous act of almost losing his eyesight.

Robin's lips thinned and the eyes seemed to fall into themselves. "I meant what I said the first time, Batman. My eyes were burned through my own actions."

Batman's tone didn't lighten up, despite the self-conviction of Robin's voice. "What actions?"

"Actions in thinking I could escape."

Cyborg butted in, "From Slade's grasp?"

"Yes…and no."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"I thought that nothing could be worse than being under Slade's control." Robin paused, before squeezing his eyes shut as if to prevent from relieving any memories. "But I was wrong…It wasn't only Slade that made me almost lose my sight. It was where I lived for what seems like a lifetime."

Beastboy started biting his nails, the suspense killing him. Robin took a deep breath, "We landed in a country where a civil war was taking place."

Starfire hugged Robin, "Oh Robin! Being under Slade during such traumatic times, you need not tell us everything for Mikhail has informed us enough."

Robin shrugged himself free of Starfire, "How much has Mikhail told you."

Before Starfire continued, Batman's voice sliced through the air, "Why?"

Opening his eyes, Robin eyed each Titan before locking eyes with his former mentor, "So I won't have to repeat myself. Let you guys relieve the horrors I saw more than once."

Raven shook her head and pulled down her hood, "Let me guess this straight, you burnt your eyes because you could no longer handle the situation of being under Slade during a civil war."

Robin nodded, "Yes."

"Does this mean you were broken during your time away, leaving Slade to shape you any way he pleased?" That soft, stern feminine voice seeped into Robin's brain. The air seemed to freeze.

"Not totally."

"Care to explain."

"I wasn't under Slade's command the entire time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I escaped from Slade. He trailed after me through the war. It was during one of those times, I did something stupid and almost lost my sight."

"Like what?" Batman now taking over the interrogation.

Robin was about to answer when he sneezed, his body shivering. Raven pushed back the chair, "I guess you need a break, Robin especially getting you out of those wet clothes."

Batman unlocked the door and opened it, "I'll change him, you guys go up to the lounge."

The Titans nodded, patting and hugging Robin.

"Welcome back, man."

"Sorry about the crappy reception, we'll have a huge party afterwards!"

"I am so glad you are back, Robin!"

"Later."

Batman watched the Titans leave the room and march down the hallway. Closing the door, he turned and eyed his ward. "You've gotten better."

Robin flashed a grin at Batman, "Like I mentioned before, being with Slade during a civil war…you learn fast on how to handle interrogations."

The Dark Knight frowned tightly, pulling out a gray uniform and towel from the case. "Let's get you out of those damp clothes."

"Finally. Wouldn't want me catching a cold now."

"Hm."

-----------

A/N: Uh oh, Batman is taking of Robin's shirt. Gasp! Let's just say more questions shall arise. And no, shame on you people who thought slash. Just kidding.


	23. Round one

Disclaimer: I really need to come up with a creative way to say I don't own the Titans or anything from DC.

A/N: Howdy folks! Glad you all enjoyed the double posting of last week. I just can't believe I only got about 5 or 6 weeks left of school and then SUMMER BREAK!!!! Freedom! But anywho, hope this chapter makes sense. My overactive imagination is all of a sudden brewing this massive brainstorm for another Teen Titans fanfic. And as much I would love to start on that one, I'm like hold on and let me finish this one. So here I am, trying to stay focused on this story with another in the background calling my name softly.

**Ch 23 Round one**

Robin heard the small click and the release of cold metal around his wrists disappear. Stretching his arms, the younger man stared up at his mentor, "Since the Titans are gone now, I've been meaning to ask this for awhile…"

"Take your shirt off." Batman laid the clothes on the table and watched Robin peel off the tight black and orange top.

As he did such, Robin asked in a muffled voice, "How long did you guys look for me?"

"Don't use past tense. The Titans never stopped looking for you."

Robin broke free and tossed the wet material on the floor, "Never stopped? Then what took them so long? Took you so long?" Blue eyes narrowed flashed briefly with anger.

Batman smirked, "Finally, some reaction out of you."

A cold look fell on the pale oval face, "What?"

"You're been too calm this whole time. The old Robin I know would be brimming with some emotion with being out from under Deathstroke's influence. Why don't you let it all out, before you self-implode."

"So you want brimming huh?" A cross between a questioned and sad relief tugged at his young features. In a flash, Robin jumped onto his feet, jabbed a finger onto Batman's chest, eyes blazing in anger and hurt. "You want emotion. How about you telling me why it took you so long to find me? With all this technology, money, and connections throughout the entire planet you should have been able to find me! I mean it's not that hard to find a bloody civil war! Heck, Kole and Gnarkk, two Titans, were at a base. I saw them and tried to make contact, but all they did was just turn around and flee, 'promising' us that they would bring help. Well, help never came. Did you guys just turn a blind eye on all those cries for help?"

Batman knocked Robin's finger lightly away, "What are you talking about?"

"All those men, women and children…they sent letters to you Justice League members, but you guys did nothing, nothing while the League of Shadows sought to establish total control. Face it, you had all the tools, the right motives and the timing was perfect but you all did nothing."

Silence hung in the air. Batman soaked up Robin's accusations, realizing that a dam had just broken in the boy. Throughout his captivity, it seemed that Robin had kept his emotions under lock and key. And now that he was back amongst allies, the cracking dam bursted and all the suffering from Slade and clinging to the hope of rescue spilled into the room. Robin snorted slightly, fighting to regain control over his emotions and turned his body, reaching for a shirt. "If you all were deadest on finding me, on the basis that I thought I was a brother and son to this superhero family, then you guys did a lazy job. I've been gone for years and only now when I'm back in this city do I even get to break free. And not even by the Titans, by you of all people."

"Robin."

"Don't Batman. I understand, you guys might not have given up on me mentally…but actions speak louder than words." Robin smirked softly, his anger fading to a dull aching sadness, "I came to terms with it ages ago. I understand that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I was just a sacrifice, something of not great importance, something that could be taken away or missing and that would just be fine until I was needed again."

Batman grabbed Robin's arm and yanked the boy towards him. Grabbing his chin, the Dark Knight forced Robin to stare up into his mask, "Don't ever question your worthiness again, do you understand? I don't know what mind games, Deathstroke did to you to think such thoughts, but you are not a sacrifice. Things were complicated while you were gone and hence why it took so long to find you."

The Dark Knight searched Robin's face for any spark that the boy had taken his words to heart. But all that Robin did was raise his arms and break Batman's hold on him.

"Complicated?" The single word came out a hiss and Batman felt the room begin to chill. "How hard is it track down Slade or the League of Shadows? You're the World's Greatest Detective! With the Titan's experiences and the involvement of the Justice League, it should have been a cake walk to narrow down my kidnapper and where I was being held."

Biting his lip, Robin turned once more and grabbed the top. Batman let his eyes start to fall back knowing it was time to change the topic. Guilt was threatening him. He had no sound answer, no just response to why it took him so long to find his ward. He should just tell him that the Titans had withold the truth and the impersonating robot, but now wasn't the right time. Robin was in emotional turmoil. It would be best to tell him when he was more calmer and adjusted back to living in Titans Tower. His eyes halted when they took in the black numbers of 1318666. "When did you get the tattoo?"

"It was mandatory in the war, dog tags weren't reliable anymore," mumbled Robin, no longer in the mood to talk.

Frowning, the Dark Knight's mind flashed to the journal. "You probably want that removed as soon as possible."

Robin tilted his head and gazed upon the numbers, "No rush."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Are you _positive_? If I were you, I would want those reminders taken away as soon as possible?"

"Well you're not me," snapped Robin, turning his back to Batman to hide his distressed features. The man hadn't changed in the one bit. Robin knew that he was getting accused for something other than being under Slade's wing this whole time. Batman was trying to get him to reveal something while all the same; he was hiding something in return. Robin would have thought the man would yell at him, slap him for allowing such reminders of his captivity be set upon his skin. But Batman just asked calmly when he got them and if he wanted it to be removed. The man knew something, was hiding something but what it was, Robin didn't know…yet.

Weaving his arms into the gray shirt, Robin waited for Batman to remark on the scar on his back, a reminder that could not be removed through surgery. But all was quiet, which made Robin nervous. Behind him, Batman eyed the long, narrow cut that went from Robin's left shoulder to middle of his back above the hip. There was still a little tinge of pink near the center of the cut where the stitches would have been; otherwise the cut took on a more worn look. Robin must have received it in the early months of his captivity. He continued to eye the cut even as the cloth fell lightly over it and Robin quickly removed his boots and changed his pants. Turning again once more, the boy propped his foot on the chair and retied his boot.

"Ask your question."

Batman raised an eyebrow at Robin who switched feet. The boy had fell back into his emotionless facade that he held earlier. It seemed that the dam had rebuilt itself...too quickly for Batman's ease. He didn't care how well Robin learned to hide his emotions either in fear of Slade or because he was taught such skills, it was still not normal. Robin was hiding something and trying to work Batman and the others down a certain path. "_If you have truly learned such skills, then Robin, you are more of a threat than I realized_," whispered Batman's mind. Clearing his throat, Batman stated, "I would have asked when did Slade did such a injury to you. And you would have responded that it wasn't Slade's fault, but it was your own. Am I right?"

Robin grinned softly, "Yeah."

Batman growled, "I don't understand why you take all the blame away from him. He did cause you injury, through that cut on your back or in the burns on your eyes, even if it was indirectly. As a" he clenched his teeth before spitting out, "Master, he should have known that such a cut was dangerous considering it was near your spinal cord and could have damaged nerves."

Robin remained silent before facing Batman fully, a confidant look on his face. "Sure Slade might be involved indirectly, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still responsible."

"Oh?"

"If I learned anything during this whole ordeal, it is that I finally learned to take responsibility for my actions."

"And you didn't before?"

"Not as a superhero."

That evoked a small surprise on Batman's face and he heard through his earpiece Green Arrow whistling and Canary whispering, "whoa." Feeling that he made a small breakthrough, Batman stepped forward, "What do you mean, not as a superhero?"

Robin leaned onto the table and folded his arms, "Before Slade took me, I would do stupid things and get people hurt when the Titans and I would go galvanizing across Jump City trying to catch the latest criminal. But during the war and when I was under Slade, I couldn't be and wasn't a superhero. I was forced to be Richard Grayson, a mere 16 year old. I realized soon that my actions caused repercussions and that by blaming someone else, say like Slade, it didn't solve anything and just got more people hurt and killed." Narrowing his eyes, Robin lowered his voice, "I had to depend on myself to live through the horrors I went through and I found that blaming anyone else but myself was just a waste of energy."

Batman folded his own arms, the black cape falling and covering them up, "Continue, I'm intrigued on what truths you believe you have learned or what Slade has filled your head with."

Robin unfolded his arms and gripped the table, frowning, "What, you don't think I'm right? That I shouldn't take responsibility for my actions?"

"Yes."

A surprised laugh came out from Robin's mouth, "Let me guess this straight. According to your logic and I'm guessing pretty much the whole superhero community as well, that a person shouldn't take responsibility of their actions."

"Not all people, Robin."

"Oh, so just superheroes are exempt then? So villains and the average human get blamed for everything." Robin shook his head, as if trying to get his mind to accept the idea "For argument's sake, let's say Superman is chasing after a criminal. The criminal destroys maybe the bank only and causes a massive traffic accident. But, Superman comes in and tries to catch the criminal. He grabs street poles and hurls them at the man; he grabs him slamming him into buildings, and roads resulting in destroyed windows, roads and property before he finally catches the villain. Superman charges the villain with theft, traffic accident and a destroyed city block. I can understand the theft and accident violations charges. But Superman being the cause of a destroyed office, a crater in the middle of the road and someone's car on top of a another car, pinning the villain in a cage walks away clean, leaving the average human cop, firefighter left to clean up his mess, for the city to raise its taxes in order to fix the damage on the road and building?"

Green Arrow's voice boomed in the room, "That's enough Robin! Don't you dare accuse Superman of anything? Yes, I confess that in your logic that superheroes tend to shift the blame, but it is all for upholding justice?"

Robin scoffed, "Don't get me started on that."

Batman grabbed Robin's cuff and slammed him into the wall, "What the heck happened to you, Robin? This isn't like you and definitely not the boy whom the Titans greeted and questioned. If I had to guess, I'd say you're putting on an act."

Robin gritted his teeth and with a stern voice countered Batman, "You want to know another thing I learned while gone all these years…it's simple and will answer all your doubts. I became critical: critical of the superhero community, critical of the justice system, critical of life…critical of myself. I only acted different in front of the Titans because they're still children…"a sad look tugged Robin's eyes to gaze down at the ground, "and I don't want to break their hearts, not again."

Batman let Robin go and eyed the boy as he regained his footing. "What you have just said Robin will be viewed as a evidence towards the verdict that you are either under Slade's brainwashing or have sided with the criminal."

Straightening out his shirt, Robin sent a weak gaze up at Batman, "What, you don't think I'm right? You're the one who is always so wary of them."

Batman paused, his gut screaming that he was near to a trap, and picked his words carefully, "I'm not saying your wrong Robin, and the superhero community does have its flaws. It's just with your logic, everyone would be a criminal…and what would divide a hero from a villain for without a hero what use is it to hope in this bleak life." With that, Batman marched over to the door and palmed it open; "Arrow will escort you to a cell, until the next session begins."

"Ok." Robin spoke, as he watched as the black-clad figured glided into the dark hallway, cape a whisper of his presence. Taking a deep sigh, Robin stood by the wall, sorting through all that just happened. Green Arrow and Canary appeared in the doorway and Robin went up to them and followed the pair to his cell.

Stepping into the metal cage, he eyed the white sheet cot and small sink and toilet. No window. Just three cement walls and bars. Hearing the lock slide into place, he turned and took Arrow's criticizing gaze.

"You seem different than before," muttered Arrow.

Robin raised his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Canary placed her hands on her hips, a ticked attitude look on her features, "A little fight in the alleyway spark any memory."

"Oh…that," chuckled Robin.

Arrow snarled, "That's not funny, Robin. Compared to what I was sensing then and what I just witnessed in that room, I would…"

"Would what?"

Canary pointed a finger at him, "You've switched sides, Robin. There's no sound evidence except people's words and even the war crimes against you are under question, but there's just something-"

"Gut instinct," filled in Robin, causing Canary to growl softly in annoyance.

The blond hair man took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, "Why did you fight us?"

"Because if I hadn't, the man Slade was working for would have blown up the square."

Shock erupted on both heroes' faces. Canary leaned forward, "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, it's a man I hate."

"The General…it's rumored that you two hate each other.

Robin nodded. Canary smacked Arrow on his shoulder, "Isn't that the one the Titans just arrested in Jump?"

Shock this time sprung on Robin's face, "They caught him?"

Canary nodded, "Yep."

Sliding his cap back on, Arrow narrowed his eyes and stroke his beard, "Now, Robin. Are you certain about this?"

Robin nodded. Arrow sighed, "Well this changes everything. I mean you had to partake in criminal activities and fight us to save innocent bystanders."

Canary looked down the hallway, "We should tell Batman."

Arrow nodded, "Hm. Alright, well stay comfy Robin and we'll send someone down to give you your dinner." With that the two blond heroes disappeared down the hallway.

Left alone now, Robin moved and yanked the shift off the cot, flopping down he turned his back to the bars and brought the sheet up his chin. Knowing the camera up in the right hand corner near the bars wouldn't be able to see his face, he allowed himself to smile at the wall. They had bought it, bought his little white lie. So what if he tweaked the man Slade was working for from Kumi's master to the General, all he said was that it was a man he hate and they made the connection themselves. Of course, there had been no bomb in the square but why not exaggerate a little and play upon the old fears that he had been blackmailed once more into crime. Wasn't like it was new with him.

And to hear his plan on framing the robot's death on the General was like sweet honey to his throat. Oh what he would give to have been there, to see the man's face light up in shock to see that his tip-off led to a dead robot and his interaction with an angry group of Titans. Shifting deeper into the sheet, he curled up into a ball and hugged himself into the corner, trying to get closer to the cold walls. He was slowing getting use to sleeping in a bed, but there were still things he missed like the reassuring coldness and the earthy smell of the walls.

The smile disappearing in the falling tide of his adrenaline burst, Robin closed his eyes. Arrow and Canary had had him but like a fish on a line, he had torn himself free and jumped back into the lake. His lie had worked but for how long? Batman was on him though, just like he was on Batman. Both suspected the other was hiding, acting, responding like the other knew he would. At least Robin did. But Batman, he wasn't playing along. Well next time neither would Robin. And no more outburst or huge explanations, nope he'll play it cool like he did with the Titans. His excuse would be that Batman just ticked him off, like usual. Feeling somewhat relieved, Robin let his mind drift, relaxing his body for a quick power nap. He would need all his energy for the next interrogation.

------------------

Lex pushed himself out of his small sofa and stretched his back. The office had not changed except for the table holding a laptop and two stereos, nothing out of the ordinary except what was on the screen. The empty interrogation room was dark, yet the bug still recorded away. A small box was open down on the corner where the audio bug that was still planted on Robin was picking up the quiet sound of breathing, yet before had picked up Robin's little conversation with Green Arrow.

The business tycoon did not know all the information regarding the events that inspired Robin's conversion, but he could have cared less. Glancing down, he skimmed his notes a full-fledge smile darkening his features. In just one interrogation, he could already do so much. But no, he would wait for Deathstroke's apprentice to dig up a priceless jewel.

----------------------

Slade leaned back in the black chair, ignoring the small creak. The criminal closed his eye and reached for his mask. Two clicks and the mask came off, resting on the metal counsel. The bluish light that radiated off the video feed next to the black screen with audio lines spiking occasional accented his weary face. Throughout all disguises Slade wore before Robin, his apprentice had yet to see his real face. A black goatee that was beginning to be streaked with white accented the tanned face. Running a hand through his thick black hair that was highlighted with white at the edges, a gray stone eye greeted the metal mask.

Footsteps stopped next to him and Slade Wilson took a deep breath and tilted his head, watching Wintergreen set a tray on the counsel.

His old companion reached out and began pouring a cup of tea, "Any luck?"

"The boy survived his first interrogation, but something is not right," Closing his eye again, Slade rubbed his forehead, his palm brushing over the black path that covered his other eye. "He almost gave away too much. He's acting differently in front of others. He's not remaining calm. Batman already announced his suspicions. Sometimes, I wish I had killed the Bat when I had the chance."

Wintergreen nodded and couldn't help but smirk when he heard a groan from the other man, "Tired are we?"

The gray eye shot open and glared dangerously at him. "No."

"Please, you haven't had a day's rest, since we came back from Eastern Europe. Even when Seir left you in England, you worked day and night on those bugs."

"Wintergreen."

"Yes sir?"

"If you wish to keep your tongue, I suggest you shut up."

Wintergreen nodded, knowing full well that Slade was not joking, especially when he resulted to such blunt words. "Do not fret, Seir will work things out for the better." With that, the old man turned and disappeared into the hideout, leaving Slade to gaze once more up at audio screen where he heard Robin sleeping. Despite being proud through all the trials Robin underwent, Slade couldn't push away the nagging feeling that somehow he was going to end up losing this battle over Robin once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok first off, I'm sorry to all y'all Superman fans. I don't want to offend anyone. All I wanted to do was provide an example, get the characters and ya thinking. It wasn't all for not, there is a reason behind the undertoned bashing of superheroes. But let me give ya a heads up and say it won't be the end. Until next week then, take care! And I've broke a 100 reviews. Thank you everyone for all the reviews!!!


	24. Like an onion

A/N: First off, sorry about taking forever to update, for some odd reason I couldn't post any new chapters in FF but if not for this small difficulty this chapter was ready and rolling to go. Well, as a very belated Happy Easter, hope you all had a great time. Oh, I can't remember 100 what that Star's little moth baby's name is, so I name it Slinky. If anyone knows, let me know cause he's going to make another appearance thought brief as it might be.

**Ch. 24: Like an onion**

The Titans surrounded the kitchen counter, staring at the smooth surface as if it would show them all their unanswered questions. Beastboy glanced up at the door that led to the basement, "I wonder what Batman and Robin are talking about?"

Starfire shrugged, "Maybe they are just catching up on old times."

"I doubt it Star," whispered Cyborg shaking his head, "No, I think Batman is dead set on finding Robin guilty on something. I mean we've got to keep in mind what Mikhail told us and everything we've learned through this investigation. And then there's the fact Raven couldn't open up their mental bond, Robin's weird behavior…then the whole issue of Robin burning his own eyes. I don't know you guys, but Robin isn't the Robin that we use to know."

Silence fell upon the foursome. Star heard a small squeak and looked down to see Slinky giving her big puppy dog eyes. Smiling, the alien princess bent down and picked up her plump pet, tickled it softly on its' stomach before holding it to her chest, much like how a little child would hold a teddy bear. "Either way, Robin is still our friend and our leader. He would not let us abandon one of our own, so we should not do the same thing. If anything else with him committing such actions against himself shows that he is in need of desperate help."

Raven smiled softly at Star, impressed with the other woman. "She has a point."

Cyborg also smiled, "I agree too, but still something seems off."

Beastboy scratched his head. "Dude, it's simple. This whole situation is like an onion. It has way too many layers for a vegetable, but it's a simple veggie and boy does it stink and make you cry." Waving a hand in front of his nose, the changeling made a funny face.

Cyborg stood up and straightened his back, his eyes shooting at the door, "Good one Beastboy. And knowing Robin, he won't revel too many layers of the story, meaning we might have to find another way to learn the truth."

"But which truth?"

Raven's question brought shock onto the Titans' faces. None had ever thought that question and now it seemed to enshroud the whole conversation. Raven ran a hand through her violet hair. "Are we to believe the words coming out of Robin's mouth, those short, abrupt questions that reveal only enough to answer the question? Or, are we to believe Mikhail and the people he questioned on Robin's behavior? Or are to we believe what Batman finds out, the things Robin only says to him and he shortens to a version only we know? Or to a greater extent, does Slade have a play in what Robin is to say, has he trained Robin to respond in a certain way, making him say words the villain programmed in him? Or…are we to combine all these possibilities and come to our own conclusion? And if so, can we still trust Robin enough for him to be our leader?"

Beastboy groaned and banged his head on the counter, "My brain is on overload, too much thinking."

Star petted Slinky on the head, "I do not know, but I will stand by Robin."

The Titans eyed the redhead, understanding in their eyes. They knew she loved Robin but something in them wanted to protect her from Robin. They did not want to see her heart broken, just like they had to watch and comfort Beastboy's broken heart. The door swished opened and Batman stepped into the lobby, his eyes lost to the scene before him.

Cyborg eyed the Dark Knight, "Everything all right?"

Batman jerked and looked upon the older boy as if seeing him for the first time. Shaking his head slightly, he mumbled, "Yes, everything is fine."

Star bit her lip, "And how is Robin?"

The masked eyes closed themselves and Raven felt a roll of pain surge through the man. But none seeped through the dark voice. "He is confused. Robin no longer considers himself to be superhero."

"WHAT?" All four Titans leapt from their chairs and now were in Batman's face, eyes wide open with shock.

Batman scoffed and took a couple steps back, "It seems that Robin has become critical of life and thinks that he is no longer fit to be a superhero due to certain actions he won't as of now reveal."

Cyborg shook his head, his mind trying to wind itself over the news. A small frown graced Raven's face as her own mind stretched out to touch Robin but instead felt the small waves of sleep. Beastboy just had the deer in the headlight look and Star…Starfire surprised Batman. She set down Slinky and made her way to the kitchen.

"I am going to make Robin some food."

Everyone shifted their attention to the woman and looked at her like she had talked in a different language.

Beastboy stepped forward, "Um, Star."

The door once again swished open and Green Arrow and Black Canary stepped through. Canary sat down on a stool, prompted her elbow on the counter and laid her hand to rest on her hand. "Guess what?"

Cyborg answered her, "What?"

Arrow crossed his arms, "We talked to Robin about the time we ran and fought him back in the city. He says he had to save the conman because if he didn't the General would have killed everyone in the square."

"Blackmail?" questioned Batman.

"Yep."

Raven turned to face Batman, "Slade blackmailed Robin to be his apprentice."

"Which makes one question if Robin is just using that as an excuse," Batman sighed, "Then again it might be true. Robin is notorious for putting people's needs above his own and it wouldn't be hard for the General to exploit it."

"Well I for one believe him. I mean the General does work for the League of Shadows," replied Arrow.

"But what would the League get out of blackmailing Robin. They were on opposite sides of the war," countered Canary.

No one had a reply but one could see the beginnings of strains and alliances. The group was beginning to fracture, one side believing blackmail yet knowing Robin was not totally innocent but still a hero. The other side doubted everything the boy said and leaning towards Robin being a criminal. Yet who was on which side was still unclear.

"And let's not forget Slade," finished Canary. "Look, I'm just spilling questions out here. I have a feeling that maybe we're over thinking this situation."

Cyborg marched over to the main desk and pulled out a paper and pencil, "I think we should make a chart of what we think is true and not, get certain things out in the open."

Raven turned to Canary and Arrow, "Do you think we should get Mikhail and the General involved in this? They are from the other side of the story?"

Beastboy broke into a grin, "And maybe they will help Robin remember some stuff and break away from Slade's hold!"

Cyborg looked up the two Justice League members, "Can you get them?"

Arrow tilted his head and whistled, "Maybe not the General, but definitely Mikhail."

A few mummers of 'good' and 'yep' came from the Titans. Cyborg walked up to the green-clad hero and handed him a piece of paper, "This is where we last left Mikhail."

Glancing at Canary, Arrow took a hold of the paper and flashed her a pearly white grin, "Well, let's go back on the merry-go around. Maybe this time we can stop at that little café we spotted last time."

Canary jumped on her feet and snorted, "Whatever, Blondie."

"So harsh." Tapping a button he and Canary disappeared in a flash of light.

All this time, Batman stood off the side and watched the group; especially the Titans go about their business on trying to organize themselves with Robin's abrupt appearance. For the first time, the Dark Knight allowed the corner of his lips curve so ever slightly upwards. He could no longer see them as little children or teenagers running around in panic. After meeting Robin, it seemed that the group realized what they were facing and approached the problem with such professionalism that they were a little bit better than the Justice League. A swell of pride rose in him. He remembered when Robin had contacted him and told him that he was forming the Titans and if he could help him out with setting up a headquarters. Batman had been reluctant at first, but now seeing how the team were the beacon of hope for Jump City and elsewhere and how well Robin had trained them…it was refreshing. And in the back of his mind, Batman felt himself a little less lonely.

For all he knew, the boy he had raised might be gone but Robin's works, ideals and legacy he left behind in the Titans still burned against the injustices of the world. He couldn't help but think that if anything would be Robin's downfall it was that he viewed the Titans as a hopeless group without their leader or did nothing to improve themselves while he was gone. Like the boy said, Robin still saw them as children but after what he just witnessed, Batman realized that the Titans had grown up.

"Batman?"

The Dark Knight blinked, facing Raven's pale face. "I'm fine."

The witch nodded, Cyborg calling both their attentions. "Ok folks, so here is the thing." Prompting up the notepad, the black skinned man pointed at the simple chart he quickly made. "The facts. Robin is Reaper. Robin fought Green Arrow and the others to protect a conman. From Mikhail, we learned that Robin was on the enemy's side. He was known as Lt. Dimitry and became Captain. He stole medical supplies and was publicly accused in the square." Taking a deep breath, Cyborg looked at his comrades.

Starfire was flipping bread on the skillet, seeming to be lost from the conversation. Beastboy hopped onto a chair and placed his hands on the chair's bottom. "And lets not forgot the crazy stuff we just learned." Sticking up a finger, he began to count, "I mean, let's see, tried to burn his own eyes, probably lost his mind, was wearing Slade's outfit and was with Slade, kidnapped by Slade, knows Mikhail, said he wasn't with Slade the whole time, he is too dang calm, Raven says she can't touch his mind, didn't appear to be angry when we mentioned Slade and now we find out that he doesn't see himself as a superhero." At this point Beastboy was clutching and pulling out his hair, head tilted back his voice yelling in exasperation. Flopping back into a slouched position, Beastboy sniffed his nose and muttered, "This sucks."

Raven smiled at Beastboy, "It sure does and let's not forget what Arrow and Canary said about Robin saying that he was working for the General and was blackmailed into fighting them."

Beastboy rolled his head, grasping his head, eyes spinning, "Don't remind me."

Cyborg swallowed, "So…on the other side," pointing to the other side of the chart, he began, "We can still say that Robin is brainwashed. That he is broken, hence his confusion and some of the facts not matching up, like him saying that he was running from Slade the whole time but never once mentioned that he took part in the war. He is hiding something."

"Like we said before, you know he won't open up to us, Cy. Remember how hard it was for him to open up about his first apprenticeship and then the dust incident," commented Raven, her voice straining slightly.

"Then what do you propose?" he replied.

Batman walked over to the consol and opened the cabinet, "We make him watch the recording. Making him realize that we know that he is Reaper might push him to open up more. Raven, I want you in the recording room and monitoring his emotions from there. If he makes the slightest notion of any emotion, I want you to remember and report to us."

"Yes sir."

Beastboy raised his hand, "Are we doing this right now? I mean we kinda just let him relax and fall asleep."

"When you prevent the suspect from rejuvenating himself or awaking him constantly late at nights, preventing him from sleeping, he will eventually crack and give in. Also, his story will start to falter and you'll be able to tell facts from lies." Standing up, he handed Cyborg the tape. "But, we'll let Robin relax for now and heal his injuries."

Cyborg took the tape, "So what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"You will take a break, relax and get comfortable with the notion that Robin is back. I will continue gathering facts in his room and-"

Star's soft voice interrupted Batman, "I will give Robin his food." Holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it, the alien princess made her way to the door and left the room.

Everyone watched her go and it was Raven that voiced their thoughts. "Poor girl."

A/N: I was writing Star going down to meet Robin but I figured I should save that for next week, or maybe this week since this chapter was suppose to be posted last week. Oh! I must say though that Batman's little speech on how to break a prisoner by lack of sleep was inspired from the German movie "The Lives of Others". Good movie by the way, a little long but still worth it. It's about an East German officer who interrogates people and has to wire this author's room, where he sits and listens in on their lives searching for anything suspicious. That lifestyle I must say is very interesting. And since we're in the interrogation part of the story, thought it would be kinda useful to put in there. Well, have a good day everyone!


	25. The Beautiful thing called the Heart

A/N: I am spoiling you guys, another chapter in the same week. What's up with that! Lol. Anyway, I typed this chapter right after watching LOST's episode "One of Us". Awesome, awesome, awesome! The mind games that are happening are crazy but thrilling at the same time. And what would you know; mind games are happening here as well XD I've been trying to think of a way to put in some action, you know balance out things, but we'll see.

**Ch. 25 The Beautiful thing called the Heart**

-Basement-

Starfire made her way downstairs, staring at the sandwich. She still couldn't believe that Robin would say such a thing. Not fit to be a superhero! What nonsense. She wanted to believe, while her comrades talked behind her, that maybe Batman had said something and forced Robin to blurt out those words, not thinking about what he was saying. Robin was always like that, not thinking before speaking. But a part of her knew, that this new…no…different Robin was careful in his words. Her friends were right to be wary what he spoke and how he acted.

The image of first seeing him handcuffed to the chair flashed in her mind. The first thing she noted was how dangerous this man was and seeing that he wore Slade's outfit, she shot that danger feeling into the red zone. The young man had a cold intelligence and when she felt his gaze zeroing on her with such critical intensity, she felt an all to familiar shudder run down her spine. The only other time she felt such a feeling was when Slade looked down from them on the screen before focusing his attention solely on Robin.

"No, stop. Do not compare Robin with Slade. Robin would die before joining Slade. He did…almost take his sight." Star's whisper choked and she could feel tears rising up in her eyes. Shaking her head, the young woman raised her arm and wiped the tears away. "He's lost, Star. You must be strong for him."

Her purple boots clicking on the floor level, Star stood straight and stared forward. Walking quietly, she made her way to the cell that housed Robin. Staring through the metal bars, she took in Robin's back and how the thin sheet covered his shoulders, allowing her only to see the strands of black hair underneath. Reaching out, she punched in the numbers on a pad next to the cell, opening a secret compartment. Reaching inside she pulled out the small key. Turning to face the lock, Starfire shrieked and jumped backwards the plate shattering on the floor.

Robin stood in front of her, his left arm draped through the bars, the bandaged hand dangling in front of him while his forehead rested on the bars. His eyes were half-lidded and he stared tiredly at the shaking woman. "Star?"

Starfire swallowed and nodded sheepishly, "Yes Robin, it is I. We are in Titans Tower, remember." She eyed Robin with concern as his face narrowed in concentration.

Robin leaned back, his eyes clearing up as he pulled his arm past the bars. "Sorry, Star. I just forgot there for a sec. I didn't mean to scare you." He gazed down at the broken plate. Squatting down, he smiled softly, "Grilled cheese, my favorite. Haven't had it in forever." Stretching his hand out, he grabbed a slice and shook off the broken pieces and brought the food back in the cell. Taking a small bite, he glanced up at the redhead, "It's good."

The woman felt her mouth open slightly, surprise dancing on her face. Seeing their leader squatting behind bars, eating food that was recovered off of the floor snapped something in her mind to focus. The image screamed wrongness. The Robin she knew would not be used to eating scraps, he would not be comfortable with being behind bars. He would not be at terms to be in such a submissive position. As if in a daze, she stepped forward and unlocked the door, her shoes breaking more shreds of the plate and smashing the food.

Robin glanced down at the food before raising an eyebrow at Starfire, "You know…"He rose slowly as the door slide open, "That sandwich was still good. I mean there's the whole ten-second rule. Umph." His arms jerked up as Starfire hugged him once more, burying her face into his chest.

"You do not deserve to be in this prison. It is wrong that you went from one prison to another"

"I don't mind, Star."

Star pushed herself away from Robin's chest and glared at him, her green eyes giving off a soft glow, "See that is the problem, Robin, you don't care! Has Slade truly broken you so far? Do you truly believe that you are no longer a hero?"

"What you want me to say, Starfire? That Slade did break me? Why can't you accept the truth that maybe Slade was only part of a bigger plan, which finally made me snap." Lowering his arms, Robin took another bit of the sandwich. Inside, he mentally frowned, his gaze taking in the remains on the floor. He was looking forward to an actual lunch. He hadn't had time to eat since the meeting with Lex and he was starving. Starfire just had to go and step on the sandwich, oblivious to her actions. It seemed nothing had changed like he had hoped.

"I cannot and will not accept the truth because it is not the truth."

Robin locked his gaze on Starfire, the wheels turning once more in his mind. "It isn't? But is my testimony."

"I do not care! Slade has brainwashed you into believing such notions."

"Star, didn't I teach you better."

Starfire jerked her head back, blinking in shock at Robin's sudden cold tone. Eyes flinching she saw his face harden before her eyes. "What?"

Closing the gap between them, Robin leaned in, "Didn't I teach you to keep an open mind when entering an interrogation?"

"Yes." Star couldn't believe how her voice sounded so feeble compared to Robin's sternness.

The man in front of her continued, "Then why are you and everyone else tackling this interrogation with the presumption that Slade is to blame for everything that happened to me? I'm not getting a fair interrogation or trail here."

"Because he is!"

"Where's your proof?"

"You wore his outfit."

"Only here in Jump City. Haven't any of you listened to me? Most of the time, I was running away from him. I wasn't under his influence and he wasn't forcing me to do anything." Leaning even further, he let his lips hover over Star's own lips, "So tell me Starfire, when have the Titans become biased…when have they started placing blame on a man whose actually innocent this time of a crime he did not commit?"

Robin watched as those emerald eyes fell in upon themselves. Parting from her personal space, he raised the last bit of the sandwich up to his mouth. But before he could take a bite, a tanned hand slammed against his cheek, the force sending the food flying from his hand and into the toilet. Robin kept his face neutral but inside he felt himself start to seethe as he watched the bread begin to dissolve. Raising his bandaged palm to his mouth, he wiped the corner and flickered his eyes to take in the pink stain.

Starfire was trembling before him, her eyes blazing in rage. "How dare you accuse us? Slade is a bad man, Robin. He is guilty of many crimes. Yes, we have assumptions and we might, especially Batman, be trying to get certain answers from you, but never me Robin. I trust you. I believe that you have not switch sides. Tell me that I am wrong?"

Robin raised his right hand and cupper her cheek, wiping away a few of her tears, calming the alien. "You already know the answer."

"Yes or no, Robin, please."

Licking his lips slightly, Robin leaned towards her ear and whispered in his most honest tone, making Starfire shiver. "No."

Star felt herself blush but closed her eyes in content, "Thank heavens. Oh, Robin I am so happy, now." She felt something warm flutter in her stomach and she knew that she did not want Robin to back away.

The boy in question continued to whisper, "Star?"

"Hm."

"There's something I realized while I was away."

Hope snapped her eyes open. Backing away enough to gaze upon Robin's face, her face beamed with that ever-cheerful smile. "Oh, me too, Robin! You feel something as well?"

"Yes."

"I am so glad!" Hugging him once more, Star laughed, "I shall stand up for you Robin, that way you can get out here faster and become our leader once more. Robot Robin did a wonderful job filling in, but you joining us once more will make us whole again!"

Robin's face hardened and that soft voice was replaced by steel, "Robot Robin?"

The alien princess raised her hands up to her mouth, shock dancing in her eyes. "I-I"

Robin shifted and brought his arm to grab Starfire. He allowed angry surprise to appear in his eyes, "What are you talking about Starfire?"

Glancing around, Starfire squeezed her eyes shut, "Forgive me Robin! I did not wish to tell you so early, none of us did…but…but…Oh Friend Robin, I am so sorry, but I cannot tell you right now!" With that, she pulled herself free and bolted from the cell. Slamming the door shut, she locked the cell and placed the key back in the compartment before sprinting out of the hallway.

Left by himself once again, Robin sighed and trudged over to the toilet. A true look of sadness danced in his eyes as he flushed the toilet. Turning around, he kneeled down on the cement floor and reached out to pick out the very little remains of the sandwich that seemed valuable.

"_If Slade or Durin saw this, I would never hear the end of it. Oh, look the great Seir resorted to picking food off the floor in Titans Tower. I got better treatment back in the military camps_," muttered Robin's inner voice. "_Great job though with Star. She's a bubbling romantic mess now, thinking that I love her. Please, the only thing I feel towards her is annoyance and that is something I did realize when I was gone." _Glancing up quickly to the ceiling, he smiled softly

"_This little con with Star is for you Kumi. And now that she told me about the robot, I can finally exploit that little bit of information and get the hell out of here_." Leaning back, he regarded the five small chunks that were salvable. "_And get a big, nice juicy steak…yeah, steak with a baked potato and a root beer. Now, that's a good dinner. Maybe I can manipulate Wintergreen into making it. Nah, that old fella is too good. Maybe bribe him…yeah…that might work_." With those thoughts running through his mind, Robin popped in the few pieces of bread into his mouth, the camera watching his every move.

Lex flipped open his cell phone and waited till he heard a click on the other end, "What happened in that cell?"

Slade, on his end, stared at the window that showed Robin kneeling on the ground eating the remains of the sandwich. "Don't worry, I was able to get the video bug to hack into their main camera system. Robin is eating food off of the floor."

The bald-headed criminal smirked, "A poor, innocently accused hero eating off of the floor like a beggar. They will eat that image like candy. But, do you understand what your apprentice is trying to do with Starfire. He told her that he is still on their side."

The purring voice sharpened itself into a blade, "The alien has always had a crush on the boy. It would be expected that he is only exploiting that opening and planting lies to help him gain the necessary information."

"I hope so," scoffed Lex. "For if anything I've learned is that love tends to overcome and convert people back to the light side. Take Darth Vader for example."

"Didn't take you for a Star Wars man."

"No, but the ideas those movies touch on are universal and one can learn a thing or two from them. Palatine is quite the inspiration."

"Whatever. How much longer does this need to continue?"

"Till I discover the ultimate jewel."

"And when will that happened?"

"Depends on how fast your apprentice can get it."

"Well, if it deals with the Batman, it will take awhile and the longer he stays there, the more his chances of getting discovered and put in jail will increase," stated Slade.

Lex couldn't help but keep the mockery in his reply, "Is Deathstroke the Terminator worried about his little Reaper?"

"Don't," hissed Slade. All he heard was laughter before Lex's cold voice returned back to normal, "Of course, Deathstroke. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same for I would not want to bother hearing the endless whining from the boy…which I assume he still does whine occasionally."

Slade kept his mouth shut. Actually, Robin had improved. He rarely whined or complained and when he did it was because he was angry with himself or a situation or just bored. Something Slade caught himself doing time to time when he was alone. Typing a command, another window popped up as he sent commands for the little video bug to tap into the main room of Titan Tower's camera. There he saw the rest of the Titans talk as Batman stood off to the side, making himself a small cup of coffee. Sending a live image to Lex's computer, he waited.

"Got it. Oh, look how wonderful, a little group meeting. Green Arrow and Black Canary are gone, assuming they went back to work or gathering information. Stay on standby for I have a hunch things are going to heat up." With that Slade heard a click signaling their conversation had ended. Focusing his single eye on both screens, Slade propped his elbows and folded his hands before his face. "What will you do, Robin? And the same goes with you too Batman?"

Starfire watched as the door slide open and she stepped out to rejoin the Titans. "Friends, I have glorious news!" Everyone turned to face her at the bubbling Starfire.

Cyborg eyed Star with anticipation, "Well?"

The redheaded beamed, her hands in front of her and floated into the room, "Robin has told me that he has not switched sides."

"And you believe him?" snapped Cyborg, a little harsher than he intended.

"Of course I do! Cyborg, Friend Robin is only confused but he would never lie to me," argued Star.

Beastboy ran up to Star, "Did he say anything else? Acted strange?"

"Why?"

"Because Terra did something similar, she made me believe that she cared for me and turned around and broke it," spat Beastboy.

Star reached out to Beastboy and placed her hand on his shoulder, "But in the end, did not Terra save us from Slade? Did she not care for you then?"

Beastboy's mouth opened then snapped shut. He knew Star was right but part of him still wanted to fight with her not to believe Robin. "You didn't answer my question?"

"Yes, Robin said something's that were questionable, but that is because he is lost."

Batman placed his cup on the counter, stepped forward and fixed Star with a cold gaze, "What did he say?"

Star swallowed but her lips formed a firm line. She would not bow down to Batman, so he could hurt Robin. "He said that we have not been giving him a fair interrogation and I agree with him. This whole time, you have all been trying to find a way to make his words fit your theory that he is working for Slade." Body straightening and eyes lit with an inner flame of righteousness, Starfire faced the other Titans, "Friends, has not Robin taught us better? Has he not taught us to look into a case without bias?"

Cyborg nodded, "But Star, we're dealing with Slade here."

"I understand and I do question Robin's stance to protect the man-"

"You mean his twisted relationship with Slade," remarked Raven.

"Yes," replied Star, her gaze flickering at Raven, "But I believe that he will not turn on us. But there is something else you must know…"

"What?" Cyborg placed his hands on his hips and glared at the young woman.

Star swallowed, "I accidentally mentioned the robot."

The room went quiet and Starfire could feel the tension and harsh glares directed at her. A soft groan escaped Batman's throat. "You are blinded by your love for Robin, Starfire."

Star glared at Batman, her eyes glowing but Batman ignored her. Falling back into command, the Dark Knight pointed at Beastboy, "Never mind the break, go and get Robin ready to enter the interrogation room. Cyborg, you set up the video, we're going to make Robin watch that video now. Raven, you will remain at the post that I assigned you. Starfire, you will go to your room until you sort out your emotions. Move out."

With that everyone made their way to the elevator. After the door slide closed, Starfire let her lips tremble but she did not cry. "Robin, I am sorry. I thought…but…" An idea hit her and her resolution flooded back into her. "I remember you once told me Robin that in the past if you ever needed someone to help back you up or be the mediator between you and Batman, there was only one person. I will get this person and help prove your innocence." With that Starfire flied to Robin's room to contact a hopeful ally.

A/N: Who will Starfire contact? Gasp, you'll just have to wait. And I know I said no romance, but what Robin is doing isn't what I call romance. It's just one-way, cold-hearted manipulation. And that little scene is as far as it's going to go.


	26. The Mind is an Unknown Country

Disclaimer: puts on speaks My fellow Fanfiction writers and readers, I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters or Batman for that matter. They all belong to DC, Bob Kane and the cartoon show. I am not making any profit; it is just for pure, good ol' fashion fun and to save my sanity from an overactive imagination.

A/N: I soooo should be writing my essays. But, I have got no creative juices flowing in that direction cause their all flowing into this story. So by typing all these chapters down, hopefully I can go back to writing my essays. I can't believe school is almost done and I'll be flying back home. Yes! Oh and be warned there is going to be a little torture here, but I kept it minimum so I don't have to change the rating.

**Ch. 26 The Mind is an unknown country**

Sitting on the edge of the cot, arms resting on his legs, Robin didn't expect them to come so quickly for him. In the echoing of the hallway, he heard a door open and close followed by another, in which the rolling of a cart was being pushed into a room before that door closed as well. It was only then he heard the quiet footsteps of a person approaching his cell. Sitting on his cot, Robin mentally sighed with relief when Beastboy stepped up to his cell. The Changeling took notice of the broken plate and narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"Starfire dropped the plate. I kinda spooked her."

"You spooked us all."

A warning blared in Robin's mind. He never had heard Beastboy use that cold, emotionless tone with him before. It was rare for the youngest member of the Titans to display such negative emotions, but here he was doing it to Robin. Anger bubbled deep inside him. Robin remembered what he had heard from Brain and that jealousy was still present. But seeing how much Beastboy had changed; he gave the other boy some credit. While Starfire stayed relatively the same, it seemed Beastboy was the one with the most changes. Interesting.

Punching in the code, but keeping an eye on Robin, Beastboy retrieved the key and began to unlock the door. Robin rose to his feet only to feel a swish of air and grunted in pain. All air rushed out his lungs as a transformed tiger Beastboy pinned him to the cot, sharp teeth just a hairs breathe away from his face.

"Beast…Beastboy…"groaned Robin, but the green-skinned boy applied more pressure to his chest, straining the ribs. Claws extended and lightly scraped across his lower neck. Beastboy could smell the small trace of caution and felt a dark, animalistic glee twinge deep inside him.

Morphing back into his normal self, Beastboy was still face to face with Robin. Knowing that he had Robin's undivided attention, Beastboy growled, "I don't know what you said to Starfire but I swear if you're playing her heart and break it in the end, I will tear you limb from limb."

For the first time and only time in his life as Slade's apprentice, Robin felt sympathetic towards Terra in having to face the wrath of Beastboy. While with the others he wouldn't be scared of, seeing the cheerful, joking Beastboy turn into this threatening creature was a bit unnerving. Licking his lips, Robin nodded fervently, "I understand you, Beastboy."

Beastboy narrowed his eyes into slits and snarled, "You better." Hoping off of Robin, he stood in the center of the cell and watched Robin get up and straighten his top. "Sorry man, but I just wanted to make that clear."

A weak laugh escaped Robin's lips, "Oh, you made it clear alright."

"No hard feelings then?"

Flashing a smile, Robin eased the younger boy. "Beastboy, if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing."

Beastboy grinned, the dark aura all but gone replaced by his usually cheerful self. "Well, let's get going. We got a movie for you."

"I hope it ain't Attack of the Swamp Monster 2," joked Robin. Beastboy eyed the boy, "Ha. Ha. Ha, very funny, dude."

Motioning towards the door, Robin followed behind Beastboy. Opening the door, Beastboy stepped to the side and let Robin enter. Sitting himself on the chair, Robin faced a medium sized TV that was situated on a chart with a VHC below. Robin's eyes flickered to the camera and noticed that from that angle Slade would not be able to see what was on the screen but if he somehow taped into the other cameras that were hidden behind the corners, then he would be able to see. But from what Slade told him, the bug did not hold that ability to hack into the Titan system.

Cyborg who had stood to the side moved and inserted a tape. Picking up the remote, he hit play. The black TV screen fizzled to life and on it appeared the image of a worn-out figure that was leaning on a sickle, eyes covered by a blindfold standing amidst mass destruction.

Robin felt blood begin to drain from his face and his eyes widen slightly. Did he really look like that after the battle? He looked pretty dang good considering he just walked through Hell. In his mind, he pictured himself bleeding more, a skeletal appearance, something from a horror movie. But from what he saw, it was the total opposite; sure a little bit tired looking and weary but still good. Knowing that the others wouldn't want such a pleased reaction from him, Robin quickly let his eyes sweep to the side.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he noticed that Raven was not in the room, but she would be nearby. The Titans were showing this video to get some response out of him. Clenching his mouth shut, Robin bolted his emotions shut inside a tiny box. Closing his eyes, Robin sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Memories were resurfacing and in the background he could hear the roaring of a helicopter. He should have told Slade or shot down the copter himself. One fatal mistake and they knew he was involved in the war.

In the secret room, Batman watched as Robin's face paled. "Anything, Raven?"

The Goth was floating in the air, her legs crossed-legged, and eyes closed in a mediating pose. "I'm sensing ripples of resistance, like he's trying to repress something. Faint emotions of rage, irritation and sorrow."

Masked eyes flickered back to the boys, "Keep me posted."

Cyborg stepped forward and laid the remote on the table, "We know you were at the Verna base, we know that you were going by Captain Dimitry and after this picked up the name Reaper. Robin…"

The boy's voice came out in a broken whisper, "Don't…"

"What happened Robin?"

Pale blue eyes opened up slowly and stared down at the table, "It was the last big battle. It was there that I found out the General was working for the League of the Shadows. I tried to fight him but he escaped. He's the one who led the League and the enemy to our base. There was mass chaos…" Robin paused and took a deep breath; "I quickly gathered some men and led them to a field where we could stand a chance in a counter attack. We won. There was a stalemate…but then some enemy dropped a bomb…and that is the result." Tilting his head to the screen, Robin felt a small tear fall down his cheeks. His eyes were aching, relieving the phantom sensation of burning when the bright light hit them. The Titans had become ruthless in trying to make him drudge up all those memories and open old wounds. This was not becoming a fair game.

He never heard the door slide open or close. Only when Batman tossed a worn-out journal in front of him did he realize the man. But that fact just flew out the window. Lowering his hands on his knees to clench at them, Robin flickered his gaze upwards and watched Batman stand next to him.

"Don't lie, Robin."

Raven's eyes snapped open and she hit the comm. unit, "Batman, I'm feeling major surprise and an undercurrent of fear. Whatever that journal contains, it holds something Robin doesn't want anybody to find out on."

Batman nodded and locked his gaze on Robin, his ears picking up a shaky voice, "Where did-you…get this?"

"I visited the hotel where the boy—Kumi—whom you went with to the ball with in Gotham was staying at. A small boy by the name of Durin came in and I questioned him, going through his luggage. I found the journal and right away recognized your handwriting." Placing his hands on the desk, Batman leaned downwards searching for anything. This was his major trump card and knew that the boy had to react somehow, "I want you to stop lying to us, Robin. That whole story you just told was false. I want to know why you are lying."

Cyborg and Beastboy looked wide-eyed at Robin, whose eyes seemed to collapse.

Slade and Lex, despite being in different parts of the city, stared at their screens. Lex had an expression that was akin to dumbstruck, surprised and fear of this turn of events. Slade's single eye was burning with Hell's fire. But, what he didn't understand was why Batman was saying that Robin was lying? Robin had been telling the truth-

The fire flickered into understanding and awe.

Oh.

Words could not express the swelling of pure joy that filled him. Swallowing and licking his lips, Slade leaned forward, his anticipation on how this would all play out making him forget about the rest of the world.

Raven quickly closed her eyes, seeing an opportunity in invading Robin's mind. She felt a weakness in his barrier at the unexpected appearance of this journal. Running along their bond, she found herself at Robin's wall. Taking a deep breath, she chanted "Azerth Mentrion Zenthos."

The Goth faded through the small openings in the wall and found herself in a barren darkness. A cold wind swept through the region, echoing the sound of gears turning. Shivering, she pulled her robe closer around her. This was not like Robin's mind from before. During the episode with the dust and afterwards, Robin's mind was always filled with emotions, memories and thoughts. It was like having multitudes of windows open on your computer screen when you surfed the Internet.

But now, this emptiness was not…natural.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Spinning around, Raven came face to face with Robin. He was wearing a black uniform with splotches of blood and mud. A cold smile tugged Robin's lips upward, "Sorry about the dirty appearance, just don't see myself as clean anymore these days."

"Robin."

Stepping up to Raven until they were nose to nose, Robin locked his emotionless eyes on her violet ones. "Raven, Raven. You shouldn't have come here."

"Why not?" Raven questioned, her eyes burning in determination. "What is it you want to hide? Why such strong mental shields?"

Robin chuckled, "Such courage is a waste." Raising a hand, he caressed her cheek.

Surprise shot down Raven's body. Robin was never this physical and it just seemed scary. It was like hearing Batman laughing. Tender caresses don't match with Robin. "Robin…"

"You know to much."

"I don't know anything!"

"Exactly."

In that one word, Raven felt her mind click. She now knew why this place seemed so inhuman, why everything screamed wrongness. Staggering backwards, Raven bolted the way she came, back to the wall, but Robin grabbed her wrist and yanked the girl towards him. As she flew backwards, Raven screamed in pain as Robin slammed a kick in her lower back. Being in his mind, the kick had more strength than in reality and she felt her spiritual body's spine crack. Falling backwards now, Raven tried to gather dark power to attack Robin but he slammed his fist into her mouth. Letting go of the girl, Robin watched her fall to the ground, blood gushing from her mouth. Grabbing her hair, Robin dragged the witch to the wall.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, Raven." Prompting her up on the wall, Robin imagined shackles holding her in place. Shaking her head, Raven tugged at her restraints. "Azerath-"

Before she could continue, Robin had slammed a red substance on her mouth. Memories of Red X flashed in her mind. Robin smirked, "Hey, it's my mind and I must say I had quite the genius streak in creating Red X and his weaponry. Now here is the deal, Raven. I need to know some information here and you're going to provide such information."

Raven shook her head and continued to fight against her restraints. But, it was useless. She was in Robin's domain and unlike before, Robin's mental state had strengthened greatly. He wouldn't let her do anything until he willed it to happen.

"I figured you wouldn't talk," with a wave of his hand a small table with simple tools appeared. "But, from what I remember of our little bond, it works two ways. You feel what I feel, and I feel what you feel. So, all I have to do is make you open that bond willingly."

A dark glare was sent his way. Raven would have expected Robin to smirk, but instead a dead look fell on his face, "I know that I've been the one closing off my end, but what I seek is deep in your mind, a place that you never opened up to me." Grabbing something that looked like an old scapula, Robin walked over to Raven, "But I'm going to open up to you Raven. I think it's about time someone felt all the pain I felt and you always wanted me to open up instead of bottling it up."

Fear danced in Raven's eyes and Robin frowned, "Sorry, Rae, but don't worry. I did countless surgeries out in the field. I've become quite the expert on the human body. Never wanted too, but you would understand wouldn't you, Raven, about how cold fate can be…being Trigon's daughter and all."

Raven closed her eyes and continued to struggle. She concentrated and sent a massive black magic blast straight at Robin. The blast hit Robin full on and he skidded into the barren wasteland. Glaring at the chains, she left herself fade through them and fell back on the ground. Placing a hand on her lower back gently, Raven turned around and reached out to touch the wall to return back to her body. But a cord shot out and wrapped itself around her body. Air rushed out of her lungs as she was pulled back. Calling on more magic, she cut the rope. But Robin was already next to her, slamming a kick into her chest. Skidding on the ground, she barely had time to raise a shield as a powerful punch flew at her face. The shield began to crack and Raven rolled away just in time as the fist made it past the shield and slammed into the ground, creating a dent.

Scuffling to her feet, Raven leapt into the air to fly towards the wall, but Robin grabbed her cape and pulled her hard into the ground. Chocking from the cloak's collar, Raven tried to pull herself free. Yet, Robin straddled her body. Fighting off Raven's clawing hands, he quietly tied the remaining cord around her wrists and punched her one more time in the face before flipping her over and tying the rope to her feet. With bound hands and feet and the red-substance covering her mouth, Raven still struggled despite the pain that racked her body and face. Violet eyes locked themselves on Robin, who just stared down at her.

"You should feel grateful, Raven, that you are not my first." Crouching down, he summoned the knife once more into his hand, "I'll show you how a true interrogation works."

Raven's eyes widen as the knife inched closer to her face. Her mind was screaming but she quickly tried to regain some composure while she began to mutter her chant. Yet the moment the icy blade ran softly, not cutting skin, up her cheek, her mind exploded with images of the dying and all her willpower was swept away in the red river of blood.

-Reality-

With his fingers having a death grip on his knees under the table, Robin pulled his mind away from Raven; she wouldn't be a problem for right now. The woman had put up a fight, but he had won in the end. She should have known better than to try and beat him in his own mind. Despite feeling a bit exhausted and a growing headache from the blast she had hit him with, Robin knew that his most dangerous opponent in the Titans was out for the count. Which meant, that he had free reign to do what he needed to accomplish his mission and not worry about someone picking up on his emotions. Besides, he had to keep most of his focus on the present anyways. Showing no strain he pulled himself back into the interrogation room and back to the task at hand.

Propping his hands on the table, Robin turned open the journal and stared down at a rundown picture of the Titans. The picture had the four main Titans posing in front of simple bank robbery taken months after their battle with the Brotherhood. But the picture maintained a faded look with a worn circle over it.

Batman attacked, "In that journal, you wrote how during the battle of Verna, the General had turned you in to Slade. It was through the fight with Slade that sparked the massive battle and that he had given up on you and decided to break you completely. He beat you up and forced you to watch the battle and explosion from a rocky perch. This was how you burned you eyes. Afterwards, he dragged you through the rubble and left you in the center to think of your actions. It was then, that you propped yourself on the staff and read a Bible excerpt containing the verse that states the numbers of the Devil, the same numbers tattooed on your arm. You wrote on how you felt that that verse was now true but you still wanted to get the tattoo removed. After the copter left, Slade threatened to kill the survivors if you did not follow him."

Standing up, Batman walked in front of the TV and ejected the video, sliding the video to rest next to the journal. "Should I go on and summarize the other entries you wrote in there concerning how you never escaped and he was the one that dragged you through the war, forcing you to steal."

Beastboy swallowed and Cyborg stepped forward and placed a hand on Robin's now shaking form, "Is this all true? You've been lying to us this whole time?"

"I…I wanted to protect you guys," whispered Robin, his body shaking slightly. One might think that the shaking was attributed to the guilt of being caught lying. But the true reason for the shaking was that Raven was being a little difficult in letting him search her mind. She had unexpectantly lashed out once more with her powers and hit him hard between his legs causing pain to role through his body.

"Why? Did Slade threaten you?" snapped Beastboy.

"He said if I ever told the truth to you guys, he would…kill…all of you." Looking up, Robin fixed his watery gaze due to the man on all three men, "What was I suppose to do! During that entire journey, I tried telling myself that what I was forced to do was the right thing. I kept telling myself that until I believed it."

"Robin?" Cyborg's concerned voice made the raven-hair boy eye the older man with a small sad smile, a tear sliding down his cheek. He had successful broken Raven and her mind opened up before him but the pain was getting to him manifesting itself into tears. He would have to be quick.

"I'm sorry."

"Dude, no need to apologize, it's glad you feel remorse over what you committed during the war. Right?" Beastboy's gaze flickered to Batman.

The Dark Knight nodded, "He wrote in there that he was sick of what he was forced to do."

Cyborg patted Robin's shoulder, "See it's a good thing that you feel guilty, now if you didn't…well that would be problem."

"But, see that's the problem," conviction began to strengthen Robin's voice, "I do feel guilty…in…killing people and stealing from the wounded…" He paused and let the news sink into Beastboy and Cyborg's shocked minds, "But the thing is I know that I was doing it for the right cause. Our enemy was going to be bad for the people in the country and so if what I did under Slade could prevent and protect the people…"

"Whoa, back the train up!" yelled Beastboy, all sympathy escaping his face, "You telling me that ya' think it was ok to fight for a bunch of strangers, to kill for them and steal for them all to end a war that wasn't yours in a cause that you were forced to think was right?"

Anger lit Robin's eyes, "Of course! If I was able to prevent more people from dying, to stop the civil war from spilling out of control-"

"You're lying again, Robin," declared Batman, "In the journal, you wrote that what you were doing was wrong, no matter what was happening. You were willing to leave the war at the first sign of escape."

A pause and Robin snapped back quickly, "You think I should have?"

"Hell yeah," screamed Beastboy, throwing his hands in the air, "I mean come on, dude, they were a bunch of strangers. STRANGERS! You don't get mixed up in other people's wars. That's just insane!"

Robin lowered his eyes, "Then what do you think you're doing?"

Beastboy's jaw dropped and his hands fell to his sides. Quickly gathering his wits, Beastboy scratched the back of his head, "Um…yeah…but this is different."

"How? How is it different? Because they're some remote country? Because they're just normal humans living a normal life?"

"Hahaha, yeah, that's it!"

"Beastboy." Batman's loud tone snapped the Changeling out of his embarrassment. Batman stared down at Robin, "Enough, Robin. Like I said, I want you to stop lying and tell us the truth."

"Truth?"

Cyborg sighed, "Yeah, look we got the journal right here, we'll be able to know if you're lying."

"Fine, I will speak the truth."

The men nodded. Robin closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He had just pushed Raven out of his head and left her to slowly float back into her body. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Headache?"

"Yeah, just relieving too much right now." Robin's voice was rough, but in his mind he snarled "_And fought two mind battles at the same._"

Cyborg offered his hand, "Then I think we shall call it a day then." Robin eyed the hand and took it.

The cybernetic human led Robin out of the room. Beastboy trudged after them, "I'll check on Raven. And dude," He pointed at Batman, "you are so going to explain how the heck you came by that?"

With that Beastboy left. Batman felt his shoulders sag and grabbed the journal. He had analyzed it quickly back in the cave and it was authentic. The blood and mud was real and the pages held an age to them. Walking into the hall, he heard the door open and Beastboy running out in the hall, fear dancing on his face.

"Call a doctor! Raven's unconscious and she isn't breathing!"

-In his cell-

Cyborg locked Robin back in, "Hey man, I'm with you ok."

"Thanks Cy."

"No problem man, after that story and how Slade forced you to believe his lies. You were working on the wrong side, ok. We'll help you sort through this and make you whole again. Guess BB was right in the brainwashing thing, huh?"

"Yep."

"Night," with that Cyborg waved goodbye and left the room.

Robin walked to his cot and crashed on it, eyes sliding closed. He had finally gotten the info he needed from Raven. Despite the pain and exhaustion, he felt a deep satisfaction. Raven was out of the way. He had Starfire and Cyborg on his side, Beastboy following shortly leaving Batman all alone.

And the journal, the journal he had fabricated during his vacation in London had Batman and the others thinking that the truth was false and the lies in the journal was the truth. He always brought the false journal with him everywhere he went. But then Slade had to come and give him the real one. Placing the real one on the bottom of the dufflebag, he left the false one on the top to catch the attention of anyone who was snooping his bag and stop him or her from going any further. And it seemed it worked, which was a miracle in itself.

Letting his mind rest, Robin surveyed the false blood of Raven that stained the walls and floor of his mind. She was a necessary victim, someone to provide him information to let him get out of here and keep his freedom. Picking up the knife that had become twisted halfway through the interrogation due to Raven's lash out but not entirely useless, he wiped it clean of the dark blood. Finishing up washing away the blood with sand and water, Robin yawned and could here the distant ruckus as the Titans discovered Raven's fallen form. She wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He had made sure of that in his little torture session. Snuggling deeper into the cot, he let himself drift away from that dark part of his mind but frowned when he heard the heavy footsteps of mad Bat coming his way.

He would so ask for a raise after this assignment.

--------------------------------

A/N: Robin has become evil. That's it people, I don't think there ain't gonna be no redemption for our little bird boy. And what would you know; I was able to put in a little action scene. Sorry if you guys were expecting more scenes concerning the interrogation/torture scene with Robin and Raven, but I kinda like Hitchcock's philosophy where I will just let you guys imagine what happened. Well the other chapter is all locked and loaded but you'll have to wait. Finals are coming up in like a week or two, so be warned if I don't update.


	27. Beyond

Disclaimer: Real quick, I don't own any of the characters, DC does. The end.

A/N: Happy May 1st! Weee, summer is so close. The flowers are blooming, the sun is out. But that ain't keeping me from writing this chapter. Thanks for all those great reviews last chapter. And now the moment you have been waiting for, a ticked off Bat.

**Ch. 27 Beyond**

The first thing and most important rule amongst all criminals, especially those in Gotham is never, ever tick off the Bat. Heck, other superheroes who had the privilege to work with him and even the members of the Bat Family knew never to break that rule. If you ticked off the Bat, it was bad news. And I mean bad. Think of ticking off Lucifer or if that's too far, think of dear old Dad giving you that quiet dead stare and all you feel is impending doom. Ok, got that. Now just magnify that by…let's say ten times. And you got the wrath of the Bat on your back.

Only the Joker was allowed to push his buttons, but even the Clown Prince of Crime knew when enough was enough. Hence why no one ever really tried to kill Robin or torture him to the extremes. Sure you got to make Batman suffer, but was bearing the full brunt of his wrath worth it? So, one has to think if Slade Wilson thought about the consequences of turning Robin to the dark side. Sure, he probably did, I mean come on it is Slade Wilson, a person whose brain capacity is almost 100 with super strength and immortality. The man's a superhuman…and insane considering he pretty much did the impossible unfathomable thing to tick off the Batman: he messed with Robin.

Yet here's the big question: is Robin just insane as his new master? What child…sorry man…does everything he can to just ruffle Batman's feathers? So, yes. Somewhere between his parents' deaths, the first blackmail, the war, self-persecution and Kumi's death, Robin lost all sense of sanity under Slade's apprenticeship and became the mirror image of his master. As much as Robin would love to deny that he is his own man, that he will not be exactly like his master, in the deep recesses of his shattered mind, Seir whispers with glee how proud his master is with everything he has done to the Titans. He has manipulated each one into revealing information that will bring forth the downfall of the superhero community. He splintered the team. He injured and pretty much killed the strongest threat. And oh…he has ticked of the Bat and is laughing to his dark heart's content.

He's not afraid of the big bad Bat. Seir is Death's right hand's man, his heir and thus immortal, not needing to bow down to the superstitious fears that Batman plays upon the criminal minds. Through the darkening blue eyes of Robin, Seir waits in the darkness, waiting for the chance to reveal himself to the public once more. And this time, people will learn that making Batman furious is nothing compared to making Seir mad. It might not seem like it, but bet your pixie boots that Seir is mad. Mad that the Titans think him weak, wishing he was back to his old self, praying that everything will be bright and cheery. He had been able to just deal with it, but making him watch the video...it made him sick with rage.

The loud footsteps halted in front of his cell. Fury boiled into the room and Seir just basked in it. Rolling over, he swung his legs over the side and stared up at crime's worst nightmare. He just stared and watched as Batman grabbed the keys and opened up the cell.

"Hello."

For the second time that day, Robin found himself pinned, except this time he was slammed into the concrete wall, a black glove surrounding his throat. A heavily enforced fist slammed down on his right cheek, knocking his head to the side. His lip and corner of his eyebrow busted open, sending a small river of blood to dribble down his chin and land on the white sheets and stone floor. A pink tongue dashed out to lap up the blood. Shifting his eyes, Robin took in the seething face of Batman.

"What did I do this time?"

"You tell me," growled Batman, tightening his grip on Robin's throat The older man was trying his best to restrain his anger and not do anything foolish. "What the hell did you do to Raven?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Once again his head hit the wall, sending stars bursting in his vision.

"Don't, Robin. You know very well what I am talking about."

Pushing the aching pain away, Robin widened his eyes as if remembering something, "Oh yes, that little thing with Raven. The one where she was trying to enter my mind." He tried to shrug, "She wanted to know everything, so I showed her. Why did something happen to her?"

Batman was only a few inches from Robin's face and even though the boy couldn't see his ex-mentor's eyes, he could feel the burying emotions running rampant in them. He could also feel that Batman was on the verge of beating him into a pulp by the shaking fist that hung by his side. "She was found unconscious, not breathing and multitude of injuries are bleeding all over her body. She is dying; Robin, and I want to know what the hell you did to her? She was your teammate, dang it."

The grip around his throat tightened at the end of Batman's declaration. Batman had cursed, well not that bad of a curse, but it was a curse and Robin forced himself to be careful on the next few actions and words. If he said or did the wrong, it could all be over, his neck snapped like a twig. But Batman doesn't kill, so Robin knew that instead he would be beaten with short direct hits that would inflict maximum injury. Wonderful. Robin's mind flashed to when Slade had his hand around his throat. He remembered the threat and how precarious his life had become now that he was a villain.

"_You've got to be better, got to be stronger, have to become your enemy…mind, body and soul" _Slade's word rang with truth in his mind as he finally realized how he could bring the mighty Batman down. He tentatively reached out and grasped the wrist of the hand that was strangling him.

Memories of when he was little came to his mind. He was a child and was throwing a tantrum, attacking Batman with maddening, insane punches. Batman would just grab onto one of those small wrists and begin running his thumb over the pulse. Robin would halt, trying to prevent tears from down his face, all anger washing away from the tender caress calming him down. And now, Robin was doing the same thing to Batman.

Rubbing his small fingers over Batman's wrist, he coughed quietly, "Bruce."

Batman's figure tensed, masked eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing into slits. Feeling the grip lessen around his neck, Robin let himself relax ever so slightly. But fear gripped him once more when Batman grabbed his collar and tossed him to the side. Tilting his head back, his eyes widen and he twisted his body just in time so his back hit the flat surface of the wall, his shoulder barely touching the metal sink. His vision flickered out and when he regained sight Batman was hunched before him, pulling him up towards him and slapped him hard on the side of his head.

"God, Robin, just stop! I swear, if you don't I'm going to put you in Arkham just to knock some sense into you. So stop playing the victim here. Stop playing upon your friend's feelings…JUST STOP!" yelled Batman. It wasn't the high, loud, unrestrained yell but the type that is low and restrained, on the verge of becoming irrational voice tones.

Robin tilted his head, touching his neck, feeling the evident bruises, "You're the one who needs to stop. I was just trying to calm you down. Didn't know you could be so emotional."

Batman tightened his grip as shock vibrated down his body. Their first conversation after all these years echoed in his mind. "_Is that concern I hear in your voice_?" "_From what I can remember, you never had concern in your voice before. You must be slipping_." Robin was right. He was slipping, becoming irrational, letting his emotions take control of him. Seeing the situation in a different eye, Batman realized that they had switched roles, the younger telling the older how an emotional wreck he was becoming.

Lowering his eyes, the Dark Knight took a step back, letting Robin's shirt run through his fingers. He all of a sudden felt hollow, as if he was in a dream. Robin didn't bother standing up, just sitting on the ground, bringing his legs up to his chest, wiping blood away from his face with the back of his hand.

"I just want know why you feel so protective towards the Titans, it's not like you work with them. Heck, you never acted this way with the Justice League."

"I never did because it never involved you."

Something in Batman's hollow voice made Robin glance questionably up at the man. "What, you gonna give me the whole 'I realized how important you were while you were gone' speech? Spare me."

Despite his cockiness, Robin tensed as Batman lowered himself and grabbed him by both his shoulders, "No. I'm not going to give you that speech, Robin. I'm just trying to understand why you are doing this? Why did you lie to us? Why did you attack Raven? Why did you leave Batgirl lying on the ground, broken? Why did you leave Two-Face to die? " Anger at his ward's actions, Batman dug his fingers into the small frame. His vision began to get cloudy, "Why? WHY? I did everything to find you."

"You didn't do enough."

"I broke my oath for you, what more do you want?"

--------

The glass fell from a well-manicured hand, crashing and spilling water onto the pristine carpet. Lex stood frozen, one hand still thinking it held a glass while the other was near his mouth holding the toothbrush. Not carrying if the mint flavor paste was starting to drip down his chin, Luthor turned and stared down at the computer screen as if he was on autopilot. Flopping on the couch, he let his hands make their way to the notebook and put a major star on the video's time. The unforgotten toothbrush balancing on his lips, Lex kept his eyes locked on the screen.

---------

Batman let go of Robin's shoulders and turned. Standing up, and having his back to Robin, the Dark Knight closed his eyes. Out of all the times to mention Zenari… "I should go check on Raven."

Robin fell forward, landing on his hands. His left hand ached slightly but it did nothing to penetrate the shock that had overcome all his senses. His brain seemed to stop working. Face crunching up in confusion, he tried to figure out the meaning behind Batman's statement. Was the man lying to him, trying to coax him to come back? Or...Robin heard Batman take a step towards the door. "Bat…Batman…"

Licking his lips, the Dark Knight glanced down at his ward. The dark ravens had covered his face, but he could tell that from his shuddering form that the boy was in shock. "I went to Verna. I stood in the epicenter of the blast and saw a Bible with a bloody handprint in it. A man joined me and we made a deal."

"D-deal?" For the first time, Batman could hear true emotions in Robin's voice. Finally, the boy had stopped acting and hiding.

"Yes. He was a criminal, one of the top conmen in world. In exchange for information on your whereabouts, I had to grant him something." Facing the door to hide his own flickering emotions, Batman took a deep breath. "For information regarding your activities, I gave the criminal immunity."

Robin couldn't help but look up at Batman, "Immunity? You gave this criminal…immunity all for me?"

Batman lowered his head, feeling Robin's gaze. "Yes." The answer was barely above a whisper but Robin heard him loud and clear. "Excuse me." Batman opened the door, stepped out and locked it. As he put away the key, he heard Robin's feeble voice from the cell.

"Who was it?"

"Promise you will not kill him or put any bounties on him or let someone do the dirty work?"

A truthful "Yes" came from the cell.

"His name is Zenari." And with that Batman was gone.

Robin fell backwards, leaning against the wall and drew his legs up to his chest once more. All of a sudden, he felt so cold…cold and sick. It wasn't the rage sick from before; not it was the sickness you get from guilt, the kind that seems to eat from within, a black hole in your stomach. Glad that the he was somewhat hidden from the camera's view, Robin buried his head into his arms and chest. A tightening in his chest made it all of a sudden hard to breath. Coughing racked his body as he fought to fight back the tears. How could Batman do that? How could he break his oath for some little punk that he did not care for? Batman told him himself before he left for Jump City that he was just a nuisance, extra baggage. How could he care so much for extra baggage? It made no sense.

"_But he did it_," soothed a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. The soft voice continued and he could almost picture warm arms circling over his shuddering form. "_He broke his oath because he loves you, Richard. You are his son, his only son. Parents will do anything to get their children back and he did such to save you from Slade_."

"But…why, why now? Why did he never tell me before?" moaned Robin, falling deep into his mind. And the voice seemed to have a smile to it, "_You know, Bruce. He is one not to show emotions but when he does, you should feel very honored_."

"I know, but still…" croaked his inner voice.

"_Don't question love, Richard. It just is_."

Hugging deeper, as small as he could make himself, Robin tried to fight against the wave of guilt that was on the verge of overcoming him. Batman had broken a superhero code…he broke his oath to his own dead parents all for him: all for a lost soul that was past redemption.

"_You are not past redemption, my little robin_."

"Yes I am, I almost killed Raven and Batgirl…and others…countless others."

"It is not your fault. You had no choice."

Robin felt anger rise in him, "YES I DID! I STILL HAVE A CHOICE!" Fingers digging into his ribs, he fought back against that loving voice, "It's all my fault and I will gladly take responsibility." Before the voice could whisper more poison, he continued, "And why of all people did he have to make Zenari immune? Huh? If he loved me so much, why didn't he kill or lock up the Joker for good when I got shot. No, he just put him back into Arkham and waited till Joker escaped once more. It's his entire fault that Zenari is free. I bet Zenari probably told the General where Kumi was and that was why Kumi is dead. And now, I can't do anything; I can't avenge my friend's death. No…Batman doesn't love me. He hates me. Hates me because I AM a burden to him. He felt guilty that he couldn't save you guys and so out of pity he adopted me…it was never love…never."

Raising his head, Robin felt his breath quicken. "_Richard…you know that…is not…true…_" Robin snarled, "Shut up, shut up, shut up." Not caring if the audio bug could hear him, Robin narrowed his eyes and stared at the tiny specs of blood that dotted the cement. Grabbing fist fulls of hair, Robin struggled to cling to his anger.

"_Listen to him…fight…Slade_…"

"Leave me alone…I hate you as much as I hate Bruce…"

"_You don't_…"

"Yes." Dark conviction gripped his heart once more and any hope to redeem Robin fell away. "I hate you…both of you…for leaving me here all alone…go away Mom and never come back."

"…_Richard…I love you…no matter what_…" With that the icy air that spread throughout swallowed the voice and Robin closed his eyes. Emerging from his corner, Seir sighed with relief and took in the cracked surface of his mind. Batman had dropped a big one, it would be awhile till he was back to his normal healed self. Then again, he figured he wouldn't walk away from this battle without injuries. He almost thought for a while that he might have begun walking back to the light. Glaring at the tiny, dying pulse of his old conscience, Seir smirked. Batman was too late in showing his emotions. Slade had beaten him at that game when he showed him respect and that would forever make him loyal to the man.

Gathering up his wits, Seir decided that enough was enough. That last confrontation was too close for comfort. And Arkham…he shivered. Like hell, he would go there, he would die first than be admitted to that wacko place. Besides, these mind games were wearing him down. It was time to get out of here. Screw Lex if he didn't get everything, but considering the bombshell Batman dropped, the criminal mastermind could make do with his part of the plan.

Opening his eyes, Seir slowly gathered his emotional strength and gazed wearily at the lock on the cell door. "...master."

------

Wintergreen cringed as he heard something being smashed against the wall. Stepping into the control room, he watched as Slade's body was heaving with rage, his body still in it's throwing position. Eying the wall, he took in the remains of a laptop. Thankfully, Slade was wise enough to make the bugs send information not only to the laptop but to the main computer as well. Coughing, he made his presence known.

"Slade."

The man slowly stood straight and regained his composure. "I should have never underestimated him, Wintergreen. That Bat…he got me this time. Never thought he would break his oath just to get Robin back." He laughed nervously, which sent shivers down Wintergreen's spine. Slade Wilson never laughed like that.

Turning to face his old friend, Slade shook his head, "I've lost him. You should have seen his face, his body reactions…he was breaking…breaking with guilt..." Shoulders sagged in defeat, "I thought that I finally had him, had Robin as my true apprentice. He passed all those tests with flying colors…"

Wintergreen smiled softly, "Then maybe you shouldn't give up hope so fast." Slade sent him a questioning look. He continued, "You said so yourself, Robin had passed all the tests of loyalty. You made him look into himself, see the world differently. You changed…guided him so much, so drastically that Robin will not forget them that easily. Like I said, you must have faith in him, for he has faith in you."

Slade's eye widened before he glanced down at the destroyed laptop, "Thank you."

"No problem sir."

Silence fell upon the pair before a ring tone sprung from cell phone on the desk. Walking over, Slade picked it up.

"At least you didn't destroy the phone, sir," joked Wintergreen.

Slade scoffed before answering, all hints of the emotional outbreak gone. "Lex."

"Youph kan-"

"I can't understand you."

Back in his office, Lex yanked the toothbrush out of his mouth, coughing on the paste; "You can get your boy out of there, Slade. I've got everything I need."

"Good." Snapping the phone off, Slade turned to leave but Wintergreen called him. "What?"

Wintergreen turned up the volume on the audiobug that was planted on Robin, a smile on his face. Robin's cold voice seeped through the speakers. "...master."

The older man was about to give his 'I told you so' speech but Slade was already gone.

----------------

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist writing Lex with a toothbrush. The image hit me while typing this up and I just had to put it in. Well you know the routine, R&R and go out and have a fun week!


	28. Begun, it has

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or JLA characters, and yes that quote is from Star Wars, with the little green troll called Yoda saying that and no I do not own him either.

A/N: Ok, I know that Robin is 'dead' and Seir is running around now, but as you'll see I'll keep writing Robin just for sake of it easier to stay constant. Hope that clears it up. And yes, poor poor Batman. I'm like a huge Batman fan here, and if I could I would bash Superman even more but since the big S man is not in this story a lot, I decided to make Bats suffer. sends a big heart box of goodies and apology letters over to the Batcave. Forgive me! I have a twisted mind that likes to see her favorite characters suffer, heads up, but I love them all the same.

And wow, all your reviews were great. I was surprised at how many of you wanted Robin to come back. You almost, ALMOST made me try to think of a way to redeem him, with all this guilt going around. But, no, I must put my foot down. Sorry! ducks behind the sofa, holding a white flag

But at least be happy that I updated so soon! I'm trying to finish this story before I start my internship because I don't know when I'll be able to post anything and I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm evil but not THAT evil.

**Ch. 28 Begun, it has**

Heavy breathing bounced off the walls, pouring out from shaking lips. A black cowl forehead rested against the icy metal wall. On top of the stairs, on the doorframe to leave the basement, Batman allowed himself a minute to break. A fist slammed slightly above his head, fingers slowly spreading out and clawing at the smooth surface. His whole body was shaking and for once he was glad that the darkness hid his feeble state. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to remember Dick's fingers rubbing gently against his wrist, washing away his rage. Even now, his wrist could feel the phantom touches through the kelvar. He should be happy that the boy still remembered, still had some compassion.

Then why, oh why did it feel so wrong?

He felt his knees give out and collapsed on the floor. Hugging the corner, Batman tried to figure out what the hell was happening to him. He should be stronger than this!

Zenari's voice followed, "_You see, little bird boy has got it in his head that since he is now an apprentice to Deathstroke, that he is all high and mighty._" The conman had called Robin a villain, said his new name was Seir. He thought that maybe it was a bluff, a way for Slade to regain control over Robin. But, what if Robin willingly let his name be changed, willingly became a new person…a new villain. He choked back a groan and could feel his stomach tightening.

"_It's because you know the truth_."

Bruce's voice sounded just as broken, if not worse. Ever since he found about Robin's disappearance and discovered him once more in the presence of Deathstroke, he had fought against the fatherly fear and worry, knowing it would do nothing in getting Robin back. He had to rescue his son, had to get him back. And bring back Robin he did, but was it too late? He had to know, for his own sanity and thus began the persecution. All Robin had to do was show an ounce of loyalty to the Titans and reprimand Deathstroke, and Batman would have cleared him of any charges. But he did neither and his worst nightmare was coming true. All the emotional stress had broken out of his box and now ravaged his body.

One arm hugged around his upper chest, trying to soothe the aching heart that seemed to be bleeding. How could he have been so foolish! When he saw Robin there, so young and fragile looking at the journal in front of him, he thought that they finally made a breakthrough, that his Robin was somewhere still in that lost child. But then Raven…

How could he attack his friend like that? How could Robin bluntly use his own emotions against him? His wrist twitched feeling once more Robin's fingers. The wave of grief eased into a still lake as he remembered a time when he did the same thing—

His eyes snapped opened as he heard Deathstroke's voice purr in his head. "_You've got to be better, got to be stronger, have to become your enemy…mind, body and soul_." Another part sprung to life, "_Just trying to keep a dangerous criminal off the streets." "Does that include your little bird as well?"_

Deathstroke doesn't give up easily, he wouldn't just hand them Robin. His breathing increased as he peered over his shoulder down into the basement, towards the small hallway where Robin was sitting on the floor. Their conversations bounced in his head, everything Robin did pointed to a flaw the superhero community had. He had coaxed them to revealing the flaws and attacked with savage vengeance. It was something he would do when questioning villains on leads, something he knew from experience that Deathstroke loved to do. It was a way to catch your opponent, pin them in a corner with no way out.

"_Become your enemy…mind, body and soul"_

Batman had thought that back then that Deathstroke was referring to himself, telling Robin that to beat him he had to become just like the assassin. But now, a darker truth was being unveiled behind the white lens. He was the enemy. That Robin…he stared down at his wrist, Robin had become just like Batman to get to him and it had worked.

The older man would have done the same thing if he were in Robin's situation, if the enemy captured him. He would point out flaws, make them question their position followed by pitting them against each other and then slip out of the mayhem. Robin had already done most of it. Starfire and Cyborg were on his side, Robin brought up the issues of the role of the superhero and lastly he had created a distraction with Raven.

But one thing didn't fit. It was the journal. Why where there two contradictory stories? How did that play to Robin's advantage? How—"_Don't speak the truth, it's unbecoming of you" _spoke Robin's voice with icy clarity.

"…No…" The soft voice floated into the air, as the pieces all fell into the puzzle. Raven's bloody body flashed in his mind, Batgirl's battered form, and the envelope that was being transported with their identities. Somehow it was all connected, but it went beyond Robin. This was more up Deathstroke or Lex's level; Robin was only here to get something.

"Truth." This whole thing was about truth, all about perspective. But what was the purpose? Was this some sick method of Deathstroke to make Robin see things his way, to make the boy see the superhero community as flawed. Robin did say he had become critical of everything? If so then why did he seem to follow Deathstroke blindly, protect the man from all the accusations?

"Because he is your master. That is the truth isn't it?" Something settled over his heart, the stone blanket of grief stopping the ache in his heart. Turning, he rose to his feet and placed a hand on the wall to balance himself. "_You outright said that you showed Raven your memories, meaning that you attacked her. And knowing you, you did it for a reason, Robin. You're causing a distraction, meaning you're going to make your move soon or Deathstroke will get you out of the Tower. But I won't let you. I won't let you destroy yourself or your friends_." Straightening his back, Batman took a step away from the wall, regaining his composure, "_Hopefully my secret has made you rethink your actions…and has bought me some time to stop you from doing something you'll regret forever_."

Stepping through the threshold, Batman picked up his speed and bolted up to the medical center. He would have to act quickly now if he wanted to make sure his actions with Raven were not for nothing. There was still a slim chance to save Robin and he would take it without protest.

_**-Medical room-**_

Starfire heard Cyborg yelling at Beastboy. Floating into the medical room, her green eyes widened with the sight of Raven lying on the bed. Cyborg had taken off the Goth's cloak, revealing her single piece violet leotard underneath. Her pale arms and legs had multitude of cuts. In some places it looked like huge bruises were blossoming to life.

"Friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg glanced up and took in Star's worried look. "Not right now, Star."

Beastboy dashed past her, arms full of medical supplies, "Dude, what do we need this all for?"

The robot grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting her leotard, "From the scanners there is major internal bleeding going on. With as much blood she lost from all these cuts, I'm more worried about the internal bleeding. Some of them are close to organs and she looks like she even cracked some ribs and her lower spine seems cracked as well. I don't know this might be waaaaay out of our league."

Starfire watched as Cyborg tenderly touched the massive purple blotches on her stomach. "What happened?"

Beastboy's grip on supplies tightened that one of the bags of cotton balls popped open sending white snowballs raining down. "Robin did this."

"What?"

Dark green eyes snapped at her, narrowing into slits of predatory anger. "Didn't you hear me the last time, Star! Robin did this to her, she was keeping a surveillance on his mind and he didn't want her finding the truth so he hurt her!"

"If Robin did this then how the hell did she end up like this?" Cyborg snapped, his shaking hands spreading out gesturing to Raven's form. His distress was getting to him, "How the hell did she get these wounds? Robin was preoccupied with the journal and us. He couldn't fight the two of us separately without some strain!"

"What so you on his side too?" accused Beastboy. Throwing the supplies on the ground, the changeling pointed at Raven, "He did this to her, there's no OTHER EXPLANATION!"

"FRIENDS PLEASE STOP!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The three Titans gasped and stared at Green Arrow, Canary and Mikhail standing at the door. Arrow shook his head, "Answer me! Why the hell are you fighting?" And then he saw Raven's battered form. "Oh my god. Canary!"

The blond woman rushed to Raven's side and took a quick survey of Raven's body, "Did you do any scanners?"

Remembering the situation at hand, Cyborg nodded, "Internal bleeding near organs, numerous cuts, loss of blood…"

"What was she doing before hand?"

"Mind probing on Robin."

Canary flashed her eyes, "Did you do a brain scan?"

The same thing clicked in Cyborg's mind. He quickly ran over to the consol and typed in a code. A scanner lowered down; cover Raven's head with a red glow. "Says here…she not's brain dead." A sigh of relief came from his lips.

Canary frowned, "Check her physic pattern."

Cyborg typed in a command and his relieved expression vanished. Beastboy sensed the change, "What?"

"Says that her soul self isn't present."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Raven's soul is floating somewhere."

Canary shot Arrow a look. Arrow hit his ear mic, "Tower this is Arrow, come in." Pause, "Get Martian down here now! I don't care if he's meditating right now, get his green butt over to the transporter and beam him right here. Yes I know it's Titan's Tower, but it's an EMERGENCY so get Martian down here prompt!" With that he cut communication and turned to Mikhail, "Look, um, just go chill in the lounge."

Mikhail nodded and disappeared. Arrow grabbed Starfire, "Where is Batman?"

"I do not know."

"He went to see Robin," sneered Beastboy, "Because Robin did this."

Cyborg stomped over to Raven once again, "He. Did. Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Canary shot her green eyes up at Arrow and he saw the worry in there. The Titans were falling apart and that was not a good sign. What had happened while they were gone?

"Starfire, try and calm down the guys, I'm gonna go get Batman." With that Arrow turned and was halfway out the door when the Dark Knight in question appeared before him. "Batman! What the hell-"

The green-clad man immediately stopped and felt his insides shakes with fear. He could feel the cold determination in Batman like hell had frozen over. This was not good. Batman stared down at his companion, "Good, you're here. We need to act fast if we want to beat Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke?"

"Yes, he is coming for Robin and we need to be prepared. How is Raven?"

Canary brushed purple hair out of Raven's face while Cyborg shook his head, "Not good."

The female continued, "We called for-"

A bright flash of light lit the room and a tall green, bald Martian stood in the room. But he was not alone. Another man with a red bellowing cape and a black curl of hair draped perfectly on his forehead appeared. Fisted hands were posed on his hip, making the massive S stand out against the blue background.

Superman eyed each Titan and Justice League member, "May I ask why the transporter has been used so many times today, all ending here at Titans Tower?"

Green Arrow rolled his eyes. Black smiled weakly. Batman curled his fingers into fits. Beastboy gulped and stared starry-eyed at his idol. "Dude…Superman…!"

Martian Manhunter, his blue high collar cloak with a large red X on his chest whistling on the ground, walked over to Raven's conscience form. "What happened?"

Cyborg fought to keep his nervousness down, "She was attacked mentally. We need to stabilize her internal bleeding."

Martian nodded, "I will-"

"You can't do it now," added the half-robotic human.

"Huh?"

Canary turned and faced her companion, "Her soul self has not returned to her body. She is floating somewhere in the Tower…if we separate her body from her soul…"

The Martian nodded, "I understand." He walked up to the headboard of the bed and bowed hand, placing both hands next to Raven's small head. Closing his eyes, Martian fell into deep meditation, searching the Tower for Raven's soul self.

Batman narrowed his focus on Green Arrow, totally ignoring Superman, "I want Black Canary and you to take some of the Titan's mode of transportation and go into Jump City and look for Deathstroke. Start with the docks and move inward."

Arrow nodded and the two jogged out of the room. Batman collected himself before shifting his cold on Superman, choosing his words carefully. "We don't have much time, so here is the short version. Deathstroke is after Robin, who in turned stole, the Disk for Lex. Therefore, I want you to go and pay Luther a visit, asking him questions regarding Deathstroke or Reaper."

Superman cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean Robin stole? What is going on here?"

"Like I said," hissed Batman through clenched teeth, "I don't have time to explain so why don't you make yourself useful and go."

The Titans took five steps back, feeling the tension between Batman and Superman escalate as two of the most famous superheroes stared each other down. Superman was the first to break, "Fine, considering the urgency you seem to be stressing. But after this visit, I want a full update." Flashing a stern expression, Superman flew out the room and sped towards Jump City.

Batman glanced behind him, mumbling, "Boy scout."

Martian's eyes snapped open and yanked himself away, screaming. Raven's violet flashed opened, her back arching up the table, her own screams overpowering Martian's. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Master!!!!!!!!!!" Collapsing, her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth forming the last word, "Seir."

Beastboy darted forward, grabbing her pale hand, "RAVEN!"

Cyborg ran over to the consol and uploaded the scanner, "It's ok, Beastboy, Raven's soul self has returned to her body."

Starfire sighed with relief, "Thank goodness. Thank you friend…" Glancing up at Manhunter, she stopped taking in his shaking form. "Are you not well?"

Manhunter leaned on the wall for support, taking in deep breaths. Before his eyes, images of Raven tied up on the ground, a small knife, and fists flying flashed before him. But that was not all; he caught images of dead bodies, the dying strewn across a barren landscape. War weary soldiers looked at him for guidance. A single eye dominated his vision, confusion, fear, loneliness, a dark calmness and anger, but it was blue fire anger not that of the red flames. Peering through his fingers, Martian took in the blank look of Batman, but he could sense the questioning gaze of the man.

"Bat…?"

The Dark Knight tensed slightly, "Did you see?"

"Some. From what I can make out this Seir was the person who attacked Raven not just with mental torture but forced his memories on her. Seir has a master, who it is I don't know but he does have one eye." Feeling himself regain composure, he walked back over to Raven. "Seir forced himself into her mind, searching for something. I would be careful when engaging him."

Batman nodded, the final solid proof of what he believed had happened. From the Martian's voice, he knew that the alien had made the connection. Why else would he be concerned about Robin, why the need to find Deathstroke was so urgent. But thankfully, the green man knew Batman long enough not to ask any further or dispel the information.

Martian closed his eyes and touched Raven's damp face. She moaned softly. There was one image that he did not wish to disclose to anyone. It was that of a black hair boy, with a splat of blood dripping down his cheek and piercing blue eyes staring down at him with no emotions. A mask flashed over those eyes and he knew who Seir was. Sorrow for his friend rose in him. The Titans would take it hard, but he knew that they would still open themselves up and ask for help. Not Batman, he would go and retreat into the dark corners of the Batcave, dealing with his suffering alone.

Sighing, the alien tapped his earpiece, "It's safe to transport Raven. I'll transport us up to the medical bay and we'll take care of her. Tower, two to beam to the medical center." And like that the two were gone.

The Titans glanced over Batman. Cyborg let his eyes show his concern, "What now?"

Batman turned, "We make sure Robin doesn't escape."

_**-Meanwhile, while all this action was happening upstairs-**_

Mikhail used to be the perfect soldier. No questioning orders, supportive of his higher officers and always loyal to the cause. But since Verdna, he changed his colors. Turning traitor, fighting against his once close friends and now he was in no mood following the superheroes' orders of telling him to stay in the lounge. Like hell was he staying here when the man who sent his commander to jail was just below. And so, Mikhail felt no remorse as he wandered the Tower, finding the stairs to the basement and lastly standing before the iron bars.

It felt like being in a zoo, the caged animal peering up at him through black locks, crouched behind the sink, dark blue eyes bordering on black. Mikhail frowned, speaking in his native tongue, "I would have opted for execution but I guess seeing you behind bars will have to serve for now."

No response.

"Do you really think that prison will hold the General for long. He has connections that you lack," stated Mikhail, adjusting the buttons on his uniform. "You probably wondering why I am here for, but then again not. They need me to conform some things, particularly things concerning a journal on the events of the war…that and to see how you would react in seeing me." Gazing down he took in the small form of his once friend. The man had gained some weight on his skeletal form but otherwise nothing changed, except the dry tear trails down his cheeks and the dead look on his eyes. "Guess they're getting to you, more than that crowd ever did. Just to let you know, Ex-Captain Dimitry, I will bring you down."

Robin sat in the cell absorbing Mikhail's words, closing his eyes and letting the familiar presence of his ex-friend sink into him. For once he did not have to put on a front. His mind was falling into two separate identities: Robin and Seir. He was whole when he entered this mess, but with being so close to the Titans and Batman, he had to force himself to be Robin once more. Slade had told him to act and act he did. But there was a fine line between acting and becoming the character and he had crossed that line. In his mind, Seir was pacing and Robin was off in the corner still trying to figure out why Batman broke his oath, beyond the reason he had given him. This was bad. He wanted to avoid splint personalities at all cost; he didn't want to end up like Bruce. And it didn't help that emotions were still a factor in him, weakening him with guilt and the wound of Batman's confession hindering him. But it still was the early stages and this whole mess with Batman's confession was still fixable.

One might wonder who was this presence that watched Seir and Robin. This presence that made sure balance was maintained, the last part of his rational mind that was able to withstand all the pressures, acting and surprises. The closest description would be to say that it was Robin's true soul stripped of all its' names and titles, the one that Raven encountered in the depths of his mind—that heard Mikhail's voice. Strength flooded his body and his soul grabbed Seir by the collar of his back shirt and dragged Robin from the corner, smashing the two identities together. He had told Slade that he was master of his own self and he would prove it. He was not going to stand here and wait for the man to come save him. He would not be this weak. With no trace of the cracks or mental strain, Seir and Robin, for now the two were once again one, heard Mikhail's footsteps begin to walk away.

Mikhail was finished here and as he started to walk a couple of steps reaching the doorway, he heard a familiar stern voice that had drilled lessons into his head back in the camp. "Mikhail."

Mikhail straightened his back and turned. Robin now had both arms draped through the bars, his head tilted, black eyes staring straight at him. With a flawless accent and mastery of the foreign language, he spoke "You do anything of the sort, Mikhail, I will kill Pavel."

Fear flashed in Mikhail's eyes. Robin narrowed his eyes, "I know where he is, Mikhail. And no I'm not bluffing." He paused, making sure he had the man's attention, "Now, be that good friend you used to be and go to that pin pad over here." Pointing to the pad in question, he waited patiently.

Mikhail chewed on his tongue, debating where his loyalty lied. In the end, he figured that he couldn't live with the guilt of Pavel's death on his mind and the General would be pleased to know that he could still hunt Robin down. Besides, he didn't much care for superheroes.

Hovering in front of the pad, he raised a slightly shaking hand. "What's the code?"

Mikhail felt Robin's tiny smirk, "After this, I want you to go and wait for me by the Titan's boat. I'll be there momentarily and then we'll get off the island."

"What. Is. The. Code?"

"If you try anything stupid, I'll kill him and make you watch."

"…"

Robin closed his eyes. He knew that the Titans had changed the code when he was imprisoned. Thankfully, Raven had graciously informed him of the update and if he had been wrong, well no harm done. But he was right and was about to pick up a piece of the plate to help punch in the codes, when Mikhail came waltzing in. It seemed that Lady Luck was on his side, even though he did not believe much in luck.

"The code is 5,9,6,33,86."

Mikhail watched as a green light came on and a small part of the wall slide back revealing a key inside. Grabbing the key, he placed the key in the lock but halted in turning it when Robin's pale hand grabbed his wrist. He locked eyes with Robin's own and waited for more emphasis on how Pavel's life hung in the balance. But there was nothing, instead Robin nodded and let go, stepping back, waiting to be set free.

-----------------------

A/N: Dang, another chapter all done. Can you believe it only a couple more left! Crazy, but like I said before I'm trying to finish up and don't want to leave you guys on a cliffie. But still, wow.


	29. Destruction

A/N: Ok, first off, don't shot me; I beg you cause if you do then you won't know the end! SO HA! But continuing on, it's going to get a bit dark so be warned about that. The title says it all.

**Ch. 29 Destruction**

Commotion was below him. He heard Batman issue orders telling the Titans to post guards down in the basement. It seemed that the Dark Knight had figured something was about to happen. Slipping out of the ventilation system, Robin landed lightly on the tile floor. He glanced around and noticed that he had made it to the living quarters. Perfect. Palming open Raven's door, he stepped into the dark room. Nothing had changed, the gothic look still dominant. Eyes narrowed on a hand-held mirror. Walking over, he picked it up, studying his reflection in it. The same older face greeted him, the dry sore eyes earlier from crying gone. Spinning the mirror lightly in his hand, Robin grabbed one of Raven's lighters and matches for her incense candles before leaving the room and made his way of the next room.

The door slide open and he peered inside, seeing the two-toned half machine half normal room of Cyborg. Glancing back out, he made sure no one was making their way to him and crept inside. The door slide shut as he made his way to Sally. He crouched and carefully began to open the lid of the energy box, which Cyborg plugged into himself every night to power up. He heard a small wiz and quickly placed Raven's mirror in front of him as a small powerful energy blast erupted from inside the box. The blast hit the mirror, shattering the glass and sending smaller bolts flying up into the ceiling, cause scorch marks on the pristine walls. Gathering up the glass pieces, he placed them on top of the broken mirror and tossed it under the bed. Robin leaned forward and eyed the familiar wiring. Licking his lips lightly, pale hands flew into the box and rerouted the wiring, a window popped up on the screen underneath the lid. He had access to the Internet. Tapping the screen and pulling up a touchable keyboard, he accessed his email and hit an email he had sent to himself, opening up. Clicking on the attachment, he smirked and when the box said that downloading the attachment was complete. Closing the lid, Robin spun around, grabbed a piece of glass and sprinted out the room.

Next was Starfire's. He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the pink room with makeup and other feminine products on her desk. Walking around the bed, he spotted Silkie sleeping in the large dog bed. Without much of a wink, he threw the glass shard like a card with a flick of his wrist. The shard hit the plump baby moth right in the heart. The bug's eyes snapped open, jerking and gurgling up blood. He didn't even wait for Silkie to die, just turned around and left the room making his way to Beastboy.

Opening the door, he heard a pounding of footsteps and darted behind a huge pile of clothes. Crouching, he watched as Cyborg and Batman run past Beastboy's door.

"Cyborg, see if you can locate Robin via heat signatures or study the video feed. I'll check up on the jet."

Cyborg nodded, "Right."

Robin turned. So, they knew he had escaped. He didn't have much time left, especially if Beastboy turned into a dog and sniffed him out. Getting up, he took out the lighter and rummaged through Beastboy's drawers. He had kept this room last because he knew that finding his goal would be the hardest. Beastboy's room was a disaster zone. Black eyes lit up to sky blue when he found the small box with a heart on it. Opening the box, he saw pictures of Beastboy and Terra holding each other, happiness on their faces. "Psh." What those two saw in each other was beyond him. Tossing the box onto the center of the Changeling's bed, he broke the lighter and poured the igniter fluid onto the box. Stepping back, he lit a match and threw it on the box. Watching the keepsake erupt into flames, Robin closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly before opening his eyes. Robin stared into the flames one last time before sprinting out of the room.

The bridges to his team were burned now. And in the wake, each thing precious to the Titans: Raven's soul mirror broken beyond repair, Cyborg's Sally infected with a virus, Starfire's pet Silkie dead and Beastboy's keepsake for his love was his way of telling them where his loyalty lied. He destroyed the Titans from the inside out. They would never be the same again, forever limping forward before collapsing and eroding into dust. They would hate him for what he had done and that was exactly what he wanted.

He ran down the stairs just as the sprinkler system turned on, pouring thousands of liters onto the floor. The steps were getting slicker and as he reached the bottom, Beastboy's dog form rounded the corner. Glancing up, he spotted Robin and morphed quickly into a human.

"Dude!"

Robin let his foot slide on the next step and flew into the air, sending a kick straight into Beastboy's face. The boy went flying into the lounge and slammed so hard into the sofa that it overturned. Landing with a splash he turned and saw Starfire standing near the laundry chute, her eyes wide with surprise, hand holding an open communicator.

"Robin."

Robin sprinted at her, his arm stretched out as he grabbed hold of her upper top, pulling her toward him. When she was close, he trusts her backwards, slamming her hard into the metal elevator door. Her red head snapped upwards with the brute force, making her black out briefly. Letting go, Robin slide up the door for the chute, ducked inside and freefell.

Mikhail stood quietly by the boat. He was surprised no one had come down to the dock and did not know what to make of the sprinkler system. Suddenly he heard a clanging sound and eyed the open end of a chute. Robin flew out of the chute and fell into a roll to soften his landing. Jumping onto his feet, the young man shook his raven locks. Glancing up at Mikhail, he smirked. "Let's go."

Mikhail nodded and hopped into the boat, Robin right behind. The boat rumbled to life and the two roared across the small bay to shore, the Tower growing smaller in the distance.

And as the boat disappeared into the horizon, on the other side of the island two boats came roaring up to the shore. A small army of black clad figures with a round orange faceplate poured out of the boats and climbed up the Tower. Slade's robots had arrived just a little too late.

Inside, Starfire regained consciousness, seeing Beastboy's face in front of her. "Beastboy…?"

The Changeling breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're ok."

Beastboy helped Starfire to her feet.

"Why did the sprinklers kick on?" Asked the alien, eying the sprinklers that were now dripping water onto her forehead.

Beastboy walked to the small data screen on the wall, "The fire came from…my room."

Without waiting for a response, he sprinted up the hallway and skidded in front of his door. Starfire was hovering behind him. The door slide open and Beastboy's mouth came crashing down. His bed was totally destroyed. The green comforter beyond usage and the bedpost was charred. All that he could recognize was the fragile ash form of a box in the middle of his bed. Walking softly, he reached out and touched the box, the form crumpling beneath his touch. In the middle of the box, the sprinklers had saved only the baby blue eyes of Terra. Tears welled in his eyes.

Starfire's face filled with sorrow and she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Beastboy…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled the Changeling, his head glaring over his shoulder. "IT'S ALL ROBIN'S FAULT! I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM-"

Starfire backed away, "Friend Beastboy, if he attacked your room…"

His anger quickly disappeared. Beastboy stared at Starfire with wide eyes. "He wouldn't…"

The two Titans jumped into the hall. "I'll check on Cyborg!" spoke Beastboy as he ran down the hall.

He skidded and fell onto the wet floor sliding all the way to home base. Slamming into the door, he quickly jumped up and opened the door. "CYBORG!"

Cyborg glanced up at Beastboy's drenching form, "Beastboy?" The half-robot boy was in front of his computer trying to find where Robin was and how he broke out of the cell. "What is it man?"

"Did he do anything in here?"

"Wha?"

"ROBIN! DID HE DO ANYTHING TO-" Beastboy yelled his eyes scanning the room, when he halted. Lunging to the floor, he picked up Raven's shattered mirror from under Cyborg's bed. "No."

Cyborg eyed the mirror, fear on his face. "This is bad."

Then as if things could not get worse, a siren went off. Cyborg yelped and sprinted to his computer consol. "Nonononono!" Typing frantically on his keyboard.

"Dude what's happening?!"

Sally's voice echoed in the room, "Virus initiated. Cannot stop. System. Failure. Has infected hardrive. Crashing."

"NO!" screamed Cyborg, slamming his fist on the desk. And with that Sally's voice died in the background, the screen turning black.

"THAT GUY, HE'S GONNA PAY!" Beastboy's knuckles turned white on the handle.

And then they heard another scream echo in the Tower. The boys flew out of the room. They ran shoulder-to-shoulder through Star's doorway and screeched to a halt when they saw her kneeling on the floor cuddling Silkie's bleeding form in her hands.

Tears streaming down her face, Star faced the two boys. "Why? Why would Friend Robin do such a horrendous thing?"

Beastboy frowned, "Cause, he's not our Robin anymore, Star. You guys got to believe me now…we were wrong. Robin is with Slade. He is a villain."

Cyborg walked up to Star and hugged the woman. He eyed the dead creature, "But why would he do these things?"

Beastboy shrugged. Just then, they heard the stomping of boots and Batman soon appeared behind the changeling. Eying the dead Silkie and a weeping alien princess, Batman sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Cyborg, is he still on the island?"

The boy shook his head; "No…I saw an image of him escaping with Mikhail on a boat before…Sally crashed."

Star darted her eyes up at Cyborg, "Oh, Cyborg."

"It's ok, Star, really."

Beastboy snarled, "It's not ok! Robin has betrayed us, manipulated us and hurt us! I'm telling ya guys, the next time I see him I'm going to rips his arms off!"

Batman grabbed Beastboy's shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face. "You will do no such thing. We are going to bring him to justice, no revenge is necessary." Pausing, Batman eyed all three Titans, "Besides, we got company."

A questioning gaze hit all three. A minute later, the red siren blared to life signaling an intruder alert. Batman looked down the hall, "I'll provide a distraction and you three will break out of here and go after Robin, is that understood."

"Yes sir." Starfire laid Silkie on the ground and stood up, Cyborg following her.

"Let's go."

The foursome ran down the hall, towards the lounge. Cyborg sent a signal for the door to open while Starfire lit both hands with a greenish light. Pulling out a bat-a-rang, Batman threw the rang right at the first Slade bot he saw through the door, the bot turning quickly into ice. Not waiting, he leapt into the air, kicking the frozen bot into a million pieces, sending them slamming into the surrounding bots.

Beastboy gaped at the sight. The whole lounge was full of Slade bots. Seeing the familiar colors, something snapped in him. This was the last time Slade would take someone precious from him. First Robin, then Terra and now successfully Robin again. Changing into a Triceratops, Beastboy crashed into a group of bots, impaling them and tossing them to the sides. Cyborg powered up his canon and shot off any bots that were sneaking up behind Batman. Starfire, cheeks dried but eyes still blurry, took out her grief by slamming bolt after bolt into the metal bots.

One bot swung out, Batman dodging before slamming a kick into its' stomach. The bot crashed on the ground, but instead of two more coming after him, he watched through an opening, as a group of them were prying open the elevator door to take them down to the basement.

"They're here for Robin," informed Batman as he pulled out another rang and shot it at another bot pouring in from the broken windows.

Cyborg made his way next to the Dark Knight. "That means Slade thinks he is still here."

Batman's lips thinned, "Maybe. I need you three to get out of here now!"

"Right! BEASTBOY, STARFIRE!" Cyborg motioned to one of the broken windows before blasting clear a way. Beastboy rumbled through, knocking more bots to the ground before morphing into hawk. Starfire zoomed up behind Cyborg, picking him up by his arms. Cyborg kept shooting down at the bots, aiding Batman who still provided a distraction by sending an exploding bomb at the bots near the elevator.

Flying out of the window, Cyborg looked back towards the fading action. "We'll get him back Star."

Starfire looked sadly down at Cyborg, the pair slowly dropping due to her depressed thoughts. But Cyborg smiled at her and she knew that she could not give up now. Hope rekindling in her, her spirit soared and the pair followed Beastboy, whose sight had caught onto two figures on a beach.

The ride was short but not short enough to soften the tension that was accumulating. Cutting the engine, Mikhail hopped out and walked towards the small road, his feet sinking slightly in the sand. Robin watched him as he too landed quietly in the sand.

"Mikhail."

The man stopped and turned, "What? Going to threaten me some more?"

Robin shook his head, "No, my friend."

Anger lit Mikhail's eyes as he marched halfway towards Robin. Snarling in his native tongue, Mikhail pointed at Robin. "Do not call me such a thing. We are not friends!"

Robin walked the rest of the way till he was face to face with him. "You helped me escaped."

"That's because you threatened Pavel."

"True, but come on." A flash of a smirk, "Tell me that you never believed the whole story the General was spreading around. Tell me that you are glad that one of us is out of the picture and now that this war is finally over."

Mikhail eyed Robin warily, "Why should I tell you such things, when you are half the reason this war never ended." Coughing, Mikhail darted his eyes to the side. "Why do you care?"

"Because I promised Pavel that I would try and save you."

Blond hair fell over Mikhail's shoulder as turned to face Robin, his green eyes bright with laughter. "Save me?" he chuckled.

Robin sent him a questioning look, "Yes."

Mikhail's face held a sad smile. "I was doing the same thing."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

Green met blue. "I know the General was bad, I believed you guys and our cause. But when you returned from the front lines and" he held his stomach, "attacked me I knew that you were so lost. You were becoming the man I know you hated. And how you interacted with Colonel proved my point. So, when I caught up with General, I knew that I couldn't persuade with talk, so instead I chose action. I sided myself with the General in hope that you would see yourself in me, see what was becoming of you…and to stop you from doing something you would truly regret."

Mikhail felt his eyes begin to well up but forced back the tears as his hand reached behind his back. Pulling out a gun, he aimed at Robin, staring his comrade with complete confidence with a blaze of guilt. "But it seems your anger for the man made you blind. Like all those eons ago when you told me you were doing this to protect us, I agreed with you. And so, I know the old Dimitry would agree with me if to protect what is left of ourselves I would have to save you from yourself."

"…Mikhail…"

Robin jumped backwards as he heard a gun go off, but no smoke rose from Mikhail's gun. Instead, those green eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the sand, blood spreading out from his back. Robin traveled his eyes up from Mikhail to see Pavel lowering his smoking gun, eyes that wanted to shed tears taking his dead comrade's form. Eyes lowering in pity, Robin walked forward as Pavel reholstered his gun.

"Sir."

Robin placed his hand on Pavel's shoulder and bowed his head. "Sorry."

Pavel eyed his companion with understanding and bowed his head, grieving privately for his friend in those precious silent minutes. No words had to be said. The war was over but it had cost them too much. Friends dying, friends betraying, leaders lying left only two survivors from that small group of strangers that met on the back of a truck. And those two men who fought bravely for their country were now exiles, no longer to be regarded as heroes for no one would understand the sacrifices they had to endure to allow order and justice to be secured during such dark times.

Pavel was the first to back away, lowering his backpack. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out a black utility belt. "Deathstroke called me and handed me this. We split up along the coast looking for you, he figured you would be impatient and break out yourself."

"Thanks, Pavel."

"No problem." Nodding towards the Tower, Robin followed his friend's gaze and took in the forms of Beastboy and Starfire-whom carried Cyborg. The younger voice spoke the unanswered question, "I wonder where is Batman."

Pavel's eyes sank to the ground, "Deathstroke sent robots to the Tower, and probably this Batman is fighting them."

Robin nodded and snapped the belt around his waist. He turned his back to the Titans and stared hard into Pavel's black eyes, until he saw himself. The man shifted, his uneasiness under such an intense gaze shimmering behind Robin's reflection. Robin's mind fell back to what Mikhail had said. The blond soldier wanted to save him from himself, and he all of a sudden saw Batman right beside his old comrade. Both in their own ways trying to sway him back to their version of the justice. But he was on the true right side. They just didn't understand. He was saving himself, then why did an aching presence in his chest still remain. Was it Mikhail's 'heroic' death? Or was it the fact that Robin no longer had to worry about him? Was this how he was going to feel when the General finally breathed his last breathe and he had no other goal to fulfill? Robin blinked and placed his hands on Pavel's shoulders, fingers digging into Pavel's shoulders, fear of the future coursing through him. "Promise me you'll live."

Pavel eyed Robin, cocking his eyebrow. "Dimitry?"

The older man saw for a brief second that same exact face stare at him from the other side of the truck when they first met.

"Pavel, I might trust Deathstroke, but you're the only one who can help me remember why…why I do this…keep me balance…keep me sane."

For a brief second, he heard the pure desperation behind the voice and the older man wondered what the hell the Titans or Mikhail had done to the boy. He had changed, his body language saying that he finally realized a sad, bitter truth. Pavel patted the young man on the back; trying to reassure him, trying to bring back that old spark. "They got to you."

"…They did not" spat Robin, "…it was Mikhail."

Pavel frowned. He had not heard their conversation, just arrived when he saw Mikhail point a gun at Robin. Running, instinct kicked in and before he could stop himself, he had shot his old friend in the back.

"I'll keep an eye out on you, sir."

With that simple statement, that dark truth look disappeared and something sparked back in Robin's eyes. The boy nodded before taking a couple steps back. "You better go."

Pavel nodded and as he turned smirked, "Just don't die. I do not wish to hear Deathstroke complain and decide to take his wrath out on me by killing me. You still got to protect me remember."

Robin laughed and Pavel felt the air become colder. A more composed, center Robin winked at him and he knew that this was the one whom he had met in the park that night. One could burn, cut, mutilate and torture Robin and the boy would be lost for a little bit, but he always found his way back and was stronger than before. One who still had a goal in life.

"Promise."

With that Robin focused on the landing trio, their eyes glued on Mikhail's fallen form. Pavel took that as his cue to leave and ran up to the hill and towards his car.

----------

A/N: Whew, alright folks big fight scene for the next chapters. I don't know but I might do another double post this week, just have to wait and see. Like always read and review. Later!


	30. Like Achilles and Hector

A/N: I am on a roll tonight, thanks to Batman Begins and Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith music to get me in the mood to write these fight scenes. And considering how you guys have been all hyped up, I just finished finals and now getting ready to pack. So to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation, here's another chapter! Double post this week as well. Well, enough blabbering.

**Ch.30 Like Achilles and Hector, like Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker**

Robin kicked Mikhail's body to the side, creating an open space. He would need all the space to fight the Titans. Shock and disgust passed over Starfire and Cyborg's faces. Beastboy cawed and flew straight like a bullet towards Robin.

"DUDE SO NOT COOL!" yelled Beastboy as he morphed back into himself, falling from the sky sending his fist at Robin's face.

Robin slide into a defensive position, catching Beasboy's fist and tossing him over his shoulder hard into the sand and rocks. The younger boy rolled on the ground, the force of the crash making his whole body ache.

Turning around, Robin sprinted to the side dodging the blue blasts from Cyborg's canon. Starfire dropped Cyborg and floated over to Beastboy.

"Are you ok, Friend Beastboy?"

Beastboy rubbed his shoulder, "Peachy."

Cyborg landed softly on the ground and pointed his canon at Robin's still form. "Don't make me hurt you, man."

"That sounds familiar," stated Robin. "Too bad I guess, I was hoping you would want revenge after what I did to Sally."

Pain filled Cyborg's face and he shot at Robin. The other man smirked, pulling out a familiar round disk with an S insignia on it. Throwing it at the blast, the disk lit up with red dots and exploded when it made contact with the blast. Light erupted on the beach, blinding the Titans. Leaping forward, Robin slammed a hard kick on Cyborg's neck near the shoulder.

Yelling out, the older man drove his fist hard into his attacker's side feeling a rip snap, but Robin showed little pain and instead flipped and touched Cyborg's back. Electricity sparkled across the back and Robin landed a few feet away. Cyborg eyed Robin carefully; "Don't think you can pull another Red X stunt on me, Robin."

Touching his side, Robin touched the broken rib and eased pressure off of it. Not wanting to give Cyborg the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, the boy smirked emotionlessly, "I already did." His dark blue gaze narrowed into slits as he leapt into the air dodging the snapping jaws of a crocodile. Flipping in the air, he landed on a rock and stared hard at the two male Titans, coughing lightly as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

Beastboy growled and morphed into a tiger attacking Robin. He leapt to the side but a blue blast hit the rock near his feet sending shards up into the air, cutting his face. Backing up, Robin realized his mistake and spun around but it was too late. A massive claw ripped through his shirt, nicking his chest but sliced through his upper arm. Biting his lip to prevent the scream, Robin held his breath as he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it into Beastboy's eyes.

The smoke erupted and he heard the painful roaring. Tumbling out of the smoke, Beastboy clutched his eyes, which were stinging like hell. Tears were streaming down his face and his lungs were racked with coughs.

Robin bolted through the smoke and rammed in to Beastboy sending them both crashing into the water. The water washing over Beastboy's face, the changeling glanced up to see Robin straddling him. Raising his fist, Robin looked down at the youngest Titan letting pure hatred seep onto his face. Without a word, he slammed his fist into Beastboy's face, followed soon by another and another.

Cyborg ran to the edge of the water skidding to a halt, his mouth dropped open by mere shock at seeing Robin punching Beastboy with such ferocity. He was eerily reminded of the time when he had stood back and watched Robin beat the crap out of one of Slade's bots in a warehouse. Blood began to taint the water. Raising his arm, Cyborg aimed right at the center and powered up.

Robin was about to send another punch when Beastboy morphed into a viper and snapped at his hand. Pulling back with just a hair's breath of distance, Robin jumped away from Beastboy. The changeling morphed back into a human, and now was resting hunched on all four limbs, blood pouring out of his mouth, one eye swollen shut while the other was blood-shot red from the smoke.

"Is-is this…what…"Beastboy gasped than spit out a mouthful of blood, "what…y-you did to Raven?"

Robin frowned, "No, she got the easy treatment. You're going to wish you were dead before I'm done with you."

"W-why?"

"Because," with that Robin dodged forward, grabbing Beastboy by the upper arm. Beastboy yelped as Robin pulled and spinned him out of the water and in front of him. Soaking wet, the changeling screamed as Cyborg's blast hit him straight on. Sizzling, his head rolled forward, wheezing breaths hissing out of his mouth.

Robin leaned forward, his back pressed to Beastboy's burnt body. The boy arced in pain with the sudden contact. Whispering into his ear, Robin told the truth. "You are going to get the worse treatment because you defeated the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil. Even if it was for a short time, you humiliated…embarrassed me Beastboy and you are paying for that right now."

Gripping him harder, Robin ignored Beastboy's screams and kicked the boy hard in the side, sending him skidding onto the course sand and into unconsciousness. With one Titan down, Robin eyed Cyborg before flickering for a second his gaze at Starfire's frozen form.

"WHY? WHAT THE HELL!?" Cyborg's voice was on the verge of cracking, the shock that his blast had hit Beastboy instead of Robin turning quickly into guilt. Beastboy was in pain, might even be dying because of him. "_No…because of Robin_."

Gritting his teeth, Cyborg powered up another blast. "He was right! You have betrayed us!" Firing up a powerful blast, he watched as Robin locked an icy stare at him. "You're not Robin."

"Preciously."

With that Cyborg shot his blast off. In the background he heard Starfire screaming at him to stop. Waiting to feel the familiar relief as a blast left his canon, Cyborg realized that that moment had passed and he still was in possession. Something wasn't right. Glancing down he watched as his arm began sparking before the power build up exploded. Screaming, the ebony superhero clutched his upper arm, the lower forearm blown off and now laid sparking on the sand. Staggering backwards, he fell to his knees, his mouth open, the screams choked back by utter pain.

He heard a small patter and gazed up as Robin made his way to stand before him. "Remember a certain night not too long ago in the Tower…"

Cyborg's black eye widened. "_Don't think you can pull another Red X stunt on me, Robin." "I already did_."

"You…you were the one…that night…"

Robin nodded, all the rage that was present frozen. "Yes, I'm the one who attacked you that night and left you lying on the ground to be drained to death. But as you can see that wasn't my only intention. You can feel the virus can't you. It becomes active when someone tries to touch your back again."

Cyborg just looked awe-struck at the man before him. Feeling the virus course through the computer part of his body, he felt himself shut down, his heart slowing down, his mind falling upon itself. Falling face forward, he summoned his last strength to gaze over at Star's teary form. "…star…"

Realizing that Cyborg was out of the picture, Robin sighed and turned to face Starfire. "Starfire."

"Robin…why are you doing these things? Did Slade blackmail you again?" The desperate tone made him realize that the girl wished it all one big nightmare. She did not want to believe that what she was witnessing was reality.

"No."

"Then why?"

Robin walked up to Starfire and tilted his head, allowing black bangs to brush against his forehead. "Why not. You are a threat to the things I wish to accomplish. I want you to hate me, Starfire, all of you. If you hate, than it will be easier for you."

Starfire eyed Robin like he was a total strange, "What are you talking about? Accomplish what? Are you talking as Slade's apprentice…to take over Jump City like he did with Terra?"

The man shook his head, "No, Star. My goals go beyond Slade, beyond Jump City."

"Then tell me please!"

"You wouldn't understand." Guiding one hand behind his back, he pulled out one of his three 6s blades.

Starfire sniffed, "Of course I would understand you! I love you and you love me!"

"I never said that."

The blunt tone caught the alien princess of guard. Taking a step back, she eyed Robin with surprise. "What? You said-"

Robin scoffed, "I said I realized something and you said something I feel and I said Yes."

Starfire waited. Robin lowered his arm, hiding the blade. "You're a naïve little girl who still lives in a fantasy and that…Princess, is something that turns me off greatly." Without a blink of an eye, he lunged forward slicing at Starfire's body but she blocked the blow out of pure instinct. In an arm lock, Star's green eyes gazed with fright into Robin's emotionless ones.

"…Robin…"

A gust of wind drowned out her word. Breaking the lock, Robin gazed up to see the Bat helicopter hovering above him. He spotted a familiar white-headed man in the pilot's seat, "Alfred?"

The helicopter door slammed open and Batgirl dropped down, raising her fist. "Robin!"

Robin growled as was about to block the fist like he did with Beastboy, but Batgirl flipped and drove a kick his shoulder dislocating it. Flying to the side, he skidded to a halt and taking a deep breath, quickly popped his shoulder back into its' socket, fixing his pain filled, bordering on anger gaze on Batgirl.

"What are you doing here?" Robin snarled, spitting out blood while shaking off excess sand.

Batgirl slides into a defensive stance, the sand blowing behind her as Alfred guided the copter down the shore, trying to find a place to land. The female warrior regarded the man whom she once had a crush on, her once close companion. "I got a call from Starfire. It seems you need a little lesson on which side you belong. God, Robin, what the heck are you thinking? Have you lost your mind?"

Robin sneered, "Maybe."

With that he pulled out his bowstaff and ran towards Batgirl, the woman pulling out two small bat-a-rangs. Raising one above she blocked a swing to her head. "Man, what is your problem?"

Robin did not respond and drew back, twirling his staff before snapping it in half and drove at Batgirl swing after swing with the sticks. Batgirl felt herself being drawn backwards blocking each blow, but she could feel that each one the blow was faster and stronger. Clenching her teeth, she fought on, pushing back the pain that was arising from her injured body. She knew Batman would kill her, but when Starfire had called her about Robin, she knew something was up and went despite the protests of Alfred. After some convincing that she would fly the copter by herself, Alfred begrudgingly decided to fly her there to at least prevent her from crashing. They were on their way to the Tower when they had picked up a fight on the beach.

Blocking an attack, she felt herself cave in slightly as Robin leaned into the block. Seizing his opportunity, he placed his free stick underneath her pounding wrist and pushed it back ever so slightly. Pain flew through her arm and Batgirl fell onto her knees dropping her weapons. Grunting, she picked up a rock and slammed into his left. Robin hissed and he let go of her wrist. She watched as he tenderly touched his wound.

"_Odd_," though Batgirl, "_That's almost the same place I got Reaper at_."

"You little-" A blast of sand stopped Robin as he raised his head to protect himself. When the dust cleared, Starfire was hovering behind Robin, a blast aimed right at his back, so close he could feel its' heat.

Starfire took a deep breath, "Please, stop this and come with us."

Robin turned, "You're annoying." With that he rammed the butt end of his stick into Star's stomach. The alien doubled over, her mouth gaping wide open as she felt as if she had just been impaled. Falling her knees, she cradled her stomach. "Ro-Robin…"

Robin sighed and focused back on Batgirl who stared at him with saucer eyes.

"Reaper."

The man smiled softly and nodded.

Batgirl could only stare at the man who had beaten her up on the highway. She couldn't believe that her Robin was Reaper. It just couldn't be but still…

The injured left side, those words said in the same manner…his now dark blue eyes moving off to study the water where the sound of a jet ski was rocketing towards them.

There was no denying it; all the facts were present. Robin was Reaper. Robin was a villain. And Batman knew about it, but still didn't tell her. She felt her heart break. Of course, Batman wouldn't tell her, he would try to save Robin by himself and prevent her from suffering any pain. But the moment, she had fought Reaper…Robin…he should have told her, but he hadn't….

Fighting back tears, Batgirl rose to her feet. "How could you betray the oath we took? How could you turn your back on us family!"

Robin frowned, "Because you did the same."

"What?"

"I was gone for years, Babs. In my place was a robot replica of me to fool the Titans and everyone else in the superhero community. But, the Titans knew and soon Batman and a couple members of the League did too. Yet, they kept the charade up, right Starfire? You guys continued to fool the public, make them believe that the leader of the Titans was the real one."

Starfire gasped, the pain slowly ebbing away, "Yes."

The man continued to watch as Batman turned off the Jet Ski and marched his way over to the trio. "You lied to Jump City…to the world…"

"Yes." The redhead sounded like a broken record. Her soul was too tired; her heart did not want to handle the pain anymore.

Robin tilted his head, "This is why I am sick of being a hero, because of all the lies."

Batman bent over Cyborg and Beastboy, checking their vitals before halting in front of Robin. The two stared each other down.

Batgirl shook her head, "Then where is this robot replica?"

Starfire felt new tears well up, "He is dead. The General killed him."

Not breaking his gaze, Robin smiled genuinely for the first time, "No Star, I killed Robin. A fierce fight in the room, the stairs and up on the roof, a shot in the palm and lastly another dead center in his forehead finished off the hero."

Star wrapped one hand around her stomach, the other clenching her hair. "…no…"

Batgirl felt sick as she stared up at the smile. "You're proud of it!"

Robin nodded, "It's not everyday you can beat yourself and know that you have truly improved in life. It's a wonderful feeling."

The boy narrowed his eyes and spotted the sand beneath his feet glow green. Rolling to the side, he dodged a powerful blast. His bleeding arm was immediately cauterized with the mere heat that was emitting from it forcing the claw marks to forever to scarred upon his skin. Batman jumped out of the way as the blast drove past him. The blast continued until in the far distance they saw it make contact with the rocky shore of Titan's island with a massive boom.

Batman rose off the sand and turned to watch Batgirl try and grab the renegade hero. Robin slammed his elbow into Batgirl's face, blood flying out of her nose. The female hero crashed backwards, Starfire lunging over her trying to get a grip on Robin. The Dark Knight gritted his teeth and pulled out a sharp bat-a-rang but before he could throw it, Robin locked his two sticks together recreating his staff and sliding it underneath Starfire's arms, pulling them back as he stood behind Star's form.

Yanking the broken alien to her feet, Robin peered over Starfire's shoulder, pulling her arms further back. "Now, Batman, let us play fair here."

"Fair? You call this fair?" snarled Batman.

"Yes, considering I am only a human and the Titans are…were…metacreatures." As if making his point, Robin yanked further back, dislocating both of Starfire's shoulders. Her scream bounced off the rock. Robin pulled his staff out from under Star's shuddering form and pushed her towards Batman and turned to bolt away from the beach.

The Dark Knight lunged forward and caught the princess. Lowering her gently on the ground, he chucked the rang straight at Robin's feet. The rang embedded itself in the boy's lower leg and he staggered around to face Batman, snapping the metal in half to keep his leg from bleeding more but not enough to hinder his movements.

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that the two eyed each other once more, but this time they knew that words were going to be futile. Only one would be walking away alive or handcuffed.

--------------------

A/N: Well enjoy the fight and the next one will be Robin verses Batman. And as a little montage to Nightwing, for he will never exist in this story, I made Robin use those sticks that Nightwing uses in the comics. So yes, enjoy. Later!


	31. Breakage

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, they belong to the one and only DC and the Titans tv show.

A/N: Summer is here! Whew, so finally settled back home and had time post this chapter. Probably most of you were waiting, growling at the computer for the little note, but here it is finally. Enjoy

**Ch. 31 Breakage**

Breaking the gaze, Batman assessed the two fallen women. This was not good; Robin had taken out his entire team. Nodding, he knew that the only way to win this was through brute force, no more talking. Bolting to his feet, Batman attacked first. He swung out with a left hook, which he knew Robin would duck but followed through with a right uppercut. Robin knocked away the cut before dancing away with a swift kick towards Batman's feet. Robin frowned and took a couple steps back. Batman lunged forward again this time opening up with a right kick, which the boy slammed with his staff. With a left punch downwards, Robin raised his other arm to block it and was open when Batman broke through with a spin kick slamming his leg into Robin's side.

True to his acrobatic heritage, the villain regained his balance quickly and flipped over the next set of punch and kick, landing lightly on the ground. Stretching his side to ease the throbbing ache from the kick and easing of his leg that held the broken rang, Robin twirled his staff. Batman moved in for another attack but Robin slammed the pole into the sand and with one palm on the top he did a one-handstand and spin-kicked Batman in the face before landing on the ground on the other side. Pulling out the staff, he hit a button and it shrank to a small size, which he slides into his pouch. The fight was long enough for him and he was not in the mood to kill his ex-mentor, not to mention injured. Nothing was in his favor, so why continue the useless fight. He had made his point that he could stand up to Batman, even while bleeding and that was fine with him. Robin was about to continue to walk away, when he looked down to see a cord wrap around his frame.

"Why don't you fight me?" questioned Batman.

"Because I am not stupid," replied Robin. "If I cannot defeat Deathstroke, then I cannot defeat you."

That statement added more salt to the wound and Batman showed his resentment by yanking Robin towards him. Locking the boy in a chokehold, he stared down at the maskless eyes, "You are caught."

Robin looked up at him. "I am never caught until I am put behind bars in a high-security prison." With that, the boy kicked upwards, doing a split, and slamming his foot right between Batman's eyes.

Stars exploded into existence and he staggered backward, letting Robin go. Shaking his head, he watched as Robin shook himself free of the cord and began to make his trek up towards the road.

"Where do you think you are going, Apprentice?"

Robin halted. Lying in the sand, pain filled tears still dripping down her face, Starfire watched quietly from the sidelines. Her Robin would have a tense figure, anger radiating off of him at being called such a name. But…Robin's form relaxed, if anything seemed to be somewhat relieved. Squeezing her eyes shut, Starfire shuddered. Her friends were right. Robin was indeed gone.

Batman tensed up, sliding into a defensive stance. He shot a cold gaze up at Deathstroke's figure. The man was standing near the edge of the beach and grass, the road and forest behind him. The black and orange outfit intensified the power the man held. The half-toned mask was locked on Robin's figure. The cold voice continued, "Well?"

Robin placed a hand on his hip and cocked his eyes up Slade, "I was leaving Master. I didn't know when you would show up and did not feel like taking my chances in a fight against Batman."

"Is that so?"

Batman shifted his gaze on Robin, watching the boy react. A small frown tugged quickly against the boy's mouth. "Yes."

Slade narrowed his eye and took a step forward. A dark anger snaked down to the fighters. "Are you sure?"

Annoyance flashed in Robin's eyes but Batman could see the spike of fear in the boy's features. Shifting his shoulders, Robin's lips fell into a tight line.

Slade purred, "Good," sending shivers down Batman's back.

Robin must have felt the same thing, yet expressed it differently. He pulled out his bowstaff once again, springing it to life and ran head on at Batman. The Dark Knight barely had time to block the first bash and he felt himself slide backwards due to the brute force. Spinning around, Robin followed through with a kick to the gut and a ram with the pole at his collarbone. Batman knocked away the kick and just in time grabbed hold of the pole. The boy had improved greatly with the bowstaff. As if to prove his point, Batman heard a snap and soon saw half of the pole flying up in the air. Robin did a black flip, aiming his steel tip boot at Batman's chin. Batman leaned back avoiding the kick and lunged forward with a punch. Robin blocked the punch with the metal pole. Pushing back, the pair staggered backwards and Robin turned to the right slightly catching the other part of the pole. Rolling forward he leapt into the air and drove the pole towards Batman's face.

The Dark Knight blocked with his left arm. He felt the other pole leave his left arm only to smashed behind his knee. Batman swayed and clapped his hands together, his arms pushing out to prevent the poles from smashing into the side of his head. The teacher and student locked eyes briefly. Batman frowned and Robin sneered leaping backwards. But it was too late. The superhero had enough and lunged forward grabbing Robin by his shirt. Pulling him back, he brought the boy full into his extended leg. Robin's mouth fell open at the brute force. Breaking himself free of Robin, Batman reached forward and grabbed a hold of his right wrist.

"This is for Batgirl," whispered Batman.

Robin's eyes widened and the boy twisted himself around the arm, trying to ram his pole into Batman's chest while breaking free. Batman felt Robin's wrist move and tightened his hold, quickly snapping the boy's arm. All he heard was a muffled choke and a quick retaliation of Robin slamming the back of his head into Batman's face. Robin growled and pushed himself free. His broken arm dropped the pole and with his other arm, he quickly grabbed the pole and straddled it underneath his right arm.

Giving himself distance, Robin eyed Batman, his body tense, ready to spring into action as he connected his two staffs together once more. Spitting to the side, Robin twirled the staff in his left hand, body open for attack, begging the Dark Knight onward.

He conceded and the two met head on, bowstaff swiping away a kick, raven locks barely ducking in time under a powerful fist. Robin tried to slam his elbow in Batman's ribs but the man danced away. Feeling frustration rise in him, he kicked out wildly and couldn't help but yelp when Batman grabbed his ankle and threw him over his shoulder and hard into the rock, sliding face fist into the sand. Groaning he spilt out sand and shook the sand out of his hair as he rose to his feet. Both sides were screaming in agony. Pain spiked from his old and new stab wounds and now a flaring spike from a new broken rib. Grabbing a hold of his pole, Robin grunted when he barely had time to send the pole in front of him blocking the kick. But it did little and he flew backwards farther into the beach. Keeping an eye on the black figure, Robin skidded on his back across the sand and slammed into another boulder jutting out in the sand.

Gritting his teeth, he felt raw anger overwhelm in him. This was why he did not want to fight Batman. He knew he was going to get his butt kicked the minute Batman kicked the fight up a notch. He also knew that the man had not gone all out on him, holding bac, and that infuriated him further. Robin shook his head, trying to get a hold on his anger. The young man knew that letting his temper cloud his judgment would not be a wise thing, considering past fights and how painful and short those were. Shortening his staff, Robin sneered and bolted up into the woods. He needed higher ground.

Batman watched as Robin ran up into the woods and followed close behind. He peeked quickly over his shoulder to spot Deathstroke standing in the same position; arms folded a dismayed look radiating from his single eye. Returning his gaze forward, Batman wearily entered the woods, eyes scanning the area around him.

He stilled when he saw a leaf fluttered down. Glancing up he watched as Robin draped his broken arm around the branch and swung down to kick him in the face. Batman blocked his face. Robin's arm left the branch and the boy flipped backwards mid-air, did a spin kick in the same place, before leaning to the side and did a scissor kick to Batman's chest. Batman collided into the tree as Robin landed on his good hand lightly and did a hand spring onto his feet. Pulling out a triple-six blade he sent it flying at Batman's hand to pin the man to the tree. But Batman regained his senses and dodged the blade, letting it embedded itself in the bark before throwing his own blade. Robin flew right and threw a small bomb in return. A massive explosive rocketed in the woods, sending birds scattering into the air and the groaning of trees as they struggled to stay upright.

Slade narrowed his eye and began his march over to woods. It seemed the fight was getting a bit intense and he didn't want to miss any of the action. Considering, his little bird had already did most of the damage to the Titans already, Slade was bit peeved. He knew the boy would not wait for him to come get him, Robin's impatience was too predicatable. He would have to do something about that. But from the reports that were coming in from the robots in the Tower, it seemed Robin did more than just fight the Titans physically. He licked his lips behind the mask, anticipation building in him. He couldn't wait until he heard the boy's report.

"Where…where do you think you're going?" hissed Batgirl as she struggled to her feet.

Slade gazed her way but continued to walk. "I'm going to watch the demise of Batman, my dear."

Batgirl snarled, "Like hell you will." Her hand began to work its way to her belt

Slade halted and raised his eye in amusement. Allowing mockery to enter his tone, he degraded the woman, "Come now, is that the best retort you have. Reaper has better comebacks than that." Spotting her action, he dropped his voice, "I would suggest you stop right now before you end up dead."

The woman froze and licked her lips. "That's a pretty lame threat as well."

The man frowned under his mask and was about to pull out his own metal projectile to end the woman's life when two green streams of light zoomed towards him. Jumping backwards, he watched as the beams collided with a tree, setting it ablaze. Glancing down, he smirked as the fuming Starfire who was struggling to her knees, eyes radiating in green energy. The alien shot another pair of beams at the man who had destroyed her life. Once again, Slade dodged the blasts with ease and watched as they hit another tree, exploding it into flames. The first tree crackled and collapses, setting other trees on fire.

Slade took in the growing forest fire. "If my apprentice burns to death, I am holding you responsible."

Starfire's eyes dimmed as she recalled Robin running into the woods. "NO!"

The supervillian ignored her scream and ran into the burning woods. It was time to end the fight.

------

Robin watched as Batman let go his ankle sending him flying backwards in the air. Rolling into a ball, he tried to cushion his collision with another tree. Sliding to the ground, he spit out a mouth full of blood and knew that another rib had been broken and a couple was bruised. Wiping his mouth, he regarded the semi-panting Batman. The older man's uniform held few cuts and blood splotches when he took the brunt of the explosion. Robin pushed himself off the tree and ran towards Batman. Faking a punch to the face, he sent his knee flying into Batman's chest. He felt the crack of a rib and couldn't help but smirk faintly. Finally, after all these years he could deal a painful injury to the invincible Batman. The victory was short lived when a vivid Batman grabbed Robin his shoulders and slammed his forehead into the boy's face.

Stars exploded in his vision and he felt blood drip onto his lips from the broken nose. Pain numbing his mind, Robin felt Batman place him in a chokehold.

He looked up and saw smoke rise in the air and a glowing light coming their way. Distantly, Robin heard Batman yell into his earpiece, "Batman here! I need to beamed to the Tower immediately…detention block!"

Something snapped Robin out of his daze and adrenaline kicked his flight mode into action.

"NO!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs as he began kicking widely at his captor.

Batman struggled to maintain his grip. He heard the idiotic man who manned the beaming station asked him to repeat where he wanted to go. Batman was about to answer when he found himself yelp in pain as Robin sunk his teeth into his hand.

Robin felt blood pool into his mouth and quickly let go of Batman's hand spitting the blood out of his mouth. Feeling the hold loosen slightly, Robin wiggled downwards and slipped from underneath Batman's arms. Taking a step forward, Robin felt a strong hand grab his broken arm. Another scream ripped out of his sore throat. Spinning around, he heard Batman yell "Detention!" and before he knew it he had slammed his boot hard between Batman's legs.

Masked eyes widened and the grip on Robin's arm disappeared. Robin staggered backwards and watched as Batman crumpled to the ground, doubled over with pain. It was a dirty, low blow but right now desperation was fueling Robin's mind and body. Smoke filled the air and he coughed lightly, but didn't take his eyes off his ex-mentor. Batman gazed up, trying to fight back tears of pain.

"Dick…don't…"

He watched as the flight mode began to wear off and Robin's panting, battered form looked down at him. "I-I can't…"

Batman grimaced as he extended his hand, "Yes, you can. This isn't you, Dick. You just need to get away from Deathstroke, you need a nice, long vacation."

Robin stepped forward, "NO! I don't need anything, not from you, not from anyone!"

A crackling spooked both men. Batman watched as the massive tree behind Robin caught fire.

"DICK!"

Robin turned around and yelled as the tree broke from its' base and fell towards the boy. Snapping out of his shock, Robin bolted to the left.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Batman couldn't hold back the scream as he watched the flames collide with the ground, Robin's form disappearing into the flames. He grunted to his feet and took a few steps forwards when he noticed his body begin to dissolve. "Nononono!" Tapping his earpiece, Batman lost complete control, "STOP!" But it was too late and his form flew through the fire as the flames erupted to the area he stood only a few moments ago.

-----

Alfred ran onto the beach and took in the war zone before his feet. He had just called the fire department to deal with the raging forest fire that was blazing off to his right. He could only hope that Master Bruce and Master Dick were alive.

"Master Dick," whispered the old butler, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The boy he had helped raise had snapped and turned his back on everything. It was something Alfred always feared with Bruce, but somehow the man managed to stay on the right side.

Shaking his head, Alfred saw Batgirl pop Starfire's arms back into her socket, cradling her sore wrist to her chest.

"ROBIN!" Ignoring her sore arms, Starfire was about to blast into the air to rescue the ex-hero when Batgirl grabbed a hold of her.

"Star, let him go!"

"But what if-"

Batgirl shook her head, gazing down at the sand, "Knowing how valuable Robin…Reaper is to Deathstroke, the criminal will not let him die." Pausing, she turned up to look at Alfred before gazing down at Starfire, "But we first have to save Beastboy and Cyborg."

Starfire nodded weakly. Alfred joined the women and helped Batgirl carry Cyborg back to the helicopter as Starfire gently held onto Beastboy. There was no exchange between the group, their thoughts over everything that just happened and the pain that burned their soul was nothing compared to the heat of the forest fire.

-------

Robin staggered out of the woods, the fire right at his back. His clothes were scorched and his face was covered with black smoke and ash. Crashing onto his knees, his red eyes took in the warm tarmac of the road. Wheezing, he felt his lungs contract before coughing racked his body. He felt his whole world narrow onto the mere reaction of hacking out all the blood, spit and smoke out of his body. When he finally emerged, Robin took in eager gulps of oxygen into his depraved lungs but soon coughed more when he noticed the air was full of smoke once again.

He heard something come up from behind him, but his body was getting too tired. When a hand touched his shoulder, his last surge of adrenaline spun his body around to send his fist flying at his attacker. Eyes snapped opened and through the tears, he halted his fist a mere inch away from Slade's masked face.

Slade took in the shaking form of his apprentice and the fist that was frozen in the air. "A bit too close, wouldn't you say."

He watched as Robin's mouth moved to form a comeback but another series of coughs racked his body. Slade frowned beneath his mask as tiny droplets of blood dripped onto the tarmac.

"Hm." Glancing behind him, he took in the raging fire to make sure a certain Bat wasn't behind him. Realizing the coast was clear; he turned around and grabbed Robin by his broken arm.

A small whimper escaped the boy's lips but Slade ignored it. Shifting, he hefted the boy onto his back. Adjusting the boy, he grabbed the boy's legs and watched as a thin arm wrapped lightly around his neck, fingers creating a death grip on the collar of his uniform. Nodding, Slade stood up and ran down the road towards his hummer, Robin's small, steady wheezing sounds marking the boy's slip into unconsciousness.

----------------------

A/N: Really, did you think I would kill Robin after all this? lol. Sorry to disappoint but he's going to live a nice long life of villainy. I plan to have the next chapter up some times this week as well. So be on the look out!


	32. Pleas upon deaf ears

A/N: Hi once again, everyone! It's Tuesday once again, meaning another updated chapter. Oh and here's a suprise threat for all you readers. Tsuki the Avenger made a beautiful fanart based on the last chapter on the last scene with Slade and Robin. (I recommend reading her other fics there as well.) If you want to check it out, go to my homepage and I'll post it there. Or if that doesn't work, go to livejournal and search for tsukiwriter under username/journal.

**Ch. 32 Pleas upon deaf ears**

Slade laid Robin gently on the leather seat before slamming the black door to his hummer shut. Entering the driver side, he drove off towards the interstate and soon found himself emerged in the traffic. Passengers were pointing out their windows towards the massive plume of smoke rising from the fire. Helicopters zoomed overhead as did the high pitch hailing of fire trucks. Robin groaned next to him before his body jerked forward in a coughing fit. Blood dripped down onto the mat and Slade shook his head. He would make the boy clean his truck when the two had some free time.

Pulling off his mask, Slade revealed continued to drive down the interstate leaving Jump City behind, zooming in and out of traffic, making his way to the new rendezvous point with Lex. Freeing one hand, he turned the radio dial, an image of the destroyed, dripping wet inside of Titans Tower gracing the small screen.

"Report."

One of the robotic voices crackled through the speakers. "A couple of road transportation is missing, along with a jet ski and a boat. The computer in Cyborg's room is absolute, the remains of Raven's mirror underneath the bed. In the alien's room, the carcass of a baby moth is found lying in a pool of blood, a knife in its' body. The changeling's room has signs of a fire with a charred bed and a pile of ash in the middle."

Slade spared a glance at Robin's unconscious form. "Interesting. How about the cell?"

"The cell is intact but holds the remains of broken plate. No sign of forceful entry or exit."

"He must have been able to reach the pin pad or…Replay last activity in cell." Slade flickered his gaze between the traffic and the screen, watching as Mikhail opened the cell allowing Robin to leave. "Blackmail, is the only possible answer. You have learned the trade quickly, Seir."

Driving onto an off ramp, the hummer entered a smaller city lying between Jump City and Gotham. "Find and destroy all the bugs both the new ones and old in the Tower, understood."

The robot responded, "Yes sir." Communication was cut off as Slade drove up to a small corporate building, the Luthor logo clear underneath the company name.

Sliding out of the car, he placed his mask back on and went over to pick up his apprentice before locking the hummer. Frowning, Slade grunted, "You need to stop bleeding so much, Seir."

Carrying the boy into the building, he hiked up the stairs, noticing how tiny robots followed behind wiping the blood, ash and dirt away. Opening a door, he walked in and placed Robin on a leather couch. He heard quick, precise steps and soon Lex joined him.

"Well, isn't he a mess," snapped Lex.

Slade peered up to the bald man. "Medical supplies and an extra pair of clothes, please."

Luthor nodded and snapped his fingers. Mercy appeared and he relayed the message. Gazing down at the young villain, Lex shook his head. "Must have been one heck of a fight."

"Of course, you did not expect it to be so easy did you?"

Lex scoffed, "No. But I did not expect the Titans to go so rough on him."

Mercy entered the room with the supplies. Slade began undressing his apprentice, biting the edge of lip at the sight of the purple swelling of the wound and broken, cracked ribs. "Most of the injuries were caused by Batman."

"Oh." Lex's eyes widened with surprise, "So the Bat did not hold back on his own flesh and blood."

Slade narrowed his eyes up at the Lex, "If you are done, I would like it if you would leave and keep a lookout."

"Then I leave you to your privacy," Lex bowed slightly, before reaching out and ruffling Robin's hair. His hand pulled away was covered with a light layer of ash, "You did well kid." He frowned down at his hand, "Might want to give the kid a quick shower."

Slade shot him an annoyed look and Lex took that as his sign to leave. Shifting his one eye back on his apprentice, Slade waited until he heard the click of a closing door before grabbing Robin's broken arm and with a quick thrust he reset it, a painful scream escaping from Robin's mouth.

-------

The first thing he felt was the soft leather cushion underneath his exhausted body. The cool material was a welcomed sensation for his muscles. Shifting slightly he buried himself deeper into the leather. Taking a deep breath of the clean smell, he almost began to drift back into sleep when light coughs spilled from his mouth.

Moaning softly, Robin cracked opened his eyes in agitation. He was about to raise his right hand to wipe away the spit when pain shot up his arm. Jerking upright, Robin hissed as his ribs strained against the binding. Glaring down at his chest, he took in the white cast that surrounded his right arm. Memories of the intense fight fast-forwarded before his eyes like a movie.

Reaching up, he gently pulled off the last audio bug and tucked it in his pants pocket. He had done it. He had burned his last bridge to the past and now he could fully accomplish his goal of protecting people any which way he saw fit. Despite being a villain, Robin still clung to the idea that if he could gain enough power in the criminal world, he could stop disasters from happening. Shaking the sleep away, Robin took in the rich surroundings of the small room. The leather couch that he laid on was in front of massive plasma screen TV and off to the side was a small bar that held a bowl of fruit. Glancing down, he took in his new clean clothes of a simple jeans and a tee shirt with the Lex-corp logo on it. Sliding his bare feet of the couch, Robin realized that he was in Luther's headquarters, the cleanliness starting to get to him once more.

Shivering, Robin stood up and took a step forward. Dizziness assailed his vision and for a minute he blacked out. Biting his lip, Robin forced himself to stay conscience and covered his mouth with his left hand as another tiny coughing fit hit him. Clearing his throat, the young villain quietly opened his door and peered out into the small hall. His stomach rumbled and he quickly glanced down, "ssh," and raised a finger to his mouth. The tip of his finger touched his nose lightly and he let out a tiny hiss. He had forgotten that Batman had broken his nose. He could hardly wait to see his reflection.

Voices echoed down the small hallway and from what he could tell they were arguing. Tiptoeing, Robin clung to the wall as he snuck closer to the room where the voices were, one he right away recognized as Lex's voice. The mocking cold voice was discernable anywhere. He was about to peer around the corner to see whom Lex was talking to when a familiar hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Peering up, Robin's eyes stared up at Slade's face. The man now had long blond hair tied in a low ponytail. His eye-patch was gone and a fake eye was now placed in the empty socket. Blue eyes stared down at him freezing him in place.

Raising a single finger over his lips, Slade motioned for Robin to stay put and quiet. Robin nodded but leaned far enough to barely peer over the edge. In the room, Lex's face held a permanent scowl that darkened his features. Rage flushed lightly against his aristocratic features. Shifting his gaze, Robin took in the massive figure of Superman who stood before a broken window. Beyond, he expected to see the familiar skyline of Jump City, but instead was greeted with the buildings of another city unbeknownst to him.

"Have you ever heard of a door," joked Lex.

Superman sighed, clearly not in the mood. "Lex, just tell me what you know of Deathstroke and Reaper."

"I already told you all that I know of Deathstroke. The man is an enigma. If you want more like what is his favorite color or what is his favorite food is, I suggest you go talk to Batman. The two are practically twins, mirror images of each other."

"Don't compared Batman to Deathstroke, Lex," commanded Superman, pointing a finger at the man.

Lex rolled his eyes, not in the least bit intimidated before crossing his arms. "Don't start ordering me around, Superman."

"Lex just for once will you just play along. Now, we know that you were somehow involved in the stealing of a very important disk. Where is it?"

"What disk?"

Robin grinned mentally. No one would be able to find the real disk anymore. It was unrepairable at the bottom of Jump City Bay.

"Lex."

The bald criminal shrugged, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Superman. I do not have this disk you are talking about, I am not involved with Deathstroke and I do not know this Reaper fellow."

Superman shoulders' sagged and Lex raised an eyebrow. Fake concern trickled into his tone, "What's the matter? The big man in blue is blue."

"Nothing…" muttered the leader of the Justice League.

Lex shook his head and placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, "Listen, despite the broken window—which you are going to pay for—and all these accusations and questions you have been bombarding me with…I feel a bit generous tonight."

Superman sent a question glance at his archenemies, warning signs blaring in his head. Lex patted the man of steel on his shoulder before turning and walking to his desk. "I'll keep an ear out for anything mentioning a stolen disk. And the next time I see Deathstroke, I'll ask him about Reaper. Sound good enough for you?"

The superhero frowned. "Why don't you tell the two people who are hiding behind the wall to come out and maybe then I will believe you?"

Lex groaned. If he was in the least caught off guard, he didn't shot it. "Come out."

Robin shot Slade a questioning glance and the man nodded pushing him lightly into the room. He quickly regained his footing and stared down at the floor, hoping Superman wouldn't recognize him. Slade stood next to him and in a heavy southern accent greeted, "Hello."

Superman eyed the pair, his gaze halting on the nervous, shifting figure of the younger man. "May I ask why you were spying on us? And what you are doing here?"

Lex replied, "They are business partners of mine."

Slade smiled softly, "Yes sir, I run oil rig down in the Gulf of Mexico, friend."

Superman nodded and narrowed his gaze on Robin, "Then why may I ask is Richard Grayson doing here?"

Robin smiled sheepishly up at Superman, irked that the man could identify him under all the injuries. "Mr. Wayne thought I needed to learn the corporate trade."

Lex cleared, "Yes. When Wayne called me I whole-heartedly agreed. I could always use an intern."

Superman scowled, remembering Batman's almost frantic nature over Robin. "Interns don't break their arm or nose?"

"Polo accident?" laughed Robin.

"You're coming with me."

Slade took a step forward, knowing their charade was pointless and shifted so he was slightly in front of Robin. "Sorry but Seir is staying here with us."

"Seir?" But before Superman could question even more, he screamed out when Lex shot a powerful taser right at the man's neck. Crashing on his knees he fought to get up but a familiar pain coursed through his body. Clenching his stomach, the great superhero groaned as Lex dropped a powerful piece of kryptonite next to his body. Eying Richard with the silent plea to help him, Superman gasped in surprise when Robin frowned.

Frowning, Robin glanced up at Lex with disgust, "That's it? That's all it takes to bring the Man of Steel onto his knees. I always pictured more."

Slade grabbed a marble statue from the table and rammed the base into Superman's face. The superhero's neck snapped back and he crashed on his back, blood trickling from his nose and split lip.

Lex shook his head, sighing like a disappointed parent. "Yes. A piece of rock brings down the invincible Superman. Pathetic isn't it."

A ring came from the phone. Lex hit the button as he watched Robin stand at Superman's feet. "What is it Mercy? Oh, Green Arrow and Canary are on their way? Ok."

Clinking off, the bald man and Slade watched with fascination as Robin bent down to pick up the kryptonite with his left hand and with a detective expression, he ran the rock over Superman's body.

"Ro…Richard…"gasped Superman. "What…what are you doing?"

"Are you deaf as well? My name is Seir." Robin paused the rock over Superman's heart and the man yelped in pain. With an almost childlike curiosity, Robin muttered, "I wonder what would happen if you stab him with a kryptonite knife?"

Lex scoffed, "Been there done that, he pulls it out or one of his little allies, then the sun comes out and boom Superman regenerates like the energizer bunny and he's back to his old cocky, dumb self."

Robin narrowed his eyes and Superman knew that look. It was a look that Batman had when the man would be thinking of countless situations to trap a villain.

"Seir."

"Huh?"

Slade jerked his head slightly to the side, "Time to go."

Robin nodded and placed the kryptonite on Superman's stomach. Superman grimaced and felt his strength seep out of him faster. Robin rose to his feet and coughed lightly before turning his back on Superman and picked up his walk to catch up to Slade and Lex who were already at the door. Superman could only watch as the young man that he considered a nephew follow Slade like a dog followed his master before the blackness came.

The next time he regained consciousness, Superman saw the fuzzy faces of Canary and Arrow gazing at him with concern. And all he could say was, "Robin" before he fell back into darkness.

----

A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed. I figured I got two more left before I finish this story :( Sad I know! But in the meantime, check out Tsuki's fanart and read and review like the old times. Take care and have a good week until I update once more!!


	33. The last dance

**Disclaimer: One more time, people! Only DC owns the characters and only does Cartoon Network owns the show.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, folks can you believe! I only have one more chapter and then...poof...no more! running around What will I do? What will you read? Argh, this is so strange but that's why I made this one extra long for you. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews for the past couple chapters. And now, in this chapter we see what Robin's hard work all addes up to. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 33 The last dance**

**_-Justice League Tower, a couple days later-_**

Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian the Manhunter, Flash, and Green Lantern sat around the massive round table absorbing the story as Batman with help of Green Arrow and a sad Starfire explained Robin's turn. Martian would occasionally add a bit from what he gained from the images he saw in Raven's mind.

Wonder Woman propped her elbows on the table, "So what about this journal? Can we confirm it?"

Batman shook his head, "No. And now that I look at it, the journal is a fake. While up here, I carbon dated the soil and discovered that the soil was from England, meaning Ro-Reaper forged the journal there."

Flash whistled, "Clever kid."

Everyone shot the red-clad hero a dark look and he laughed nervously, "Sorry."

Superman gazed sadly at Starfire, "How are the Titans?"

The alien princess' eyes lit up as she returned to the present. "They are recovering."

Martian nodded, "Raven is healing, Beastboy has just gained consciousness and Cyborg is rebuilding his arm."

Everyone paused, letting the silence fill the room. Wonder Woman spoke first, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing."

Surprise lit the woman's face as she regarded Batman, "You're giving up on him?"

Masked eyes narrowed in slits. "He made his decision. He stated it simply with him attacking the Titans and Superman. Robin is a criminal now and he will be treated as such."

Superman picked up on the distant tone and knew his friend was suffering, but was a proud man and did not show it. "What will we tell the public? Robin was a popular icon."

Starfire shifted her gaze up at Batman. "We will say that he is taking a vacation. I won't destroy everything Robin worked for." The Dark Knight gazed silently back at Starfire and he felt her gratitude. The doors swished opened and Black Canary ran into the meeting room.

"You guys might want to see this."

Green Arrow frowned as his blond partner hit the TV screen showing Lex Luther standing on a platform, a TV screen next to him. "My dear fellow humans. I am here to talk to you about a problem that has reached my attention. I recently was sent video and audio clips concerning the prosecution of an innocent young man from the superhero community. We all know him, a true symbol of human embodiment."

Flash leaned forward, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Starfire began to breathe faster, her green eyes shooting up at Batman. "He wouldn't, he was clean!"

Batman clenched his hand, "Unless it was a new type of bug."

The video shifted, revealing that the beginning was just a recap and now continued onwards. The broadcasting had been airing awhile before the heroes got wind of it up in their Tower. As if on cue, Lex tapped his laptop and a video of a Robin's clear figure appeared with the Titans and Batman questioning the boy. "The Titans and the presence of Batman just show how high and mighty these superheroes think of themselves. They just view us mere things who need protection and cannot take care of ourselves. They destroy our homes without repaying us back, forcing us to pay higher taxes."

An image of Robin, Batman and soon Green Arrow played on the screen.

"_Let me guess this straight. According to your logic and I'm guessing pretty much the whole superhero community as well, that a person shouldn't take responsibility of their actions."_

"_Not all people, Robin."_

"_Oh, so just superheroes are exempt then? So villains and the average human get blamed for everything." Robin shook his head, as if trying to get his mind to accept the idea Superman charges the villain with theft, traffic accident and a destroyed city block. I can understand the theft and accident violations charges. But Superman being the cause of a destroyed office, a crater in the middle of the road and someone's car on top of a another car, pinning the villain in a cage walks away clean, leaving the average human cop, firefighter left to clean up his mess, for the city to raise its taxes in order to fix the damage on the road and building?"_

_Green Arrow's voice boomed in the room, "Yes, I confess that in your logic superheroes tend to shift the blame."_

Luther cleared his throat, "The superhero community think they are mini-gods and do not concern themselves with people who truly need the help of heroes. They degrade the mere humans who make it their responsibility to save others. They have become hypocritical."

Beastboy's voice and face filled the screen, "_They were a bunch of strangers. STRANGERS! You don't get mixed up in other people's w_ars."

"_Then what do you think you're doing?" _

_Beastboy's jaw dropped and his hands fell to his sides. Quickly gathering his wits, Beastboy scratched the back of his head, "Um…yeah…but this is different." _

"_How? How is it different? Because they're some remote country? Because they're just normal humans living a normal life?"_

"_Yeah, that's it!"_

Luther paused and shut off video, before hitting the audio system. Batman's confession echoed in the room. "They even think they have the audacity to condemn criminals…or in this case, help a criminal. They say how they try to keep criminals off the street, yet here they are immunizing a criminal so he can continue on with his con activities."

Batman's pained voice pierced the air, "_He was a criminal, one of the top conmen in world. In exchange for information I had to grant him something. I gave the criminal immunity_."

"And not to mention," Luther selected another track and they heard Starfire's weak confession.

"_I was gone for years. In my place was a robot replica of me to fool the Titans and everyone else in the superhero community. But, the Titans knew and soon Batman and a couple members of the League did too. Yet, they kept the charade up, right Starfire? You guys continued to fool the public, make them believe that the leader of the Titans was the real one_."

_Starfire gasped, "Yes."_

"_You lied to Jump City…to the world…"_

"_Yes._

"They lied to us, especially you Jump City. They made you believe that Robin was still there, yet it was just a decoy. And while this decoy was running your city, they turned their back on the true Robin, who…" Lex paused, grief playing on his face. "I am sorry to tell you this but this is the true reason why I am prompted to share this with all of you. This man who sent these video and audio clips…he said that Robin's last request was to make it known how far the superhero community has fallen." Lex played the clip

"_All those men, women and children…they sent letters to you Justice League members, but you guys did nothing, nothing while the League of Shadows sought to establish total control. Face it, you had all the tools, the right motives and the timing was perfect but you all did nothing."_

"His own friends and partner turned on him and innocent people who were in need. They turned on their own kind because he became a threat. Robin realized in his final hours how precious humans are and being a human himself, he supported and defended our species against these metahumans. He stood up for us and helped complete strangers strive for peace. He was a true hero. Robin was selfless and the moment he disappeared, the Titans turned their backs on him. If the Titans can do this, what is stopping the Justice League from doing the same?"

Batman's voice: "_Th__e superhero community does have its flaws_." An image flashed by of Robin eating food off the floor.

"Or maybe they are already lying to us, deceiving us 'low' humans? Treating us like dumb dogs. Well, I will not stand by and let them think that they are mightier than us!"

Lex's voice continued to get louder and stronger, "I ask of you, for Robin's memory that we stand up for ourselves and begin rescuing ourselves. I have no doubt that another Robin will rise up from the shadows when we need him the most, but until that time, let us show these 'superheroes' that they are worthless, that all they ever do is damage our homes and attract more dangerous villains. Let us tell them to take their war somewhere else. Let us unite against these selfish, arrogant warriors and show them how powerful, how strong our human spirit is!"

The crowd roared with support and Lex nodded, basking in the chanting of his name. The camera shifted and took in the massive crowd on some college green oval. The young crowd chanted and the superheroes watched them pull out off their Superman logo patch off their backpack and light them on fire with their lighters.

Arrow turned off the TV, "We're so screwed."

------

Starfire floated into the infirmary and took in her friends. "Hi."

Cyborg was hunched over a small table that extended over his bed. Dressed in a simple white gown, the teenager had mechanical parts strewn across the table, a outline skeleton of his arm taking shape.

Laying in a long bed next to Cyborg, was Beastboy huddled deep into his sheets. Blurry green eyes gazed over the sheet, "Hey, Star."

Starfire smiled at Beastboy, "I am so glad that you are awake now."

The boy nodded softly, croaking, "Yeah. Good to be alive."

Cyborg dropped his screwdriver, "Beastboy…"

"Don't Cy." Raising himself slowly onto his elbows, the sheets fell away revealing Beastboy's chest covered in bandages. "It's not your fault. I forgive you."

Sending a grief stricken gaze at a man he considered his brother, Cyborg could not help the single tear that fell down his cheek. "If I had only shot earlier, if I could have prevented the blast from firing at all…"

"You didn't know Robin would use me as a shield. Cy, man, if I was in your position I would have done the same thing, you saw a clear shot and took it. It should be Robin that should be feeling regretful."

Cyborg rubbed his eye, "Yeah and how did you come to that solution?"

A grim look fell over Beastboy's face, "Cause, he was a coward. Instead of facing you straight on with that blast, he hid behind me." His green fist clenched the sheets tightly, "We've got to get stronger to capture Robin…to make him realize his mistake."

Cyborg frowned, "Even after everything he's done. Beastboy, not long ago you wanted to rip him limb from limb."

A sad look befell the changeling's face, "But now I know a reason why he sided with Slade. He said that I embarrassed him during the whole Brotherhood of Evil fight. Robin's a proud man, I knew the moment I saw him and I know that it must have hurt him deeply when he was captured and had to rely on me of all people to save the day. I…I just want to tell him that I'm sorry and work out this whole mess and tell him that it was a group effort, not me alone. I want to correct whatever assumptions he made or what Slade told him." A determined look hardened his eyes, "I won't lose him forever, like I did Terra."

Starfire felt new tears well up in her, at Beastboy's new perception. Cyborg grinned, "I'm with ya all the way."

Beastboy flashed a toothy grin, "Thanks, dude. How about you, Star? Despite everything, you still want to go after Robin?"

Tears dripped down onto the floor as Star let her head drop. "There is something you should know."

And so, the alien princess recapped everything she saw on the TV and how Robin used their interrogation against them. She spoke of how Lex had denounced the superhero community and the people who were now cheering him onward. Lastly, she talked on how Lex had said that Robin was dead and how they must work to preserve his memory.

Cyborg smashed his fist into the table, sending a screwdriver across the room. "That little…How…Grrr!"

Beastboy collapsed back into the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What will we do?"

"We continue…on-onwards."

The hush whisper sent the three Titans to bolt up straight, their faces scared half to death. Turning stiffly, they looked upon dull violet eyes set upon an ashen face. Raven frowned softly, "Like Lex and Batman said, Robin has a legacy that we must continue. I saw…things…horrible things. Robin…R-Robin fell because he felt that he-he was doing the right t-thing." Coughing lightly, Raven blinked a couple times to regain her bearings. "He thinks that b-by becoming a villain, he can s-save more people, bring justice to…to the world. He, he was sick of everything…of w-waiting…and…with n-no one else but Slade to turn to…R-Robin l-let himself fall…"

"Friend Raven," Starfire walked to the demon witch and grasped her hand.

"We…we have to prove him wrong…by staying together…show h-him that we do make a difference…that we are pr-protecting people and invoking ju-justice."

The three Titans nodded, her words seeping into their brains. "So it's final," proclaimed Cyborg. "The Teen Titans stick together and continue Robin's work."

"For his memory," added Beastboy.

"For his memory," whispered Raven, smiling weakly at the changeling.

"For his redemption," muttered Starfire so quietly that only Raven heard her soft voice, her only indication was to squeeze the tanned hand to show her support.

**-Gotham City-**

Slade turned off the TV and placed the remote control on the bed. Gazing out the window, he took in the wailing of cop cars amongst the glittering city. Gotham city was alive and soon the whole nation would be buzzing. Luther had done it; he had tainted the superhero community. When more footage would be released, people would pour over his words and kick the superheroes out of business.

This was better than releasing their secret identities. Kill the fans and you don't have the support to continue onwards. The Titans were good as dead and the rest of the superhero community would limp forward. The hotel door creaked opened and Slade turned to watch Robin walk in quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Well…"

Robin glanced up before frowning, trying to dig dirt from under his fingernails with his broken arm still in a cast. His nose was no longer bandaged but still was swollen; the red cut a testament of what the boy went through. "The cemetery needs better maintenance. I'm going to take a shower."

Slade nodded, "Before you go, tell me what you did in Titans Tower?"

Robin paused on in the doorway, his eyes narrowing with weariness. "I simply took away what was most precious to them. I wanted them to feel the pain of what it was like to be left alone in the dark."

"And how did you accomplish this?" Slade already knew bits of information from the robots but he wanted to hear straight from the horse's mouth. He had felt proud when he saw the pictures inside each of the Titan's rooms.

Robin sighed, made his way to his single bed and plopped down. "I infected Sally with a virus. Cyborg will have to rebuild her from scratch. I broke Raven's mirror, so she will never be able to confront her emotions head-on like she use to. Starfire's pet Silky I killed so she will no longer have a companion. And Beastboy, I destroyed all his keepsakes involving his only successful relationship with Terra. His heart will never heal anymore."

Slade bent down to pick up a box near his suitcase. A twisted smile graced his face in response to the sick joy he felt towards Robin. The boy did indeed have the mind of a criminal. Terra would have never thought of such things, even he himself had not thought of hurting the Titans in such a manner, thinking the betrayal of their leader was enough. He let Robin know, making his voice purr with dark delight. "Crippling them spiritually, I could not think of a more perfect way. You have a creative streak that I think you should not be afraid to show from time to time." Laying the box next to Robin, he motioned for the boy to open it.

Shock and caution flashed on Robin's face. "You're giving me a present."

"You act as if you never received a gift before. I thought that you deserved one because despite the risks, you followed through with the plan. And...not to mention the fight with Titans and that brutal battle you had with Batman."

The boy shook his head, "Never pictured you as one who hands out gifts."

Slade chuckled softly, "I'm not, and this is a one time deal…a very rare, one time deal."

"Good, cause you're scaring me with this act of kindness." Lifting off the lid, Robin's uninjured hand lowered itself into the box and picked up a metal staff, extending it all the way.

With an expert hand, Robin quickly snapped it in half. "Wow," he remarked sarcastically, placing one of the sticks on the bed

Slade scoffed, "Press the button at the end of each staff."

Robin did as he was told and metal spikes sprung throughout the staff. The young man twirled it, avoiding the sharp microblades. "It smashes and now shaves…sweet." Hitting the button again, the blades snapped back in creating a smooth metal spike. Placing both sticks back in the box, he closed the lid. "Thanks."

The older man nodded. "Welcome. Now go take a shower before we have to fly out."

The younger man rose from the bed and stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. The pair was staying overnight in Gotham, waiting for their flight to Australia that was leaving in the wee hours of the morning. Robin had asked if he could visit the cemetery a couple hours earlier and Slade decided the boy deserved it, while he ran out to pick up the box. Never once did he ask about the boy's past and in return, Robin never bothered with Slade's own past. Staring back out the window, Slade felt himself completely relax for a minute while he heard the powerful jet of water cascade in the bathroom.

**-The next day-**

News stations, talk shows hosts, radio hosts, newspapers, the whole world was swarming over Luther's statement. Everyone listened intently as other analysists pondered over the clips and each one said that Luther voiced what everyone secretly thought about in the back of their minds.

The popularity of the superhero community shot down. A couple heroes reported to the Justice League how the people they were trying to save turned around and attacked them. Some of them even got kicked out of their own city.

It was nighttime in Gotham City and Batman swung down onto the police rooftop. He was surprised to see the Batsignal still up considering current events. But thankfully, Gotham citizens did not attack Batman. Most of the city thought he didn't exist despite the evidence in the video and audio clips. But mostly, Batman was the only one who could take down the likes of Joker and the other nutcases in the city. Lastly, the question and prosecution of Batman was not new for Gotham. There had always been criticism since the day he began the crusade.

Batman glanced around and took in the forms of Gordon, Montoya, Bullock, Fox, the new DA and a couple higher up officials. "This is new."

Gordon nodded, "Yeah well last night all of us," he waved at the group, "had a little impromptu meeting."

"Oh?"

Bullock growled and spit out his toothpick, rubbing the back of his neck, "You call getting freakin' knocked out and tied up in a chair impromptu."

Batman shot Gordon a questioning glance.

Gordon cleared his throat, "We all were kidnapped by some person who calls himself Reaper. Despite having a broken arm, the criminal was fast and apprehend us quickly. The room he had us in was dark, but there was enough light to see his outline and his unmasked eyes."

Bullock shruddered, "Gave me the creeps."

The commisioner shot Bullock a warning look, "He got us together to give us a heads up on Luther's little speech."

A pity look flashed on their faces, but it was out of understanding. Gordon continued, "He told us you let a criminal go because he provided information regarding Robin." A small smile, "He made a convincing argument and I am speaking for all us here that we forgive you and support you, Batman."

Surprise lit the Dark Knight's face, "What?"

"We sometimes forget you're just as human as the rest of us. What you did with the criminal proved just that. It showed us that underneath that cowl you are a father who just wanted to find his son and would sell his soul to do just that." Stepping forward, Gordon placed a hand on Batman's shoulder, motioning the others to leave the rooftop. When the last left and the metal door banged closed, the commissioner continued, "From one father to another, I could not be more prouder of you."

Something in Jim's voice snapped something in Batman. Leaning forward he gripped hard on Gordon's shoulder, trying not to break down in front of his old friend. "I failed him. He's gone, Jim. He's gone."

Gordon frowned, scared at how vulnerable Batman appeared at that moment. But he would be strong for his friend. "Then you must continue onwards for him, Batman. You need to be strong for Robin, don't make his death meaningless."

Batman nodded weakly. Gordon patted Batman lightly, "You want to know something else Reaper said."

"What?" chocked Batman.

"He said that the reason he was doing this, protecting your identity, is because the world needs a Batman. He said Gotham needed its' Dark Knight and the Justice League needed an outsider to keep them in line. The people of Earth need a Batman because he is the symbol of how far a human can go without superpowers. Batman is the perfect role model, one who is the living proof of human endurance and spirit."

Batman took a step back and eyed Gordon, "Reaper said that?"

The older man nodded, "Yep."

Silence fell upon the pair but it was a comfortable silence. Batman's mind worked over this new revelation and did not know what to make of Robin's new move. Was it out of pity or was it one more blow? Either way, he was glad that the boy was alive and seemed to be back on his feet. The guilt of attacking his one time son ebbed slowly away. Robin had bought Batman a chance to redeem himself, to continue onwards with his promise to his parents. He couldn't help but think that Robin 's underlying reason to preserve Batman's status was because the boy needed a challenge and what is more perfect than one's old mentor. He frowned mentally but it was a frown that one makes when a challenge presents itself. Robin would continue to grow and as such Batman knew he would have to train harder to outwit his ex-partner. Wonderful.

Gordon's walkie-talkie chimed and the commissioner pulled it out. "Gordon here? What?! Joker just let loose an entire army of toy soldiers in the mall. Wonderful, what is Harley there as well? What? Don't puddin' me, miss!" Snapping it off, he was about to report Batman but the man was gone. Gordon couldn't help but smile. "Well, looks like some things just never change."

-------

A/N: And yay, Gordon makes a guest appearence, Robin gets a new toy and the Titans are still pushing onward. Well, I plan to update one more time this week before I head off into my busy summer schedule. Untiil then take care!


	34. A glimpse into the future

Disclaimer: Until next time, I will no longer have to say this anymore. I don't own any of these characters, except Durin and Sariel. The others belong to DC and Cartoon Network.

A/N: First off, if I wrote how Tim became Robin not accurately, I'm sorry. I'm playing off what I looked up quickly and heard through the grapevine. The same goes with Jason's death, didn't read the comic but just a short description of it in a book. With that out of the way…

Man, I hate writing endings. Sometimes I wish this could go on or I can avoid writing the last chapter of a story but then the story would die and we wouldn't want that to happen. I've really, really, truly loved all your reviews…each and every one of them has brought a smile to my face and has helped me keep this story on track or improved it and answered questions I didn't know needed answering. Thank you all so very, very much with the support and encouragement.

Grrr, like I said I hate writing endings and this note is just buying time from facing the inevitable. But here we go…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hands out cookies to all

**Ch. 33 A Glimpse into the future **

Years passed. Sand trickled through the hourglass. Water washed upon rocks, eroding away all sense of stableness. Time kept moving forward despite what had happened those fateful days long ago. While some wanted to rewind past errors, others trudged forward wishing to redeem themselves for the future.

The harsh blow Lex Luthor announced on TV still throbbed like an angry stab wound in society. The bald villain stared down upon the superhero community a dark smirk ever present on his face. Lesser villains licked their lips behind him, hyenas waiting to pounce their crippled prey. But the heroes lived up to their name, not letting the major blow knock them for too long. They continued fighting against injustice amidst a ridiculing environment. While some heroes faltered and retired not able to take the pressures, others prevailed, winning back some of their supporters. The deaths of some members led to new heroes rising to take their filled occupations. These new heroes were a conglomeration of average humans wishing to be heroes and metahumans who were trying to protect themselves from the repercussions of Lex's declaration. Governments across the world joined together and formed a committee, its' solo purpose was conducting surveillance on the Justice League and the superhero community. In the beginning, the two opposing groups added tension to the growing atmosphere that an all-out war might break out.

But time continued onwards and the tension faded away. Though weariness was still present, the two groups began to work together to stop terrorists and other villains from harming Earth's citizens. Each side did not want a war to break out and knew that despite their differences, they had the same goals.

Not surprisingly, people soon forgot the errors the superhero community and realized that while they could rescue themselves there were still some things only superheroes could accomplished. Leading the charge, Superman worked diligently with each country's government and citizens in laying out rules, guidelines and damage control. With his outgoing, warm nature, people had fallen in love with the Boy Scout once again. Luthor knew of the change and resented it, occasionally making public statements to remind people of what had happened. But soon, he was ignored and Superman was forgiven. With the head icon of the superhero community back in the game and having the knowledge that even with a direct blow to his reputation, bringing down Superman seemed impossible. One can assume that Lex Luthor had pretty much almost given up on trying taking down the Man of Steel. Almost.

The remaining Titans with their fellow Titans from around the world regrouped despite the severe blow by Robin and pushed forward. Fixing up the Tower, the Titans continued to make their presence known in Jump City and across the nation. Branches of the teenage superhero group popped up throughout the world, gaining trust in the youngest generation. Yet, try as they might, the Titans could not reach out to the middle generations, poeple of their own ages. The angry looks, the yells of continuing on without Robin, how Robin would be displeased with the handling of situations were constant complaints. But the Titans kept telling themselves that the public did not know all that had transpired and that they were living Robin's dream for neither Slade nor Reaper had attacked them since the fight on the beach, which was a good sign.

Within the group, many things had changed. After making a full physical recovery, Raven heard about what had happened in the Tower. In response to her broken mirror, the gothic hero traveled home to Azerath to help heal her mind and gain control over her emotions. During her two year absence and after her return, Beastboy was appointed leader of the Teen Titans, a role Cyborg was all too happy to oblige. The half-machine man with his newly built and improved arm set about reconstructing Sally and helped create a more secure Tower. Beastboy recruited old friends and eventually persuaded a resurrected Terra to join their group. Keeping communications open between the Titans and Justice League, Arrow and Canary visited often and helped the Changeling train the new Titan members.

Starfire helped in welcoming new members and making them feel comfortable. At night, she would, as did the other core Titans, keep a vigilant eye out for Reaper, but their former leader remained in the shadows. The alien princess eventually opened her heart once more and soon was engaged to Speedy. But everyone knew that there was only one man who still owned her heart completely despite it being shattered by his hand. Batgirl would join the Titans whenever she could, helping them on the more bigger threats or just stop by to visit when she wasn't busy in Gotham. The remaining member of the Batfamily, Batgirl became the messenger between the Titans and Batman, the Dark Knight being more involved in helping the Titans then with the Justice League.

Things seemed to improve for the superheroes but not all was right with the world. The younger generation whom listened to Lex's words, who were close to the Titans still felt hurt over the loss of Robin and the betrayal by the older superheroes. These youngsters held a grudge against all heroes and wanted to take matters into their own hands. They did not approve of this growing reestablishment with the superhero community. They had not forgotten.

Yet not all of the young generation hated the superheroes. A certain boy tried to steal the wheels of the Batmobile and was caught. His name was Jason Todd. The new Robin became a popular hero fast, but soon his celebrity status got to his head and the boy became cocky and attracted unwanted attention.Joker planned the perfect payback, the cruelest joke. Batman found Jason's dead, battered body amidst the ruins. Cradling the body to his chest, the Dark Knight felt old wounds rip opened and yelled into sky. Was Robin to be cursed forever?

Years passed once again and all seemed lost for the Dynamic Duo. But then hope was rekindled. In the darkest hour before the dawn, a young man figured out the true identity of Batman. Before the massive oak doors of Wayne Manor, Tim Drake begged Batman for him to take up the mantle of Robin. The world needed Batman and Batman needed a Robin. Begrudgingly, Bruce took Tim in and trained him in the ways of a superhero. Tim excelled with such speed it surprised Bruce. The boy had Jason's knack for crude humor but the determination, the undying loyalty, his stern view of right and wrong…it reminded him so much of Dick. Even their looks and fighting style was somewhat familiar that one could have mistaken the two for brothers.

And now, as Batman watched from the rooftop as Tim—dressed in a revamped Robin outfit—tackled a group of muggers, he couldn't help but feel proud. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn't feel so alone; the old ache in his heart not seeming as hurtful. Tim was right: Batman did need Robin. Glancing over to the young couple he took in their grateful, hope filled faces. Maybe Tim could help heal the schism between the superhero community and the young generation.

He smelled her before she landed lightly next to him. The jasmine perfume filled the air. "Hello Catwoman."

The feminine thief tilted her head, her eyes shining with mirth as she watched Robin below. "Looks like a new little bird has been hatched in the bat's nest."

Batman nodded before turning to take her in, "What may I owe this visit for?"

Catwoman sauntered up to her dark knight, running her clawed hands down his chest in a seductive manner. Purring she leaned in, her lips almost touching his. "It's our anniversary, so many years on this night was the first time I set my eyes on you…maybe this time I can sink my claws into you."

She brushed her lips over his. "I want to give you a present."

Batman broke the distance, trying to further himself from the woman. He was finding it difficult to restrain himself from kissing those warm lips. "You know we can't."

Catwoman scoffed and twirled her whip that served as a tail, "I didn't mean _that_, Batman. I got news on your favorite villain."

Batman cocked an eyebrow at her, "Joker is not my favorite villain."

"Are you not firing on all thrusts tonight, Batman? I meant Deathstroke."

Something in how Batman's body tensed made Catwoman smirk. She had the Dark Knight's undivided attention. "I was doing my little rounds, you know, scouring the alleys when I get wind from some very accurate sources how this guard in Germany was doing his rounds when he realized that one of the empty cells wasn't empty any longer. Deathstroke was lying in there, beaten, his face barren to the whole world. His mask was cracked and lying next to his bound hands and feet. The word on the street is that he suffered from a couple broken ribs, multiple cuts, his upper leg seemed like it was cut with a bunch of razors tied together…kinda shaved…and a big stab wound a hair's breath away from his heart. They say when he regained consciousness and glanced around the jail, the fever from the infections must have gotten to him because he laughed and said…"

Batman grabbed Catwoman, his hands tightening around her slim arms. "What did he say?"

"He said something along the lines of 'The little brat did it' or 'I'm going to get him back' something like that. You can never trust these rumors in retelling accurate words. Batman is everything ok? Thought this would be good news for you?" Concern danced across Catwoman's pale features as she took in the man's trembling lips.

The Dark Knight smiled softly, "He did it…" Even though Dick was still a villain, Batman couldn't help but feel relieved that the boy was no longer under Deathstroke's shadow.

But what would the boy do now? Now that he defeated Deathstroke, Dick was a major threat to the superhero community. Over the years, Reaper remained on the low down, barely any words of his activities rising to the surface. Sometimes, when Batman would foil a heist with the League, he would hear the slight mentioning of Reaper and 'don't say a word or Reaper would be mad' type of whispers. Whatever he was doing, the man had created a deadly reputation.

A jingle with cat meows broke the silence. Catwoman reached down and pulled her cell phone. "Hello? Yes." Handing Batman the cell phone, she shrugged, "It's for you."

Batman held the phone to his ear, "Hello."

"Hello Batman."

Batman's grip tightened, his eyes narrowing. "Reaper. Or should I call you Seir?"

"Yes. But do not call me Seir, that was Slade's name for me, not my own. I only go by Reaper these days."

"Is that so?"

"As much as I love to talk some more, I just wanted to check in and make sure you got the notice."

"Notice?"

"Yes, I figured Catwoman told you what happened to my ex-master."

"Yes," hissed Batman, sending a quick glare towards the woman.

As if reading his mind, Reaper continued in his curt tone, "She does not know anything, Batman. I only made sure the story of Deathstroke's fall reached your ears first before the others find out."

Batman lowered his gaze, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Live my life. I'm finally free." A pause, "Don't worry, I won't do anything…bad…just continue what I'm doing right now."

"And that is?"

"Why don't you ask Catwoman? Well, I must go; it was nice talking to you."

"Reaper, don't…"

A light laugh came from the other end, "Still get emotional over me, I'm touched. But look, I really must go. Take care of Tim, he is worthy of carrying the Robin mantle." With that the sound of a click ended the conversation.

Closing the cell phone, Batman handed Catwoman her phone, "Do you know what Reaper is planning?"

"Huh?"

Batman sighed, "Reaper said you know what he is planning."

Catwoman placed a finger on her chin, tilting her head to the side in a thinking pose. "All I know of Reaper is that despite his quiet presence, he's gaining popularity amongst the royalty of criminals."

"Care to explain?" Batman focused his whole attention on her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, from what I see, he's gaining a strong network and the only immediate effect it is creating is making the criminal world less…chaotic. Sure you got criminals running around doing their own thing, but they're not as wild as before. You wouldn't know, or maybe you just barely pick up on it, but on my side…If a criminal is thinking of doing something stupid or just way out of hand like buying a couple nucks to blow up an orphanage, word gets out and he gets a letter from Reaper. The next day the man just jokes that he wasn't going to do such a thing. It's like what Luthor tries to do with the Society, but Reaper…he makes sure even the members in the Society don't cross certain lines."

Batman nodded. "I see." Reaper had been busy it seemed, despite being under Deathstroke's wing. He had been right in Reaper gaining strength not just physically and mentally, but the boy always had the tendency to attract people to his cause. And it seemed, the budding master criminal exploited that trait to its' fullest potential. But what still remained a mystery was Reaper's drive, his goal. From Catwoman, it sounded that Reaper still sought justice, but just a darker more troubled, twisted version of justice by killing or threatening fellow villians. But was that all or did Reaper gain from Deathstroke a need for world domination. It was so hard to read his ex-partner now and Reaper's subtle activity did not help in painting the picture of what type of villain he was now. The man knew both sides of the fight and with no apparent goal...this secrecy made Reaper a dangerous threat to the world.

Catwoman raised her eyes at the man, "Well, glad that helped." A mysterious smile danced across her lips, "So, my dark knight in shining armor, what do you have for me?" She purred as she closed on Batman running her hands up and down his chest.

Batman leaned down, blowing softly on her lips. "I'll take that crystal cat off your hands. Don't want it to get stolen, lost or broken."

He heard Catwoman groan as he stepped away from her. Pulling out his grappling hook, he stood with his back to her, aimed at the next roof and placed the crystal cat in his pocket.

"Fine, fine. Just like old times, I'll take a rain check then." Batman smirked before rocketing off into the sky.

**-Across the ocean, into a distant cemetery, a couple years trickled by-**

A tall young dirty blond man knelt down, placing a white rose on the grave. "I know how much you liked to put a rose on your suit. What was it you always said, oh that's right 'The smell of a rose attracts the girl.'"

The man smiled sadly, "I miss you Kumi. I would have visited sooner, but Seir keeps me busy. 'Durin, go hack the Pentagon.' 'Durin, I'm bored, let's go for a hike and get lost.' I swear, Kumi, Seir is like the energizer bunny. But he's the best friend I could ever want."

Durin stood up and dusted off his jeans, "Gosh, let's see what has happened since the last time I visited. Well, a couple years ago, Seir put Deathstroke in jail. He finished his apprenticeship and now runs his own thing. You should have seen him when he broke the General out of jail and tortured the man to death. He looked so relieved…happy even. Then of course, Deathstroke broke out a few months later and now Seir's a little apprehensive considering Deathstroke disappeared. But you can tell, he's a bit excited that his old master is out. I guess the turn of events gives Seir some sick thrill about being hunted or being the hunter. Who knows? My own master, well she retired so I'm taking over her place. And don't worry Kumi, someone filled in your position. The man's name is Pavel. Seir knows him really well and trusts him like no other. He's ok I guess, not the best conman like you but considering he runs the League of Shadows, he's up there. Him and Seir are always together, especially when Seir is seriously injured from some assassination mission or a major stealing job."

Sliding his hands in his pocket, Durin smiled but his eyes hinted at the jealously that was present. "But, I don't mind. Seir already knows I don't want to treat his insane injuries. So, it's all fine. He makes up for it though. One time for my birthday, he gave me a lead and encouraged me to go after that jerk, Zenari. You'd be proud. I finally tracked him down, gosh years ago, and killed him. Shot him right in the heart, the same way you died. I've avenged you, Kumi, so you just rest in peace now, ok."

Feeling a bit awkward now that he had said what he wanted to say, Durin glanced around before reaching out and touching the gravestone. "See you later, Kumi."

**-And out in Australian outback-**

Reaper sat on the warm rock ledge, eyes behind the sunglasses narrowed into slits. In the horizon he barely made out the approaching jeeps much less the group of men trying to sneak through the brush a few miles away. He hated this but it was bound to happen. The effects of the burns on his eyes had finally caught up.

Blindness.

Out of everything to happen from all the injuries he had sustained, fate had to twist the knife in his back once more. The doctor said he only had a few more months to years until he went totally blind and if he wanted to the progression to go slow, he had to rest his eyes and protect them twenty-four seven. Or wait until a type of surgery could be created to fix blindness.

A cluster of pebbles clattered past him before falling over the ledge. Raising his gaze, he watched a young brunette girl carefully make her way down to him, arms slightly raised up to keep her balance. The blue baseball cap kept her ponytail up, the shadows enhancing the dark brown eyes that peered over her own pair of sunglasses.

Wearing only light black Capri pants with a dark red tank top, the naturally tanned teenage girl sat herself besides Reaper. Sending him a smile, she nodded over her shoulder, "The other gang is trying to sneak up over the mountain. They're carrying some guns and yelling all types of curses."

Reaper nodded and stared back out over the plains. "And what will we do once the gangs are near each other, Sariel."

The young girl pursed her lips together, thinking. "Well, I will wait in the middle and when they see me, I try to get the two mafia gangs to talk, which is all for show anyway. Then you, who is hidden will shoot one of them. The others will think that one of the men broke the cease fire and return fire. I dodge out of the way and take a couple men out. They'll keep shooting at each other until they're all dead."

The master criminal nodded. He didn't like the almost chipper tone in Sariel's voice. He had to make break her naive look at life and not be blind like he used to be back in the days when he roamed around as Batman's partner in Gotham City. "Just remember. This is not a game."

A serious look befell the girl's face. "Right."

Not for the first time, Reaper ponderd over why he had choosen Sariel, or should he say Erin. He had met Erin in the deep corner of the Denver city library. She was curled up talking to herself or to the book that she was reading. Tears were streaming down her face and when he approached her she quickly wiped them away. He still rememberd the book she was reading. It was on World War I, something he didn't picture a young girl reading. As he comforted her, Dick discovered that she was already applying for scholarships trying to get into college early despite only being in ninth grade. She had already passed the ACT and SAT and was desperate to leave behind her life. Her parents were rich druggies in the entertainment buisness and her grandparents were old money aristocrats who wanted nothing to do with their granddaughter. With no family support, Erin sought to improve her life on her own terms.

The determination was what made Dick treat the girl to her first ever stone-oven pizza and returned day after day to see her sitting the same spot researching over past events. The girl was smart, her critical thinking and insight into the human pysche amused Dick. And when the two played basketball, he realized that the girl was a natural athlete.

Stubborn as she was, it was the fact that she held a grudge against the superhero community that made her stand out in Dick's mind. Erin said that she didn't hate all superheroes; she respected some. But heroes like Superman or Wonder Woman who thought they owned the world; she held an angery tone towards them. She never really forgot, despite her very young age, over what Luthor had shown on the TV that fateful day.

It wasn't till Dick received news from the doctor about his eyes that he decided that he needed a companion. He wouldn't go to Deathstroke, even if it was a life or death situtation. And Durin and Pavel, well, they would baby him and crack jokes every five minutes. So it was decided. Five months to the day, Erin snuck out of her parents' house and met Dick at the bus station. There was hestitancy, fear of the choice he laid out for her, but with a grim look she took his hand and from that day forth Erin became the name she chose for herself: Sariel the Angel of Death, Reaper's Apprentice.

"Master?"

Reaper flashed her a cold, predatorty grin. Yes, despite the fact that she was young and had much to learn, Sariel would make the perfect apprentice, the perfect pair of eyes for him. "Come let us go and show these men true justice."

Sariel nodded and licked her lips in anticipation. Getting up with the grace of a confident man, Reaper and his apprentice made their way off the ledge and into the brush. The circle was complete. A lonely villain took a posterboy supehero and created the perfect apprentice. In turn, the perfect apprentice became the perfect master for a lonely child. What the future would hold is anyone's guess. But one thing was for certain.

Unknowningly, Batman and Deathstroke had created a legacy within the boy who once was called Robin. The child grew up to become one of most feared villains ever, yet when historians look back now some dared to call him a hero. He was a mixed blend, his true intentions forever lost to history but his actions continued to uphold his promise, the promise that his apprentice picked up after his death as did her own apprentice. This rare line of villains protected Pavel's own line and soon Durin's line. The three lines in turn kept a watchful eye over the criminal world making sure that they continued to keep the superheroes in line and busy. And…once in awhile these villains created massive destruction in what they viewed as keeping keep humanity in line.

Or so say the rumors.

THE END

-------------------------

A/N: And it's over (cries). Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. It's going to be strange not having to worry about updating this story. As of now, this is it for this storyline. I don't have any plans to make another sequel and if I did it would be more on Reaper and his apprentice than anything else. But, I felt that this was the best way to end the story by making the circle complete. This won't be my last Teen Titans fic, like I said, I'm already working on my next one. I've got a rough outline on the plot and started typing a little. It's pretty much a 'what-if' spin off of the Titan's movie starring once more Robin. But enough on that, don't want to spoil it. Well, so long. Until next time, take care!!!


End file.
